Wheels of Life
by Yuujirou
Summary: How will Ryoma and Tezuka handle marriage and children? Will they survive? read and find out. MPREG, Shounen-ai and a few OCs. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei. The name of the restaurant is also not owned by me as there is such a restaurant in the US.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N**:

_Italic _means flashback

**Bold **will be Ryoma or other people talking in English instead of Japanese

' ' will be people's thoughts

" " will be dialogue

might contain slight OOC

**Warning**: Might contain spoilers of the manga, Boy X Boy loves, gender switch (not completely) which leads to MPREG

**P.S.** If you cannot stand the above warning, please hit the 'backspace' pad on your keyboard

_To the story then…_

Chapter 1

Ryoma Echizen shocked the world of tennis when he defeated the champion of the grand slam at the tender age of 15 and became the youngest ever to reach Grand Slam. He was also known among the fans as the 'Prince of Tennis' which really suited his character. His life had always revolved around tennis, and was still single. But, unknown to his fans and the press, he was already married with a certain GUY whom he had met when he was 13.

**Game Echizen, 7 – 5**

Some of the spectators were on their feet, applauding their spectacular performance and it was seen that Echizen Ryoma's fans were already shouting his name, throwing kisses and waving banners as Kevin Smith's fans wore disappointed facial expressions and throwing curses at Ryoma for defeating their idol.

"**And thus, Echizen Ryoma has once again defeated Kevin Smith and has become the champion of the Grand Slam. We will commence with the prize giving ceremony after a 15 minutes break," **announced the commentator as Ryoma went to the net and shook hand with Kevin.

"**Good job. I'll be back with better moves to defeat you Ryoma Echizen", **said Kevin after both of them had let go of each other hand.

"Mada mada dane". Ryoma threw a smirk at Kevin as he turned around before walking away, towards his manager with his racket resting on his shoulder. His manager went on his feet, and started clapping along with his thousands of fans after giving Ryoma his towel.

"Damn you Ryoma. You never change. Still the same arrogant brat even though you're married", muttered Kevin as he too, walked towards his manager who was waiting with a towel and a bottle of water.

After he had done wiping himself dry, he placed his towel on his shoulder and walked towards the tunnel. "Where are you going? Hey Ryoma!" shouted his manager, Sam when he realised that Ryoma was walking towards the tunnel.

"Ponta", said Ryoma without turning around.

"Fine, be back before the prize giving. Do you hear me?"

Ryoma tugged his cap and headed towards the vending machine. He saw his husband waiting for him with an opened can of grape Ponta on his left hand. He took it and started gulping the drink down.

After quenching his thirst with the drink, Ryoma asked, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I watch my husband play tennis?"

"Hmm…Is that the only reason?" Ryoma tilted his head to side.

"They want to see your match. So I brought them here".

"**The champion and the runner-ups, please get ready for the prize giving ceremony. The ceremony will start in 3 minutes". **

"Souka (I see)". Ryoma threw his empty Ponta into the bin and started walking away. He halted before turning around and said, "Dressing room".

"Hurry up. It's almost starting", said Sam when he saw Ryoma emerged from the tunnel. "Why do you always have to be late for the prize giving ceremony?" Ryoma ignored his manager and walked toward the podium.

"**And now, we will continue with the prize giving ceremony. The 1st runner-up, Lawis Michel; 2nd runner-up, Kevin Smith; and lastly, the youngest ever champion of Grand Slam, Echizen Ryoma. That's all for this year's Grand Slam and we hope to see you all again next year. Thank You". **

After getting his medal, Ryoma walked towards his dressing room twirling his medal. He opened the door and someone grabbed him into a tight bear hug.

"Ochibi! Long time no see, nya! Congrats!"

"Ki-kikumaru sem-sempai…c-can't bre-breath", Ryoma choked out as he tried to pry out of Kikumaru's bear hug.

"Eiji…stop it. You're suffocating Echizen", Oishi said as he help to restrain Kikumaru from suffocating the tennis prodigy. Kikumaru let go of Ryoma with a pout. Oishi then gave Ryoma his attention and started fussing over him. "Echizen, are you okay? Can you breathe? Are you feeling okay?"

"Maa, maa…Oishi. He is fine. Right, Echizen?" said Fuji.

"A-aa", replied Ryoma before Momoshiro grabbing him into a headlock.

"Momo-sempai. Yamette", said Ryoma as he struggled to release himself.

"Nope I won't", said Momoshiro happily.

"Momo, I think you better stop", said Oishi when he saw Tezuka death glared at the black haired man.

"Doushitte (Why), Oishi-sempai?" asked Momoshiro as he looked at the mother hen. Momoshiro then could feel someone death glaring at his back. He turned around and accidentally made an eye contact with Ryoma's husband. He quickly released Ryoma from the headlock and put up his hands to the back before walking away from Ryoma, looking sheepish.

"Ommedeto (Congratulation), Echizen. There's a 98.6 chances that you would have succeeded in winning the Grand Slam", said a voice from Ryoma's back. Ryoma almost jump out of his skin if not for his self-control.

"Fssshhh…Omedetto, Echizen", wished the viper.

"Arigatou (Thank you), sempai-tachi (seniors), for coming to watch", thanked Ryoma gratefully.

"Are (Eh)…Since when has Echizen become so polite?" said Kawamura, the sushi master.

"Nya, Ochibi. Since when have you become so polite? So cute!" said Kikumaru as he started another bout of hugging (more like suffocating) his human plushie.

"Enough, Kikumaru. Let go of him", ordered Tezuka, as he started walking towards Ryoma. Kikumaru let go immediately when he heard Tezuka's lap commanding voice.

After Tezuka had reached Ryoma, he bent down and started giving him a long passionate kiss (his present for winning the Grand Slam). Ryoma felt Tezuka's tongue asking for entry and he allowed it. Tezuka explored Ryoma's mouth and tasted a slight sweetness thanks to the Ponta he just had before the prize-giving ceremony. Ryoma tried to fight for dominance but lost the battle, as Tezuka did not give up easily.

They broke off after a few minutes when air has become a necessity. Ryoma cheeks were tinted with pinkness when he realised that Tezuka had kissed him right in front of their friends.

"Ii…data…" said Inui as he whipped out his notebook and started scribbling like mad.

A slight blush could be seen on Kaidoh's and Oishi's cheeks as they averted their gaze from the pillar pair. Kawamura too, averted his gaze as Fuji was clicking away madly with his camera. Momoshiro whistled at the public display as Kikumaru tried his hardness not to laugh at the pinkness of Ryoma's cheek.

After they broke off, Tezuka leaned in on Ryoma's right ear before whispering to the emerald haired man. "We'll continue tonight".

"Usu (okay)", Ryoma reply the brunette shyly. At that moment, the door opened and admitted Ryoma's manager with a paper bag.

Sam walked towards Ryoma and handed the bag to the tennis prodigy as he said cheerily, "**Here you go. You should have a bath first before going out, as it is quite cold outside. I've got to go and oh yeah, remember that you've got a photo shoot on Monday. I'll call you on Sunday to remind you anyway. Bye!"**

Sam skipped happily to the door before turning around and wished the others, **"Nice meeting you all!"**

The occupants of the room (minus Tezuka, Inui and Fuji) stared at door where the manager had disappeared too. "Weirdo…"

Ryoma opened the bag and saw a change of clothes and also a towel. He treaded towards the shower room with the bag. Before he left, he said to his friends, "After I bathe, let's go out and eat. It will be my treat".

"Yahoo!" shouted Momo and Eiji simultaneously with their hand punching the air.

"Fssshhh…baka peach! What a glutton".

"What do you say, Mamushi! Do you want to fight?" Momo walked towards Kaidoh and when he reached the bandana man, he grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him forward. Kaidoh in turn, also grabbed a fistful of Momo's front shirt and thus, they started their squabbling. Oishi walked towards them and tried to separate them by placing himself in between them.

"Saa…Echizen seems to be in rather good mood ne, Tezuka? I wonder what you had _said_ that throw him in such a good mood?" said Fuji as he looks at Tezuka with his half closed eyes. He had his evil smile plastered on his face.

"…" Tezuka remained silent, as he already knew that Fuji's sharp hearing had most probably picked up what he said to Ryoma.

After breaking Kaidoh and Momoshiro apart with Momoshiro walking towards Kikumaru, Oishi walked towards Tezuka and started a conversation with Tezuka.

"Ne, Tezuka…"

"Hn?"

"…Echizen has done a good job in defeating Kevin hasn't he?"

"Aa".

"His Twist Serve seems to have gotten sharper and his Drive B's lob seems to have gotten higher as well", said Oishi. Tezuka nodded, being his usual self.

"Oh yea, How's your job? I heard that you've started teaching the kids here karate?"

"They're okay. Aa…" replied Tezuka with short answers since he was a man with few words.

"Souka. Are you going back to Japan this year again? And have your parents accepted your relationship with Echizen?" Oishi asked again.

"Aa. We decided that it's most probably next month. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have accepted but Oji-sama hasn't".

"Ohh, okay. Then we'll be meeting you and Ryoma next month again then".

"Aa".

After that, Oishi's attention was shifted towards Kikumaru and Momoshiro who were discussing where Echizen would be bringing them to eat. Oishi started walking towards Kikumaru when Ryoma came out from the shower room looking fresh.

"Ochibi! Let's go and eat. I'm hungry nya~" whined Kikumaru as he gave Ryoma a bone breaking hug again.

"Eiji! Don't be like that. Let Echizen rest first. He just finished his match", said Oishi when he saw Ryoma swayed slightly at the impact of Kikumaru's hug.

"It's okay Oishi-sempai. I'm hungry too. Ikimashou?" asked Ryoma as he looked at the group.

Ryoma opened the door and the rest of them made a beeline towards the door. Ryoma then led the group to the parking lot of the stadium. When Tezuka opened the door, everyone shivered except for Tezuka.

"Ochibi! Where are you planning to bring us to eat?"

"Diner?" Everyone nodded in agreement immediately so that they could escape the freezing wind. "We'll be going in two cars. Fuji-sempai, you'll drive my car. Is that okay?" asked Ryoma. Fuji nodded before taking the keys from Ryoma. Oishi, Kawamura and Eiji decided to be in Ryoma's car while the others will be sitting in Tezuka.

_In Ryoma's car_

"Ne Oishi, don't you think that Ochibi has changed a lot since the last time we saw him? Demo, Tezuka still remained as a wooden block…or maybe not", Kikumaru added at the end when he remembered Tezuka kissing Ryoma.

"Yea, Echizen seems to have changed quite a lot. He is not that bratty anymore compared to when we first met him. Looks like Tezuka had rubbed some sense on Echizen", said Oishi.

"Saa…I wonder", said Fuji with a knowing smile.

"Fujiko-chan? Why you say that? Ochibi sure changed his way of treating us".

"He's just happy with what Tezuka whispered to him after the kiss", replied Fuji.

"What did Tezuka whisper to him, nya?" asked Kikumaru excitedly as he bounces up and down from his seat.

"Do you really want to know Eiji?" as he looked away from the road to looked at Kikumaru before looking back at the road.

Kikumaru nodded his head vigorously while saying, "I want to know! I want to know! I want to know!"

"'We'll continue tonight'".

"Huh? Ne Fujiko, don't play nya. I want to know now!" whined Kikumaru.

"I'm not playing Eiji. I just told you. 'We'll continue tonight' ", said Fuji.

"We're not continuing tonight, nya. I want to know right now, Fujiko-chan", said Eiji as he started to bear hug Fuji from his seat since he was sitting right behind Fuji.

"Eiji! Stop that. Fuji's driving. It's very dangerous", said Oishi. Eiji stopped his bear hug and started to pester Fuji again

"Tezuka told Echizen 'we'll continue tonight' ", said Fuji as his smile widen when he saw his fellow friends reactions.

At that, Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura started to blush. "Tezuka said that, Fuji? Tezuka _really_ said that?" asked Oishi as his face became as red as a tomato.

"N-ne, Fu-fujiko-chan, did Tezuka sa-say that or did you ju-just make it u-up?" asked Kawamura as he stuttered a bit. Fuji nodded in confirmation and this caused Kawamura and Oishi to blush even more red if it is possible.

"Aww…Tezuka really said that? Kawaii, nya!"

"Tezuka _really _said that. I even recorded it. Want to see?" said Fuji as his smile got wider. Oishi and Kawamura saw that smile and shivered. Both of them knew instantly that Fuji was planning to use this for blackmailing purpose again.

"I want to see! I want to see! I want to see! Fujiko-chan, Let me see!" said Kikumaru as he started bouncing up and down again.

Fuji open his eyes and said, "Saa…I'm not letting you see Eiji. This is for blackmailing Tezuka and my collection".

"Mou…"said Kikumaru before his saw Fuji's cerulean eyes open and thus, Kikumaru immediately stopped his pestering.

"Okay, here we are", announced Fuji as he step on the brake.

_In Tezuka's car_

AH-CHOO!

"Two of you seem to have caught a cold. Here, I recommend it to you, Inui's Influenza-Fighting-Juice. It's good for a cold. When you've finish this cup, I can guarantee a full recovery within 15 minutes", said Inui as he whipped out a cup of Inui Juice out of nowhere. The colour of the juice was brownish-black. The top layer of the juice seemed to change colour every two seconds from green to blue to red to yellow and the constant plopping sound from the juice. Kaidoh and Momoshiro smartly inched away from the mad scientist.

"No thanks. It's not a cold", said Echizen and right at the moment, he sneezed again.

"If it's not a cold, then why are you sneezing? It seems to have gotten worse. Here, a second version which is much better and stronger", Inui said, as he whipped out a second one which was clear but you could see the smoke coming out of the cup. The next moment however, the colour of the juice changed to blood red then purple and became black.

Right at the moment, Tezuka announced that they had arrived. Kaidoh and Momo quickly leaped out of the car and ran into the restaurant to find a vacant table to avoid the Inui juice.

After settling down in the table that Kaidoh and Momo had chosen, Fuji's group opened the door and spotted them. They walked towards them with Fuji in front and Kikumaru beside the tensai. When Oishi and Kawamura saw Tezuka and Ryoma, they blushed slightly and excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

"Kikumaru-sempai, why did Oishi-sempai and Kawamura-sempai blush when they saw Tezuka-san and Echizen?" asked Momoshiro.

Saa…I wonder too…" Fuji said with a knowing tone

"Nya, it's because we…" Eiji trailed off when he too, started to blush. Kikumaru was saved when Kawamura and Oishi came back from the bathroom looking back to normal.

During the dinner, the topic shifted from junior high to each of their love life and their rivals. When they were talking about their love life, each of them received quite a number of shocking news. Apparently, Eiji and Oishi were officially a couple now, with their parents approvals, Momo and Ann had been planning to wed next month and Sakuno, Kawamura's wife, is having a second baby. Inui and Yanagi had also become a couple and, Sanada and Yukimura were going to get married next month (from Inui).

"**Excuse me sirs, we're planning to close already"**, said the waiter politely. The group looked at the clock and saw that it's really late.

"We should go back already".

"Aa".

"I'll pay and then meet you all in the parking lot", said Ryoma as he stood up and walked towards the cashier. The ex-regulars walked to the parking lot and waited for Ryoma.

After paying, Ryoma walked out of the restaurant, and turned left to the alleyway to where the parking lot was. Ryoma saw a group of people and he tried to avoid them. However, before he knew it, those men ganged up on him by surrounding him leaving his no space to escape.

"**What do you want?"** Ryoma asked the longhaired guy which seemed to be the leader.

The guy didn't reply Ryoma's question as he took hold a bunch of Ryoma's coat and shoved him to the wall. Ryoma was temporarily disorientated thanks to the shock and before he knew it, the guy punched him on the stomach.

Ryoma gritted his teeth in pain as he slide down the wall with his left hand clutching his stomach. The leader stepped away and the rest walked up and started to kick him. After the leader was satisfied, he commanded, **"Stop".**

The rest of followers stopped their kicking and made way for their leader. He took hold of Ryoma's fronts with his left hand and brought his up while the other hand reached into his pant's back pocket. He brought out a foldable knife and started to play it in front of Ryoma.

"**You bastard!" **cursed Ryoma as he spat blood at the man. The next moment, Ryoma felt an intense pain on his stomach and realised that the man had just stabbed him right on the stomach. The leader laughed evilly before pulling the knife out. He let go of Ryoma's front and Ryoma slumped on the floor with his left hand holding on to the wound.

At the parking lot, the ex-regulars were starting to get worried as Ryoma was taking way too much time to pay the bill. Inwardly, Tezuka was having a very bad feeling and he was starting to get restless as he started to walk back and forth.

"What is Echizen doing? What's taking him so long to pay? Argh!" said Momoshiro as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

'What's taking Ryoma so long? He usually doesn't take that long time to pay. The walk from the restaurant to the parking lot only takes 2 to 3 minutes and what was this bad feeling that I have?' thought Tezuka.

"I'm going to search for him. All of you wait here", said Tezuka as he started to walk to the restaurant's direction.

"I'll go with you Tezuka", Oishi called out, as he followed after Tezuka.

When Tezuka and Oishi reached the alleyway, they saw someone sprawled on the floor. Tezuka looked hard and found out that the person looked very familiar. They ran towards the body and realizing who it was.

'Ryoma!' Tezuka shouted in his mind. He turned him around and saw a big blotch of blood. A gasped escaped his and Oishi's mouth.

"We need to bring him to the hospital, quick", said Oishi as he stood up quickly and ran towards the parking lot. Tezuka gathered Ryoma in his arms and followed Oishi.

"Echizen!" "Ochibi!" called out everybody when their eyes fell on the limp body on Tezuka's arms.

Fuji quickly went to starts the car and the regulars sorted themselves up. "Tezuka, I'll drive. Where's your car key?" asked Oishi.

"Here", said Tezuka as he handed Oishi his keys. Tezuka sat behind with Inui while Momoshiro took Ryoma's seat.

When they were inside the car, Tezuka said with slightly panic voice, "Momoshiro, get one of Ryoma's clothes from the bag. We need it to slow down the bleeding".

Momoshiro immediately rummaged the paper bag and brought out the T-shirt Ryoma was wearing just before passing it to Tezuka.

"Inui", said Tezuka. Inui grabbed the shirt and quickly pressed it on the wound to slow down the bleeding.

Fuji reached the hospital first and started shouting for help. Right after Oishi stomped on the brake; Tezuka leaped out of the car and ran towards the trolley and place Ryoma there. The nurses and doctors immediately went to work. The nurses pushed the trolley while the doctors examine Ryoma's condition while running. Tezuka tried to follow the doctors in but was stopped by one of the nurses.

"**I'm sorry sir. You are not allowed to go inside. We will do whatever we can to save him. You and your friends can wait in the waiting room to wait for the news",** said the nurse as she point to one of the rooms.

"**That's my husband in there. You can't just ask me to wait in the waiting room when I know that he is in danger! I'm going in there!" **the nurse pushed him back when Tezuka charged on.

"Tezuka, calm down! You're making a ruckus here. Let the doctors do their job", said Fuji as he helped the nurse to push Tezuka back.

"How can I calm down? Ryoma's IN there!" Shouted Tezuka and he tried to force his way into the ER. If not for Inui and Kawamura restraining him, he would have successfully forced his way into the ER. Right at that moment, Fuji punched him across the face to wake him up. Everyone gaped.

"Will you calm down now? Echizen will be all right. He is not as weak as you think he is!"

At long last Tezuka calmed down as Inui and Kawamura lead him into the waiting room. He settled on the plastic chair nearest to the ER's door. Kawamura and Inui sat down beside him and let go of his arms. In the waiting room, Tezuka could hear Kikumaru sobbing and Oishi consoling words to his lover.

_In the ER_

"**His heart beat is slowing down! We're losing him!"** said one of the nurses.

"**Come on…You're too young to die!"** said the doctor

_To be continued..._

**A/N**: That's it for the first chapter. Hope you all like it and it doesn't feel boring to you all. Any comments on my writing style or wrong spellings, grammars and tenses, please feel free to correct me anytime. I've made a slight change in the story but not major ones. Just to make it look more logical.

**Explanations**

In this story, Ryoma is 26 years old and Tezuka is 27. It takes place after the manga's storyline but Ryoma did not go back to US when Seigaku won the National. He attends Seigaku until 3rd year of junior high and then he went back to US. They are now in the end of autumn, going to winter.

Yosh! Read and Review

-Yuujirou-

Edited: 16/11/2008


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N**:

_Italic _means flashback

**Bold **will be Ryoma or other people talking in English instead of Japanese

' ' will be people's thoughts

" " will be dialogue

might contain slight OOC

_To the story then…_

Chapter 2

'Ryoma please be safe!' prayed Tezuka as the doors to the waiting room were thrown open admitting two worried parents. Everyone looked up and saw Nanjiroh and Rinko. Nanjiroh and Rinko spotted Tezuka with his hands intertwined and resting on his forehead.

Both of them walked towards Tezuka and Rinko asked, "How is he, Kunimitsu-kun?" Tezuka looked up and stood up immediately.

"He is still in ER, Okaa-san". Rinko then hugged Tezuka when he saw Tezuka's extremely worried expression. Nanjiroh just patted his back. The ER's door opened and the doctor walked in. Everyone crowded the doctor and all of them uttered the same words.

"**How is he?" **The doctor smiled to reassure them. When they saw the smile, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yay! Ochibi's alright", said Eiji as the smile goes back to his face.

"Yokata!" said Oishi and Kawamura.

"Fssshhh…"

Inui just whipped out his notebook and started scribbling away with a small smile on his face. Fuji was back to smiling and a small smile could be seen on Tezuka for a few seconds before he put back his expressionless mask. Nanjiroh gave his wife a light squeeze on her shoulder as Rinko leaned towards Nanjiroh for support as her legs decided to give out on her.

"**We lost him for a few seconds just now but we've managed to revive him. The stab wound is not near any vital organs; therefore he will be all right. However, he sustained a fracture on his 3****rd**** rib on the right hand side and a slight concussion. He lost quite an amount of blood. He is now in critical condition but he will stabilize if we give him a blood transfusion. So, now we need somebody related to him or anybody with an 'O' type of blood to do a blood transfusion for him", **explained the doctor. As the doctor explained the situation, the smiles on the rest faltered slightly.

"**I'm his father. You can take my blood", **said Nanjiroh.

"**My blood type is 'O'. You can also take my blood", **said Tezuka.

"**All right. Both of you please follow me", **said the doctor, as he turned away and walked towards the ER. Tezuka followed the doctor and Nanjiroh pass his wife to Fuji who was the nearest to them. He gave Rinko a reassuring smile before he followed Tezuka to the ER.

When they've disappeared into the ER, a nurse approached them and said, **"Who is the closest to the patient?"**

"**I'm his mother",** spoke up Rinko.

"**Could you please follow me? We need you to fill in the forms for the patient's particulars".**

"**Okay", **said Rinko as she followed after the nurse.

"I'll follow you Rinko-san", said Fuji as he walked towards Rinko.

"Arigatou Fuji-kun".

Both of them followed the nurse and left the rest in the waiting room. Kikumaru was the one who broke the silence. "Oishi, did you see who attacked Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked seriously.

Everyone turned their attention towards Oishi. Even Inui stopped his scribbling. "Wakaranai. When we reached the alleyway, Echizen was already lying down covered in blood". When Oishi was saying that, a crack sound was heard. Apparently Inui had snapped his pencil into half while his glasses flashing dangerously. Momo balled up his hands as his fingers dug into his skin. His body was shaking in anger as Kaidoh let out a venomous hiss.

"NYA! Who would want to attack Ochibi? He didn't do anything wrong!" said Kikumaru as his eyes were not the usual one. They were like angry cat's eyes.

Inui suddenly spoke up, "There is an 86.1 percent that whoever did this was hired by one of the opponents that he had defeated in the Grand Slam, and there is a 76.9 percent that they followed us right after we left the stadium".

"Inui, does it mean that the people that attacked Echizen followed us to the restaurant?" asked Kawamura to confirm. Inui nodded.

"I knew there's something suspicious about that group of people in the restaurant. Looked like I wasn't wrong", muttered Momoshiro. Everyone heard him as they gave their attention to them.

"What do you mean Momo?"

"When we were eating, I realized that there was a group of people keeping an eye on us. Whenever they realized that I was staring at them, they would turn away and talk amongst themselves again. I thought they realized that the person who was sitting with us was Ryoma Echizen, THE child prodigy, which of course he is", explained Momoshiro.

"Fssshhh…I also realized that too. I dismissed my suspicion when they left 15 minutes earlier that us", continued Kaidoh.

"Do both of you remember their faces? We should report this to the police as we don't want Echizen being attacked a second time. This time, he may be lucky as we found him earlier. If we hadn't, he might have died on the spot from the loss of blood".

Momoshiro was about to reply when the door to the waiting room opened again. A different nurse walked in and asked, "**Are you all here for Ryoma Echizen?"**

"**Yes", **replied Oishi.

"**The patient's now is in room 314. You all could visit him now".**

"**Thanks. **Ikou".

When they open the door to room 314, they saw Ryoma's pale face. An IV tube is connected to his right hand and bandages could be seen on his head and a bit on his chest while the rest was covered by the white linen sheet.

Nanjiroh and Rinko were sitting on Ryoma's right side while Tezuka was on his left with his back facing the door. He was holding Ryoma's left hand while Fuji was sitting on the sofa at the corner of room beside the door. Oishi walked towards Tezuka and placed his hand on his shoulder to lend a comforting hand. Eiji and Kawamura went and sat with Fuji, while Kaidoh, Momo and Inui were leaning against the wall.

An hour passed in silence and only the ticking of the clock was heard, until the same doctor came in to jot down Ryoma's condition on his tab.

"**You all should go back first. The patient won't be awake till a few hours time as the anaesthetic effect has yet to pass. If all of you don't want to, there is a shower room down the hall for patients' friends and family to refresh", **said the doctor before he walked out.

"Kunimitsu-kun, you should go back and refresh yourself since you have been out for the whole day. That applied to all of you. Nanjiroh and I will let you all know when Ryoma's awake. Okay?" Rinko said.

"Aa. I'll go to the car to take a change of clothes and refresh myself. Please call me when Ryoma wakes up, Okaa-san, Otou-san", said Tezuka as he stood up from his chair. Rinko and Nanjiroh nodded as Tezuka walked out of the room.

"I'll buy some refreshment for you all then. Oh yea, Nanjiroh-san and Rinko-san, have you report this to the police?" said Oishi.

"Aa. We did that when Kunimitsu called and told us that Ryoma was attacked", answered Nanjiroh.

"Okay", said Oishi as he walked out of the room.

"I'll go with Oishi, nya", said Eiji as he jumped up from the sofa and walked out of the room to chase after his partner.

"Excuse me for a while", said Inui.

"Fssshhh…" Kaidoh hissed, as he followed Inui out of the room.

--

Everybody came back from their own activities and they once again gathered in Ryoma's room. Some of them had their eyes close to rest their eyes or to take a short nap until somebody spoke up, "He's awake!"

Everybody's eyes snapped open and stared at Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes flutter open before blinking a few times to get use to the brightness. Everybody let out a relieved sigh except, of course, Tezuka who was now kissing his spouse to express all of his worries. Everyone averted his or her gaze as Nanjiroh cleared his throat. Inui went out to inform the doctor.

"How are you, Ryoma?" asked Tezuka after they broke off.

"I-I'm o-okay", he croaked out.

"Here, drink some water. Your throat should be very dry now", said Rinko as she help Ryoma sit-up with the assistance of Tezuka. Ryoma face contorted in pain upon movement.

"Arigatou, kaa-san", said Ryoma. His winced slightly when he was lowered down. Tezuka realised that each breath Ryoma took in caused him to grit his teeth.

'Must be caused by the fractured rib', thought Tezuka.

They heard the door opened and the doctor walked in with a nurse trailing behind him. **"I'm Dr. John and you will be under my care until you are out of the hospital"**, said Dr. John.

The nurse walked towards the right hand side of the bed and started taking Ryoma's blood pressure as the doctor jotted some notes on the tab at the end of Ryoma's bed. He saw the occupants of the room staring at him with a questioning and also worried expression.

"**Don't worry. He is al****l right. His blood pressure and heartbeat are back to normal. He shall be discharged in 2 to 3 weeks time depending on his healing rate. Because of the fractured bone, he will feel pain when it comes to breathing. Try to restrain yourself from doing extreme physical activity for a month to avoid opening of the stab wound, even**__**playing tennis is **_**not**_ **allowed****". **The last sentence was directed towards Ryoma and Ryoma's gave the doctor a death glare. The doctor was not affected by the glare as he excused himself and walked out of the room.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro snickered while Nanjiroh laugh out loud. The rest of them were smiling, even Tezuka.

"Who does he think he is?!" hissed Ryoma, through gritted teeth as his left hand rest on his stabbed wound.

"Maa…maa…Echizen, calm down. We don't want you to aggravate your injuries any further now, do we? No playing tennis and doing physical activities means that you can spend more time with your _beloved _husband isn't?" said Fuji. At hearing the word, Ryoma cheek turned pink.

"Nya, Ochibi is so cute!" The ex-regulars continued to tease the couple until they were stopped by a knock on the door.

"**Come in". **Two persons walked in. One was wearing a blue-collared shirt with a black slack. He had hazel eyes with blonde hair. The other guy was wearing a black shirt and jeans. He had black hair and his eyes were blue. Both of them flashed their police badge.

"**Hi. We're from the police department. My name is Eric Wolfe, and my friend here is Louis Cain. We're the ones in charge of investigating your case, Echizen Ryoma", **said the blonde guy, Eric with his eyes fixed on Ryoma.

"**We would like to ask you a few questions", **said Louis. Ryoma nodded.

"**How many people attacked you? Do you remember their faces?"** asked Eric.

"**4 people. I can only remember the face of the guy who stabbed me. He has shoulder length hair and there is a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. The rest of the guys are mere blurs in my memories", **said Ryoma.

"**Can you describe him further? I meant the guy who stabbed you". **

"**He was around 2m in height. If I'm not mistaken, his eyes were light blue and oh yea, his hair was red and there was a burn mark on his lower arm".**

"**Okay. Thanks. If you remember the other's faces, please give me a call. This is my card", **Eric said, as he handed his name card to Ryoma. Ryoma reached out for the card but winced as a jolt of pain hit him. Tezuka pushed him down while Fuji took the card.

"I saw their faces", said Momo suddenly.

"**Huh?"**

"Oops!"

"**He said he saw their faces", **explained Fuji.

"**Can you please give us the descriptions of their faces?"** asked Louis as he stared at Momo.

"**Uhh…err…"** Momoshiro looked at Fuji and Tezuka to ask for help as his English are really bad.

"Describe it in Japanese. I'll translate", said Tezuka.

"H-Hai. The 1st guy was quite a beefy man. His height was around 1.7m and he had blue hair and black eyes. The length of his hair was below the ears. There was a skull tattoo on his right hand right here", said Momo as he pointed his own right wrist. "The 2nd guy was around 2m tall. His size was average, like you (points to Louis). He dyed his hair pink with streaks of black. There was a slash scar at his left eye. The colour of his eyes was forget-me-not blue. I couldn't really see the 3rd guy as I was blocked by the other customers".

"**The 1st guy is quite fat. His height is around 1.7m and he has blue hair and black eyes. The length of his hair is below the ear. There's a skull tattoo on his right hand at the wrist. The 2nd guy is around 2m tall. His size is averagely like you (points to Louis). He dyed his hair pink with streaks of black. There is a slash scar at his left eye. The colour of his eyes is forget-me-not blue. I can't really see the 3rd guy as I've been block by the other customer", **Tezuka translated.

"**Fssshhh….I saw the 3rd guy as my coast was clear. Blue eyes. 1.8m in height. Bald. Cross axe tattoo at his bicep",** continued Kaidoh.

"**Okay, thank you for your cooperation. When we've captured these guys, we would like the both of you to identify them for us", **said Eric as he walked out of the room followed by his partner.

"**We hope that you could keep this attack away from the press", **Tezuka said suddenly.

**Okay. We will. Excuse us then", **said Louis, as he walked out of the room following Eric.

"How do you know their faces, Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai?" asked Echizen after they've closed the door. Momo then explained what he had told Oishi, Kawamura and Eiji.

"Fssshhh…When you described the long haired man, our suspicion was confirmed", said Kaidoh.

"Anyway, thanks you for your help", said Rinko with a sweet smile on her face. Nanjiroh nodded.

"Fssshhh…You're welcome, Rinko-san", said Kaidoh.

"You're welcome Rinko-san", said Momoshiro. A tinge of red could be seen on his face when he saw the sweet smile on Rinko's face.

Nanjiroh saw the blush and said, "Captivated by my _wife's _smile, you peverted youth! Stay away from her".

"Oyaji! Momo-sempai already has a girlfriend. And by the way, Momo-sempai is _way _better looking than you, peverted oyaji!"

"What did you say, you damn brat! Rinko, our son chose his friend over us", whined Nanjiroh as he stamped him feet. The rest of them were already used to Nanjiroh's antics as they ignored him.

"Uhh…err…We should leave already. Echizen still need his rest and also visiting hours will end at a few minutes time", said Oishi.

"Aa. I'll be staying with Ryoma", said Tezuka as he helped Ryoma to lie on his bed.

"Hey Kunimitsu-kun, you need permission to stay here you know?" said Nanjiroh.

"Aa. I already got the permission from Dr. John", replied Tezuka.

"Since when?" asked Nanjiroh.

"When I followed him to the ER", explained Tezuka politely.

"Ohh…Then I'll also stay with Ryoma then. Since I'm his fa-ow! Ow! Rinko~". Apparently Rinko pulled his ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Ja, Ryoma. Kunimitsu-kun, please take care of him". Tezuka nodded and sent them off.

"Ja. Echizen"

"Bai bai, Ochibi!"

"Jaaa ne! Shounen", shouted Nanjiroh.

"Sssshhh…" shushed the passing nurse. The rest of them filled out of the room and Tezuka closed the door. Tezuka sat back on his chair and stared at Ryoma intently. Tezuka was totally mesmerized by Ryoma's peaceful sleeping form that he was totally unaware that he had fallen asleep on the chair.

For the next 5 days, the ex-regulars, his manager and his family visited Ryoma regularly. Rinko and Tezuka routinely watched over Ryoma until the 4th day. On the 5th day, the doctor came in and said, **"Your fractured rib has healed as well as the cut on your forehead. I'm impressed by the rate of your recovery. You will be discharged tomorrow after the procedure is done". **At the word 'impressed', Ryoma smirked.

"Congratulation Echizen", said Oishi.

"Saa…Aren't you happy, Tezuka? You won't feel _so _lonely anymore during the night when Echizen is not by your side", said Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan is correct, nya~ During the night we could hear Tezuka calling out Ochibi's name when he is sleeping", added Eiji.

"He calls out the name 'Ryoma' at an average of 2 times per night when he was asleep", calculated Inui.

"…"

Nanjiroh laughed loudly until Rinko had to pull his ear. A smile was etched on Rinko's face while snickers could be heard. Inui started scribbling on his notebook again as Ryoma's face was as red as a tomato. Tezuka could be seen throwing death glares at Inui, Fuji and Eiji.

While they were teasing Tezuka and Ryoma, the doctor said, **"Could somebody please follow me to the registration counter to fill out the Discharge Summary Form?" **

Apparently, nobody heard him except Oishi. And thus Oishi said, "Somebody needs to follow the Doctor to the registration counter to fill out the discharged form".

"Nanjiroh will go, Kunimitsu-kun", said Rinko as she noticed Tezuka getting ready to leave with the doctor.

"**I'll go with you", **Nanjiroh said before Tezuka could say anything. While Nanjiroh settled the Discharge Summary Form, Rinko, Oishi and Eiji helped to pack Ryoma's bag.

"Here Ryoma", said Tezuka as he handed Ryoma a change of clothes for him. After he came out from the toilet, a knock was heard.

"**Come in", **said Tezuka

"**Hello"** said Eric

"**Is there anything that the police still needs?" **asked Fuji

"**Nope. I have some good news for you all. We've captured the people who injured you and we would like you all to go down to the police department together to identify the criminal. Is that okay?"** said Eric.

"**Okay but you will have to wait", **said Oishi.

"**No problemo", **said Eric cheerily.

After a few minutes of wait, a nurse came in and said, **"Mr. Echizen, your discharging procedure is complete and you can go back now".**

Ryoma put on his cap and walked out of the room. The rest followed as Tezuka walked beside Ryoma carrying his spouse's bag.

_Identification room in the police station_

"**I will ask then to line up. They will be shuffled and you will have to identify who attacked you. Okay?"** Louis asked. Ryoma nodded.

"**Bring them in", **said Eric through the intercom. 5 people came into the next room and line up from 1 to 5. They were wearing a grey jumpsuit and their head was shaved.

"**Who was the one that stabbed you?"** asked Eric.

Ryoma scanned the people who were lined up in front of him and spotted him. **"Number 5", **said Ryoma.

"**Arrest Number 5****", **said Eric through the intercom again. The remaining 4 were asked to get out of the room.

"**The next 3 people, I'll have to ask your friends to identify them", **said Louis.

"Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai", said Ryoma as he stepped back. Momo and Kaidoh walked to the place where Ryoma stood.

"**Bring in the next 10", **said Eric through the intercom.

"**Please identify the rest of the attackers", **said. Louis.

"**3 and 7", **said Momo.

"**Fssshhh…1", **said Momo.

"**Okay, thanks a lot. Eric, bring them to the interrogation room and take down their statement", **said Louis.

"**Okie dokie Louis!" **said Eric as he lead Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh into the interrogation room. The rest of them were asked to wait outside.

After they had finished the interrogation, Ryoma asked, **"Do you have any idea who is the one that ordered them to beat and stabbed me?"**

"**Yes. Michale Raechel. We've put him behind the bars for attempted murder", **said Louis.

"**Thanks", **said Ryoma.

"**You're welcome! All of you may go now", **said Eric.

Ryoma tugged his cat as a gesture of thanks and the rest nodded. Louis opened the door and then leaded them out of the police station.

"We should head back and pack. Our plane will be leaving in 5 hours time", said Oishi.

"Aww…I want to stay here longer with Ochibi, nya", said Kikumaru with a pout and slightly teary eyes.

"Maa, maa…Eiji", said Oishi "They will be going back to Japan next month. So you will be able to see them again".

"Honto? NYA! Ochibi's going back to Japan", said Eiji and he started bouncing around Ryoma.

"Aa. We'll be going back next month", said Rinko

_At the airport_

"Bai bai, Ochibi! Bai bai, Tezuka! Bai bai, Rinko-san! Bai bai, Nanjiroh-san! See you next month!" said Kikumaru as he gave Ryoma his death hug.

"Ki-kikumaru Sem-sempai…c-can't bre-breath", gasped Ryoma. This caused Kikumaru to tighten his hug even more as Ryoma winced. With Oishi's help, Ryoma was released.

"Bye Echizen, Tezuka. Take care. Arigatou Rinko-san and Nanjiroh-san for taking care of us", said Oishi.

"You are welcome, Oishi-kun", said Rinko.

"Aa", said Tezuka while Ryoma tugged his cap after recovering from the pain.

"Fssshhh…Ja", said Kaidoh.

"Ja Echizen, Tezuka, Rinko-san and Nanjiroh-san", said the rest. Meanwhile, Momo grabbed Ryoma into a light headlock and only released him after the 2nd boarding call. After the ex-regulars were out of sight, Tezuka, Ryoma, Rinko and Nanjiroh walked towards the parking lot.

"Hey shounen, we're going for a _date._ Don't wait for us, as we will be out until _very _late. Have fun! Ja", said Nanjiroh as he walked towards Ryoma's car.

"Baka oyaji! Remember to park the car in the garage. Kaa-san, please remind him".

"Aa. Kunimitsu-kun, remember to lock the doors and windows. Oh yea, please remember to change Ryoma's bandage too. Ja", said Rinko and she followed Nanjiroh towards the car.

"Hai, okaa-san. Ikkimashou Ryoma".

"Aa".

**A/N:** It is too long? Is it too boring? Is the description too much? Please tell me what you think. If there are some parts that you don't understand please tell me. I'll try to explain to you. That's all for the 2nd chapter. There will be some voting to be done in this chapter. The outcome will change the story. Not too much and not too little. Alright here are the questions and choices.

1. Who do you want to see Nanako with?

a. Atobe

b. Fuji

P.S. if it's Atobe, the story will be more humorous. If it's Fuji, hmm…it will be quite sad. **I think. **Not really sure about the role of Fuji in the family YET.

2. Eiji working in a children care or as a male nurse in the pediatrician section? (Pediatrician is job where they take care of sick children)

a. children care

b. male nurse

3. Suggest some Japanese names. Females and males. As some of the names I conjured up sounds very lame.

That's all. Thanks for your help. This voting will end in 2 weeks time after this update.

-Yuujirou-

Edited: 16/11/08


	3. Chapter 3

**fDisclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei. Only the original characters belong to me.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N**:

_Italic _means flashback

**Bold **will be Ryoma or other people talking in English instead of Japanese

' ' will be people's thoughts

" " will be dialogue

might contain slight OOC

**Thank you note:**

**XiiaoRaye…**thanks for correcting my fic. I hope that soon I will be able to write without having all those annoying tenses mistakes. How's your school?

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…**thanks a lot for your reviews…they really cheer me up! Too short?? Ugh… oh yea, please update yours soon also…can't wait…

**Gywnhafra…**actually, this idea came to me thanks to your EOB and LAS. I'm actually waiting for your TOL and still waiting but I totally cannot wait anymore so I created this fic. I really hope that you can update TOL soon.

**ShadowHawk...**thank you for all of the names. It really helped a lot. Thanks to those names you've suggested, I doesn't need to worry about it anymore! peace

_To the story then…_

Chapter 3

"Ryoma…hey, Ryoma! Wake up", said Tezuka as he shook the boy to wake him up.

"Hggnn…"

"We've reached home". Ryoma's eyes fluttered open and saw Tezuka up close. Ryoma sat up and stole a kiss from Tezuka. He then jumped out of the car leaving a shocked Tezuka.

"Come on, Kunimitsu".

"A-aa", said Tezuka after recovering from the shocked. He got down from the car and followed Ryoma in.

--

After reaching their bedroom, Tezuka said, "Sit down on the bed. The bandage needs to be changed out. You will also need some rest as you just got discharged today". He reached out for the first aid kit and started taking out clean bandages and the antiseptic prescribed by Dr. John.

"Usu", said Ryoma and he went and sat on the bed, and started taking off his shirt. Tezuka froze momentarily when he saw a naked Ryoma and blushed. He gathered the stuff and walked towards Ryoma.

He kneeled down in front of Ryoma and started to cut the bandage around Ryoma's abdomen. Upon seeing the stitched scar, Tezuka felt his heart clench and he felt guilty for not being able to protect Ryoma.

"I'm alright and it's not your fault that I got hurt", said Ryoma who was now a pro at reading Tezuka's expression behind his mask.

"I…" Tezuka trailed off when he saw the look Ryoma gave him. He understood what Ryoma wanted him to do and began tending on Ryoma's wound again. When he was wrapping the bandage around the abdomen, he saw Ryoma flinch at his touch.

"Ryoma?" he said and looked up at the smaller boy. What he saw made his heart stop. Apparently he had wrapped the bandage a bit too tight. He removed the bandage and started again. When he was done, he received a kiss from Ryoma as a thank you gift. He replied to the kiss as an apology for hurting him. Both of them were lost in their kisses and hormones. (A/N: let's do not disturb them ; )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka woke up the next morning with the sun shining on his face. He looked down at his husband absorbing his features. 'He looked so cute when he sleeps'. While he was lost in his own thoughts, Ryoma's eyes opened.

"Ohaiyo", greeted Tezuka.

"O-ohaiyo", replied Ryoma as he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tezuka. After a few minutes, Tezuka sat up and said, "I'm going to wash up. Want to follow?"

"Usu", said Ryoma as he sat up and got out of the comfortable bed. He winced slightly upon getting up.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked in concern. 'Looks like I've hurt you again', continued Tezuka in his own thoughts.

"It's okay, Kunimitsu. Mada mada dane". Ryoma walked towards the bathroom and Tezuka followed behind.

--

"Ohaiyo, Okaa-san / kaa-san, Otou-san / oyaji", greeted Tezuka and Ryoma together.

"Ohaiyo, Kunitmitsu-kun, Ryoma", replied Rinko.

"Ohaiyo", replied Nanjiroh. His reply sounded muffled as he was buried behind the newspaper.

Ryoma and Tezuka sat down on the table while Rinko served them their breakfast.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san", said Tezuka.

"You're welcome, Kunimitsu-kun", said Rinko as she walked towards the sink and started washing.

"Itadakimasu", said Ryoma.

"Itadakimasu", said Tezuka.

Ryoma and Tezuka started eating when Nanjiroh spoke up, "So, how was yesterday's _adventure_? I didn't know that Ryoma could shout so loud. How did you do i-OW! Ow! Ow!"

Rinko pulled Nanjiroh's ear to stop his teasing. Right at the moment, a book slipped from the newspaper. Nanjiroh has once again hid his _magazine_ behind the newspaper.

"I told you that stop bringing your _magazine_ when eating!" said Rinko as she twist Nanjiroh's ear.

"H-hai!" Rinko released his ear and sat down on her own seat.

"How is your wound, Ryoma", asked Rinko.

"It's okay".

"Okay. Kunimitsu-kun, after you've finished, can you please help me to buy some grocery together with Ryoma? I hope you don't have any plans for today".

"Aa. It's okay, Okaa-san. I don't have any plan today".

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu-kun. Do you mind going after you've finished breakfast? Since today is Sunday, it is best to go earlier".

"I don't mind. I'll go and change first. Gochishousama. Excuse me Okaa-san, Otou-san", said Tezuka as he stood up and went to change.

"Gochishousama", called out Ryoma. He stood up and followed Tezuka to the bedroom. Ryoma opened the door and what greeted him made him blushed as red as a tomato. Apparently, Tezuka is topless. The way he knelt down on one leg to search for his shirt made him look even more handsome with his toned muscles contracting and relaxing at his movement. The fall of his fringes partially covering his face and with the aid of sunlight from the window made Tezuka super duper hot and very handsome! (A/N: I hope none of the readers are having a nosebleed)

'Oh my gosh! Calm down! Calm down!' Ryoma scolded himself.

He quickly looked away from Tezuka and closed the door. Upon seeing Ryoma at the door, Tezuka looked up and saw Ryoma's red face. He threw his Polo shirt on the bed and walked towards Ryoma.

"Daijoubu, Ryoma? Are you having a fever" asked Tezuka as he bent down to feel Ryoma's forehead.

"Dai-daijoubu. I-it's just that…" Ryoma looked up and he blushed even more. If possible, even redder than the color of tomato when he realized what had been playing in his mind. Ryoma's subconscious was now playing the _adventure_, as what Nanjiroh had dubbed it, yesterday night. (A/N: I love making Ryoma blushed! evil laugh)

Tezuka saw that Ryoma was staring at him weirdly and noticed the changed in Ryoma's face color. Then he said, "If you are not feeling well, I can go alone".

"Don't worry. I'm okay. Just need to go to the toilet". After he said that, he walked quickly to the bathroom.

'What was I thinking?! Baka me and the hormones?!'

Ryoma washed his face and exited the bathroom. Tezuka was seating on the study table reading a mail.

"Who is it from?" Ryoma walked towards his wardrobe and started pulling out a pair of jeans and, a black, sleeveless and knitted turtleneck.

"Oishi. He wants the date and time we will be reaching Japan. He also said that Kikumaru…_missed_ and _wants_ his Ochibi".

At the word _missed_ and _wants_, a shiver ran down his spine. Ryoma looked up and saw Tezuka's expression behind the mask. Ryoma snickered and walked towards Tezuka. He went to Tezuka's left side and turned the chair around so that Tezuka was facing him.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma's eyes and thought, 'Is that supposed to be an amused look in his eyes?'

Ryoma bent down with his left hand on the abdomen and right hand pushing Tezuka's face towards him. He kissed Tezuka to convey the message that he only belongs to him. When they were kissing, Tezuka felt that Ryoma winced slightly. Tezuka broke off from the kiss and stared intently at Ryoma. He realized that Ryoma's left hand was on the abdomen.

'He must be in pain. Bending down like that', thought Tezuka.

Tezuka stood up and put his right hand on top of Ryoma's left hand. Then he went behind Ryoma and put his left hand on top of his own right hand, hugging him.

"Gomen", apologized Tezuka.

"It's okay". Both of them stayed in that position until they heard the clock chime.

"We should go out now. Here", said Tezuka as he handed Ryoma's long overcoat to Ryoma and took his own. Ryoma took the overcoat, jammed his favorite cap on to his head and went out of the room.

When Rinko heard the door close upstairs, she walked towards the stairs and waited for them at the bottom. When they've reached the bottom of the stairs, Rinko said, "Here's the shopping list. Be safe".

Ryoma nodded and said, "Ittekimasu".

Tezuka slipped on his shoes and opened the door. Ryoma followed behind him.

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were strolling down the busy walkway with Tezuka carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey! Ryoma, wait up". Somebody called from the behind. Tezuka and Ryoma turned around and saw Kevin running towards them.

"**Hey, isn't that Kevin Smith, the 1****st**** runner-up for the Grand Slam?"** somebody whispered.

"**Did he just call out the name Ryoma", **whispered another.

**Ryoma? Is it THAT Echizen Ryoma, the youngest champion of the Grand Slam?"**

Before Tezuka, Ryoma and Kevin could assess to the situation, they found themselves running away trying to escaped from the chasing fans.

"Here!" said Tezuka as he dragged Ryoma into a restaurant with Kevin following suit.

"Irrashaimase", announced the chef behind the counter.

"Oro? Tezuka-kun?"

"Kai-san. Sorry for barging in like that", apologized Tezuka.

"Daijoubu, Tezuka-san. Are you having your lunch here?"

"Iie". Tezuka averted his gazed towards the door and saw that they have lost the crazy fans.

"Okay…Are you escaping from the chasing fans?" asked Kai.

"Aa", replied Tezuka.

"Hey Ryoma, are you okay?" asked Kevin suddenly.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma squatting down. He saw Ryoma's left hand was clutching at his wound. Pain was evident in his pain.

'Oh gosh! I had totally forgotten that Ryoma was forbidden to do any physical activities', thought Tezuka.

Tezuka led Ryoma to the nearest table and said, "Sit down first. Kai-san, can I have a glass of water".

"Hai. Satoshi, bring in a glass of water. I will be in the back if you need me".

"Arigatou, Kai-san. Gomenasai for disturbing you", again Tezuka apologized.

"It's okay, Tezuka-san", said Kai as he walked to the back. Satoshi came out with a glass of water. He placed it on the table and followed the path that Kai took.

"Here, drink some water, Ryoma", said Tezuka as he handed the glass of water to Ryoma.

"What happened to him, Tezuka?" Kevin asked in curiosity.

'Should I tell him?' asked Tezuka to himself. A part of him wanted to tell Kevin but a part of him didn't want to. In the end, Tezuka decided to tell Kevin what had happened a week ago.

"He was stabbed last week", Tezuka said while helping Ryoma to drink some water. Kevin gasped in horror when he heard that.

"Who is it that had done it?"

"Some guy named Michale Raechel", replied Tezuka. Tezuka put down the cup on the table and stared intently at Ryoma's face.

"That bastard! I'm so going to kill him!" Kevin got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

"Kevin, come back. That guy has been put behind the bars 2 days ago for attempted murder".

Kevin walked back towards where Tezuka and Ryoma were seated and said, "Really?"

"Aa. Ryoma, pull up your shirt", said Tezuka. Kevin sat down opposite of Tezuka and stared at Ryoma.

"W-why?" said Ryoma through gritted teeth because of the pain.

"I need to see whether you are bleeding or not", said Tezuka.

"Ya-yadda".

"Ryoma, I need you to pull up your shirt. Don't make me pull up the shirt for you".

"Ya-yadda", said Ryoma shaking his head. Tezuka saw the expression that was on Ryoma's face and concluded that he was hiding something. Tezuka cupped Ryoma's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kevin looked down on Tezuka's moving hand and smirked.

Apparently, Tezuka's left hand moved down towards Ryoma's abdomen and slowly, without Ryoma noticing, pulled up his shirt. He broke of the kiss and looked down on Ryoma's wound. There was a small patch of dark red blood on the bandaged abdomen.

'Looks like it has stopped bleeding', thought Tezuka. He looked up and saw Ryoma's face red in anger.

"Good one, Tezuka", said Kevin as he applauded. Kevin felt a glare and looked up. If looks could kill, he would be dead now. He stood up quickly and said, "I got to go. Good Luck!"

"I don't need it", said Tezuka. After seeing Kevin leaving the restaurant, Tezuka turned his attention to Ryoma. What he saw made him thought, 'Maybe I'm going to need it'.

"Come on, we need to go back now. We're late", said Tezuka and he stood up. He helped Ryoma stood up then he added, "Gomen. That's the only way that I could think off to lift you shirt. Will you accept my apology?"

Ryoma walked out of the restaurant without looking at Tezuka even for a moment. Tezuka followed closely behind Ryoma and thought, 'Looks like he had gone to his bratty mode. Great!' Tezuka sighed inwardly, cursing himself for making Ryoma angry.

--

"Tadaima", announced Tezuka.

"Okaeri nasai, Kunimitsu-kun, Ryoma", said Rinko. She looked out from the kitchen doorway and saw Ryoma's face before he disappeared up the stairs Tezuka walked to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the dining table. Then, he took off his overcoat and placed it on the chair.

"What happened to Ryoma?" Before he managed to tell Rinko, they heard a door slam. Rinko shook her head while Tezuka inwardly sighed again.

Tezuka told Rinko the entire story. After he had finished, he heard laughter at the kitchen doorway and realized that Nanjiroh was also listening to his story.

"Mada mada dane", Nanjiroh said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Kunimitsu-kun, can you please keep the stuff in the fridge. I will go up and talk with Ryoma", Rinko explained after seeing his son-in-law's worried face.

"Aa. Okaa-san, can you please change Ryoma's bandage. Since the bandage is dirtied". Rinko nodded and headed upstairs to where Ryoma is.

--

"Come in", said Ryoma after he heard the knock on the door.

"Ryoma. Still angry?" she said after she closed the door.

"Kaa-san. Kunimitsu sent you up then". Rinko shook her head and walked towards her son.

"I volunteered to talk with you after seeing his worried face".

"Hmmph!"

Rinko walked towards the table and took the first aid kit to the bed where Ryoma was seating.

"Take off your shirt, Ryoma. Your bandage needs to be changed. If not, you will get infection", said Rinko.

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma. Take _off_ your shirt or you will _pay_", said Rinko smiling sweetly at his son. Seeing his mother's smile, Ryoma quickly took off his shirt and let his mother tends to his wound.

After Rinko was done with changing of bandage, she said while looking at his son, "Kunimitsu really cares about you. Forgive him, okay?"

"Demo kaa-san, he…he…"

"He did that because he worries about you. You can't blame him for that. Since you had refused him flatly, of course he would resort to that way to make sure that you were fine".

Rinko stood up, patted her son on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

--

"Ryoma, are you still mad at me?" Tezuka said they were in the room after dinner. Ryoma did not bother to answer Tezuka as he started to pull out his pajamas and went to the bathroom to bathe. Tezuka went to his laptop and started replying Oshi's e-mail. When he was done, Ryoma came out of the toilet and sat down on the bed with a towel on his head.

Tezuka turned his chair around to face Ryoma. The silence in the room was an uncomfortable one. Then, Tezuka asked again, "Ryoma, are you still angry at me for doing that?"

Ryoma ignored Tezuka as he continued drying his hair with the towel. Tezuka went and sat beside him and said, "I did that because I wanted to make sure that you were not hurt but apparently, you were. I'm not supposed to let you run. Dr. John already said that you were restrained from physical activities for the time being and I totally forgot about that".

A silence reigned over the room again. Tezuka did not know what to do anymore. Therefore, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

'Ugghh…I don't like this', thought Tezuka as he undress.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Ryoma was thinking over what Rinko had said about Tezuka.

'What kaa-san said was true', thought Ryoma. He sighed. Ryoma stared at the bathroom's door for a while when his phone rang. He picked it and saw the caller ID.

"**Hey Ryoma!"**

"**What you want?"**

"**Just to inform you that you're having a photo shoots at 11am and an interview at 2. That's all".**

Ryoma hung up before Sam could say anything. He looked up and saw Tezuka walking towards him. Tezuka opened his mouth then closed back shaking his head slightly. He walked away when he felt Ryoma grabbing his hand.

"Ryoma?"

"Uhh…err…gom-uhm!" Before Ryoma managed to utter his apology, Tezuka was already kissing him shutting him up. They broke up when both of them were out of breath.

"No. I am the one who should apologized", said Tezuka after the break off.

"It's fair and square then. You did that, I gave you a cold shoulder", said Ryoma with his trademark smirk.

"Aa. So, what's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Photo shoots for FILA at 11 and an interview at 2. Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Aa. Karate at 9 and tennis at 2", answered Tezuka.

"Okay".

"It's late. We should go and sleep".

"Usu". When both of them were on their bed, Ryoma rest his head on Tezuka's chest while Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma.

"Oyasumi nasai".

"Oyasumi", said Ryoma sleepily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Good morning, Ryoma", **said Sam. Ryoma nodded and walked towards the changing room.

"**That are the clothes that you are going to wear for the photo shoots", **said Sam again as he pointed to the 2 sets of clothes hanging near the door.

"**I'll leave you for a while to have a talk with the photographer", **he continued.

--

"**You want Ryoma to wear that?"** Sam asked Desmond, who was the person in charge of Ryoma's photo shoot.

"**Yeah! The model that was supposed to wear that is absent. We are having a shortage of model and since Mr. Echizen's had feminine features, he can easily pass as a woman", **said Desmond.

"**Okay. He is not going to like it. You better increase **_**his **_**and **_**mine**_** pay", **said Sam. **'This is just great. Ryoma is going to go berserk', **thought Sam as he knocked on Ryoma's dressing room.

Sam opened the door and saw that Ryoma was waiting for him. He sighed and said, **"Err…Ryoma, there are some more photo shoots to do".**

"**No. I've already worn the 2 sets of clothes you gave me", **said Ryoma.

"**This photo shoots is an extra. Th-this set of clothes was supposed to be worn by the other model but that model is absent today because of family problem. So, Desmond wanted you to model it", **said Sam as he brought out that set of clothes.

"**You want me to WEAR that!" **shouted Ryoma after seeing the clothes.

"**Ye-yeah".**

"**No!" **said Ryoma as he walked out of the room. 'I'm not going to wear that freaking see through skirt. Furthermore, what's with the color of that blouse! It's _pink_! PINK! Furthermore, the material is so...so..._thin_'

Sam grabbed his wrist and said, **"Please Ryoma. They really need people to model the clothes and since you have a more, you know, **_**feminine**_** features, they wants you to model it".**

"**No means no! Let go of my hand", **shouted Ryoma.

After 2 hours of reasoning and rejecting from Sam and Ryoma, at long last, Ryoma took the set of clothes and went to change. When he came out of the dressing room, Sam said, **"You looked great in it. You definitely looked like girl".**

"**Says one more word and you will **_**suffer**_**!" **threaten Ryoma as he sends one of his ultimate death glares at him.

--

"**Oh my! Mr. Echizen you looked**_** absolutely**_** fabulous in it! You can pass as a girl anytime you want", **said Desmond delighted.

"**What do you **_**say**_**?" **said Ryoma with his icy glare fixed at Desmond and Sam. Desmond felt a shiver ran down his spine and at the moment, he make a note to himself never ever to ask Ryoma Echizen to wear women's clothes. He can feel the temperature dropped a few degrees in the studio.

"**Al-alright. We will now start the photo shoots".**

"**Okay, Mr. Echizen, please put your left hand on the hip, tilt your head to your right and smile", **instructed the photographer. Ryoma did what he was told.

"**No no! Smile **_**more**_** naturally. Relax more. Don't do such a stiff posture. Pose it like a girl. **_**Act **_**like a girl. Think that you are a girl now", **instructed the photographer.

After what feels like hours to Ryoma but only a few minutes, Ryoma was back with his comfortable clothes.

--

Ryoma and Sam were heading towards the parking lot when Ryoma said, **"Cancel it the interview".**

"**Wh-what you say?"**

"**Cancel the interview. I'm not going".**

"**W-what! Ryoma you can't. That interview was postponed for 3 times already", **said Sam.

"**Don't say whether I can or not", **Ryoma spoke with his icy tone as he walked towards his car. He jumped in and drove out of the parking lot.

'**Oh great! This is **_**so**_** great. Now Ryoma had gone to his bratty mode. Desmond…you are so going to **_**pay**_** for it!'**

--

Ryoma turned into a sport's club (A/N: the same club where Nanjiroh met Rinko) and drove to the parking lot. He parked his car and walked towards the tennis court.

"**Echizen Ryoma", **one of the kids called out while pointing at Ryoma. Everybody looked out to where the kid was pointing and saw the famous tennis prodigy walking towards the tennis courts hands in his pockets.

"**Continue with your practice", **Tezuka called out and walked towards Ryoma.

Ryoma gave Kunimitsu a small smile when Tezuka reached him. "What are you doing here? I thought you should be having an interview now?"

"I cancelled it". Tezuka sighed. 'Something must have happened at the studio again...' "Care to join me in teaching the kids?"

Ryoma nodded and followed Tezuka in. There were 4 courts and in each court, there is a coach in charge. Tezuka walked towards Court D with Ryoma following behind. The students in the court consisted of kids ranging from 6 years old to 12 years old.

"**Today, we have a special guest to coach you all. He is Echizen Ryoma. Introduced yourselves", **said Tezuka.

"**I'm May. 12 years old", **said a kid with short blond hair.

"**This is Kyle and I'm Cayla. We're twin and our age is 8". **Cayla and Kyle have dark brown hair. Both of them shared the same face features.

"**I'm Cain. 12 years old. Mr. Echizen, how do you know our coach?"** Cain had black hair and Ryoma noticed that he had a bit of an Asian face. As he observed him more, he realized that he had the same eyes as his beloved Kunimitsu.

"**That is none of your business, Cain", **said Tezuka. **"Alright, we will now resume with the practice match while Mr. Echizen will go around correcting your grips and steps**"**.**

Ryoma and Tezuka stood side by side watching the match. "Good job in coaching them. Nothing less from my love", said Ryoma. Tezuka's mouth twitched upwards a few millimeters.

"**Cayla, relax your hold in the racket. Don't be so tensed. Cain, don't stumble upon your own feet. Watch where you are going", **called out Ryoma. Cayla relaxed her hold and she played better. As for Cain, he fell the moment Ryoma finished his sentences. Ryoma shook his head and looked up at Tezuka. Tezuka walked towards him and gave him a few advices. Ryoma and Tezuka coached the kids until 5pm before they dismissed them.

"So, where shall we go?" asked Ryoma as he handed his key to Tezuka.

"Home. I'll cook since Okaa-san and Otou-san is not home". Answered Tezuka as he followed Ryoma to where he had parked his car. While they were on the way back, Ryoma's phone rang.

"**Hello".**

"**Is this Mr. Echizen?"**

"**Yes. What is it?"**

"**I am from the New York Hospital. I would like to inform you that your parents are involved in an accident. Please come to the hospital immediately".** Ryoma's face turned as white as a sheet and he dropped his phone.

To be continued…

**A/N: **Here is another chapter! I found out that this chapter is very boring. Gomen . So, please bear with me okay? I tried to write Ryoma going into bratty mode but I think it's so not like it. For your info, the voting system is still on. In the beginning, I planned that I would like to use one of the results in this chapter but I've changed my mind. Don't worry, the results will be used. So, whoever that haven't vote, please vote. I'm torn in between the suggested answers so please help me. Thanks a LOT! Here are the questions:

1. Who do you want to see Nanako with?

a. Atobe

b. Fuji

2. Eiji working in a children care or as a male nurse in the pediatrician section? (Pediatrician is job where they take care of sick children)

a. children care

b. male nurse

For the 3rd question, I've found a good website but if you people still wants to suggest some names, you are MOST welcome. That's all. So let's look forward to the next chapter then!

-Yuujirou-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so HAPPY! I didn't expect that this story will be attracting so many people because this is my very first fiction and oh my gosh! I'm so so so so so so HAPPY! a big grin I'm not sure whether all of you get the hints I gave to all you in the last chapter wink. Life back at school is definitely busy. 5 months of holidays really make my brain rusty. I was thinking of writing smut scene for the last chapter but it will be in another fic where it will be a one shot. So what do you people think? Should I or should I not? Tell me what you think okay?

**Thank you note:**

**Gywnhafra…**Thanks for updating your TOL. Good luck in your thesis. Harap awak boleh menghabiskan thesis awak secepat yang mungkin. SELAMAT BERJAYA!

(Translation: I hope that you can finish up your thesis as soon as possible! Good luck!)

**tezuKunimitsu…**The last part is for you. I hope it satisfied you. I'm not really good in smut scene and I don't think that can be counted as smut scene…it really took me a lot of effort to wrote that so I hope you enjoy it! I usually update it two weeks once.

**Blanket of Darkness…**thanks for the suggested names. I've decided to use some of the names in the much later chapters. So look forward to it! peace

**Shadowhawk…**hmm…I'm very happy that you like the way I used to distract Ryoma. That scene pops up suddenly in my head when I was typing, so it was an unplanned scene. I'm really happy that you love that scene! I found out that ch03 was so boring so I left a cliffhanger! Fufufufu!

**YaoiIsLove…**I can't have the dream pair together anymore as I already mention that the Golden Pair are together but I will throw some hints here and there but they definitely won't be together…

**Kayland Eric…**Thanks for reading this fic. I hope you will enjoy this chapter even more!

**Nothing…**sorry for the slow place…I'd tried to let it moves faster but apparently I failed. So I hope you can bear with the slow pace and have fun in reading this chapter.

**Wild Dragon's Breath…**I didn't even realized that I wrote Ryoma was having such a bad day…haihz…I'm such a torturous write aren't I? hehehe!

_To the story then…_

Chapter 4

"**We're here for Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen Rinko", **said Tezuka to the nurse behind the registration counter.

"**There are still in the ER. It's down the corridor and turn to the right", **the nurse said.

Tezuka turned around to see Ryoma running towards the said direction. Tezuka followed him and came to a sudden halt as he saw a few nurses filing out of the ER.

"**How is my father?" **asked Ryoma to the last nurse.

"**I'm sorry. We've tried everything we could", **she said solemnly. Ryoma looked down with his bangs covering his face. Tezuka saw a tear slide down Ryoma's face. Tezuka went to his side and pull him in to a hug. He rubbed his back in a circle comforting him. 'Ryoma…' Both of them stayed in that position until the door from the other ER room opened.

"Kunimitsu-kun?"

Tezuka turned around to the source of the voice. It sounded very familiar. What he saw made his eyes wide in shock. Apparently the person calling him was Echizen Rinko who looked perfectly fine except that her right hand being wrapped in a bandage.

"Okaa-san? Inside…who…accident…nurse…died…ghost?" uttered Tezuka incoherently. (A/N: imagine Tezuka saying stuff that doesn't make sense hehe)

"Kunimitsu-kun, what are you talking about?" said Rinko. 'I can't believe that he can say something that doesn't make any sense'.

Ryoma looked up from Tezuka's chest and his eyes went wide. "Kaa-san…" Rinko looked at Ryoma and saw his slightly red eyes.

"Ryoma, why are you crying?" asked Rinko as she walked towards Ryoma and pulled him into a motherly hug.

"She said that you and oyaji were dead", mumbled Ryoma.

"Huh?"

"There was a nurse who said that they had failed in saving you're life", said Tezuka.

"Souka. Anyway, I had twisted my wrist and sustained some scratches at my arms".

"Otou-san?"

"He had 2 stitches on his head and his right ankle was sprained because he was protecting me. He's still inside". After she said that the ER door opened and Nanjiroh came out in a wheel chair. Rinko walked towards Nanjiroh and gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile, Tezuka walked towards the nurse who was pushing Nanjiroh's wheel chair and said, **"May I?"**

"**Yes", **the nurse said as she walked back in into the ER.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rinko. Nanjiroh shrugged and looked at Ryoma. He noticed the slight redness in Ryoma's eyes and he smirked.

"Oi! Brat. I didn't know that you can cry so easily even though you're dominant sex is male?" teased Nanjiroh.

"Urusai oyaji!" "Nanjiroh!"

"Oops!"

"Otou-san, what are you talking about. What you mean by 'Ryoma's dominant sex is male'?" asked Tezuka.

"Ha-haha…i-it's nothing Kunimitsu-kun".

"Let's head back. The doctor said you need a lot of rest", interrupted Rinko.

--

When they've reached home, Ryoma walked towards the kitchen with Rinko following him.

"Ryoma…when are you going to tell Kunimitsu-kun?"

"I don't know kaa-san", answered Ryoma. He walked towards the fridge and started taking out the ingredients for dinner.

"Err…Ryoma…" Ryoma turned around and looked at his mother. "What are you doing?"

"Taking out the ingredients".

"For?"

"Dinner".

'Did he just say it's for dinner? Don't tell me he's going to cook?' Rinko thought. She shuddered as she remembered what happened when Ryoma cooked for the first time when he was still living in Japan.

"_BOOM!"_

"_Wh-what happened?" Rinko asked as she quickly rushed into the kitchen._

"_WHAT HAPPENED RINKO?!" Nanjiroh shouted as he followed Rinko to the kitchen._

_The moment Rinko reached the kitchen her eyes were opened wide in shock. There were black soot everywhere. Out of nowhere, a pressure cooker's cover was flying towards Rinko. Luckily Nanjiroh realized about it and pulled her out of the harm. Rinko stared at the pot's cover before shifting her gaze towards the culprit. Ryoma was standing in front of the stove. He was covered with soot and rice. _

"_Ryo-Ryoma? What happened?" said Rinko as he walked towards her son._

"_I-I was trying to cook something for Kunimitsu since I have some free time"._

"_Err…what were your trying to cook?"_

"_Unacha"._

"_Err…by using a _pressure cooker_?"_

"_No. This pot", said Ryoma as he pointed to the pot in front of him. A sweat drop could be seen on Rinko's forehead. _

"_That is _a_pressure cooker Ryoma"._

"_Souka". Laughter can be heard at the doorway. Nanjiroh's head was thrown to the back and he was laughing while clutching his side. _

"_Oi brat! I can't believe it. You don't even know how to differentiate between a pressure cooker and a pot. HAHAHA!" _

"_Urusai oyaji!" shouted Ryoma._

"_Nanjiroh, go away!" Nanjiroh walked away from the kitchen. Laughter can still be heard. "Ryoma go and take a bath. I'll clean this mess"._

_For one whole week, they had to eat outside as the kitchen was unavailable._

Rinko came back to the present and saw that Ryoma was lighting the gas to start cooking. "Are you _sure_ you can cook?"

"Of course I know kaa-san", Ryoma said as he throw in some garlic into a pot and sautéed it.

"O-okay", said Rinko.

"It's okay Okaa-san. That _incident _won't happen again. When both of you were out, Ryoma was the one doing the cooking. Why don't you go and have a rest. I'll help Ryoma", said Tezuka.

"Okay", said Rinko as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room where Nanjiroh was seated.

"Rinko? I thought you was cooking and the brat's helping", said Nanjiroh.

"I'm not. Ryoma's the one cooking with Kunimitsu-kun helping him". Nanjiroh choked.

"W-What?! The brat's cooking!" Rinko nodded. Nanjiroh shivered when he remembered the first time he tasted Ryoma's cooking.

_Nanjiroh stared at the _thing_ on the dining table. The _thing_looked gooey and some of the side dishes were burnt. Some of the side dishes were reddish color and there was a slight adour emitted from the _thing_. "What was that supposed to be?" asked Nanjiroh. His face scrunched up as he smelled the food turned bad smell. _

"_Food", answered Ryoma._

"That_is food? Are you sure Ryoma?"_

"_Aa"._

"_Err…what kind of food was that supposed to be?"_

"_Chirashi sushi". Nanjiroh stared at the supposed chirashi sushi. Nanjiroh picked up his chopsticks and started too picked up the prawn or what was left of the prawn. He put it into his mouth. His curious look immediately turned to a disgusting look. _

"_Bleargh!" Nanjiroh threw up the moment the food touched his tongue. The taste was absolutely horrible. Prawns should taste slightly salty but Ryoma's prawns were bitter in taste. There was a slight spicy taste after the bitter taste. He quickly grabbed his cup of tea and gulp down the green tea in one go. _

Okaa-san, Otou-san its time to eat", called out Tezuka. Rinko get up from the sofa she's sitting. Tezuka walked towards Nanjiroh and helped him to the kitchen. Nanjiroh stared at the food served on the table. Inwardly he sighed in relief as he saw that the food was quite edible.

Apparently, Ryoma had cooked _takikomi gohan_ with _unagi_, _tsukemono_ and _sumashijiru_as side dishes. Meanwhile, Rinko was looking around the kitchen and she realized that the kitchen was spotless. She walked towards the dinner table and sat besides Nanjiroh.

"Itadakimasu".

"Nanjiroh nipped a bit of the _unagi_and said, "Hmm…not bad". Ryoma smirked at the comment.

--

After dinner, Ryoma and Tezuka retired to their own room. Ryoma headed towards the bathroom to bath and Tezuka switched on the computer to check his mails.

_Tezuka,_

_We will be there on Friday to wait for you and Echizen's arrival. See you then._

_Oishi_

Tezuka opened another message. This message was from his mother.

_Kunimitsu,_

_We won't be there this Friday as your dad and I will have to bring Otou-sama to the hospital for check-up. _

_Ayana_

Tezuka clicked the reply button and type:

_Okaa-sama,_

_Wakata. Both of us won't be waiting for you and Otou-sama then. Please tell me the result of Ojii-sama's check-up._

_Kunimitsu_

Tezuka hit the send button. Right at the moment, Ryoma came out from the bathroom and hugged Tezuka from behind.

"Hmm…"

'From who?"

"Oishi and Okaa-sama. Oishi and the rest will be waiting for our arrival this Friday and Okaa-sama and Otou-sama won't be there on Friday".

"Souka". Tezuka got up from the seat and gave a peck on Ryoma check before heading towards the bathroom to bath. Tezuka came out and realized that Ryoma was already asleep on the bed. He switched off the lights and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka stirred when he heard his alarm clock rang. He quickly turned it off and looked down at the figure besides him. Ryoma was still sleeping peacefully. He caressed Ryoma's shoulder-length hair subconsciously while thinking what Nanjiroh's had said when they were still in the hospital.

"_Oi! Brat. I didn't know that you can cry so easily even though you're dominant sex is male?"_

'What did he mean by that?' Tezuka was snapped out of his thought when he felt Ryoma stir.

"Ohaiyo". Ryoma rubbed his eye and looked up.

"Ohaiyo".

Ryoma snuggled closer towards Tezuka with his face buried in Tezuka's chest and Tezuka's chin was resting in Ryoma's head.

'Should I ask him?' Tezuka thought.

"Ryoma, are you still awake?"

"Aa".

"What did otou-san mean by your dominant sex was male? Are you hiding something from me, Ryoma?" Tezuka felt Ryoma's tense up. There was uncomfortable silence surrounding both of them. Ryoma pried out of Tezuka's embrace and sat up.

"The-there is something that I need to tell you", Ryoma muttered. Tezuka sat up and wrapped his right hand around Ryoma's waist. Ryoma rested his head on Tezuka shoulder.

"What is it?"

"My sex is male…"

"I know".

"…and female". The last word was uttered so soft that Tezuka have to strain his ears to hear.

"Huh?"

"I am a hermaphrodite". Ryoma felt Tezuka's shoulder tense up and he removed his hand around Ryoma's waist. He looked up and saw Tezuka's expression which made Ryoma's heart's clench.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you. I've got to go to work", Ryoma said before dashing towards the bathroom. When bathing, a tear threaten to fall but he blinked it back. When Ryoma got out of the bathroom, Tezuka was already out of the room. Ryoma grabbed his hand phone and wallet before walking out of the room.

"Ohaiyo kaa-san, oyaji".

"Ohaiyo Ryoma". Nanjiroh ignored his son. Ryoma felt his stomach churn making him feel like throwing up when he realized that Tezuka was avoiding his gaze.

He grabbed a slice of bread and said, "Ittekimasu".

"Huh? Ryoma, aren't you going to eat first?"

"Iie. I'm late kaa-san". Ryoma shouted from the front door before closing the door and headed towards the garage where his car is parked.

"I thought he's free today. Do you know anything Kunimitsu-kun?" Tezuka didn't reply Rinko as he was in his on world.

"Kunimitsu-kun? Are you okay?" Rinko asked. Tezuka was snapped out of his daze and he stared at Rinko.

"Okaa-san, what were you asking?" Tezuka asked.

"I was asking whether you knew about Ryoma having to work today."

"Iie".

"Kunimitsu-kun, are you okay?"

"Aa. Just a bit tired. I think I'll retire to the room. Gochishousama", Tezuka said before leaving the dining room.

"Hey Rinko…"

"Hmm?"

"Something's not right with both of them".

"Aa. I wonder what happened".

There was silence until Nanjiroh spoke up. "Err…you don't think it's caused by my slipped up yesterday right?"

"It might be", Rinko said before going back to washing the plates.

--

'W-What should I do?' Ryoma thought as he drove towards the sport's club. He walked towards the locker room and changed into sport's attire. When he was in the changing room, he met Kevin.

"Ryoma. What are you doing here?"

"Play with me".

"Huh?"

"I said play with me". Ryoma took out his racket and walked towards the tennis court.

"Oi Ryoma!" Kevin called out. He quickly took his racket and ran towards where Ryoma is. Apparently Ryoma had finished his warm up. 'So fast', he thought.

When they were in the court facing each other, Ryoma spin his racket and said, "Which?"

"I'll let you serve. I pick this side of the court". Ryoma picked up his racket with his right hand and walked towards his side of court. Ryoma started off with his twist serve. He felt a slight pain at his abdomen but ignored it.

Kevin returned the serve easily and Ryoma hit back with his Drive B. Kevin barely hit it back and Ryoma hit it back with his Drive A. Kevin used his copied one footed split step and hit back the ball. Before Ryoma managed to reach the ball, he felt a tremendous pain at his abdomen. He kneeled down with his left hand clutching his abdomen.

"Oi Ryoma! Are you okay?" Kevin shouted. He ran towards Ryoma.

"I'm okay. Let's continue".

"We are not continuing". Kevin slung Ryoma's right hand around his shoulder and carried him to the locker room. "You are not in any condition to play after all". 'I thought he had healed. Geez'.

"You should go home".

"I'm not going home yet. Let's go out and eat".

'Something must have happened at home'. Kevin sighed and said, "Alright but I'll drive".

"Fine". Both of them walked towards Ryoma's car after changing and disguising themselves. Both of them went to their usual Japanese restaurant. Ryoma ordered _Unadon_ and Kevin ordered _Tekkadon_. When both of their meals arrived, Kevin started to eat while Ryoma continued to stare outside the window.

"Ryoma?"

"Huh?"

"Stop spacing out. The food is here".

"Aa. Itadakimasu".

After eating Kevin sent Ryoma back home with Ryoma protesting about it but in the end Kevin won.

"Tadaima".

"Okaeri nasai", Rinko answered back. Ryoma walked up the stairs and headed towards his and Tezuka's bedroom. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Tezuka was outside on the balcony reading a book ignoring him. He took out his phone and car keys and placed them on the table. He then walked towards the bathroom to take a bath.

Tezuka turned around when he heard the door closed. 'Huh? Who is it?' Tezuka thought. He closed his book and walked into the bedroom. He looked around and saw Ryoma's hand phone and car keys on the table. He walked towards the table when the door to the bathroom opened.

Tezuka turned around and saw Ryoma clad in bathrobe. He had tied his bathrobe loosely and Tezuka could see his exposed shoulder. Ryoma stay rooted on the spot when he saw Tezuka.

'_My sex is male…and female'. _The same sentence keep on repeating in Tezuka head when he saw Ryoma's badly clad body. He saw Ryoma shiver slightly.

"You should bring in your clothes in before you bath Ryoma. It's almost winter", Tezuka said before heading back towards the balcony to read. Ryoma quickly grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom.

'I'm not ready to face you yet Ryoma', Tezuka thought before going back to his story book.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ryoma's stomach churned and he felt like throwing up. He walked quickly towards the toilet and emptied his lunch.

'Ughh…' Ryoma rinsed his mouth and quickly dressed up. He exited the bathroom and saw Tezuka reading. He grabbed the first aid kit besides the table and his hand phone before walking out of the room and headed towards the guest room.

For the rest of the afternoon, the whole house was quiet except for some noises coming from Nanjiroh's and Rinko's room. During dinner, small conversations were made by Nanjiroh and Rinko due to the uncomfortable silence. After dinner, Ryoma headed towards the guest room and slept in there while Tezuka went their bedroom.

For the next few days, Ryoma slept at the guess room while Tezuka slept in their bedroom. During lunch and dinner, conversations were made by Nanjiroh and Rinko. Both of them were in their own world thinking about how to confront each other about the problem at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinko was hanging clothes when Ryoma walked out from the house heading towards the garden. She saw the distressed look on his son and stopped what she was doing. She walked towards Ryoma and she realized he had not been sleeping well for the pass few days.

"Ryoma…"

"Kaa-san".

"Have you confronted Kunimitsu-kun?"

Ryoma shook his head. Then he muttered, "I'm giving him some space to think about it".

"Souka", Rinko said before walking back towards where the clothes are and continued her work. She sighed inwardly. 'Both of them should express themselves more. Looks like I have to confront Kunimitsu-kun. If not their marriage is going to be in danger'.

--

Meanwhile in the room, Tezuka was sitting in front of the computer. He typed 'hermaphrodite' in the search engine. Multiple results came out. He clicked the first website and read.

'_A hermaphrodite is an organism having both male and female reproductive organs. In many species, hermaphrodites are a common part of a life-cycle, enabling a form of sexual reproduction in which two sexes are not separated into distinct male and female types of individuals. Hermaphrodites most commonly occurs in invertebrates' _

Tezuka scrolled down further until he saw the word _'intersexuality'_. He clicked on the link and read on. After finished reading, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in". The door opened and came in Rinko and Nanjiroh.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san?" Shocked were written all over his face. 'Okaa-san coming in is normal but Otou-san?'

"No need to look so surprise Kunimitsu-kun", Nanjiroh said as he walked towards the bed and sat down. Rinko went and sat beside him.

"We would like to talk to you", Rinko said. "From the way both of you interacted, I expect that Ryoma told you about him being a male and also a female".

Tezuka nodded. "I asked him and he told me about it".

"So do you think he is a freak?" Nanjiroh asked. Rinko stamped his foot. "Oww…Rinko".

"What is your feeling towards Ryoma?" Rinko asked.

"I love him".

"It looks like you had search about Ryoma's condition".

"Aa".

"So, what do you think about Ryoma being a like that? Do you think he is abnormal because he has two type sexes?"

"…"

"Hmmph! Does your silence means yes?" Nanjiroh asked.

"Iie".

"Tell us then, Kunimitsu-kun", Rinko said.

"When I first heard from Ryoma, I was shocked and I started to think as to why Ryoma hid _this_ from me for such a long time".

"That is not our right to explain Kunimitsu-kun. We'll leave the explanation to Ryoma", Rinko said.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Rinko nodded.

"What he meant by he _is _a half male and female? Do-does that mean that he still have the woman's part?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice. When he realized that, he felt heat rising on his cheek. Rinko smiled knowingly and Nanjiroh threw him a smirk.

_A second year Ryoma walked in to the living room and saw his parents sitting in the living room. "Ryoma, we need to tell you something", Rinko said. _

_Ryoma nodded and walked towards the couch facing his parents. "What is it?" he said when he was sitting down._

_Rinko took out a brown file which looks like a medical report. She handed it to Ryoma and Ryoma took it. _

"_What's this about?"_

"_Just read it seishounen". Ryoma opened it and read. His surprised look turned to a shocked expression. After finish reading, he dropped the report and stared at his mother and father._

_After a while he spoke up, "Does that means that I'm a half male and half…female?"_

_Rinko nodded and stared intently at his son's eyes. "We would like to ask you whether you want to remove that part."_

"_Why didn't you make the decision when I was a baby if you knew that my dominant sex is male?"_

_Rinko glanced at his husband before turning back to her son. "When I was pregnant, we found out that you were a girl but apparently you become a boy. The doctor told us that the reproduction system is still in your body. We argued and came to a conclusion that we won't be removing that part until you are older and able to make the decision yourself"._

"_Is that why people were treating me like I'm a disease or something when I was small?"_

"_Aa", said Nanjiroh. Nanjiroh swallowed his pride before saying, "I'm sorry, Ryoma"._

"_We are going to let you some time to make the decision whether you are going to accept the operation or not"._

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why both of you decided to tell me now?"_

"_It's because of your relationship with Kunimitsu-kun. Alright, go and take a bath. Dinner will be ready soon". _

"In the end he decided that he won't have the operation", Rinko said. After a few minutes of pondering, Tezuka said, "Thanks for explaining Okaa-san, Otou-san".

"You're welcome, Kunimitsu-kun. We didn't want to see the relationship between both of you to break because this". Rinko and Nanjiroh stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Tezuka also stood up and went out of the room to find Ryoma. The moment he opened the door, he saw Ryoma walking towards the guest room.

"Ryoma, matte". Ryoma turned around and saw Tezuka walking towards him.

"Kunimitsu, what is it?" A tint of sadness was evident in his voice.

"Can we talk?" Ryoma nodded and followed Tezuka to their room. Tezuka sat on the bed and Ryoma went and sat on the chair facing each other. Tezuka pat the space besides him. Ryoma stood up and sat besides Tezuka. After they had settled down comfortably, Tezuka said, "Ryoma…I'm sorry".

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who was supposed to be sorry since I'm the one who was hiding _that_from you". Ryoma leaned on Tezuka shoulder and sighed happily.

"Ne Ryoma...I want to know the reason why you planned to keep the female part?" Tezuka asked and looked down at Ryoma. He saw a slight flush on Ryoma's face.

"Eto…I…I…can I don't say it?"

"No Ryoma. I want to know".

"Do you still remember the time when Eiji-sempai brought his baby nephew to tennis practice?"

Tezuka nodded and said, "Aa. He was a cute little boy. I wonder how he looks like now".

Ryoma chuckled softly when he saw Tezuka's exotic smile which was only reserved when he was remembering the fond memories.

"What does it have to do with the question I'm asking?"

"That incident happened the next day when kaa-san told me that I am a hermaphrodite. That's what made me decide that I won't be having the operation". Tezuka was silence for a while as he process Ryoma's words. Meanwhile, Ryoma were staring intently at Tezuka's face taking in every details of his face.

After a few minutes, Tezuka said, "Are you saying that…"

"Aa. I keep the part so that maybe there will be a slightest chance that I could give you a child".

"But I thought your dominant sex is male".

Ryoma nodded before continuing. "I went and had a talk with the family doctor and he told me that the chances were very slim since my dominant sex is male but is possible. So, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to give you a child or not".

"Arigatou Ryoma. Honto ni, Arigatou", Tezuka said and Ryoma just nodded. Tezuka wrapped his hand around Ryoma's waist and kiss him lightly on top of his head. Ryoma adjusted his position so that he can settle comfortably. Both of them stayed in that position as they enjoyed the silence surrounding them and also each other's presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryoma, wake up. We've reached Japan", Tezuka said as he shook his spouse to wake him up. Ryoma ignored the voice as he snuggled closer towards the warmth which was from Tezuka's body. Tezuka bent down and kiss Ryoma on the lips. He protruded his tongue and gently tapped Ryoma's teeth, requesting for entry. Ryoma subconsciously parted his mouth and Tezuka grabbed this opportunity to slide in his tongue into Ryoma's mouth.

Tezuka tasted a slight sweetness from Ryoma's mouth. He traveled further in into Ryoma's mouth. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Ryoma's slight clouded golden eyes he heard a few moans from Ryoma's throat. Tezuka deepen the kiss even more and Ryoma started to react to the kiss. When he had traveled to every nook and cranny in Ryoma's mouth, he started to play with Ryoma's tongue. Ryoma was fully awake by now and he started to fight for dominance with Tezuka. Tezuka purposely lose to Ryoma and let Ryoma take over the kiss. Both of them broke off the kiss simultaneously as they heard a slight cough in the back. Both them were out of breath. Ryoma turned to the back and gave his father a glare.

--

Ryoma and Tezuka walked out from the arrival gate and headed towards their friends. Nanjiroh and Rinko were walking right behind them. When they had reached the group, Eiji gave him a big bear hug.

"Ochibi! Welcome back!"

To be continued…

**A/N: **I hope everybody loved the fluff between Tezuka and Ryoma and also the cooking scene! The story is just getting interesting. So I hope all of you look forward to the next chapter. Just to clear something up. Kevin is in the same team as Ryoma but different manager and also there is a correction in the last chapter. In the last chapter, when Ryoma and Tezuka ran away from the fans, it is a restaurant and not a shop. The voting is still on so I hope everybody who read this fic will vote. Here are the questions again:

1. Who do you want to see Nanako with?

a. Atobe

b. Fuji

2. Eiji working in a children care or as a male nurse in the pediatrician section? (Pediatrician is job where they take care of sick children)

a. children care

b. male nurse

For the 3rd question, I've found a good website but if you people still wants to suggest some names, you are MOST welcome.

_Chirashi Sushi – __Chirashi _means "scattered". Chirashi involves fresh sea food, vegetables or other ingredients being placed on top of sushi rice in a bowl or dish.

_Takikomi __gohan_– Japanese-style pilaf cooked with various ingredients and flavored with soy, dashi, etc.

_Unagi – _Grilled and flavored eel

_Tsukemono – _pickled vegetables, hundreds of varieties and served with most rice-based meals

_Sumashijiru – _a clear soup made with dashi and seafood

_Unadon – __donburi _(a big bowl full of hot steamed rice) topped with broiled eel with vegetables

_Tekkadon – donburi_ topped with tuna sashimi

(Taken from Wikipedia: List of Japanese dishes)

Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness! Home works are piling up and it caused me to have no time to type. GOMEN! To clear something up, Ryoma flew back to Japan using a private plane and they arrived at a private lounge so that they can avoid the press and fans. There are really some obvious hints in this chapter and also you will find out my love in torturing the characters. Thanks to somebody who get me into a forum made by her. XD

**Thank you note:**

**Katsakura…**If like that then I will count your vote in Atobe's since he had the most votes until now. I was already planning to put Eiji in the children section together with Oishi if most of people prefer him to become a male nurse XD

**tezuKunimitsu...**Your expression is definitely nice. Thanks for loving my story.

**Gwynhafra…**Here is my update. It has become a monster like yours brain dead

**Shadowhawk…**I don't know what to say anymore. The puking part is free for people to interpret. It can't be a symptom or anything you want. This chapter will be less in emotions but more towards humour and torturing. The last part…you would have to read to find out

**Blanket of Darkness…**Thank you! The cooking scene occurs to me when one of my friends was talking about cooking that made us laughing. So it is thanks to her XD

**Wild Dragon's breath…**I'm not offended. Sometimes I got things to put in but can't since I don't know how to express it and also where to put it in. That's why some of the parts/scenes are rather unpolished.

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…**I'm not so evil as to kill off both of them. They will play a very important role in the upcoming chapters. So don't worry they won't die. Tezuka babbling nonsense was an added humour to make the suspense resolved into a humorous scene. As for the pressure cooker, it is my friend's sudden talking about how her relative cooked with a pressure cooker and she forgot to release the pressure before opening. This caused the pressure cooker to fly up and until now the cover is still embedded on the ceiling. It made us laugh until stomach ache.

**Kayland Elric…**I've type down the meanings at the end of the chapter. If there is some missed out words, just tell me, I'll add it in. Would you like the last few chapters' Japanese words also?

_To the story then…_

Chapter 5

"Welcome back Nanjiroh-san. Rinko-san, Tezuka, Echizen", said Oishi after he had managed to stop Eiji from choking said tennis prodigy. Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ne Tezuka, how long are you going to stay this time?" Kawamura asked.

"Not sure. It depends".

Meanwhile Fuji dug into his overcoat pocket and brought out a magazine. "Ne Echizen…interesting clothes for you to model".

"What do you mean Fujiko?" Eiji asked as he leaned his right arm on Fuji's shoulder.

"I mean this", Fuji said, handing the magazine he ad been holding to Eiji. Eiji flipped the magazine while searching for Ryoma.

"Mou…Fujiko. There was no Ochibi inside here. It only contains female models. Ochibi is a male". Momo grabbed the magazine from Eiji and started flipping through the magazine.

"There's really nothing inside here, Fuji-sempai". Momo handed back the magazine to Fuji. Fuji took it and starts searching for that particular photo.

"Oops…Gomen…wrong magazine. This is the correct one", said Fuji as he whipped out another magazine. Ryoma tugged his hat lower to cover his face. As Tezuka watched Ryoma, he noticed that his husband seemed to be uncomfortable but he couldn't figure out why.

Eiji snatched the magazine from the Fuji's hand and looked at the front cover. Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui and Oishi crowd behind him to take a look at the magazine. The moment everybody's eyes settled on the picture, they blushed. The woman in the front cover was wearing a pink, semi-sheer skirt that didn't really leave much to the imagination. The blouse she was wearing was also pink with darker highlights. She was wearing high heeled shoes, which really compliment her well. Eiji looked at her face. Her smile was pretty and her hair looked the same as Ryoma's. It was very sweet and whoever saw her smile would definitely fall in lover with her instantly. The way she posed was a bit seductive.

Everyone found that her facial features were familiar to them, but couldn't quite figure out why. Inui is the first one to look up from the cover and shifted his gaze towards the youngest man among all of them. He found Ryoma looking uncomfortable under his scrutinising gaze. After staring a while longer it clicked. He knew who the woman or should he say who the man is. He whipped out his notebook and began scribbling madly. Kawamura who was standing besides Inui peered at what Inui was writing.

_Has the ability to look like a woman._

Kawamura shifted his gaze upwards and saw the name. He looked back at the magazine and towards Ryoma. He looked at the magazine again and then towards at Ryoma.

'I didn't know that Echizen can look like a girl'. An amused smile formed on his face.

Meanwhile Oishi walked towards Tezuka and patted his shoulder consolingly.

"What is it Oishi?"

"Err…oh…err…never mind", Oishi said as he stopped patting Tezuka's shoulder, seeing Tezuka's questioning look.

'Looks like Echizen didn't tell him'.

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, who is she? She looked very familiar. Was she in Seigaku before? I can't remember her". Eiji made his cute face with pouts and big teary eyes towards Fuji to coaxed Fuji in giving him the answer.

Seeing the cute face Eiji was making, he said, "She or should I say, he is standing right there in front of you".

Eiji looked at the place Fuji was indicating. His gaze shifted from Tezuka to Ryoma. He took a look at the front cover again and realized who the woman was. He threw the magazine up and ran towards Ryoma.

"OCHIBI! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL NYA!" Eiji threw himself at the unprepared Ryoma and caused him to topple backward with Eiji on top of him. Eiji gave him his trademark bear hug. Ryoma's hat came off when he fell and it revealed a blushing face redder than a tomato.

"Fssshhhh…" Kaidoh was giving out a long hiss and sounded like a leaking balloon while Momo's mouth was opening and closing like a gold fish. As for Fuji, his smile was like a Cheshire cat's, filled with satisfaction and definite enjoyment. Oishi went and help Ryoma when he saw realized how tight Eiji was hugging him. With the help of Tezuka, they managed to save Ryoma from Eiji's bear hug.

Rinko walked towards Momoshiro who is still holding the magazine. She took it and looked at the photo. Nanjiroh was right behind her. The moment Nanjiroh saw the photo, he smirk and said, "Not bad Shounen".

Rinko looked up from the photo with a happy smile plastered at her face. She saw Tezuka's puzzled look and from that look, she realized that Ryoma didn't tell his husband about the photo. She handed the magazine to Tezuka and studied his expression.

'Oh my god! Is that supposed to be Ryoma? He looks gorgeous!" Tezuka thought, moving his gaze from the magazine and choosing to inspect the clothes he was wearing. He can feel his blood rushing up his face and he felt his face getting hotter. He passed the magazine to Ryoma and ran to the direction of the bathroom.

Ryoma stared at his husband's back with a puzzled expression. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard snickers from his father's direction. Ryoma glared at his father and that made his father to laugh out loud. Rinko pulled at Nanjiroh's ears and said, "Ryoma, we will be leaving first. Are both of you coming back tonight?"

"Iie. We were planning to stay at our own house", Ryoma said.

"Okay. Don't stay out too late. Ja!"

"Hai, kaa-san. Ja!" Rinko walked out from the private arrival lounge while dragging Nanjiroh by the ear. Everybody could hear Nanjiroh's whining to be let go, even though both of them were supposedly out of earshot. Ryoma turned his attention to the magazine he was holding and saw his own golden eyes staring back at him.

'Sam and Desmond, both of you are _so_ going to pay for it!' Ryoma's inner thoughts were already planning the tortures both of men will receive. Meanwhile in the US, said people were having lunch as they felt a chill run up their spine.

'What is this sudden irrational fear?' both of them thought.

Tezuka walked out from the bathroom and headed towards where his friends and spouse are. Ryoma looked up at his husband and saw the slight flush. He traced Tezuka gaze and found out that he were staring at the magazine. He threw it to the nearest bin. Kikumaru flipped his body and catch the magazine with his acrobatic skill.

"Hoi! Too bad Ochibi!" Ryoma sent a death glare at his sempai. Seeing the glare, Kikumaru quickly hide behind his boyfriend while Tezuka placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder to pacify his spouse.

"Let go eat!" Kawamura said to move the conversation out off dangerous waters.

"Yay!" Kikumaru shouted, letting go of the magazine. He came out of hiding and ran towards Kawamura to give his signature hug. Fuji picked up the magazine and put it back in back into his pocket.

--

"Oyaji, anata, tadaima!" Kawamura called out when they entered Kawamura Sushi. The restaurant now is much bigger and spacious than it had been in their school days. After Kawamura had taken over the restaurant, the business had expanded. Even though Kawamura had taken over, his father still occasionally help him to maintain the restaurant. Two years ago, they bought over the shop next door and expanded the restaurant to accommodate the increase of customers.

"Irrashaimase! Okaeri Takashi. Tezuka-san, Ryoma-kun, long time no see", answered Sakuno from the counter. The Sakuno now was totally different from when she was in junior high; her hair is around shoulder length tied up in half-bun. She tied it up in half which really made her looked very nice and neat. A slight bulge can be seen on her stomach. "Otou-san went out with his friends a few hours ago".

"Souka". Kawamura went behind the counter and gave Sakuno a peck on the cheek before making sushi for his guests.

The pack walked towards their usual table which was the biggest table which was usually reserved for them if they decided to eat in the restaurant. It was located right at the far end corner of the restaurant. Ryoma was seated inside with Tezuka besides him. Oishi was beside Tezuka and Eiji was seated besides Oishi. Fuji is directly opposite Ryoma with Momo besides him. Inui was seated in between Kaidoh and Momo so that both of them won't quarrel (hopefully).

After they had settled down, a little boy around the age of 7 years old came out from the kitchen bearing a cup of ocha on each hand. His face was the same shape as Kawamura's but he had his mother's brownish-red hair and eyes colour.

"Dozou", said the boy as he placed the cup of ocha on the table.

"Takehiko!" Momo called out as he grabbed the poor kid into a head lock.

"Mo-Momo-jii-san, ya-yamero", Takehiko choked out. Momo let go of him as he saw the stare Kawamura was giving him. The moment Momo let go of him, Eiji grabbed Takehiko right hand and placed him on top of his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist to stop him from escaping. Takehiko struggled for a few minutes before admitting defeat. Sakuno then walked towards them bearing the rest of the ocha for the pack.

While putting down the cups of ocha on the table, she asked, "Oishi-san, have both you and Eiji-san decided when to get engaged since your parents had given both of you their approvals?"

Right after the question, both boys became as red as tomatoes. "Eto…umm…" Seeing his boyfriend's shyness, Eiji leaned to his right side and kiss Oishi on the cheek. This time, it was Oishi's turn to blush. Eiji looked up to him and gave him a wide toothy smile. Taking the advantage, Takehiko released himself from Eiji's slightly loosen hug. He quickly went to where his mother was seated.

Inui took out his notebook and started taking down their data while Fuji clicked away with his camera. Kaidoh and Momo looked away with a slight flush on their cheek. As for Ryoma, he was throwing a 'mada mada dane' smirk at his Kunimitsu.

"Here comes the best of Kawamura Sushi", Kawamura said bearing three trays of sushi. He sat down beside his wife. Takehiko quickly went and sat on his father's lap.

When they were eating, Fuji took up the incident that happened at the airport. "Ne Echizen, I thought you hate cross dressing?" Fuji asked with a sly smile on his face.

"What cross dressing Fuji-san?" Sakuno asked.

"This". Fuji took out the magazine again and handed it to Sakuno. Ryoma tried to make a grab on it but failed as Takehiko took it for his mother. He handed it to his mother. Sakuno looked at the magazine and saw Ryoma at the front cover.

"Ryoma-kun, you-you really look beautiful in this picture compared to the time when you had to dress up as a princess during school play".

"Urusai. Don't you ever talk about that again, Ryu-Kawamura. You and Osakada were the one that dragged me into _that_ role". Ryoma took an ika sushi and pooped it in his mouth. The moment Ryoma bite the sushi, the spiciness spreads to his whole mouth. The spiciness travelled up to his nose which causes his eyes to water. He quickly grabbed his ocha and gulped the whole cup down. To make the matter worse, he choked on the last gulp of his ocha making him to go into a coughing fit. Tezuka pat his back to relieve him while glaring at Fuji for his boldness. Fuji just smiled with his well known smile back at Tezuka.

"100 chance that the person on the front cover is Echizen Ryoma". Everyone's attention turned towards the source of the voice.

"Renji! How…" exclaimed Inui.

"There is a 98.1 chance that you are going to ask me why am I here?"

"Renji is with us". Everyone turn to the person behind Yanagi and saw the Emperor and Rikkai's ex-buchou. Yanagi and Sanada did not change much compared to the Rikkai's ex-buchou. Yukimura Seiichi had become even more feminine. His beauty definitely can rival Ryoma's beauty. His blue hair was loose and had lengthened until it just brushed his collar bone.

"Long time no see, Tezuka-san and Echizen-kun", said Yukimura as he smile. Seeing the smile, Takehiko blushed. 'Is he yours, Kawamura-kun?" Yukimura asked as he point to the kid sitting on Kawamura's lap. Kawamura nodded. Yukimura walked towards Takehiko and kneeled down on one leg.

Yukimura held out his right hand and said, "Hajimemashite. My name is Yukimura Seiichi. O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

"Ta-Takehiko Kawamura", stuttered Takehiko and his face if can, became redder as he accept Yukimura's hand. .

"He had your shyness, Kawamura-kun", Yukimura said as he turned his attention to Ryoma. "Echizen-kun, congratulation on your 10th consecutive wins of the Grand Slam".

Ryoma ignored him as he continues to eat the sushi on the table. Tezuka looked at him with his 'don't-be-rude' expression while Sanada was sending imaginary daggers through his eyes at Ryoma for ignoring his beloved Yukimura.

"Arigatou", Ryoma said after he had swallowed the piece of sushi.

"Still so bratty, Echizen", Sanada said. This time it was Tezuka's turn to glare at Sanada for calling his spouse a brat.

Seeing the war going in between Sanada and Tezuka, Kawamura quickly said, "What would you like Yukimura-san, Sanada-san?"

"No it's okay. We were just dropping by as we heard some laughter and guessed that Seigaku was here. So, we just dropped by to visit".

"Oo. Souka. Oh yea, Yukimura-san, when will your wedding be held?"

"Ohh…gomen…We didn't managed to inform all of you that the wedding had been brought forward. It was held last week in Canada since Japan do not approve of gay marriage. So, we are officially a married couple in Canada. A post wedding celebration is going to be held this next Saturday. Everyone is welcome in the celebration. It will be among friends and of course our parents".

"Omedetou Yukimura-san, Sanada-san", the ex-Seigakurians said.

"Arigatou. It's late. We have to go already. Renji, are you following us?"

"No and there's 87.4 chance that you are going to ask whether I'm going to stay at your place tonight?"

"Aa and I see that you are going to say no?"

"Aa. I'll be staying at Sadaharu's place tonight".

"Okay. Ikkou Gen-chan", Yukimura said as he wrapped his right arm around Sanada's left hand. Sanada flushed slightly and his face showed a contented facial expression with only a slight touch from Yukimura.

Sanada heard laughter from behind and saw Eiji and Momo were laughing out loud. Sanada glared at them to stop them from laughing but failed. Meanwhile, Fuji was clicking madly again with his camera and unknown to the Rikkai pair, there is a tape recorder inside his jacket.

"Hmm…that's the 10th time I saw this reaction today. Iii…data. Only Yukimura will be able to make him show this expression", Renji muttered under his breath. Unlucky for Sanada, Everyone around the table have a sharp hearing. Therefore, they managed to catch every words of what he had said.

Eiji, Momo and Takehiko burst out laughing as they are not the kind of person that can control their laughter anymore. Fuji's smile had gotten so wide that made him looked even more like a Cheshire cat because of the statement. For Tezuka, he was having a hard in keeping his mask intact. Sakuno was laughing softly while Kawamura tried really hard to stop himself from bursting in laughter and also stopping his son from laughing so loud. Ryoma was smirking at Sanada.

"Wahaha…Te-Tezuka did not…haha…even blush…as much as …haha…you...nya! Wahaha…this is so…funny", Eiji said in between his laughter. After he finished talking, he continues to laugh causing Sanada to death glared at him with a red face. (A/N: a glare and a blushing face. Hmm…interesting isn't it? XD)

"Maa…calm down Gen-chan". "A-aa Seichi". Everyone turn their attention to the source of the voice which belonged to Fuji.

"Yes?" Fuji asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Nan-nandemonai Fuji-sempai".

"Fujiko-chan! Your imitation skill is so good nya!" Eiji exclaimed while boucing up and from his place.

"Ii…data", Inui and Yanagi said simultaneously.

"Fssshhh…"

"Ikkou Gen-chan. Ja!" Yukimura said as he walked out of the restaurant. Sanada followed behind him after he glared on last time at the pack.

After the Rikkai pair left, Yanagi said, "So, Echizen-san, according to my data, you definitely hate cross dressing since the play during your junior high. So how come you are wearing woman's wear in the magazine?"

"That is none of your business", Ryoma said.

"Mou…Ochibi tell us nya".

"Yadda".

"By the way you refused it, there is a 100 chance that you lost the battle with your manager", Inui said.

"I didn't lose".

"Then why don't you tell us Echizen, hmm?" Fuji said.

"Yadda".

"Tell nya Ochibi!"

"Yadda".

"Echizen, don't be a spoiled sport. Tell us. We want to know".

"Yadda".

"Enough! Stop pestering him", Tezuka said with his lap ordering voice. Under the table, Ryoma gave his husband a light squeeze on the hand to show his gratitude.

H-Hai Buchou!" Eiji and Momo replied.

"Ii…data. After so many years, both of them are still afraid of Tezuka".

"Looks like Takehiko-kun has fallen asleep Taka-san", Oishi said.

"Aa".

"We should take our leave. It's very late already".

"Aa". Tezuka agreed. He pulled out his wallet and paid the Kawamura.

"It's okay. It on the house", Kawamura said.

"Aa. Arigatou Kawamura. Ja".

"Dou itashimashite. Ja". After they walked out from the restaurant, they went their separate way.

--

Their house was located just a couple of blocks away from the Kawamura Sushi. This house was bought when both of them had gotten married 3 years ago. It was often used by Ryoma's parents since it is nearer to the town compare to their own house. When they reached home, both of them went up to their bedroom. Tezuka went to the phone to check whether they had any messages while Ryoma took off his clothes of went to the bathroom to take a bath.

**Kunimitsu, are you and Ryoma-kun free tomorrow? Kuniharu and I would like to meet up with both of you as there is something that we need to tell you. I've also invited Rinko-san and Nanjiroh-san. **

Tezuka picked up the phone and dialled his parent's house phone number. After a few rings, somebody picked up the phone.

"**Moshi moshi, Tezuka residence".**

"Okaa-sama. It's Kunimitsu. What time do you want to meet us?"

"**Around 12.30pm. Is that alright with you and Ryoma-kun?"**

"Aa. Where is it? Home?"

"**Iie. Let's meet up in Kani Douraku".**

"Okay Okaa-sama. Do you need me to fetch both of you?"

"**Iie. We will go by ourselves". **

"Wakata Okaa-sama".

**Mata ashita Kunimitsu. Oyasumi nasai".**

"Mata ashita. Oyasumi nasai". Tezuka put down the phone as Ryoma walked out from the bathroom loosely clad in bathrobe and with towel on top of his head. Tezuka walked towards him and towelled his hair dry.

"Ryoma, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama want to us to meet them tomorrow".

"What time?"

"12.30pm in Kani Douraku".

"Okay. Why do Okaa-san and Otou-san suddenly wanted to meet us?"

"Wakaranai. Okaa-sama said that she have something to tell us".

"Souka. You should go and bathe. I will do it myself", Ryoma said as he towelled his hair dry.

"Aa". Tezuka responded as he walked towards the bathroom. By the time Ryoma's hair was dry, Tezuka had come out of the bathroom, also clad in bathrobe. He headed towards the bed and lie down waiting for Ryoma.

Ryoma hung his towel on the chair and went to lie down on the bed beside Tezuka. He wrapped his hand around Tezuka's waist and buried his head on Tezuka's chest. Seeing the exposed neck, Tezuka bend his head and sucked on it, leaving a small hickey.

"Nggn...Kunimitsu…"

Tezuka looked back up and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at him. "Yes?"

"Couldn't resist?" Ryoma teased.

"Iie…just marking my property", Tezuka replied with a smile.

"Che. Feeling jealous?"

"…" His right hand travelled to Ryoma's hair and started running through it.

"Not answering means yes".

"…" This time it is his left hand was tracing Ryoma's backbone.

"Why?"

"…you didn't tell me about the photo shoot".

"Pfft! You're jealous because of _that_?"

Tezuka nodded. "I'm your husband. You should have told me about it _and_ nobody was supposed to see that _smile _other than me. You said it that it was specifically for me".

"Zannen. Richard (the photographer) said something that made me think of you so I accidentally smiled _that_ smile and he managed to capture it with his camera".

"You are going to pay for it", Tezuka said before capturing his lips.

Tezuka licked Ryoma's lips skilfully making Ryoma parted his mouth slightly. Taking the chance, he slid in his tongue and started to play with his tongue. Ryoma moved his tongue choosing to suck on his husband's instead. A trail of saliva slid down the corner of Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma let go of Tezuka's tongue and both of them started to fight for dominance. Meanwhile, Tezuka's left hand went to Ryoma's bathrobe's belt and tugged on it. Both of them broke off at the same time looking out of breath.

(1)

Ryoma wrapped his hands around Tezuka's waist again and buried his head on Tezuka's chest.

"Oyasumi". Ryoma said, falling asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka's inner alarm clock rang and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at the clock and it showed 8.00a.m. He looked down at Ryoma and saw how serene Ryoma looked when he was sleeping. He tried to release himself from Ryoma's hug slowly and carefully so that he won't wake him up. Ultimately failing, he gave up and watched his spouse's eyes flutter open revealing a beautiful set of golden eyes.

"Nggnn…Ohaiyo", Ryoma said sleepily while rubbing his eye with his left hand. This made his bathrobe to slide down from his shoulder to show the hickey that Tezuka had made yesterday night after Ryoma had fallen asleep. (A/N: Tezuka is so possessive isn't he?)

"Ohaiyo". Tezuka sat up and paddled to the bathroom leaving Ryoma on the bed to debate whether to go back to his dream world or join his husband in the waking world. After some time, Tezuka walked out of the bathroom and saw Ryoma on the bed asleep. He and covered him with the blanket before leaving the room.

When he was walking down the stairs, he saw a magazine sticking out under the cabinet at the foot of the stairs. He picked it up and realised that it is one of Nanjiroh's _collection_. He threw it into the dustbin which was located besides the cabinet. Tezuka locked the door before going on his morning exercise.

--

By the time Tezuka finished his morning exercise, it was already 9.00.p.m. Tezuka walked up the stairs and headed to the direction of the bedroom. When he went in, Ryoma was already not on the bed.

'He must be in the toilet'. Tezuka thought, walking to the closet to take out his and Ryoma's clothes. When he was choosing the clothes, he heard the sound of retching in bathroom.

Tezuka walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ryoma, are you alright?"

There was no sound except for more retching sound. Tezuka opened the door and saw Ryoma's head inside the toilet bowl. His hands were clutching the toilet bowl's side so hard they were turning white. He quickly went to his spouse side and started rubbing his back and holding his hair back. After a few minutes, Ryoma looked up.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka asked with faint hint of concern in his stoic voice. Ryoma nodded weakly.

"Come on". Tezuka help Ryoma up. Ryoma would have fallen back down if not for Tezuka's support. Tezuka helped him to do his usual morning routine. After they were done, Tezuka helped him to the bed.

Tezuka looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Aa".

"Okay. What happened?'

"Wakaranai. When I woke up, I suddenly felt nauseous".

"It might be caused by food poisoning".

"Aa".

"Let's go down and have some breakfast, I'll make something light for you", Tezuka said.

"Aa".

--

Tezuka and Ryoma were walking towards the designated place of meeting since that restaurant was just a couple of block away from their house. Ryoma were wearing disguised so that none of his fans could recognise him. He was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt with his long overcoat on top of it and a pair of cargo pants. He tied his shoulder length hair into half ponytail and he wore a pair of blue coloured contact, since, according to Tezuka, his eyes colour were the one that always gave out on him. He had switched his white cap for one of the same brand but in black colour.

Meanwhile Tezuka was wearing a pair of jeans and a turtle necked, long sleeves shirt. He was also wearing his long overcoat. They entered the restaurant together and looked at the inner decoration, which was that of a typical Japanese restaurant. It was expected to be Tezuka's parents' choice since they were the ones who brought Tezuka up after all. The moment they walked in the restaurant, they had already spotted Tezuka Kuniharu and Tezuka Ayana. Both of them walked towards them.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san", Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-kun, please sit here", Ayana said, pointing to the seat opposite her.

"Hai", Ryoma answered as he went and sit on the place where Ayana had indicated.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Tezuka said and he sat down besides Ryoma.

A few minutes later, Rinko and Nanjiroh were here.

"Gomenasai, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san. Something came up and we had to settle it before coming", Rinko said. Behind her was Nanjiroh. Apparently Nanjiroh had the sense to not wear his usual monk robe or his Hawaiian shirt. He was wearing a male kimono while Rinko was wearing a female kimono.

"Daijoubu Rinko-san. Please be seated", Ayana said.

The moment both of then settled down, a waiter came forward with 2 cups of ocha for both of them and menus for all of them. After they had called the food that they wanted, Tezuka asked, "Okaa-sama, why do you call us out?"

"Yesterday, we brought Otou-sama to the hospital for check-up. His health is alright, Kunimitsu. There's nothing to be worried at all", Kuniharu said.

"Then?"

"When we reached home, he decided that he wanted to introduce the Echizen family to our family", Ayana continued. Tezuka and Ryoma gapped at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I thought Ojii-sama hat-disliked me?" Ryoma said.

"That was what we asked him but he said he had finally thought it through and would like to meet and also introduce all of you to the Tezuka family".

"Did I hear it correctly? The old...oww…I mean Kunikazu-san would like to meet us?"

"Gomen", Rinko apologised on his husband's behalf.

"Daijoubu Rinko-san. He was definitely an old man", Kuniharu said with a small smile. Tezuka stared blankly at his father's behaviour registering what his father had said. He had _never ever _heard his father called Ojii-sama old man. Furthermore with a smile on his face! It is definitely unbelievable. His family had gone crazy in his absence.

"Kunimitsu?" Ryoma said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ha-hai? Ah…Gomen". Kuniharu and Ayana just smiled at him since they knew why he'd been stared at his father.

"You heard it correctly, Nanjiroh-san. He would like to meet all of you but under one condition though".

"What condition Ayana-san?"

"That is Ryoma-kun would have to pretend that he is a she by wear a female kimono to the function". This time it was Ryoma's turn to stare blankly, not at Kuniharu but at Ayana. Nanjiroh was having a hard to controlling his laughter knowing that his son really hated cross-dressing.

After a while he said, "Hah?"

Tezuka shook his head realising that the words are not being registered by his brain. "You would have to wear kimono, Ryoma".

"Yadda! Zettai yadda!"

"Ryoma…"

"Yadda!"

"Then you want Kunimitsu-kun to stay as a disowned grandson?" Rinko asked. Knowing his son's character, she knew that this tactic would definitely made him agree on wearing woman kimono.

"Ughh…fine. I will wear it", Ryoma said in a defeated voice.

"When will it be held?"

"This Sunday", Kuniharu said. After that, the food arrived and everyone was too busy eating to talk much.

"Itadakimasu". When the food was put in front of Ryoma, he suddenly felt nauseous again. He quickly excused himself and ran to the toilet.

"I'll go check on him", Tezuka said before excusing himself.

_In the toilet_

He was once again crouched in front of the toilet bowl with his head buried in the toilet bowl. Tezuka crouched down besides him and started to rub his back in circle hoping that it would help him.

"Ryoma, are you really okay?" he looked up and saw Tezuka's worried face.

"Aa. I'm fine already", he said before he stood up. He walked towards the basin to rinse out his mouth. Seeing his husband's unsure face, he said, "I'm really fine, Kunimitsu. Let's go out. They are waiting for us outside".

"Aa". Tezuka followed closely behind Ryoma making sure that he is _really_ okay. When they had settled down, Ayana asked, "Are you okay, Ryoma-kun? You look slightly pale".

"I'm really okay, Okaa-san". Seeing that he is really fine, Tezuka went back to eating his meal.

"Kunimitsu…"

"Hai Otou-san?"

"…there is something that I forgot to mention".

"What is it?"

"Ojii-san asked us to bring you back to see him today. He said that he has something to tell you".

"Ohh...then I will go and see him after I send Ryoma back".

"It's okay Kunimitsu. I'll be alright by myself".

"But…"

"I said I will be alright by myself".

"Aa. Then Otou-san I will be following both of you back".

"Okay".

After they had finished their meals, Tezuka followed Kuniharu and Ayana back to the Tezuka house. Meanwhile, Nanjiroh and Rinko went to the town for their _date_ and Ryoma went back home alone.

--

By the time Tezuka reached home, it was really late at the night. He had had no chance to call Ryoma that he wouln't be back for dinner and also to tell him that he didn't have to wait for him, thanks to his grandfather.

From today's meeting, Tezuka knew that his grandfather still disliked Ryoma from the way he mentioned Ryoma's name. His grandfather even called his ex-fiancé, Shinju Takara to the house with the reasons that she still missed him and all those nonsense. When he insisted that it is late and he had to go back, his grandfather just had to ask him to walk her home.

He wanted to go back early to check on Ryoma's condition as the whole time he was at home (Tezuka residence), his mind was in his own home with his spouse. Seeing their son's worried face and constant spacing out, Kuniharu and Ayana knew that his son was worried about Ryoma.

Kuniharu proposed that he bring her back but failed. During the walk back home, she was very clingy and he had to treat him like a precious jewel just like her name or she would start shouting and whining. This characteristic of hers was the one reason why he refused her hand the first time he met her.

Tezuka took out his keys and opened the door. He made sure that he had locked the gate before walking into the house. His anger towards his grandfather still hadn't subsided. It really pissed him off when his grandfather started to compare Ryoma with her. Ryoma is way _much_ better than her. When Tezuka entered the living room, he saw Ryoma cuddled up on a sofa fast asleep.

He quickly locked the door and hung the keys at the usual place. He walked towards the sofa and planned to carry Ryoma to the bedroom. He really didn't want to wake him up. The moment Tezuka touched him, he realised that Ryoma was shivering. He took out his overcoat and cover Ryoma with it before carrying him in bridal style. When he passed by the dining room, he saw dishes on the table.

'Oh kami-sama, don't tell me he waited for this whole time for me', Tezuka thought. Inside, Tezuka really felt guilty and bad for making Ryoma wait the whole night without knowing anything.

Tezuka placed Ryoma on the bed and quickly covered him with the blanket. He changed his clothes and went to bed. He wrapped his hands around Ryoma to keep him warm. Upon feeling some heat, Ryoma snuggled even closer towards the source of heat which was Tezuka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka woke up at 6.30a.m feeling really hot at his chest area. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. Apparently Ryoma's forehead is at his chest.

'Maybe it is because of body heat. Wait…it can't be that it's...' Tezuka felt Ryoma's forehead and found out that he was burning. Tezuka released his hold around Ryoma and sat up. Seeing Ryoma's ragged breathing made him walk hurriedly to the closet and pulled out a few of towels.

Tezuka then walked to the bathroom to fill up a basin of cold water. He placed the basin of cold water on the bedside table. He wet the towel with cold water and wrung out the water before placing it on top of Ryoma's forehead. He went to the medicinal drawer to find a thermometer.

Tezuka changed the towel every 10 minutes in the hope that it would help in lowering his fever. After what seemed like forever, Ryoma's fever drop a few degrees and his breathing evened out. Tezuka once again walked to the medicinal drawer to find some medication for Ryoma and found out that it was all finished.

'Kuso…' Tezuka quickly put on an overcoat and grabbed his hand phone and wallet before walking out so that he can get some medication.

"I will be back soon Ryoma", Tezuka said before bending down to give Ryoma a peck on the cheek.

--

Ryoma eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He felt really weak and hot. His brain was, making him process very slow. He felt something wet on his forehead. His left hand travelled up to his forehead and he threw away the wet towel.

Ryoma looked around the room and realised that he was in the bedroom. He sat up and that made his head spin. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room slowly with his left hand clutching his splitting headache and his right hand on the wall to support himself from collapsing.

"Kunimitsu…" Ryoma called out waiting for an answer but only the silence greeted him. When he reached the stairs, he called out again but then, only the silence greeted him.

He walked down the stairs slowly but because of the splitting headache, it caused him to lose his balance and goes Ryoma rolled down the stairs. When he reached the foot of his stairs, he banged his head at the corner of the cabinet.

Ryoma curled up in pain when he felt a wave of pain hit him on the abdomen. Then another wave of pain hit him before everything become black…

To be continued…

**A/N: **At long last it's completed! YAY! This chapter is absolutely a monster. A lot of torturing isn't it? I hope you had fun in reading this chapter. Sorry for making Tezuka sound like a jealous person and giving him such a cheesy line. I really can't resist. XD I've change the time line of the story so that the story makes sense. This is the new time line.

'In this story, Ryoma is 25 years old and Tezuka is 27. It takes place 12 years after the manga's storyline but Ryoma did not go back to US when Seigaku won the National. He attends Seigaku until 3rd year of junior high and then he went back to US. This is the 10th time Ryoma won the Grand Slam'

(1) if the readers want the continuation for this please let me know. If there are more than 5 people wanting it, then I will continue it under different title. Since this story is not a rating M story, I won't do it here. Besides that, I don't want to corrupt my innocent beta-reader

To those who still hasn't vote yet, the voting is still on. So here are the questions:

1. Who do you want to see Nanako with?

a. Atobe

b. Fuji

2. Eiji working in a children care or as a nurse in the paediatrician section? (Paediatrician is job where they take care of sick children)

a. children care

b. male nurse

For the 3rd question, I've found a good website but if you people still wants to suggest some names, you are MOST welcome.

**P.S.** I will not be able to update in two weeks time since my exam is coming up. So I purposely wrote such a long chapter to make up with my late update and also my inability to update on the next two week time. If there are some mistakes in translating the Japanese words please tell me. This chapter is self-edited since my beta-readers are busy. In order not to let you all wait, I post it up first then I'll replaced it in a latter day when they have done beta-ing.

_Gomen – _Sorry

_Shounen – _boy

_Hoi – _Here

_Kaa-san – _short form for Okaa-san / Ryoma's way of calling his mother

_Ja –_ see you

_Hai –_ Yes / a word for agreeing

_Oyaji –_ old man / equivalent to Otou-san but it is a counted as the rude form

_Anata – _can be dear or you

_Tadaima – _I'm back

_Irrashaimase – _Welcome

_Okaeri – _Welcome back

_Otou-san –_ Father

_Souka –_ I see

_Dozou – _Please

_Jii-san –_ uncle or can be grandfather also / short form for Ojii-san

_Daijoubu – _It's okay

_Zettai –_ Absolutely / definitely

_Itadakimasu – _A phrase said before eating or drinking

_Kami – _God

_Kuso –_ Damn

_Yamero – _Please stop

_Eto – _Erm

_Urusai –_ Shut up

_Ika –_ squid

_Ocha –_ green tea

_Buchou – _Captain

_O-namae wa nan desu ka – _What is your name?

_Omedetou –_ congratulation

_Ikkou – _Let's go

_Nandemonai – _Nothing

_Yadda – _No

_Dou itashimashite – _You're welcome

_Moshi moshi – _Hello

_Mata ashita –_ See you tomorrow

_Oyasumi nasai – _A polite way of saying good night

_Oyasumi – _Good night also but use among friends or siblings

_Wakaranai – _I don't know

-Yuujirou-

**Please Read & Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N: **Gomen!! I know I'm really late this time. ONE MONTH. I certainly hit a record for that. I hope the last chapter managed to compensate for my lateness since the length was like double the length. Hopefully all of you would like this chapter also. I planned to update right after the exam but I got distracted and also I have gotten real lazy. For this chapter, I just wanted to tell all of you that Ryoma called Tezuka's parents Okaa-san and Otou-san. Whereas, he called his own mother, kaa-san. For Tezuka, he called his parents with the suffix –sama at the back and Ryoma's parent with the suffix –san at the back.

**Review Reply:**

**Golden Typhoon**…I'll take that as your vote then. That's the purpose actually. IF BeGo-sama were to become the in-law, then the story will be more to the funny side.

**Shadowhawk**…yup. Lot's of headache for Tezuka.

**Nothing**….he will be much evil in the next chapter.

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy…**your questions will be answered in this chapter. By your request, this is my result. (Drum rolls)

Chemistry – 52 B

Biology – 77 A+

General Paper – 74 A+

Maths – 98 A+

Muet Paper – 75 A+

**Gwynhafra**…I still can't fight yours. Especially the recent chapter XD

**Gothbrat**…you will have to find out in this chapter

**To those that I didn't mention, thank you a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write.**

_To the story then…_

Chapter 6

Tezuka was inside a pharmacy which was located a block away from his house. He walked hurriedly inside and headed towards where the cold medicine section. When he reached that section, he cursed his bad luck, as the whole rack was empty. Apparently the man whom he had bump into had just purchased the last bottle of cold medicine.

Tezuka walked out of the pharmacy and ran a few blocks before coming into a halt outside another pharmacy. He walked inside and this time, the luck was with him. On the rack were a few bottles of cold medicine. He grabbed 2 bottles of it and placed in on the cashier counter.

He sighed in frustration when the cashier told him that the cash machine was broken. He would have to wait for a few minutes to wait for the technician to finish the repairing. He sighed in frustration and cursed his bad luck again in his thought.

'I should call Okaa-san to look out for Ryoma', Tezuka thought. He fished out his phone from his overcoat. When he wanted to dial the Echizen house number, his phone beeped and black out.

"#&!…" Tezuka swore out loud. The cashier looks at him with his slightly widen eyes. He can't believe that this man's vocabulary on swear words could be so wide since his appearance showed that he was brought up strict.

Tezuka realised that the cashier was staring at him, wide eyes. "Is there anything you want?"

"I-ie…Gomen", the cashier apologized for staring before resuming his work. Tezuka looked down at his phone again trying to switch it on back but failed. Apparently the battery was totally flat.

"I didn't know that your vocabulary on swear words was so wide, Kunimitsu-kun", somebody behind Tezuka said.

Tezuka spun around and what met his eyes was the person he wanted to see the least. The person standing right in front of him was his ex-fiancé, Shinju Takara. She looked different from yesterday when he met him in the Tezuka household.

She had let down her long black hair instead of the usual ponytail. She was wearing a grey Malone hat which suits the clothing she wore. She wore a belted turtleneck and a pair of straight cut jeans. If Tezuka hadn't known her for such a long time, he would have like her as a friend.

"Takara-san", acknowledge Tezuka.

"Call me Shinju, Kunimitsu-kun", Takara said while smiling. "May I know what are you doing here when there is a pharmacy near your current house?"

To be polite, Tezuka said, "That pharmacy was out of cold medicine so I had to come here since it was the second nearest pharmacy I could go to get it".

"Souka. For you to be rushing to buy medicine when it is still early in the morning, that person must be really important to you. Am I right?"

"A-aa", Tezuka replied. 'Her attitude was totally different. Last time she will turned into a clingy girl with the high and mighty attitude but right now she seemed like any normal woman around'.

"Hmm…you must be wondering why I haven't turned into a clingy girl with the high and mighty attitude that I always portrayed when I see you?" she asked with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

'How come she knew what I was thinking about', Tezuka thought.

She smiled at him before saying, "It's written on your face, Kunimitsu-kun".

'I thought I had my mask intact. Since when was she able to read my mask? So far only Ryoma, my parents and of course the ex-regulars had been able to read my mask'.

Tezuka felt a slight pain in his heart when he thought of Ryoma who was currently sick. He snapped out by his thought when the cashier called after him since the technician had finished repairing it.

He quickly paid for the cold medicine and walked out of the pharmacy. When he walked towards the entrance, he felt uneasy. Somehow he knew that it got something to do with Ryoma. Thus he quickly walked out of the pharmacy but he came into a halt when he heard somebody calling after him.

He turned his head slightly and saw Takara chasing after him. "What do you want?" Tezuka asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He still had that uneasy feeling that something had happened to Ryoma. Therefore, He really wanted to go back home quickly to be by Ryoma's side.

"There's something that I need to tell you".

"Can you tell me next time? I'm in a hurry", Tezuka said impatiently.

"It's urgent, Kunimitsu-kun. If I don't tell you now, I have no idea when I will be able to tell you", Takara said desperately.

"But-"

"I'll tell you while we walk back. Is it okay?" Takara said cutting him off.

"Fine but you had better walk fast. I'm really in a hurry", Tezuka said trying to hide his anger in his voice. He disliked it when other people cut him off except Ryoma and his parents.

When they were walking back to the house, Takara said, "I'm married". Tezuka looked at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"I thought you are going to tell me something that was important and you being a married woman is an important matter?" Tezuka said trying to control his anger as he can feel his patience wearing thin.

"It is an important matter. It concerns you and Echizen-kun". The mention of Ryoma's name caused him to come into a sudden halt.

"What do you mean and how do you know about my relationship with Ryoma?" Tezuka asked. Hint of surprised evident in his voice.

"Your grandfather was planning to break both of you up by making me the third party. The plan will take action this coming Sunday", Takara said.

"What!" Tezuka hissed. Now he really disliked his Grandfather.

"That's why he brought me into the scene. But he didn't know that I'm already married for 3 years now", Takara said while smiling her sweet smile.

"That how can you explain yesterday's incident", Tezuka asked. He had started walking already and Takara was having a hard time in following him.

"My parents do not approve of my relationship with him. They forced me to participate in this plan, as both my father and your grandfather's relationship are quite close. I swear I have no intention of breaking up with you". Takara added the last sentence when she saw Tezuka's face.

"I was already in love before we met. I act clingy with the high and mighty attitude since I knew that you really hate this kind of girl. My father found out about our relationship and by breaking up our relationship, he set an omai with your grandfather", Takara explained.

"After you broke off our engagement, I got married with him without my parents knowing about it. They still thought that I'm still single. My husband understood my situation and he tolerate it. I'll tell you about the plan your grandfather had planned with my father and hopefully you will be able to thwart the plan".

"I understand. We've reached", said Tezuka as he came into a halt outside a double storey house painted in a very light blue colour.

He quickly fished out his house key and opened the front gate before running inside. When he opened the door, he Ryoma lying at the foot of the stairs. His forehead was bleeding and his left hand was clutching his stomach.

"RYOMA!" Tezuka shouted as he rushed towards the boy without taking off his shoes. Ryoma's condition was definitely no good. His forehead was still bleeding and there were quite a lot of blood on the floor. Tezuka opened the cabinet and took out a piece of cloth he found inside it. He tied the cloth on his forehead so that he could slow down the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Takara was standing at the doorway, shocked. She had a slight fear for blood and that caused her to stiffen and stay rooted at the doorway.

"Shinju-san, grab my car keys that was hanging beside the table", Tezuka said as he carried Ryoma up in bridal style. Takara wasn't listening as her fear had taken over her mind.

"SHINJU!" Tezuka shouted. That shouts snapped Takara out of her fear. She looked at Tezuka who was heading towards him carrying Ryoma while trying to avert her gaze from the blood on the boy and also the floor. "Grabbed the car keys".

Takara quickly followed Tezuka's order and ran towards the garage where the car was park. Tezuka followed right behind her. When they had reached the garage, Takara opened the door for him and Tezuka placed Ryoma at the back seat.

She passed the car keys to Tezuka and sat beside Ryoma. She placed Ryoma's head on her lap so that she would be able to watch over him. She tried hard not to look at the already blood stained cloth by looking at Ryoma's facial features.

Tezuka was speeding at the speed of 200km/hr and he reached the hospital in a record time. He pulled out of the driveway outside the hospital before carrying Ryoma into the hospital shouting for doctors or nurses to help him. Takara was helping him to park his car at the car park.

Two nurses came forward pushing a trolley bed and another doctor was walking hurriedly behind them. Tezuka placed Ryoma on the trolley bed and the nurses push him to the ER with Tezuka following them closely behind. The doctor was doing his best to examine Ryoma's condition when they were on the way to the ER.

Tezuka really wanted to went in together with them since he has a doctor qualification. Before he managed to go in together, one of nurses stops him. She knew who he really was but hospital rules had already stated that the doctors cannot perform any surgeries on their close ones and rules are rules after all.

"Please wait outside, Tezuka-san. You cannot go in", one of the nurses said before going inside the ER to help the doctor.

Another nurse came forward with papers to let him fill it. After he had done filling, he called his in-laws to tell him about the incident. (He got a spare battery in his car) Meanwhile Takara had arrived when Tezuka was filling the details and she was sitting in the waiting room to wait for her husband. She knew that his husband would like to know Echizen's condition since both of then were rivals in the court and also they had the relationship of sempai and kouhai.

--

In the ER, the nurse who had stopped Tezuka said, "The blood pressure is back to normal". Her name was Sakura.

"Intercom Dr. Oishi. We need him here since the patient had sustained quite a head injury", the doctor said.

"**Dr. Oishi please head to ER 2. Dr. Oishi please head to ER 2".**

Oishi was in his own office examining one of his patients file when he heard the intercom. He quickly head towards ER 2. When he reached the ER, he saw his patient.

"Echizen!" Oishi called out loud his kouhai's name then moment he saw who the patient was. He calmed himself before asking, "What is his condition?"

"He had developed quite a fever. His blood pressure was slightly high just now but we had managed to lower it down. He had sustained a head injury and we had no idea how bad his injury was. He's still bleeding", the doctor, Haruto said.

"The person who brought him in said he most probably fell down the stairs. He was not sure since when he came back, the patient was already lying at the foot of the stairs", said the other nurse.

"Ok. Remove the bandages on his forehead. I'm going to look at it. Prepare the brain scan. We are going to see whether he had gotten any serious injury to the brain", commanded Oishi.

Oishi sighed in relieved when the brain scan result came out. It looks like there was no serious damage to the brain. Only he had cut his forehead quite deep which explained for the amount of blood on the makeshift bandage.

"Prepare the body scan. Just in case. We need to know whether the fall from the stairs caused any damaged to his bones and also other parts of his body".

After they had done scanning, Oishi asked the nurses to push the boy to one of the private wards and put the result of the body scan on his table.

"Err…sensei; we have to ask Tezuka-sensei where he would like to place the patient", one of the nurses said.

"It's okay. I know him long enough to know that he would like the patient to be in a private ward".

"Ohh…okay", the nurse said hesitantly before pushing the boy out of the ER and heading towards the private ward.

--

Outside the ER, Tezuka was pacing up and down in the waiting room. He was really worried about Ryoma's condition. This was the second time Ryoma being wheeled into ER and he really wished that this time his condition were not as bad as the last time he was inside an ER.

He snapped out of his worries when he saw the light go off. He walked hurriedly towards the door and saw Oishi walking out of the ER together with another doctor. He stared at him for a while before realising who he was really. He could not believe that in an almost one-year time, his sempai had changed so much.

"Haruto-sempai", Tezuka addressed the man with a nod.

"Ahh…Tezuka-kun. Coming back soon?"

"Iie…There is still a few more months to go. How is Ryoma's condition?"

"Don't worry. He is fine. We had given him an antibiotic injection to prevent infection and also to lower down his fever. He will be in a 24 hours observation just in case", Haruto explained. "The rest of the explanation will be done by Oishi-kun".

"Arigatou, Haruto-san", Tezuka said before bowing.

"It's okay".

Haruto walked off to leave those two alone. "Echizen sustained quite a deep cut on his forehead but luckily for him, he did not sustain any concussion. We had done a whole body scan for him and when the result is out, I'll let you know, Tezuka. He should be awake in a few hours time. Oh yea, he's currently in ward 14".

"Thanks, Oishi". Tezuka was starting to walk towards to where Ryoma were when Oishi called out to him.

"Tezuka, what had happened?"

"I'll head to Echizen-kun's ward first then, Kunimitsu-kun and nice to met you again, Oishi-kun".

Oishi stared at the person who had addressed him. Then he realised that it was Takara Shinju, Tezuka's ex-fiancé. He couldn't believe how much she had changed and also why Tezuka was with her. "A-aa. Nice to meet you again, Takara-san".

Takara walked off leaving those two behind to talk about things. Oishi looked back at Tezuka with a what-was-she-doing-here look. Tezuka sighed before launching into an explanation about how he had met her yesterday, Ryoma getting sick, meeting her in the pharmacy, his grandfather's plan and lastly when he found Ryoma at the foot of the stairs when he had gotten back.

He really wanted to see Ryoma as soon as possible but looked like it will be impossible if he didn't explain the whole situation. Tezuka had known Oishi for long enough to know what that look mean. He would ask until he got the whole story out of him. That was why; he explained the whole situation to him. This caused him to talk more than he used to.

For such a long time since Oishi had become friends with Tezuka, this was the first time he had heard Tezuka talk more than 10 sentences. This caused him to gape at him. Besides that, he was also shock by how childish his grandfather can act just so that he can separate his grandson in order for him to return to being straight. He knew that Tezuka's grandfather had tried to break up both of them quite a few times but was unsuccessful.

After he had finished his long elaborated explanation, Tezuka left leaving his friend behind. Inside he knew that Oishi must be in shock as this was the first time he had talked so much. In front his friends of course. Currently he was used to talking more than he used but it was only in front of Ryoma and nobody else.

Tezuka opened the door to ward 14 and was surprised to see 2 other occupants inside the room besides Ryoma and Takara. His mouth opened slightly but he closed it quickly when he saw who the man was. Only those that were very observant would be able to detect his slightly opened mouth.

Besides Ryoma's bed was of course Takara but on top of her lap sat a boy. He was just a toddler and he was playing with Ryoma's fingers. The other occupant was non-other than his tennis buchou when he was in high school. He respected that person a lot since was the first person who told him to treasure the person who was now currently lying on the white hospital bed.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-kun", he said.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Shunsuke-sempai", Tezuka said as he head towards the bed. On the way there, the little boy jump out of his mother's lap and ran towards Tezuka with his hands in the air asking for him to be picked up. Tezuka bent down to pick him up with a slight smile on his face.

Whomever that has the ability to read through his mask would definitely realise how much he loves kids. While carrying the boy, he walked towards his spouse. He placed the boy down on his lap and sat down beside the bed.

Tezuka hold Ryoma's hand in his left hand while asking, "What is your name?"

"Shun", the boy said it cutely while his hand was grabbing his hair, pulling it. Tezuka was trying to stop him when he felt his left hand being squeezed lightly. He turned his attention towards Ryoma and saw Ryoma's eyes flutter open.

"How are you feeling?" Ryoma turned towards the source of the voice and saw his husband besides him with a child on to of his lap. The child had the almost hair colour as his which was really rare but the toddler's hair colour was lighter. The little toddler's eyes were black in colour and his skin colour was quite fair. He had the same face as his father except for his eyes which he had inherited from his mother.

"Head hurts", said Ryoma groggily. "Am I in the hospital again?"

Tezuka nodded before turning towards the other man occupant and in ward. The man walked towards him and took over in carrying the toddler. Ryoma stared at the man and realised that it was Kunimitsu's buchou when he was in high school.

After passing the boy to his sempai, Tezuka helped Ryoma to get up with the help of Takara. When he felt another person touching him on his shoulder, he turned towards Takara and found out that she was Kunimitsu's ex-fiancé.

When he was comfortable enough on the bed, he asked, "Why both of you here?"

Before anybody had the chance to explain, the door to the ward opened and came in the ex-regulars with Nanjiroh and Rinko following behind them. Apparently, Oishi was the one who led them here, as he was the first person to enter the room and head towards Ryoma.

Nanjiroh and Rinko walked towards Ryoma as Takara got up and head towards his husband who was standing beside the window playing with Shun.

"Hey brat, you really love to land yourself in the hospital don't you?" Nanjiroh said with his smirk.

"Urusai!"

"Daijoubu, Ryoma?" Rinko asked worriedly.

"He will be okay, Okaa-san. He just sustained a deep cut on his forehead because of rolling down the stairs which in turn was caused by the fever he developed this morning", Tezuka explained to his mother-in-law.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma to check whether his explanation was correct and through his eyes, Tezuka knew that he got it correct. When Tezuka wanted to ask him how roll down the stairs, he heard Eiji's voice calling, "Shinju-chan!"

Both of them managed to see a blur person ran past the bed before coming to a halt with his arms around Takara's neck.

"Eiji!" Oishi called out. Takara returned his hugged with an equally tight hug. They only broke off when they heard a cough at the background. Everyone's attention turned to that person and some of their eyes widened slightly.

"Shunsuke-sempai", the gang chorused which only consisted of Fuji, Inui, Oishi and Eiji. Kawamura had to take care of the sushi shop while Momo and Kaidoh had gone to work.

Eiji changed his target and went to glomped his sempai. Shunsuke managed to pass Shun to Takara before he too, got a taste of Eiji's bear hug. They broke off when they heard Shun calling after him.

Eiji turned towards the kid who was currently in Takara's hand. When he saw how cute the toddler was, he asked, "May I, Shinju-chan". He showed his puppy eyes and nobody can resist his puppy eyes after all as she passed Shun to him.

Eiji carried the boy and started to play with him. He suddenly threw the toddler up into the air and that really gave his parents a shock. Eiji catches him and they can see that the kid was really happy. He was laughing and the rest of the occupant couldn't help smiling, as the toddler's laughter was quite contagious. Even Tezuka were smiling but not an obvious one of course.

"Shinju-chan, may I ask you something", asked Fuji as Takara nodded. "When did the both of you get married and to be frank, why are you here in the first place?"

"For your first question, I was married 4 years ago. It was a secret celebration and it was quite a rush actually. Thus only very few people were invited. My parents have no idea that I'm married yet".

Before Takara managed to answer Fuji's second question, they heard somebody cleared his throat. It was Tezuka.

"Am I the only one who had no idea about your plan, Shinju-san?" Tezuka asked her. She nodded with an amused smile on her face. Tezuka heard a snicker behind him. He turn his attention to the Ryoma and saw him smirk at him.

"Iie...data". Fuji was smiling away except that his smile was much wider than what he usually wore. Oishi just smiled while Eiji was too preoccupied with Shun to take notice what were they talking.

Reading his husband's expression behind the mask, Ryoma demanded the answer for Fuji's 2nd question as he too was curious as to why she was here in the first place.

Takara explained into how he met Tezuka and repeated what she had informed Tezuka about his grandfather's plan. After she had finished everybody expression turned from a smiling face to a frown. The only oblivious person was Shun. Eiji was listening to their conversation after all as he too had a frown on his face.

"That old man. He never gives up trying to break both of you up", Nanjiroh said. Disgust was evident in his voice. This time, Rinko didn't stop him as she was also pissed with Tezuka's grandfather.

'Why can't he leave both of them alone?' Rinko thought.

Ryoma's expression turned from a frown to a scowl when he realised what was Tezuka's grandfather's intention when he stated the condition that he had to wear a kimono during the meeting of the family.

"Shinju, was that the reason why Echizen-kun have to wear a kimono this Sunday?" Shunsuke asked. Takara nodded while looking at her husband.

Eiji burst out laughing out loud startling the others as their mind was thinking on how to help Tezuka and Echizen. "Ochibi…haha….in kimono! KAWAII NYA!" Eiji said before adding, "Shinju-chan, remember to take photos of him in kimono okay?"

"Sure", agreed Takara.

"Good idea, Eiji-kun. I should bring my camera along on that day".

"Oyaji! Kaa-san, do something".

"It's not a bad idea, Ryoma. You do look beautiful when you cross-dressed. I wondered how you would look like when you were wearing a kimono", Rinko said with a smile. Nanjiroh smirked at his son.

"Kaa-san, not you too!" Ryoma groaned.

"Saa…why not Echizen. It's not as if you haven't cross-dressed before?" teased Fuji. He had his smile back on his face when Eiji started laughing.

"Iie…data. That's true Echizen. I still remember when you cross dressed as the queen during one of the plays the club had done during the school festival", Inui said.

"Inui-sempai, don't you dare to mention that _play _again", Ryoma hissed. For Tezuka, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts about the play and how beautiful Ryoma would look if he were to wear a kimono. His mind was starting to project images of Ryoma in kimono and that made his pants a bit tight.

'What were you thinking Tezuka Kunimitsu? Control yourself', Tezuka scolded himself and snapped himself out of his thoughts.

(A/N: let's just say that even though he was married to Ryoma, there was still some self- control since they were just married less than a year after all. He would seem very OOC if he started to ravish Ryoma anytime his hormones started acting XD I feel that for someone like Tezuka, he would definitely do things stages by stages instead of hitting off immediately)

"Echizen please calm down. I don't want to re-stitch your forehead. Oh yea, I almost forgot, your body scan result was out. Everything is normal and you can be discharged tomorrow".

"Domo, Oishi-sempai".

"Oishi nodded before saying, "I got to go already. Rounds in 20 minutes time", Oishi said before walking out of the room. Before he walked out of the room, he turned back to the pack and said, "Visiting hours is almost up".

He then disappeared behind the door. "We should leave. Shun is hungry", Shunsuke said.

"Aa. He had started his whining already". Takara went towards where Eiji was and picked up the toddler and pass him to his daddy.

"Get well soon, Echizen-kun", Takara said.

"Ja ne, Tezuka-kun", Shunsuke said.

"Usu".

"Ja ne, Shunsuke-sempai. "Be safe on the road".

"I should leave too. My shift is starting soon. Ja ne, Echizen, Tezuka", Inui said as he also disappeared behind the door.

"Inui, wait for me, nya. Bai, bai Ochibi. Bai, bai Tezuka", Eiji said as he walked towards Ryoma and gave him a short bear hug before running outside to chase after Inui.

"Saa…I should go too. Nanjiroh-san, Rinko-san would you like to stay some more? If not I can give both of you a lift", Fuji said, looking at the couple.

"I'll take that offer, Fuji-kun. Ja Ryoma, Kunimitsu-kun", Rinko said as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room following after his husband who had already left without saying goodbye.

"Ja". Tezuka and Ryoma said simultaneously.

"Are you going back also?"

"Iie. I'll be staying here with you. Your fever still hasn't subsided and thanks to me, I got you admitted to hospital".

"Baka", Ryoma scolded him fondly.

"You should sleep". Ryoma nodded lightly and Tezuka helped him to lie down. Within minutes, Ryoma was already fast asleep. After making sure that he was tucked in properly, Tezuka walked out of the room to settle the discharge paper for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they reached home, it was already noon. They had dropped Nanjiroh and Rinko in the Echizen household before going back to their own house. When they reached their house, Ryoma saw dried blood on the floor.

"Was that supposed to be mine?" Ryoma asked his husband. Tezuka nodded. He hung his key before walking towards the kitchen to find something to wipe off the blood stained floor.

Ryoma followed behind him and hugged his husband's midsection from behind. "I'm sorry. That must had scared you", he muttered.

Tezuka turned around to face his Ryoma before bending down to give Ryoma a light kiss on the forehead. "It's okay. Go and take a rest. After done cleaning, I'll bring the tea to the living room".

"Yadda. I'm helping you", Ryoma said as he grabbed the nearest rag cloth and detached himself from Tezuka so that he could wet the cloth. Tezuka grabbed the cloth from Ryoma's hand.

"Make some tea then. I'll clean the floor", he said which left no room for arguments. Ryoma complied knowing that Tezuka doesn't want him to over exert himself since his fever only subsided fully this morning.

Both of them were enjoying their tea and biscuits in front of the television when his phone rang. Tezuka reached for the phone which was on the table.

"Hello, Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking".

"**Kunimitsu, its Okaa-san". **

"Okaa-sama. Is something wrong?"

"**Iie. I just wanted to tell you that your father and I would be coming over tomorrow together with Rinko".**

"Okaa-sama, may I ask why?"

"**By your reaction, I supposed that Rinko haven't told you yet. Both of us were planning to help Ryoma-kun to practice wearing a kimono. Since he is a male, most probably he has zero knowledge on how to dress in a kimono and also the way he should walk when he was wearing a kimono. Since Rinko doesn't have much knowledge about kimono also, she had asked for my help".**

"Souka. Then I'll see you and Otou-sama tomorrow then".

"**Aa. Besides that, we found out something and both of us would like to talk to both of you about it".**

"Aa. I understand Okaa-sama. What time will both of you be here?"

"**Most probably after lunch since Otou-sama also planned to go out. Okay, I got to go. Otou-sama is calling for me".**

"Mata ashita, Okaa-sama", Tezuka said.

"**Mata ashita".**

Tezuka end the phone call. He looked down at Ryoma and saw him giving his what-was-it-about look.

"Okaa-sama will be coming tomorrow together with Okaa-san. Otou-sama will be following her but I'm not sure about Otou-san though. She didn't say anything about him".

"Why?"

"They wanted to help you practice wearing a kimono so that you won't feel uncomfortable when this Sunday comes. Okaa-sama and Okaa-san will also be teaching you the etiquette when you are wearing a kimono".

"Oh great. You just have to remind me off the coming nightmare", muttered Ryoma. Tezuka bring Ryoma closer to him until he can put his chin on his shoulder.

"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama also have something to talk about this coming Sunday. She didn't say what it is about though".

"What time they will be coming?"

"After lunch". Ryoma let out a soft sigh. He would definitely dread this Sunday. Tezuka could just be there for his spouse at a time like this since he really can't do anything about. He wished that his grandfather would not succeed with his plan and hopefully nothing bad would happen.

Whenever he thought of this Sunday, he had this very uneasy feeling that was worse than what he had felt yesterday. He promised himself that, after this Sunday, he would be keeping Ryoma away from his grandfather. It didn't matter whether he has accepted Ryoma or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was preparing coffee when he heard a hurried footsteps coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and came into a halt outside his bedroom's bathroom door. There was Ryoma again crouching in front of the porcelain bowl emptying his stomach contents again.

The same thing had happened the day before yesterday and yesterday in the hospital. There was no way that Ryoma could get food poisoning since whatever Ryoma had eaten; Tezuka ate the same thing too.

He crouched beside Ryoma and rubbed his back while the other hand holds up his fringes. He hoped that his vomiting will stop soon and his wish came true when Ryoma looked up.

Ryoma sat down on the marbled floor while resting his head on Tezuka's chest. Listening to Tezuka's heartbeat always calmed him down and helped him relaxed. Tezuka removed his hands from Ryoma's back and wrapped his free arm around Ryoma's abdomen.

"How are feeling?"

"My throat hurts".

"If the same thing happens again tomorrow, let's go to hospital to get a check up".

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma…"

"Yadda! I just came out from hospital and I'm not stepping in there tomorrow. I don't want to stay for the night again".

"Alright. I'm only giving you until this Friday. If you still vomit, I'll bring you to the hospital whether you like it or not".

"Che…"

They stayed in that position in a while longer before getting up. Tezuka helped Ryoma up since he was still weak. After that, both of them went down to have breakfast.

--

Directly after finishing their lunch, the doorbell rang. Ryoma walked to the front door to open the door.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, kaa-san", greeted Ryoma.

"Konnichiwa Ryoma-kun", Ayana said as Kuniharu just nodded in acknowledgement. Like father like son.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-san, Otou-san, welcome", said Tezuka. Hearing Tezuka's greetings, Ryoma looked at the person behind. He scowled. He really doesn't want his baka oyaji to be here. For the whole night he had been wishing that his father wouldn't come. Looks like Kami-sama really loved to play with him.

"What are you doing here Oyaji?"

"What a way to greet you father, Seishounen", his father said as he picked his ear. He has once again worn his monk robe which made him look even more perverted.

"Please come in". The four of them walked in. Each person was holding at least two bags and that really made Ryoma curious. Tezuka knew that those bags most probably contained the kimono as he grew up seeing his mother wearing a kimono and he knew that just a piece of kimono required a lot of accessories to go with it.

"Kaa-san, what's in all those bags?" Ryoma asked as they settled down in the living room. He was sitting on the sofa's arm which Tezuka was seating.

"This?" Ryoma nodded.

"The kimono". Ryoma gaped at his mother.

"Err…why were there so many bags? How many have you brought over?"

"There were only two kimonos we brought over. One belonged to Ayana while the other one, we came across it when we came across a shop selling kimonos when we were on the way here. Both of us thought that it would suit you, so we bought it".

Nanjiroh stood up and everybody stared at him wondering what he was trying to do. He strode towards the cabinet to search for his magazine. But he couldn't find it.

"I've thrown it away, Otou-san", Tezuka said.

"What! How could you Kunimitsu-kun. My poor magazine", he said with a childish pout.

"Nanjiroh, behave yourself".

"Rinko, Kunimitsu-kun threw away my favourite magazine…" Rinko walked towards his husband and pulled his ear and twisted it.

"Oww…oww…alright…alright, Rinko. I'll behave".

"Err…what magazine did you throw away, Kunimitsu?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Okaa-san", Ryoma said with a scowl etched on his face once again.

"Alright. Ryoma, let's get started. We don't have much time", Rinko said.

Ryoma got up reluctantly and followed his mother and mother-in-law up the stairs. Before he went up to his room, he turned to Tezuka and said, "Protect Otou-san from Oyaji".

Tezuka nodded his head which implied that he understood what Ryoma was trying to say. Ryoma headed to his and Tezuka's room where his two mothers were waiting for him.

--

Rinko took out the kimono that she and Ayana had bought for Ryoma. It contained flowing plum blossom design at the _maemigoro_ (front main panel) part to the _fuki_ (hem guard) of the kimono. A branch of plum blossom design was located at the right _sode_ (sleeve) of the kimono whereas the other _sode_ (sleeve) remained plain. The design was neither colourful nor elaborated. It was not that plain either. The colour of the fabric was aqua blue which complemented with Ryoma's eyes colour and his hair. The type of fabric both of them had chosen was silk.

Rinko took everything out in from the bag and placed it on the bed. There were _nagajuban_ (kimono-shaped robes), _Hadajuban_ (a thin garment similar to undershirt), _susoyoke_ (a thin petticoat-like garment), _obi_ (the sash around the waist), _obi-ita _(fabric-covered board placed under the obi), _datejime _(a thin, sash worn around the _obi_ and the nagajuban), _koshihimo_ (this sashes tied to keep the kimono in place while getting dressed), _tabi_ (ankle-high divided-toe socks) and lastly the _geta_ (sandals with separate heels).

"W-was all of th-that necessary?' Ryoma stuttered. His eyes were wide, as he couldn't believe that he was going to wear all that on Sunday.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun. Those are the things that you need for a kimono. Wearing a kimono is very complicated. There are a lot of accessories for kimono as you can see. That was why kimono is not very popular nowadays", said Ayana. "Alright, let's get started. Rinko, please pass me the _hadajuban_ and _susoyoke_".

"Here you go".

"This is _susoyoke_ and this is _hanajuban_. _Susoyoke_ is for the bottom and _hanajuban_ is for the top. After you are done, please come out. I'm going to teach you how to wear the _nagajuban_ and tying the _datejime_", Ayana said as she passdd the both the said undergarments to Ryoma.

Inside the toilet, Ryoma was starting to feel like running away from the Sunday's function. He couldn't believe that he was going to wear all those. He put the _susoyoke_ and _hanajuban_ reluctantly. 'Why did I agree to this? Oh yea, the reason was Kunimitsu', he thought.

After he was done, he walked out of the bathroom. Ayana walked towards him to check whether he had put them on correctly and luckily for him, it was correct. Rinko pick up the _hanajuban_ and handed the said clothe to Ayana.

"This is the _hanajuban_. I'm going to teach you how to wear it and please remember how to put it on", said Ayana as she put the _hanajuban_ for Ryoma. After she had done putting it on him, she held both ends of the _eri_ (collar of the _hanajuban_) making sure that the seam came on the centre of Ryoma's back. She then held both ends of the _eri_ with one hand and picked the seam on the back with the other hand. She made sure that there was room in between the _eri_ and Ryoma's neck. The gap between then was about the size of a fist.

Carefully, she wrapped Ryoma's chest with the right side of the kimono. After she was done, she put over the left side of the kimono so that the cross section of the two _Eri _comes to the centre. "Rinko, the _datejime_ please. _Datejime_ was used so that you _nagajuban_ will not move around when you wear the kimono".

Rinko handed her the _datejime_. Ayana took it and she made sure that the length on the left hand side and the right hand side were equal before wrapping from the front to the back and criss-crossing each other at the back and bringing the ends to the front. She tied the ends once and turned the ends to the other direction. The ends were hidden underneath the _datejime_.

"Next is the kimono. The same thing as the _nagajuban_ makes sure that the back seam is at the centre. Wrap the right side of the kimono of the body then overlap it with the right side. You got to remember that it is right side first then only the left side. The opposite way was specifically for corpses. Adjust the white slip collar so that it showed evenly around the neck under the kimono collar", Ayana said in step-by-step as she helped Ryoma to put on the kimono.

After that, Ayana pulled up the kimono material so that the length of the kimono was at the ankle. She held the extra material above Ryoma's waist before taking the _koshihimo_ belt from Rinko and tying it below the excess material. She crossed the belt in the back and tied it in the front.

She then straightened out the excess material to the side so that the front and the back of the kimono was straight before bringing down the excess material down to cover the _koshihimo_. Rinko passed another _datejime_ to Ayana so that she could wrap it around the waist to cover the _koshihimo_. She then tied the _datejime _belt in the front leaving the overlapping kimono fabric visible below. She made sure that the excess kimono fabric was hanging evenly below the belt. Rinko walked over to Ryoma holding a piece of _obi-ita_. She then put the _obi-ita_ for Ryoma.

Ayana then switched places with Rinko. She was holding the _obi_. The colour of the obi was green in colour. The green was in lighter shades than his hair.

When Ayana unfolded the obi, he gaped. The thing was at least 3 metre long! Heck, it even exceeded his height.

"Okaa-san, a-are you sure that was the supposed length?" Ryoma said as he stuttered a bit.

"Hai", said Ayana. "This was counted as short already, Ryoma-kun. The longest _obi_ that can be found has the length of 4.5 metres".

"Heh!" exclaimed Ryoma. 'That length is definitely long enough to mummify me'. He shivered slightly when the thought cross his mind.

"Okay. The last one is the tying of the _obi_. There are different way to tie and _obi_ but Otou-san's favourite way of tying it is the butterfly _obi_. That is what I will teach you today".

She placed the long _obi_ fabric around the waist with the ends towards the front so that Ryoma can see learn how to tie it. Firstly, she positioned the _obi_ fabric with unequal length. One length was about 50 cm. She wrapped the long end of the _obi _around his waist and the she overlapped the short end (_te_) on top of the long end (_tare_). She then tied the belt once. The _tare_ was hanging downwards while the _te_ towards the top.

"Okaa-san, it's tight. I can hardly breathe".

"Oh good. That means I tied it tight enough". She said without looking up at Ryoma.

'Oh great!' Ryoma thought inwardly. He really was having a hard time to breathing. He didn't know that the _obi_ was supposed to be this tight.

Ryoma's breathe hitched a bit when she had done twisting the _te_ so that it was positioned nicely. She then folded the _tare_ into three folds to get the right size for Ryoma. She held the centre of the _tare_ and folded it into 4 folds before folding the _te_ three times so that the width was smaller. Using the _te_, she wrapped it around the _tare_'s centre until a little excess. Lastly, she tucked the excess _te_ away.

She twisted the belt around so that the butterfly obi was at Ryoma's back. After she was done, she walked back a few step to admire her handiwork. Rinko walked towards Ryoma holding the last accessory for the kimono which was the _obijime_. The _obijime _was a braided cord and the colour of the _obijime_ was golden yellow. She tied the _obijime _on top of the obi and following Ayana's action, she went around Ryoma to see how beautiful her son looked.

"Ryoma-kun, you really can pass as a girl. The first time I saw you were the photos on the cultural festival. When Kunimitsu told me that the person in the photos were a boy by the name Echizen Ryoma, I really couldn't believe it. In my mind, I always told myself that there was no way a boy could look so beautiful. Now I can believe it".

"O-Okaa-san, you saw _those_ photos?" his eyes went wide as he couldn't believe that his mother-in-law had seen the photos.

"Yosh! Let's go down to show our handiworks", exclaimed Rinko.

"Okay. Come on Ryoma-kun. Let's show the men how beautiful you are".

"Yadda! Zettai yadda". He step back a few steps to get away from both his mothers especially his own mother. He knew that smile. It means that his mother was up to something when she suggested that.

"Come on Ryoma. No matter how you hide also, they will be able to see it this Sunday. It is just an early surprise. That's all", Rinko said as he grabbed Ryoma's hand and dragged him out and also down the stairs to where the men were.

Ryoma inner thoughts were starting to project all sorts of reactions from the men and all those reactions were the one he hated the most. He tried to make his mother release her grip on his hand but failed. This caused him to dislike wearing kimono even more as the kimono had restricted his movement a lot. If he were to wear normal clothes, he definitely will be able to escape his mother's grasp.

When they reached the foot of the stairs, all three men turned their attention towards them. The moment their gaze fell on Ryoma, they gaped, even Nanjiroh who would always smirk or tease his son if he managed to see his Seishounen cross-dressed.

'Oh kami-sama, I can't believe that Kunimitsu married such a beautiful man', Kuniharu thought. Kuniharu's gaze turned towards his wife whom was standing at Ryoma's left hand side. He looks at his wife right into her eyes asking her whether it was really Ryoma standing there. He saw his wife gave him a small smile and realised that it was really Ryoma-kun. He turned his attention to Ryoma and realised that his face was beet red in colour. He knew that only one person could make the stubborn and bratty Echizen Ryoma turned beet red.

He looked at his son and saw that his son's mouth was hanging opened forming an 'O' and from his eyes, he knew that Kunimitsu was totally captivated by Ryoma's beauty. Besides that, he also found some secret messages sent by those two to each other. He had no idea what was it about but by Ryoma's reaction, he knew that it must be something embarrassing or some kinds of compliments.

The father and son turned their attention towards Nanjiroh when they heard somebody explode into a fit of laughter. Apparently he had fallen off his chair when he was laughing as now he was now sitting on the floor.

Ryoma scowled at his father. He walked towards his father and kicked his father at his thigh.

"Oww…Rinko. Ryoma's being mean again", whined Ryoma.

"That was because you were mean to him", Rinko said while walking towards his husband. She bent down and pulled his ear.

"Oww…Rinko. Why you pull my ear? I didn't do anything wrong". Nanjiroh stamped his feet on the floor acting like a child throwing tantrum.

"That was for you being mean to Ryoma".

While both the mother and son were 'abusing' Nanjiroh, the Tezuka couple's eyes were wide opened and their mouths were slightly apart as they were shocked by the behaviour of the Echizen family.

Both of them look at each other then turned their attention to their son. "It's daily occurrence. Don't worry about it", Tezuka said with a hint of amusement when he saw how shocked his parents were when they saw the Echizen's family' antics.

"You better behave or I'm going to burn you precious stash away", Rinko warned Nanjiroh.

"Rinko is being mea-", he cut himself off when he saw Rinko's expression.

"Hai, hai", Nanjiroh said, admitting defeat. He can't win against Rinko after all.

Taking the opportunity that everyone were here, Tezuka said, "Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, you said in the phone yesterday that there was something you wanted to tell us. What was it?"

"Oh yea. We found out why Otou-sama invited Ryoma-kun and his parents this Sunday. I overhear his plan when he was in the room talking with one of his friends", Kuniharu said.

"Was it about the plan to break me and Kunimitsu up and turning Kunimitsu into a straight?" Ryoma asked.

"How do you know about it?" asked a bewildered Ayana.

"Shinju-san told me about it", Tezuka stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What did she tell you?" Kuniharu asked. Tezuka told his parents about it and they were quite shocked that Takara Shinju was trying to help them all along. After Tezuka had finished the incident yesterday, Ayana confirmed that it was the same thing they wanted to tell them.

"Alright. Why don't the three of you discuss about how to stop Otou-sama's plan while we continue with what we left off", Rinko said after she had done controlling her husband.

"Continue what?" Ryoma asked confusedly. He thought that he was done.

"Now we are going to teach you the etiquette when you are wearing kimono. How are you going to walk and others", Ayana added. Ryoma gapped at both of them.

"There are some more etiquette lesson!?' Ryoma exclaimed loudly. Tezuka knew that Ryoma really hate etiquette lessons. What he hates more was that he has to act like a girl. He found out about this when he found out that Ryoma was not fully male.

"Yes. Now Kunimitsu-kun, please follow us upstairs and Nanjiroh _behave_ yourself", Rinko said dangerously to Nanjiroh. She can't have Nanjiroh traumatise Kuniharu.

Tezuka was helping Ryoma up the stairs as this was the first time Ryoma has wore a kimono. He could see how hard it was for Ryoma to climb up the stairs and hopefully he would be able to help him.

When they reached the room, Ryoma was hoping that his mother or mother-in-law would ask him to take off the kimono but apparently, luck was not at his side. Both of them wanted him to continue to wear the kimono so that he could get used to it and also so he wouldn't face any difficulties on the real day.

"Kunimitsu, change into your kimono while I teach Ryoma-kun how to walk", Ayana said as she passed his a two bags. Tezuka took the bags and head towards the bathroom.

"I'll already know how to walk, Okaa-san".

"Show us then Ryoma", Rinko said. Ryoma walked normally as he used to but stumbled slightly and almost fell down face flat if he had not caught himself in time. Rinko knew that Ryoma had misunderstood when Ayana said that she would teach him how to walk. What Ayana meant by teaching him how to walk was teaching him the proper way to walk in kimono and not the usual way of walking.

"I think you misunderstood my meaning of 'teaching you to walk'. Did I guess right, Rinko?" Rinko nodded. "What I meant was to teach you how to walk when you are wearing a kimono. When a person was wearing a kimono, the way they walk will be different. People usually called the way the girls walk when they are wearing a kimono as pigeon-toed. Pigeon-toed walk is when a person walked by shuffling their feet with one's feet turned inward. Like this". Rinko demonstrated it for him. "They walked like that was because they want to avoid their kimono from coming up".

Ryoma stared in horror. They didn't expect him to walk like that, did they?

Ayana clapped her hand together and said, "Alright, let's see you walk then, Ryoma-kun".

Ryoma's first try was definitely disastrous. He tripped himself causing him to fall flat on his face with a loud thud. When he tried to sit he couldn't. This was cause by the hard _obi-ita_ he was wearing before the _obi_. He tried sitting again and he almost yelped in pain when he could feel the board crushing his ribs.

His mother helped him to get up when she saw how hard it was for Ryoma to sit up and stand. This was definitely torturous. Ayana asked him to practice a few time but each time he would fall face flat on his face.

On the 5th try, Tezuka came out wearing his male kimono. Ryoma stared at him, awed, causing him to pause at mid-step. The sight of Tezuka left him totally breathless.

'He is drop dead gorgeous. Yes. That's it. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous', Ryoma thought.

"You look good Kunimitsu-kun", compliment Rinko.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san".

"Kunimitsu, please stand beside Ryoma-kun". Tezuka walked towards Ryoma and stood beside him.

"Hmm…they do look good together. The colours are not much of a contra and they do look like a perfect pair, don't they Rinko?"

"Aa. The colours really were a match. Besides that, plum blossoms and does really compliment with the bamboo patterns on Kunimitsu-kun's".

"Alright then. Please change back, Kunimitsu", Ayana said. Tezuka walked back to the bathroom and changed back. When Tezuka was out of the bathroom, Ryoma had already managed to walk the pigeon-toed walk without tripping over his own feet.

"Good Ryoma. Now we can go to the next step since you have almost mastered the walk. The next step is when you were walking, sway your hips to the left and right", Rinko said while demonstrating how to do it.

"Kunimitsu, get out of the room", Ayana added when she sensed Kunimitsu watching Ryoma's practice.

"Hai, Okaa-sama", Tezuka said without much argument since he knew that his mother could be very strict if he doesn't listen to her. He walked out of the room giving his spouse a last glance before closing the door.

He cringed slightly when he heard Ryoma's explosion about the swaying of hips. Ryoma's shouts must be very loud as Nanjiroh and Kuniharu were looking up from the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened, Kunimitsu?" Tezuka just shook his head. He was not going to tell his father in front of Nanjiroh as he knew that Nanjiroh was going to teased Ryoma again of he knew about it.

Meanwhile in the room, Rinko managed to cover her ears just in time before her son's explosion. The voice was so loud that even though she had covered her ears, she can still feel the effect of the explosion on her eardrums. Unluckily for Ayana, she didn't manage to cover her ears in time causing her ears to be ringing.

"Come on Ryoma", Rinko said.

"Yadda!"

"Ryoma-kun, please do it".

"Yadda! Zettai yadda!"

After much persuasion from Ayana and blackmailing from Rinko, in the end Ryoma admitted defeat and swayed his hips while walking the pigeon-toed walk.

'Now I know why Rinko said that her son can be quite hard to handle. Just to persuade him to sway his hips took at least half-an-hour', Ayana thought. She snapped out of her own thought when she saw how Ryoma was performing. She sighed. It was totally disastrous.

"Ryoma-kun, sway more gently and more". Ryoma did it again but this time, it was way much worse than the first time.

"Ryoma, you look like a rusty robot swaying the hips. No. I should say even a rusty robot sways their hips much better than you", commented Rinko. Ayana laughed lightly when she heard Rinko's comment.

"Ryoma-kun, you got to relax more, especially your waist area. You are too stiff. When you are too stiff, you are going to get back ache by the end of the day", added Ayana.

After that, Ryoma performed much better but he was still quite stiff causing his movement to be quite robotic. But overall, it was quite good already considering that it was the first day only.

It was already 5.00p.m when the three of them heard a knock on the door. Kuniharu poked his head into the room and said, "Ayana, it's time to go back".

"Aa. We will continue tomorrow, Ryoma-kun. Please keep the kimono in a correct way. Inside the bag, there were instructions on how to keep the kimono and I hope to see the kimono in good condition tomorrow. Oh yea, tomorrow you are going to wear the kimono by yourself so makes sure that you know how to wear it".

"Usu", Ryoma said without any arguments. Now he knew why Tezuka was such a stoic person. The way she talks leaves no room for even an argument. Ayana walked out from the room with Rinko and Ryoma following her behind.

When they reached the living room, Kuniharu was already ready to leave while Nanjiroh was already outside the house. "Mata ashita, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-san and otou-san".

"Mata ashita, Kunimitsu, Ryoma-kun", Ayana said.

"Mata ashita".

"Ja!" Rinko said.

Ryoma just waved back at his parents while Kunimitsu said goodbye. After that he closed the door, he turned around and found out that Ryoma had disappeared.

'He must be upstairs taking off the kimono', Tezuka thought before walking up the stairs and head to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Ryoma had already removed his kimono and dumped it on the bed. When he had removed all the accessories and back to his comfortable clothes, only then he turned his attention to Tezuka.

From Ryoma's eyes, he knew what Ryoma was asking. He walked towards the accessories of the kimono and started to keep it in the proper way. When both of them finished keeping the kimono, Ryoma lied down on the bed. His whole body was so sore especially on his feet and his waist.

Tezuka sat beside him and said, "Gomen".

"It's okay", Ryoma mumbled. Tezuka bent down and gave Ryoma a small kiss on the lip.

"I'll go make dinner. You must be hungry".

"Aa". Tezuka bent down again to give Ryoma a kiss on the forehead before standing up and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, a routine was set. During the morning, Tezuka would come back and find Ryoma burying his head inside the porcelain bowl. He was really worried but there were so busy that there was not enough time for Tezuka to bring Ryoma to the hospital to check up.

Whenever he brought up the topic of bringing Ryoma to the hospital, Ryoma would always reassure him that it was nothing. By the time after lunch, his parents and in-laws would be here. Sometimes, their husbands occupied their wives here but sometimes, they were not present. For Ryoma, his lessons started with him wearing the kimono by himself. The first few tries were a total disastrous. At least it was getting better instead of getting worse. After done dressing, they would continue with the walking and other etiquette of a kimono.

By the end of the day, Ryoma would be sore all over but he refused to give in. He realised that the real reason Tezuka's grandfather made him wear kimono was to make him give in to the etiquette and rules when a person were wearing a kimono. He definitely would not give in. He told himself mentally every night before going to sleep.

Saturday came quickly and after much persuasion from Tezuka, in the end Ryoma gave in as his vomiting had become much worse. The time he spent in burying himself in the toilet bowl had become longer and every time he finished, he was too weak to stand up. They were now on the way to the hospital to check what was wrong with Ryoma.

Right now, both of them were inside the doctor's office, waiting for the doctor in charge to come in. When the door opened, both of them turned around and saw a bishounen with wavy blue hair and a smiling face. They were shocked slightly as they didn't expect him to be the one as the name on the table was of a different name.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, curious.

"I'm a doctor. So of course I'm here".

"No. I mean why you are in front of me. Aren't you supposed to be in one of the hospitals in Kanagawa?"

"Nope. I just got transferred yesterday only as the doctor whom was occupying this room was transferred to another hospital".

"Both of you look well. So may I know who the patient is?"

"Ryoma is the patient, Yukimura".

"Okay. Echizen, please sit in this chair", Yukimura said as he motions to the chair besides the doctor's table. Yukimura walked towards the table and sat on the chair opposite Tezuka with the doctor's table in between them.

He opened the file and read it. "According to what the nurse had written, you were vomiting every morning and after a certain time, it stops. Ryoma nodded. It also stated that this has lasted for quite a few days. This time, it was Tezuka who nodded.

"Okay. Echizen please lie down on the examination table and please remove your shirt as well". Ryoma walked slowly to the examination table and when the curtain was pull over, he took off his shirt and lay down on the bed.

Upon contact with the stethoscope, he shivered slightly because it was cold. Yukimura just smiled at him. When he was done, Yukimura said, "You can wear back your shirt. Please follow me".

Ryoma just followed him. They were in another room full with equipment. They were heading to the full body scan machine.

"Please lie down. I'm going to do a full body scan for you to check whether there are any abnormalities especially in your stomach as your vomiting might be caused by your stomach". Ryoma just did what Yukimura said without many arguing because he knew that Tezuka was really worried and if he were to refuse the full body scan, he would have to take the consequences from Tezuka then.

After the full body scan, Yukimura instructed his nurse to draw a blood sample from him. When the nurse was done, Ryoma walked towards Tezuka and settled beside him.

"When the results are out, I will call both of you. In the mean time, get him to eat only light meals and balanced diet. It will help", said Yukimura.

"Arigatou, Yukimura", Tezuka said before getting up and both of them were heading towards the door before Yukimura spoke up again, "Tezuka, I just want to ask, when you are planning to come back?"

"Most probably in a few months time", answered Tezuka.

"Souka. Then I look forward to the day when we work together then".

"Aa". Both of them walked out of the room and left for home.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:**

_Inner Yuu_: hopefully all of you enjoyed this extra long chapter

_**Ryoma**_: What happen to the authoress?

_**Inui**_: 100 that she had fallen asleep, as she had been burning the midnight oil just to type this chapter.

_**Inner Yuu**_: Aa.

_**Ryoma**_: Che! Just a few days of burning the midnight oil she is already half dead. Such a lo- (mouth covered by Tezuka)

_**Tezuka**_: Don't anger the Authoress or not you will have to pay in the next chapter.

_**Inner Yuu**_: The authoress would like to inform the readers that this will the second last chapter where you can votes for Nanako's future husband and also Eiji's occupation.

_**Eiji**_: Hoi! Hoi! Please vote!

_**BeGo-sama**_: Be awed by my beautiful face. Compared to Fuji, I'm way much better than he is.

_**Fuji:**_ Atobe…(throw his cactuses to Atobe)

_**BeGo-sama**_: AHHHH!! My beautiful face!! How dare you throw cactuses at my face. (Censored)

_**Inui**_: The authoress would like to give everybody a warning on the next chapter. The warning is **angst in the next chapter**. So everyone please be prepared.

_**Oishi**_: The authoress was giving out spoilers for the next chapter. So whomever that didn't catch the spoilers and would like to know, reread it again then. That's all.

_**All**_: Please read and review.

-Yuujirou-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N: **It's not late right? My muse decided to go on a holiday and I had a really hard time to bring it back. Hopefully that was a good reason for the readers if you feel that my updating is getting slower but at least not a month right? Since in the last chapter I had forgotten to put up the credit for the information I had gotten on how to wear a kimono, I'll be putting up the credit in this story.

**Credit:**

japan(hyphen)cc(dot)com(slash)kimofaq2(dot)htm

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Kimono(hash)Homongi

www(dot)japanesekimono(dot)com(slash)wear(underscore)a(underscore)kimono(dot)htm

www(dot)japanesekimono(dot)com(slash)obi(underscore)belts(dot)htm

www(dot)japaneselifestyle(dot)com(dot)au(slash)fashion(slash)butterfly(underscore)obi(dot)html

www(dot)japaneselifestyle(dot)com(dot)au(slash)fashion(slash)butterfly(underscore)obi(underscore)2(dot)html

www(dot)quirkyjapan(dot)or(dot)tv(slash)great(underscore)pigeon(underscore)toed(underscore)walking(underscore)debate(dot)htm

**Review Reply:**

**Shadowhawk**…Yes. He definitely is. Kimono is really hard to wear. It took quite some time to understand how to tie an obi even though there are illustrations. About their expression, you will find out in this chapter. About the plan, I'm not sure about it yet. I got a lots but I has no idea which one to choose.

**Nothing**…Yea. It's really long in the last chapter. I've reduced it slightly in this chapter.

**Gwynhafra**…Yea. I was feeling rather sadistic actually when I type it but it still way better than my other fic. You definitely corrupted me. Anyway, I'm still waiting for your next chapter of TOL.

**To those that I didn't mention, thank you a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write.**

_To the story then…_

Chapter 7

"Ohaiyo", Tezuka said as he saw Ryoma's eyes flutter open. His hands were of course, wrapped around Ryoma, hugging him.

Ryoma yawned and replied, "Ohaiyo".

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked as he played with Ryoma's soft hair.

"I'm fi-ugh…" Ryoma covered his mouth and sprang up. He stood up and ran towards the toilet to empty his stomach. Tezuka got up and followed after him. He crouched down and did the same as what he had done for the past few days.

"Looks like it had gotten worse", Tezuka said worriedly after Ryoma was done emptying his stomach.

"Aa. Ugh…I really hate this", said Ryoma as he stood up but fell back on the floor.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka called out as catched Ryoma before he hitting the floor. "What's wrong?"

"No strength", Ryoma said tiredly. With Tezuka's help, Ryoma stood up and rinsed his mouth. After that, Tezuka supported him back to the bed.

"Stay here. I'll bring some food up", Tezuka said as he walked out of the room. After he had done preparing a very light breakfast, he brought the food up to their room.

He placed the food in front of Ryoma and said, "Eat some. It's very light so it should agree with your stomach".

"Aa. Itadakimasu", Ryoma called out before started eating slowly. He really doesn't feel like eating at all but he knew that it would be much better to eat than leaving his stomach empty.

"How was it? Is it okay?"

"Aa. Arigatou", Ryoma said as he gave Tezuka a small smile. "Your phone is ringing". Tezuka got up and walked towards where he hung his pants to fish out his phone.

"Tezuka speaking".

"**Tezuka, this is Yukimura. I'm calling about the result. It's out".**

"Oh. Souka. Then we will be going there around 11a.m".

"**Okay. See you then".** Tezuka hung up and turned around to face Ryoma. "The report is out".

"Souka. Then I guess we would have to go after breakfast then?"

"Aa".

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were currently sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called upon. "He is so slow!" complained Ryoma. Tezuka just look at his spouse and smile.

"Echizen Ryoma", the nurse in charge called out.

"At long last", Ryoma said as he stood up and walked towards Yukimura's room with Tezuka beside him.

"Echizen, Tezuka, please have a seat", Yukimura said as he looked up from the report with a smile on his face.

"What was the result, Yukimura?" Tezuka asked.

"Before that, I would like to ask Echizen something", Yukimura said before turning his attention to Ryoma with a serious expression. "Echizen, may you tell me what your real gender is?"

Ryoma and Tezuka stiffened slightly. "Wh-what does my gender have to do with the report?"

"Please answer my question, Echizen".

"…Male and female", Ryoma said reluctantly. He really disliked letting people know about this particular information.

"Hmm…That really make sense then", Yukimura said with his usual expression back.

"Huh?"

"Okay. To answer your question", Yukimura said as he turn his attention to the other man in the room. "Apparently, the result showed that Echizen is 7 weeks pregnant".

Tezuka mouth was opened slightly and Ryoma's expression was unreadable. The room was silent except for the humming sound from the computer. After a while, Tezuka asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. From the blood sample result, it showed that the level of female hormones were higher than usual. Besides that, he was having pregnancy symptom which was daily vomiting", explained Yukimura.

Tezuka look at Ryoma and saw his unreadable expression. 'Even though he said that he would like to carry an heir for me, but looks like this really came as a shock for him after all', thought Tezuka.

"I'll leave both of you for a while to get the medication", Yukimura said as he left the two men alone in the room.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Tezuka asked as he placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. There was no response from him. Tezuka called out again and this time he got a response from his spouse.

Ryoma looked up and made an eye-to-eye contact with Tezuka. "Aa. I-I'm fine", Ryoma said hesitantly.

"Ryoma…If you don't want the child, it would be alright. I won't blame you", said Tezuka as he tried to hid his slight disappointment in his voice from Ryoma. Unfortunately, Ryoma caught it.

"Kunimitsu, I didn't say anything about not wanting the child", Ryoma said cheekily with a smile.

"Do-does that mean that yo-"

"Aa. Even though it was really unexpected but I guess it was a very good reason for me to leave the pro".

"Lea-leaving the pro?"

"Aa. I was planning to announce my retirement next year so that I would have more time to accompany you. Looks like it will be just a tad bit early", explained Ryoma as his hand wandered to his abdomen.

"Arigatou, Ryoma", Tezuka said as he hugged Ryoma. Ryoma chuckled lightly when he heard some hints of a person in absolute happiness in his voice.

The door to the room opened and both of them broke off immediately. Yukimura walked in with a smile holding a small plastic bag with medication for Ryoma. He sat down at his place and took out a bottle of medication.

"Okay. This is what we call prenatal vitamins. It is a mixture of all type of vitamins essential in preparing your body for the changes that you will go through during the pregnancy. You take these after each meal. Please remember to give him one pill after each meal, Tezuka".

"Aa".

"Thirdly, to combat his morning sickness, let him have small meals about 6 to 8 meals a day. Letting him drink lots of water and carbonated drinks in between his meals may help with the symptoms but not too much. Avoid fatty, fried or spicy food and try to give him some starchy food like toast, saltines, cheerios or other dry cereals. Fruits can also be taken as snack".

"There's still one more thing. Please do not do any strenuous activity as miscarriage often occurs during the first three months of the pregnancy", Yukimura said. "Would both of you like to see how the little child is doing?"

"Y-yea", Ryoma spoke up.

"Then please lie down on the bed", Yukimura said. He then walked into the other room and came out pushing and ultrasound scan. He placed the scan beside the bed. "Pull up your shirt".

Ryoma did as what he had ordered. Yukimura then rubbed some really cold liquid on his abdomen making him yelp. Yukimura just smiled at him. After he had done applying the gel, he took the transducer and scanned his stomach.

"Here's your child", Yukimura said as he pointed to the little thing that looked so small and fragile. Ryoma smiled when he saw the little life growing inside him. Ryoma turned his attention from the screen to look at Tezuka's expression. He smiled inwardly when he saw how happy he looked. After they were done, Tezuka and Ryoma took their leave.

--

Yukimura was walking down the corridor and he was heading towards the cafeteria. On the way there, he met Oishi who was heading to the cafeteria too.

"Yukimura", Oishi called out.

"Oishi. Going to the cafeteria?"

"Aa". Both of them went into the cafeteria and bought their lunch. After they are settled down, Oishi asked, "Just now I saw Tezuka and Echizen walking towards your department. What's wrong?"

Yukimura smiled before saying, "Ohh. That was because Echizen is pregnant". Oishi choked at that statement.

"Pardon?" Oishi said after he had stop coughing.

"Echizen is pregnant", repeated Yukimura.

"H-how can that be? He is a _male_".

"He is not 100 male though".

"What you mean?"

"He has the woman part. That's why he has the ability to conceive a child".

"So…Yo-you mean he is half male and half female?"

"Aa. It gave me quite a shock too when the report for his blood sample came out. The amount of estrogen hormones was high. I thought the blood test department made some mistake but when I saw his health report, only then did I realise that he is not 100 male".

"That was really quite shocking news".

"Aa".

--

Tezuka was preparing some light meal according to Yukimura's advice and Ryoma was in the living room resting. When he was done, he brought the food to the living room for Ryoma.

When he had placed the food on the table, the phone rang. "I'll take it. You should eat", said Tezuka as he walked towards where the phone is located.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking".

"**Kunimitsu, this is Okaa-san. I would like to inform you that Otou-sama had postponed the date for the meeting".**

"Doushite?" (Why?)

"**Wakaranai. (I don't know) This morning he told us that the meeting would be postponed after a phone call because he is going on a vacation".**

"That's weird".

"**Aa. I did overhear Otou-sama's conversation though. It was something about Takara-san".**

"Shinju?"

"**Aa. I didn't manage to hear what it is about though".**

"Souka", Tezuka sighed inwardly. Ryoma was going to explode if he heard that. "Oh yea, Okaa-sama, had you told Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"**Not yet. I was planning to inform them after you".**

"Souka". 'Should I tell them? Maybe I should since I might need their help'. "Okaa-sama, can you please drop by here for a while. There is something that we need to tell you".

"**What is it? Can't you tell us in the phone?"**

"I-I think it's better to tell you and Otou-sama face to face".

"**Souka. Then we will be there in about an hour time then".**

"Aa. Okaa-sama, can you please also ask Otou-san and Okaa-san to be here?"

"**Ok".**

"Arigatou. Ja!"

"**Ja!"** Tezuka hung up the phone and walked towards the living room. When he reached the living room, he realised that Ryoma was waiting for him.

"Who was that?"

"Okaa-sama. Apparently, Ojii-sama decided to postpone the meeting".

"What!" Ryoma exclaimed. Tezuka flinched slightly at the loudness of Ryoma's voice. After he had calmed down, Ryoma asked, "Why? This is so sudden".

"It's something about Ojii-san going to a vacation but Okaa-sama overheard that it has got to do with Shnju".

"Shinju?"

"Aa. Okaa-sama said that Shinju pulled out from the plan or something. So I guessed that Ojii-sama postponed the meeting so that he can remake the plan again".

"Ugh! I'm starting to hate your grandfather, Kunimitsu".

"Aa. Me too", agreed Tezuka. "Oh yea, I told Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Kaa-san and Otou-san to come here".

"Why?" Ryoma asked, curious.

"I was planning to tell them about the pregnancy". Ryoma stared at Tezuka with wide eyes.

"Err…Wh-what time are they coming?"

"In one hour time".

"S-so fast!" Ryoma said.

"Aa. Gomen, Ryoma. I didn't ask for your opinion first and I'd already decided to tell them", Tezuka said guiltily.

"It's okay. It's just that it's going to be hard to explain to your parents though".

"True also".

--

Ayana, Kuniharu, Rinko and Nanjiroh were already settled down in the living room while Ryoma was sitting in the single armchair with Tezuka beside him. The four of them realised that Ryoma seemed to be rather fidgety.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Kunimitsu-kun?" Rinko asked.

"It got to do with Ryoma".

"What is it, Kunimitsu?" Ayana asked, worried lacing her voice. This was the first time she saw her son behaving like this.

"I'm pregnant", Ryoma said bravely. There was silence in the room after the statement.

"Huh?" said Kuniharu and Ayana together. Meanwhile, Nanjiroh's mouth was wide open and Rinko's eyes went wide.

"Ryoma's pregnant. We got the result this morning".

"B-but how? Ryoma-kun is a _male_ right?" Kuniharu asked.

"Not entirely actually", Rinko said after recovering from the shock.

"What you mean Rinko-san?"

"We are sorry for hiding this from you all. Actually Ryoma was born as a male and… also a female".

"Yo-you mean he was a male and yet a female?" Kuniharu asked.

"Aa. Ryoma had the male part and also the female part", Tezuka said.

After both of them had recovered from their shocked, Ayana asked, "So, how many weeks already?"

"Se-seven weeks. Are you mad, Okaa-san, Otou-san for hiding this from both of you?" Ryoma asked. Ayana shook her head.

"How can we be mad when you gave us the ability to continue the Tezuka bloodline?"

"Yea. When Kunimitsu broke the news to us that he is gay, we had already stopped wishing that we could have a grandchild. But right now, you are telling us that you are carrying Kunimitsu's child and that made us really happy", Kuniharu said as he gave Ryoma a small smile.

Ryoma smiled at both them before looking at Tezuka's expression. He knew that Tezuka must be very happy that they didn't think Ryoma as a freak and accepted the child openly. Ryoma turned his attention to his parents and saw that Nanjiroh was smirking at him. Ryoma groaned inwardly. That smirk on his father's face meant trouble.

"Looks like our Ryoma is going to become a mama", teased Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji! I'm not going to become a mama!" protested Ryoma.

"But you are the one who's carrying a child, aren't you? So you are going to become a mama!"

"Nanjiroh! Stop your teasing. Ryoma's pregnant and stress is not good for him!"

"Rinko that's not fair!" Rinko then pulled his ear making him yelp in pain. Ryoma smirked at his father showing him that he had won.

"Fine", Nanjiroh said.

Rinko released Nanjiroh's ear and said, "We should leave. Since Ryoma's pregnant, he needs plenty of rest".

"Aa. Then we should take our leave then, Kunimitsu", Ayana said.

"Okay", said Tezuka as he sent his parents and in-laws out of the house. When he walked in the living room, he saw Ryoma was already asleep on the sofa.

'Looks like he was really tired', Tezuka thought as he carried Ryoma bridal style to their bedroom. After tucking him in, he went downstairs to do some household chores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Still bad?" Ryoma nodded before he vomitted again.

After the morning sickness had passed, he said, "Urghh…I really hate this".

"Go-" Ryoma cut him off by placing his finger on Tezuka's lip to shush him. Tezuka removed Ryoma's finger from his lips before bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Stop apologising. It hurt my ears hearing you apologise", Ryoma said while smirking at Tezuka.

"Aa".

"Help me up", Ryoma said weakly. Tezuka helped Ryoma up and helped him to rinse away the acidic taste present in his mouth cavity. After that, both of them went down to have their breakfast. After they were done, they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it", Ryoma said as he got up from the chair and went to open the door. The moment he opened the door, he was tackled by his Kikumaru-sempai.

"Ochibi! Congratulation, nya" Eiji called out as he gave Ryoma his bear hug. Luckily, Ryoma managed to stable himself. If not, Kikumaru would have flattened him.

"Ki-kikumaru – sem-sempai…c-can't bre-breath", Ryoma choked out. Tezuka walked hurriedly out of the kitchen when he heard Kikumaru's voice.

"Eiji! Stop it!" Oishi said as he quickly detached Eiji from Ryoma. Tezuka supported Ryoma when he saw him stagger slightly.

"Congratulations Tezuka", Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Fssshhh…Congratulations, Tezuka-san, Echizen", Kaidoh said from behind Fuji.

"Congratulations!" The rest of the ex-regulars said simultaneously.

"For what?"

"We heard that Echizen's pregnant", Inui said.

"Souka. Arigatou. Come in", Tezuka said as he stepped aside to let the ex-regulars in.

After they had settled down in the living room, Tezuka asked, "How did you all know?"

"Oishi told us, nya". Tezuka then looked at Oishi with a 'who-told-you' expression.

"Yukimura".

"Souka", Tezuka said. "Then all of you know about Ryoma's gender?"

"Hai!" Eiji said enthusiastically. Ryoma groaned inwardly.

"I still can't believe that Echizen is a girl though", Momo said while rubbing his neck.

"I'm not a girl. I'm just born with a female part. That's all", retorted Ryoma.

"You are still a girl since males cannot get pregnant".

"Che!"

"Saa…You must be very happy then, Tezuka", Fuji said.

"That would be 100 true", the data master said. Tezuka just nodded curtly. Momoshiro and Eiji snickered.

"So, how are you holding on, Echizen?" Kawamura asked. "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask".

"Domo, Kawamura-sempai". (Thank you)

"Nya Ochibi, how many weeks are you?"

"…seven".

"Aaa I can't wait to see it, nya".

"See what?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Like this", Momo said as he used his hands to show how a pregnant woman's stomach would look like.

"My stomach won't become so big!"

"Oh yes it will, Echizen", added Fuji as he smiled at Ryoma. Ryoma cursed inwardly. He didn't know that he would be facing that.

'And then, and then, you will have to wear these clothes and that will make Ochibi look so cute, nya!" Eiji said happily as he rummaged the bag he brought and fished out a piece of maternity clothes.

"I'm not going to wear that!" objected Ryoma.

"99.9 that you won't be able to fit into your regular clothes", Inui said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm…Echizen in tight-fitting clothes will look nice won't it. Isn't it, Tezuka-san?" Momo asked while grinning.

Tezuka blushed slightly at his imagination of Ryoma having big stomach wearing a tight shirt.

"Ohh…Looks like Tezuka agreed on that", Fuji said adding fuel to the fire.

"Fssshhh…" Kaidoh hissed noting that he agreed on that.

Ryoma looked at his husband's slightly flushed face. He gripped Tezuka's arm hard and said, "What are you thinking?"

"No-nothing". Their friends chuckled at the response.

"Ne, Tezuka, this is a remedy from Sakuno on how to control the morning sickness and it really works on her. Maybe you could do the same for Echizen", Kawamura said as he passed a list of things on how to lessen the morning sickness.

"Arigatou", thanked Tezuka as he took the list from Kawamura.

"Saa…Looks like Taka-san will be Tezuka's reference on how to handle a pregnant person".

"It's true also. Since this is the second time Sakuno is pregnant. Kawamura should somehow have an idea on how to handle a pregnant person", said Oishi.

"I've calculated 75 that Tezuka will ask Kawamura a lot of questions regarding this very often".

"I'm more than wiling to help". Tezuka nodded to thank Kawamura.

"Oh yea, Tezuka, the hospital president would like you to go back to work next week".

"Why?"

"We are having staff shortage. That is also one of the reasons why Yukimura got transferred from Kanagawa to here".

"I see. I'll think about it", Tezuka said preparing himself for Ryoma's explosion anytime soon. 'Ryoma is going to be furious. Hopefully it won't become worse with his mood swing'.

"Nya Looks like Ochibi fell asleep", Kikumaru said as he pointed to Tezuka's side. Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma snoring lightly. 'Oh well, I'll just tell him later and suffer his wrath'.

"We should go then", Oishi spoke up as he stood up to leave. The rest of the group stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll send all of you out", Tezuka said as he prepared to get up.

"Its okay, Tezuka", Kawamura said. "I think it's best you bring Echizen-kun to the room. During pregnancy, it's easier to catch a cold".

"Aa. Thanks for the advice", Tezuka said.

"Bai bai, Tezuka!" Kikumaru said as he waved him goodbye. Kikumaru followed the group out and Tezuka caught something about "Can't wait to wait for a little Ochibi, nya".

Tezuka carried Ryoma up to the room to let him lie down on the bed. After that, he switched on his computer to continue reading about the 'problems' that he was going to expect.

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were in the living room together watching the television but they were not watching at all.

"Ryoma…"

"Hmm?"

"The hospital wants me to go back to work next week".

"What!?" Ryoma almost shouted as he pushed Tezuka away. He suddenly felt like crying. Since past few days, he found out that his moods changed rather suddenly and he really hated it. When Yukimura confirmed that he is pregnant, then only did it connect that he was having mood swings.

"Oishi told me about it. The hospital was having shortage of staffs and they would like me to go back next week".

"But why must you go back now? After all, the break you took will be ending in a month time right?" Ryoma asked as he started to get teary eyed even though he was trying to control his emotions.

"Yea but right now, the hospital is really short of doctors. That's why they are cutting off my breaks but they promised that they are going to replace it when they have employed enough doctors", explained Tezuka as he tried to console Ryoma. He is also feeling rather guilty for leaving Ryoma at home alone.

"Fine. You can go back", Ryoma said with a slightly angry tone. Inwardly, he knew that Tezuka really would really like to go back to help but a part of his heart was feeling rather uneasy for leaving his pregnant spouse at home alone. But thanks to the mood swings, he talked to Tezuka with a totally opposite tone that he planned to use.

"Gomen, Ryoma", Tezuka apologised with a guilty and worried tone. "When I go to work, I'll send you Okaa-san's place".

"Yadda".

"But…"

"Yadda. I'll be fine on my own".

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I'll be fine on my own. If anything happens, you'll be the first one I'll call", Ryoma said as he smiled at Tezuka. Now, he is in a happy mood.

"Ok", agreed Tezuka. 'I'll still call Okaa-sama or Okaa-san to check up on Ryoma, just in case'.

"Kunimitsu…I will be announcing my retirement in two days time".

"Are you sure you want to retire this early?"

"Aa. I've already called Sam and told him about it".

"Sam must be really angry then".

"Aa. He tried to persuade me but failed. He told me that the conference will be in two days time in Tokyo".

"Souka".

"Have you told Kevin?"

Ryoma nodded. "He was quite angry and kept on asking me the reason. In the end, I gave up and told him".

"Wh-what's his reaction?"

"He was okay with it". Tezuka sighed in relieved. "Oh yea, can you follow me to the conference?"

"Aa".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For two days, the papers in Japan were filled with Ryoma's photos stating that the tennis prodigy would be having a press conference in the convention hall. Right now, the said prodigy was in the back room in the arms of his husband.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma's face was slightly pale because of his morning sickness.

"I think I'm alright. Why did he have to choose such a time".

Both of them heard a knock and the door opened to admit Sam, Ryoma's manager. "We will be going out in 10 more minutes".

"Aa", Ryoma answered with a slightly shaky voice. Sam walked out of the room leaving those two behind.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Ryoma nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Okay. If anything, tell Sam". Ryoma nodded again. "Okay, let's go out". Tezuka said as both of them walked out of the room to the backstage.

"We will now welcome, Echizen Ryoma!" announced the MC.

Ryoma and Sam walked in and the flashes of cameras instantly blinded him. After they had settled down, Sam adjusted the microphone and said, "Good morning. The press conference today will be about the retirement of Echizen Ryoma from the tennis pro-circuit".

The whole convention hall went into an uproar. The journalists received the news that the tennis prodigy would be holding a press conference but they had no idea what was it about.

Sam cleared his throat to have all of their attention before speaking. "Now, the conference is open to Q and A". Almost everybody raised his or her hand. "You", Sam said as he pointed to the man sitting in the front row with a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"What is the reason for Echizen-san to retire from the tennis-pro circuit?"

"One of the reasons would be because I would like to spend more time with my family and friends".

Sam then pointed to the person wearing a pair of spectacles. "There are rumours saying that you're married to a man. Is it true?" Some of the journalists look at each other with a questioning look.

"No. That is just a rumour", Ryoma said nonchalantly to make that reporter to dropped the subject.

"But there are people who have spotted a man coming in and out of your house. So, does that mean that you are living together with him?"

Ryoma almost had a heart attack at that question. "That person is currently staying with me because of some private matter. So, don't conclude that I'm married to him", answered Ryoma. 'Gomen, Kunimitsu'.

As the Q and A session went on, Ryoma felt that he was getting sicker and sicker. "Sam, times up", muttered Ryoma under his breath.

"The conference ends now. Thank you for attending", Sam said as Ryoma and him stood up and walked towards the backstage.

Immediately, as the curtain closed, Ryoma ran to the toilet to empty his breakfast. Tezuka was right behind all the time. After he had done vomiting, he leaned on Tezuka.

"Ugh…"

"Good work". Tezuka helped Ryoma up and they went back home together without the reporters knowing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had already been 1 month since the press conference and yet the news about Ryoma's retirement is still covering the newspapers front cover. In order to go out, he would have to cross-dress to avoid his fans and reporters but it was not that bad compared to last month.

Currently, he was at home alone making lunch as Tezuka was in the hospital, working. 'I'm bored. Maybe I should go to the hospital', Ryoma thought.

--

Ryoma walked towards where Tezuka's office was. He opened the door silently and hugged Tezuka from behind. Tezuka was shocked but he still maintained his poker face. "Ryoma".

"Che! How do you know it's me?"

Tezuka turned around to face Ryoma. "I've been hugged by you several times already. Of course I knew. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was bored. So I came", said Ryoma as he sat on the unoccupied chair beside Tezuka. "Oh yea, I brought you lunch". Ryoma handed Tezuka the lunch he made.

"Arigatou", Tezuka said as he opened the bento. "Itadakimasu".

After Tezuka had finished eating, Ryoma asked, "Busy?"

"No. Not much emergencies since festive season was over".

"Souka".

"You walked here?"

"Aa. Since it's near".

"But-".

"I'm just pregnant, not sick. So stop getting worried all the time. You are becoming more like Oishi-sempai", Ryoma said while smirking at his husband.

"**Dr. Tezuka, please go to ER 1".**

"I'll go back. Work hard", Ryoma said after the announcement.

"Aa. Be careful on the way back", Tezuka said as he gave Ryoma a quick kiss on the forehead before rushing out. After Tezuka had left the room, Ryoma leave a note saying:

'**I'll be waiting'**.

Ryoma

He then walked out of the room. When he was on the way out, he saw a little boy whom resembled Shun quite a lot. The boy was covered in blood but he looked unharmed except for the cut on his cheek.

"Shun?" Ryoma called out unsure whether it was the correct person or not. The little boy looked up and immediately recognised Ryoma since the boy had visited him during New Year. Apparently, he had become quite attached to Ryoma during the New Year. He stood up and ran towards Ryoma. He then hugged Ryoma's left leg. Ryoma realised that he was crying as he can felt his pants became slightly wet. He kneeled down to hug him to calm him down.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked the nurse who was watching after him.

"His parents got into accident and right now they are in the ER 1".

'That means they are being treated by Kunimitsu', Ryoma thought.

Ryoma carried the boy and walked away. "Err…Where are you bringing the kid?"

"I'll take care of him", Ryoma said with his back facing the nurse. Ryoma sat down on the plastic chair outside the ER.

After he had calmed down and stopped crying, Ryoma asked gently, "What had happened Shun?" After Ryoma had finished his question, he started crying again. "Shh…I'm not going to ask anymore, so stop crying already. Okay?"

Shun then stopped crying and looked at Ryoma with his innocent eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"No".

"Okay", Ryoma said. The boy then wrapped his arms around Ryoma neck. After some time, he fell asleep. Ryoma almost fell asleep if not for the lights going off. Tezuka came out with a sad face. Besides that, he was looking down on the floor. 'Not good', Ryoma thought.

"Kunimitsu", Ryoma called out softly. Tezuka looked up and saw Ryoma sitting there, hugging Shun. He walked towards Ryoma and Ryoma realised that his eyes were slightly teary.

Ryoma stood up and staggered slightly. Tezuka supported him and asked, "How's Shun?"

"Not good. I asked him what happened and he started crying. So, I stopped asking and he fell asleep while hugging me. How are they?"

"They are gone". Ryoma's eyes went wide in shocked. Then…"

"Aa. Let's go to my office. You must be tired", Tezuka said. "I'll carry him".

Tezuka tried to loosen Shun's hug around Ryoma's neck but was unsuccessful. "It's okay. I'll carry him", Ryoma said.

Both of them walked together towards the Tezuka's office. Before they got to go into the office, they saw Oishi and Yukimura walking together in the opposite direction.

"Tezuka!" called out Oishi.

"Echizen?" said Yukimura.

"Go inside first. We will explain to you". Tezuka opened the door and walked in. He saw Ryoma sway slightly and wrapped his hand around Ryoma's waist.

"You okay?"

"A bit tired". Tezuka helped Ryoma to bed and tried again to detach Shun from Ryoma again. With the help from Yukimura this time, they managed to do it. Ryoma then laid Shun on the bed and he sat beside him, leaning on the wall.

After Tezuka had sat down on the bed facing Ryoma, Oishi asked, "How is Shunsuke-sempai and Shinju?" Tezuka shook his head.

"You mean…"

"Aa. They're gone", said Tezuka. Yukimura covered his mouth and Oishi's eyes went wide. Ryoma closed his eyes momentary and opened back looking at Tezuka's sad expression.

"Th-then, what about Shun?" Oishi asked.

Before Tezuka managed to answer him, Shun starts kicking around crying and shouting, "Mama!"

"Shun! Wake up!" Ryoma called out as he shook the boy to wake him up.

"Mama!" the boy said before his eyes opened and he accidentally hit Ryoma on the stomach with his hand.

"Ughh!" groaned Ryoma as he clutched his stomach.

"Ryoma!" "Echizen!" Shun sat up and hugged Ryoma when he realised that he had just hit Ryoma.

"Gomen", Shun said with tears in his eyes.

Yukimura quickly rushed towards Ryoma's side to check on him. "Tezuka take Shun. I need to check his condition. Tezuka quickly grabbed Shun and let Yukimura do his job. He hoped that nothing bad happen as Shun continued to cry on his shoulder.

Yukimura sighed in relieved after he had done checking. "It's alright. He missed the spot".

Oishi and Tezuka sighed in relieved and Ryoma smiled slightly. "Shun", Ryoma said and the boy looked at Ryoma.

"Ryo-otou-san!" Shun said as he hugged Ryoma.

"Otou-san?" Oishi asked.

"Aa. Apparently, Shinju and Shunsuke-sempai made us his godparents".

"So, both of you will be taking care of him from now on then", Yukimura said as he smiled slightly knowing that at least Shun would be in good hands.

"Aa".

"But won't Shinju's parents come and claim him?"

"They won't since she got disinherited".

"Why?!" exclaimed Oishi and Yukimura.

"She told them about her marriage with Shunsuke-sempai last year", explained Ryoma.

"I see. No wonder".

"We should leave", said Oishi to Yukimura.

"Aa. My shift just ended". Both of them left Ryoma and Tezuka in the room.

"I'll pack my stuff then we should head back".

"Aa. Ne Kunimitsu, the procedures?"

'I've asked Inui to settle it for me when we were in the ER and I guess he had already called Yanagi about it".

"Souka".

"Let's go then", Tezuka said. "I'll carry Shun".

Ryoma then handed Shun to Tezuka and he took Tezuka's briefcase from his hand.

_To be continued…_

A/N: So, how was it? I'm evil for making poor little Shun an orphan. Oh well, that's essential for the story after all. I found out that Ryoma was rather OOC so you can blame it on the mood swings. That's all. Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N: **This chapter will be in two parts. If I don't do that, all of you will be dead in front of them computer because of the extremely long chapter to compensate for my lateness and also my inability to update for about one month next month. The voting is still on until I posted the second part of the story. This is the result so far. Whomever that haven't voted yet, please vote.

Question 1:

Atobe = 7

Fuji = 4

Question 2:

Nurse = 2

Children Care = 9

**Review Reply:**

**Gwynhafra**…Yup. Very fun to write XD

**Nothing**…Not really. XD

**sadistictensaiFuji**….I've replaced the mistakes that I could spot. As for this chapter, I can't guarantee that there won't be any mistakes.

**Speadee**…I love your long review! Thanks a lot.

**Sapphirablossom**…I realised that. Actually I changed the plot slightly. If not, all those injuries will have some connection and I think if I followed the old plot, all of you will start hating me already. (grins)

**To those that I didn't mention, thank you a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write and this is the result of it. **

_To the story then…_

Chapter 8.1

"Ne, Kunimitsu…"

"Hmm…"

"Should we tell Shinju's parents about the accident?" Ryoma asked as he looked behind to where Shun was seated.

"Aa. Even though they have disowned her, I guess we should tell them about it. After all, they are her parents".

"I guess so. I'll open the gate", Ryoma said as he got out of the car to opened the gate. 'It's not locked? I thought I locked it. It's most probably kaa-san'. Ryoma thought as he pushed the gate open and Tezuka drove in to park the car in the porch. Ryoma closed the gate and walked towards the car.

He opened the back seat door and Shun leaped on him happily calling him, "Ryo-otou-san!" Ryoma stumbled a few steps backwards and managed to stable himself. He carried the boy properly before joining Tezuka at the front door.

Before Tezuka managed to open the door, the door opened by itself and there was Rinko standing in front of them. "Okaeri".

"Tadaima Okaa-san".

"Kaa-san? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"I came to see you and found you missing. You gave us a scare, Ryoma".

"Che! I just took a walk to the hospital".

"What! You _walked_ all the way to the hospital".

"Aa", Ryoma replied as he took off his shoes and then put Shun on the floor so that he could take off his own shoes. "What's wrong with that?"

Rinko then walked towards Ryoma and pulled his ear lightly. "Ow! Kaa-san, let go". Tezuka squatted down and helped Shun to take off his shoes.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to walk to the hospital, alone?! You're pregnant!" Rinko said as she let got Ryoma's ear.

"It's just a walk to the hospital. I do that all the time", Ryoma answered her but Rinko just ignored him as Shun attracted her attention. She picked Shun up who was sitting on the floor looking at both of them with his big black eyes.

"What's your name?" Rinko asked as she walked to the living room, carrying Shun. Before turning into the living room, she gave Tezuka a glance.

"Shun. Name Shun", said Shun as both of them disappeared into the living room.

"What's wrong with walking to the hospital alone? I'm just pregnant. Not sick", Ryoma asked Tezuka innocently.

"Ryoma, you are eleven weeks pregnant and the risk of having a miscarriage is still there. Besides that, when a person is pregnant, too much exercise will not do any good to the baby", Tezuka explained.

"But…"

"They are worried. I'm worried".

"Gomen…" Ryoma apologised guiltily.

"It's okay. Just make sure that you don't walk to the hospital alone again. Let's go in".

"Aa", Ryoma said as he walked towards the living room. When they entered the room, they saw Ayana sitting beside Rinko with Kuniharu by her side. As for Nanjiroh, he was sitting beside Rinko. Rinko and Ayana were playing with Shun while the men were merely looking at their wives playing with Shun.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and Otou-san", acknowledged Tezuka as he entered the living room.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san", Ryoma said as he ignored his baka Oyaji.

The four occupants looked up. "Ryoma-kun, you gave us a scare. Are you alright?"

"Aa. Sorry for worrying you, Okaa-san, Otou-san and kaa-san", apologised Ryoma as he bowed slightly showing that he was really sorry.

"Daijjoubu, Ryoma-kun. Next time, if you are going out, please leave us a note. Rinko almost called the police when she found out that you went missing".

"She thought it was the work of the paparazzi", Kuniharu added as he chuckled lightly.

"Usu", said Ryoma.

"Oi, Seishounen, I didn't know that males gave birth so fast. You are only eleven weeks pregnant and here is your child whose age is 3 years old", teased Nanjiroh. "What are you? An alien?"

Ryoma opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by his mother's voice. "Nanjiroh! Watch your mouth", Rinko said as she kicked him on the shin causing him to yelp out in pain. Ryoma threw a smirk towards his father's direction.

"But Rinko~ its true isn't? He just went to the hospital for a few hours and here is a child that looks like him".

"Nanjiroh…" Rinko said dangerously. Then her expression changed into one with an evil smile before adding, "Have you forgotten what I had said?"

"N-No…I'll stop…" Nanjiroh said, scared of his wife's face. Unbeknownst to Nanjiroh and Rinko, Shun took a lock of Nanjiroh's hair and pull his hair as hard as he could. "OWW!!!!"

"No bully Ryo-otou-san", Shun said cutely with his innocent eyes staring at Nanjiroh.

"You chibi!" Nanjiroh said as he grabbed hold of Shun's hand. Then he stared at the boy with his samurai eyes. Shun was not afraid of the gaze but he still cried out loud so that he could scare Nanjiroh instead of the other way.

The rest of the occupants chuckled since they realised that Shun was faking his cry. "He is really good", said Ayana with an amused smile.

"Aa. That is definitely true", agreed Kuniharu.

"Serve you right, Oyaji", Ryoma said. Shun quieted down after a while making Nanjiroh look very relieved.

"Whose child is this, Kunimitsu?" Kuniharu asked with a serious tone.

"Shunsuke-sempai and Shinju's", Tezuka said.

"Huh? Takara-san's?" Kuniharu asked.

"Aa. She married 4 years ago".

"Then…the plan?" said Ayana.

"She was forced by her parents and grandfather. Then, she told her parents about her marriage and that's what made grandfather postpone the plan", Ryoma explained.

"I see. But, why was her child with both of you?" Rinko asked. Tezuka and Ryoma's expressions turned grim.

"I'll bring Shun up. It's not good for him to hear about it", Ryoma said.

"Aa", Tezuka said as Ryoma stood up and went towards Shun's direction.

"Let's go Shun. You need to bathe", Ryoma said softly.

"Hai, Ryo-otou-san!" Shun said as he bounced from Rinko towards Ryoma causing him to stumble again. He almost fell if not for Tezuka's fast reaction in getting up and supporting him.

"No jumping, Shun", Tezuka said sternly.

Shun nodded before saying, "Me understand, Otou-san". The other four people in the room smiled at the lively boy.

"Good", Tezuka said as he patted his head. Ryoma gave Tezuka a very small smile before carrying Shun upstairs towards their bedroom. After they were out of sight, Tezuka sat down on Ryoma's previous place.

"She passed away". Tezuka's parents and in-laws' eyes were wide open at that statement.

"How? When?" Ayana asked.

"She and Shunsuke-sempai met an accident this morning and I was in charged of them. I failed to save them", said Tezuka as he buried his face in his hand. Ayana stood up and walked towards Tezuka. She wrapped her arms around her son to comfort him.

Tezuka welcomed the arms around his neck since it was really comforting. "It's okay Kunimitsu. It's not your fault", Ayana whispered to her son soothingly.

After a while, Ayana pulled her hand away around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka looked up and gave his mother a smile.

"But how come Shun is with both of you? Shouldn't he be staying with his grandparents?" Nanjiroh asked with a serious expression.

"During New Year, Shinju and Shunsuke-sempai visited us. They makes us Shun's godparents and legal guardians".

"Souka…" Rinko said.

"Then, how is that little brat taking it? He seems okay to me", Nanjiroh asked.

Tezuka shook his head before saying, "He may look that way but according to Ryoma, he seems to be in shock. Whenever Ryoma asks him about the accident, he starts crying and when he is asleep, he will start calling out for his parents".

Each on of them had a sad expression on their face when they heard that. The boy was just 3 years old and he had already lost both of his parents to the accident. Fate could be really cruel sometimes.

After a long silence, Ayana asked, "Kunimitsu, have you planned when you will hold the wake?"

"We haven't discussed about it yet. Ryoma and I planned to talk about it tonight after Shun has fallen asleep".

"If that's the case, then we will take care of it", offered Kuniharu. "You should concentrate on Ryoma-kun and Shun".

"But-"

"No 'buts', Kunimitsu-kun. Don't forget that Ryoma is pregnant and this is a crucial time. He won't be able to handle his pregnancy and Shun together. If not careful, it will cause him to…" Rinko trailed off when she saw Tezuka's paled face when he realised about it.

"I understand, Okaa-san. Then I will let Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to handle the funeral".

Their attention fell on the stairs when they heard someone's lively chatter. On the stairs were Shun walking down with Ryoma guarding behind him. Apparently, Shun was wearing one of Ryoma's clothes and pants which were way too big for him.

Tezuka stood up and walked towards them. Seeing his Otou-san, Shun leaped down with his arms wide opened and a big smile on his face.

Tezuka smiled at him before catching him with his strong arms. Shun giggled when he saw Tezuka's smile. This in turned causing the other occupants to chuckle since his giggling and happy face of Shun was rather contagious.

Ryoma walked down the stairs and stood beside Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Ryoma with the what's-with-the-clothes expression.

"Those were the smallest I could find. Yours were definitely too big for him", Ryoma said matter-of-factly.

Tezuka turned his attention to Shun before ruffling Shun's hair. As for Ryoma, he started to tickle Shun causing him to laugh. "St-stop….R-Ryo-otou-s-san", Shun said between his laughs. After a while, Ryoma stopped his tickling.

"Ryo-otou-san, carry me", Shun said as he opened his arms wide. Ryoma was planning to grab hold his arms but before he could, Shun kicked Tezuka on the stomach and jump towards Ryoma. Tezuka keeled over while clutching his stomach in pain. Shun's kick was definitely powerful for a 3 year old.

Ryoma's legs buckled when Shun landed on his arms, as he was not ready for the sudden impact. He immediately landed on the floor hard with Shun in his arms. His face was contorted with pain.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka called out.

Rinko and Ayana stood up and rushed quickly to Ryoma's side. "Are you alright? Do you feel any pain especially in your stomach?" Ayana asked. Ryoma shook his head. His face was still contorted with pain.

"Yokata…" Rinko and Ayana said simultaneously. Ayana then took Shun whom was still smiling away innocently. Tezuka sighed in relieved when he heard that. Tezuka stood up and helped Ryoma to stand up. When he stood up, he winced slightly. Tezuka looked at him worriedly.

Seeing his husband's worried face, he said, "I'm fine. Just that my back hurts. That's all".

After they had settled down, they saw that Ayana was reprimanding Shun for his action. After a while, Ayana put Shun down on the floor and the poor boy walked towards Ryoma's direction with a really guilty and sad face.

When he reached Ryoma, he said, "Shun sorry, Ryo-otou-san".

"Apology accepted", Ryoma said as he picked the emerald haired boy up and placed him on his lap. When Shun was sitting on Ryoma's lap, his hand wandered to Ryoma stomach before saying, "I'm sorry".

Everyone was puzzled by Shun's action except for Ayana who was smiling away much. Tezuka looked at his mother and then only he realised that Ayana must have told Shun about Ryoma having baby inside him. His mother was really good at making kids understand stuff that they didn't usually do.

He looked down at his spouse's reaction and knew that he was surprised too. "Okaa-sama told him", Tezuka whispered to Ryoma.

"Souka", Ryoma said.

"You told him?" Kuniharu asked Ayana.

"Aa", Ayana said.

"How did you do that, Ayana?" Rinko asked.

"I just told him that Ryoma-kun is pregnant", Ayana said while looking at the little boy.

"But, he is just 3 years old", Rinko said.

He is a bright child", Ayana said.

"True also", Rinko agreed as she looked at Shun who was rubbing Ryoma's stomach.

"Kunimitsu…" Ayana said suddenly with a sudden serious face.

"What is it, Okaa-sama?"

"Otou-sama is back". Everyone's expression turned grim once more. The mention of Kunikazu had always made the cheerful and happy atmosphere grim.

"And he told us to tell you that the meeting of the Echizens will be held the day after tomorrow", Kuniharu added.

"What?!" Ryoma shouted. Everybody cringed at his loud exclamation and Shun had to crawl away from his Ryo-otou-san to avoid himself from becoming deaf. He then settled down on Tezuka's lap.

"Ryoma calm down", Tezuka said as he placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder. After a while, he calmed down and apologised to his parents and in-laws for his very loud exclamation.

"We told Otou-sama that Ryoma-kun's pregnant but he didn't believe it since males can't get pregnant. We tried to explain to him that Ryoma-kun is not 100% male, he refused to listen to us and even called him a…" Ayana trailed off. She really didn't dare to mention the word that his father-in-law had used to describe Ryoma.

"Call me what, Okaa-san?" Ryoma asked. Inwardly, he already knew what that word would be.

"…freak". This time it was Tezuka's turned to explode and poor Shun had to move to his Ryo-otou-san's lap since his Otou-san was too loud.

"Souka. Oh well, I'm used to it", said Ryoma as he brushed away the matter nonchalantly.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said.

"I'm really okay. Since I was small, I was constantly being called _that_. However, those who called me that had to answer to kaa-san and Oyaji", Ryoma said softly.

"Why?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma then pointed his hand towards his parents. Tezuka looked at where Ryoma was pointing and what he saw almost scared him to death.

The expression on both of them was really scary. Nanjiroh was leaking out a murderous aura which was almost the same as a samurai leaking out his ki when they planned to kill.

Meanwhile, Rinko was gripping her hands until they were white. Her expression was much scarier than Nanjiroh's. Right now, Tezuka knew why Nanjiroh had been so afraid of his wife.

Ryoma saw that Tezuka's parents shifted themselves as far as possible from the Echizen couple and Shun's scrunched up face. "Kaa-san, Oyaji, stop it. You're scaring them", Ryoma said as he pointed with his thumb towards Tezuka's parents then at Shun. After that, both of them calmed down and Rinko apologised to them as Ryoma tried to calm Shun down.

"What does he want now?" Nanjiroh hissed.

"We are not sure. He came back yesterday and just told us to inform all of you that the meeting will be held the day after tomorrow", Kuniharu said.

"However, we felt that Otou-sama seems to have changed a lot".

"Good or bad?" Rinko asked.

"Bad. He seems to be up to something and it's giving me a very bad feeling", added Ayana.

"Aa. We have to be careful and I have a feeling that it got to do with Ryoma-kun", "Kuniharu continued.

"I won't forgive Ojii-sama if he ever do anything to Ryoma", Tezuka said, trying to suppress his anger.

"Don't worry, Kunimitsu. I won't let him do anything to me", Ryoma said.

The room fell into silence until Rinko spoke up, "Looks like we just have to act according to situation and hopefully we can stop whatever plan he has formed in _his_ head".

"Aa", agreed Kuniharu and Tezuka together.

The room fell into silence again until the clock started to chime. "We should take our leave. It's late", Ayana said.

"Aa", agreed Kuniharu.

"I will send all of you out", Tezuka said.

The four of them stood up as Shun climbed down from Ryoma's lap. Ryoma tried to stand up but found out that his legs had long ago gone to sleep.

"Daijoubu, Ryoma-kun. It's enough for Kunimitsu to send us out", said Kuniharu. Ryoma nodded and waved goodbye. Meanwhile, Shun followed Tezuka to the front door.

"He needs plenty of rest, Kunimitsu. He looks tired", Ayana whispered to Tezuka when they were at the front door.

"I understand, Okaa-sama".

"There's one more thing. I will be here to take care of Ryoma and Shun when you are working. So you can do your job properly", Rinko said as she gave him a small smile which was quite similar to Ryoma's.

"You can't, Rinko~ you forgot about our vacation", Nanjiroh said selfishly.

"Nanjiroh you-" Rinko said but was cut off by Tezuka.

"Its okay, Okaa-san. I will think of something so that Ryoma will not stay at home alone", Tezuka said.

"Are you sure, Kunimitsu-kun?"

"Aa. Don't worry, Okaa-san".

"Okay. We should leave then", said Rinko. She then squatted down and gave Shun a little peck on cheek. The boy giggled before he returned the Rinko's kiss by kissing her on the cheek.

Tezuka then carried the little boy up and Shun leaned towards Ayana's direction. Seeing his action, Tezuka brought Shun nearer to his mother and to everyone's surprise; the little boy gave Ayana a kiss on the lips and then blushed. Nanjiroh whistled in the back as Rinko and Kuniharu chuckled. Ayana ruffled Shun's hair before giving him a peck on the cheek too.

"Tata, Obaa-sans and Ojii-sans", Shun said cheerily.

Ja ne", Tezuka said. The four of them walked out of the house into the already dark night. The night came out early since it was still winter. Tezuka walked into the living room and saw Ryoma flexing his foot by walking around.

"You should go and take a bath. I'll prepare dinner", Ryoma said as he walked up to Tezuka as Tezuka placed Shun down on the floor.

"I'll help you", Tezuka said as he remembered what his mother had told him.

"No", said Ryoma as he walked towards the kitchen with Shun tailing behind him. Tezuka had no choice but to go and take a bath.

After he had finished his bath, he walked down and found his stomach growling in hunger. The delicious smell of food had triggered his hunger which had been temporarily forgotten when he found his parents and in-laws. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Shun sitting quietly and waiting patiently for Ryoma to finish cooking.

"You're done. Dinner's almost ready", Ryoma said as he turned off the fire.

"I'll do the rest", Tezuka said as he took the pan that Ryoma was holding and transferred it to a plate. Ryoma sat down at his usual place which was opposite of Tezuka. Tezuka placed the food on the table and sat beside Shun.

After they had finished eating, Tezuka cleared the table and he ordered Ryoma to rest since he stubbornly refused to.

After he had finished cleaning and locking up the door, he walked up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom. On the way, he switched off the lights in the dining room and living room. When he opened the door, he found Shun, asleep on the floor with Ryoma's lap as his pillow.

"Looks like he's the one who's tired", Tezuka said softly so that he wouldn't wake Shun up. He walked towards Ryoma and sat beside him while caressing the child's emerald green hair.

"Aa. He was playing with the tennis ball while lying down. Before I knew it, he was already asleep", Ryoma explained.

"Souka", Tezuka said as he took away the tennis ball from Shun's hand. "I'll put him on the futon". Ryoma nodded as Tezuka carried Shun. He then stood up and walked towards the bedside where he had laid the futon after he came out from his bath.

After he had tucked the boy in, he walked back towards Ryoma. He offered his hand to pull Ryoma up. Ryoma accepted it. As he pulled him up, he felt Ryoma winced slightly.

"You okay?" Tezuka asked worriedly.

"Oww…Aa. It's just leg cramp", Ryoma said as he stood up and before he knew it, he was falling back to the floor. Tezuka reacted quickly to catch Ryoma.

Tezuka wrapped his left arm around Ryoma's waist and his right hand was holding on to Ryoma's right hand. Both of them walked towards the bed and in each step that Ryoma took, Tezuka could feel that he was really in pain. In the end, Tezuka let go Ryoma's right hand and carried him up in bridal style.

This caused Ryoma to blush furiously red. "Let me down, Kunimitsu".

"No", replied Tezuka as he ignored Ryoma's request. He placed Ryoma gently on the bed before covering him with the comforter. He walked towards his side of the bed and climbed into the bed. He sat beside Ryoma as his left arm snaked around Ryoma's waist.

Inwardly, he was contemplating whether to put his left hand on Ryoma's stomach or just to settle it on the bed. Seeing Tezuka expression, Ryoma knew what Tezuka was thinking in an instant. He got hold of Tezuka's left hand and place in on top of his stomach. Ryoma snuggled closer towards Tezuka and he rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka looked at Ryoma with an unreadable expression and Ryoma just smiled at him.

"You wanted it right?" Ryoma asked.

"…"

"Yes?"

"…"

"No?" Ryoma said while smiling at his husband. Tezuka subconsciously rubbed Ryoma's stomach making Ryoma's smile go wider. Inwardly, Tezuka knew that he had lost to Ryoma.

"Ne Ryoma…"

"Hmm…"

"I can feel it", Tezuka said.

Ryoma chuckled lightly at his stoic husband's expression. "I suppose so".

"But it seems to be smaller than what I had seen from the internet", Tezuka said matter-of-factly.

"Yukimura said that it might be caused by the muscle that I built up when I was playing tennis".

"Souka". There was a short silence before Tezuka spoke up again. "Ryoma, should we take Shun back to his house? I mean to take some of his clothes".

"No!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that it will make remember again about…"

"But he seems okay to me", Tezuka said.

Ryoma shook his head before explaining, "He was calling out to Shunsuke-sempai and Shinju just now. I managed to coax him to sleep back".

"Souka. Then we will have to buy clothes for him then".

"Aa. That's the only way", agreed Ryoma as he yawned. "Oh yea, I plan to buy Shunsuke-sempai and Shinju's house".

"Why?"

"For Shun. He is still small and as time goes on, I have a feeling that he might lose his memories of them. I think the best way for him to remember about his parents is that house. That's why I plan to buy it".

"Souka. You should sleep", said Tezuka as he saw Ryoma yawn again.

"Aa. Oyasumi", Ryoma said as he lay down and was instantly asleep with a slight snore because of the stuffy nose which was normal during pregnancy.

'He's really tired. Just refuses to admit it', Tezuka thought as he chuckled inwardly. He made sure that Shun was covered properly before lying down on the bed after taking off his spectacles. He wrapped his left hand around Ryoma's midsection and brought him closer to his body.

Ryoma turned around and buried his face in Tezuka's chest and snuggled closely towards the body heat radiated by Tezuka. Tezuka then kissed Ryoma on the forehead before saying, "Oyasumi".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka's eyes fluttered opened when he feel someone kicking the mattress. He looked down and saw that Shun was wide-awake and looking very pleased at waking up his Otou-san. Tezuka shushed him when he saw Shun opening his mouth to talk.

Tezuka removed his hand from Ryoma's midsection before sitting up. "Don't disturb Ryo-otou-san", whispered Tezuka to Shun's ear.

Tezuka took his spectacles fro the bedside and wore it. He saw the boy nod before putting his finger on his mouth. Tezuka got out from the bed slowly and carried Shun up. He then walked towards the door and walked out of the room.

"Let's prepare breakfast", suggested Tezuka after they were out of the room. Shun nodded vigorously at the suggestion, his finger was still on his lips.

When they were already in the kitchen, Tezuka placed Shun on the dining chair before starting to prepare some pancakes. He took out the cutlery and passed it to Shun who was sitting on the chair. He took it happily and started to arrange it while standing on the chair.

When Tezuka had finished putting down the food on the table, he heard Ryoma rushing to the toilet. Tezuka grabbed Shun and went to the bedroom. He placed Shun outside of the bathroom before walking in and crouching beside Ryoma.

Tezuka rubbed Ryoma's back with his left hand and his right hand holding up his bangs which were wet because of the sweat. After a while, Ryoma looked up and smiled at Tezuka tiredly. He leaned on Tezuka and closed his eyes to hear Tezuka's heart beat. It had always calmed him down.

Tezuka realised that Ryoma's nausea was still bad even though he was at the end of his first trimester. Besides that, he also realised that Ryoma had lost some weight and he looked thinner.

Shun walked towards Ryoma when he realised that Ryoma had stopped his vomiting. "Ryo-otou-san okay?" asked Shun once he was beside Ryoma. He had a sad expression on his face when he saw Ryo-otou-san's sick and pale face.

"Don't worry Shun. Ryo-otou-san will be okay. So smile for Ryo-otou-san", Tezuka said as he tried to console Shun. Shun gave Ryoma one of his toothy smiles.

"I give Ryo-otou-san hug. Ryo-otou-san better", Shun said as he hugged Ryoma around his waist. Ryoma ruffled Shun hair and whispered to him a 'thank you'.

After a while, Tezuka said, "You okay?"

"Aa. We should get up. I think I heard Shun's stomach growl", Ryoma said as he gave Tezuka a smile. Nowadays, he recovered his strength faster since he had already gotten used to it. "Shun, get up. Ryo-otou-san is hungry".

Shun looked up and gave Ryoma a big smile. He stood up and gave Ryoma a peck on the cheek. Ryoma pushed himself up using the side of the toilet bowl and Tezuka's hand as leverage. He walked towards the sink and rinsed his mouth. Tezuka stood up and handed Ryoma a face towel. After that, the three of them went down to have breakfast.

When they were done, Ryoma carried Shun to the bedroom to change with Tezuka following him behind. Ryoma took out Shun's clothes from the dryer before passing it to Tezuka. Tezuka took it from Ryoma and started to help Shun to change his clothes.

Ryoma went in to the toilet to wear his contacts to hide his eyes colour and change into his own clothes. He was wearing a tight fitting black knitted turtleneck long sleeves and a pair of cargo pants. He let down his usual tied up hair down causing him to look like a girl.

'Che! Looks like a girl', Ryoma thought before contemplating whether to tied up or let down his hair. In the end, he let down his hair which touched his shoulder slightly.

When he was done, he walked out of the bathroom. He then realised that Tezuka was staring at him. Ryoma followed Tezuka's gaze and realised that he was staring at the small bump on Ryoma's stomach. He walked back to the bathroom to change his top but was stopped by Tezuka grabbing his hand.

"Don't", Tezuka said.

"Then stop staring", Ryoma said.

"Aa. I will. Here". Tezuka handed Ryoma his long overcoat and his black Fila cap. Ryoma took the hat and jammed it on his head. Then he took the long overcoat and wore it. He made sure that he buttoned them up and he could see the slight disappointment in Tezuka's eyes.

Ryoma then turned his attention to the little boy that was sitting on the bed swinging his legs. Shun was wearing a blue beanie that belonged to him and also the winter jacket that he wore yesterday. Inside, he was wearing a blue hoodie.

Ryoma walked towards him and picked him up. The three of them head downstairs and Ryoma walked out of the house so that Tezuka could lock it. The three of them were walking down the street with Ryoma who was walking in front of Tezuka carrying Shun. Tezuka had offered to carry the boy but apparently Shun wanted his Ryo-otou-san to carry him.

When they reached the junction, Tezuka heard somebody calling his name. He turned behind and saw a certain red head ran pass him. The certain red head wrapped his arms around Ryoma's midsection and started to rub Ryoma's stomach. Seeing the red head's action caused Tezuka to pop his vein.

The hugging caused Ryoma to yelp in surprise. Luckily, he didn't drop Shun in the process. Ryoma squirmed in discomfort because he knew the person hugging him was not his Kunimitsu. Kikumaru immediately let go of Ryoma when he felt someone's glare from behind.

Ryoma quickly walked towards Tezuka's side when he felt Kikumaru let go of him. Tezuka wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's midsection and brought him closer to his own body.

"Iie…data", Inui said from behind causing Shun to yelp in surprise and started crying. As for Ryoma and Tezuka, they had already gotten use to it that it had totally no effect on them. Tezuka glared at Inui for making Shun cry as Ryoma tried to coax him so that he would stop crying. As for Kikumaru, he too tried to cheer Shun up by making faces. Only after a few tries, Shun stopped crying and started laughing.

The others join in laughing when they heard his contagious laughter. Tezuka cracked a smile at the boy's laughing. "Looks like he's all cheered up", Oishi said.

"Saa…It's Eiji after all", Fuji said. "Don't forget, he runs a childcare".

"True", Oishi said with slightly proud tone.

"Looks like someone is proud of his boyfriend", teased Momo.

"Eh-he", Oishi laughed sheepishly. Meanwhile, Eiji bounced towards Oishi and latched his right hand on Oishi's shoulder.

"Nya, Oishi! I can feel Ochibi's bump!" Kikumaru said excitedly.

"Are you sure, Kikumaru-sempai?" Momo asked.

"Fssshhh…"

"Yes! When I hugged him around the midsection and rubbed his stomach, I felt a slight bump there which was hard".

Meanwhile, the Tezuka couple just ignored the group and walked away. "They are walking away", Inui said as Eiji jumped a few centimetres before clutching at Oishi's arm for his dear life.

"Inui! Don't do that. It's not good for the heart", Oishi said as he clutched his own heart. Fuji continued to smile and Kaidoh hissed.

"Should we follow them?" Fuji asked.

"Aa. After all, we came here to meet them", Oishi said as he walked the path that he saw the Tezuka couple take. After a few turns here and there, they found themselves in a shopping mall.

"Shopping?" Eiji said.

"That's obvious, Kikumaru-sempai", Momo said.

"As far as I know, they dislike public place especially shopping malls. So, why are they here?"

"100% that they are here to buy clothes…" Inui said.

"That's logic, Inui-sempai", Kaidoh said.

"…and another 100 percent that it's for Shun-kun", Inui continued.

"Looks like your calculation was correct Inui", Fuji said as he pointed to the Tezuka couple who were heading towards the kids' section.

"Ochibi!" Eiji called out as he ran past the crowd and once again glomped Ryoma, giving his signature bear hug. This time, Ryoma didn't fall since he was sitting down.

"Ki-kikumaru – sem-sempai…c-can't bre-breath", Ryoma choked out.

"Eiji, let go of Echizen-kun", Oishi said out frantically when he saw Ryoma's face turned blue.

Kikumaru let go of Ryoma immediately when he felt someone pulling his hair. He looked behind and saw Shun standing on the chair Ryoma was sitting. This enabled him to pull Kikumaru's hair.

"No bully, Ryo-otou-san", Shun said.

"Oww~ Let go nya, Shun-chan", Kikumaru pleaded. Shun shook his head.

"You bully Ryo-otou-san. Me no letting go".

"Shun-kun, that's not bullying. That's just hugging", said Oishi as he tried to loosen Shun's grip on Kikumaru's hair.

"No. Ryo-otou-san turned blue".

"Ne Ochibi, what did you give to Shun that makes him so protective nya?" Kikumaru asked. Ryoma just throw a smug smirk as his sempai.

"Oh well…I'll just use my best attack then", Kikumaru said with a big grin. He carried Shun in his hand and started to tickle him. That caused Shun to let go of his hair and starts to laugh. Ryoma and Oishi heard some of the passers-by chuckles lightly when they passed by them. This in turn, caused Ryoma to crack a smile and Oishi to join in the fun. Kikumaru then 'kidnapped' Shun to one of the rack for kids' clothes.

"Echizen, where's Tezuka?" Ryoma immediately pointed to one of the sections where they sold kids' pyjamas. "Are you okay by yourself, Echizen?"

"Aa. I'm just resting", said Ryoma.

"But I thought you just walked here?"

"One of the symptoms", Ryoma said simply.

"Souka", Oishi said as he leaned on the pillar.

"You don't have to watch over me, Oishi-sempai. You wanted to talk to Kunimitsu right?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it shows on your face", Ryoma said matter-of-factly.

"Souka. Then I will be leaving you alone then".

"Aa", Ryoma said. Oishi then walked off to Tezuka's direction.

After Oishi had walked away, Ryoma heard Shun said, "Me down! Me down!" Kikumaru just gave Shun a big toothy grin. Seeing that his 'kidnapper' refused to let him go, Shun started to kick Kikumaru and one of it landed hard on his stomach causing him to keel over.

Kikumaru put him on the floor and the boy ran towards where Ryoma seated. Ryoma was watching the whole time and he couldn't help but think that he was really cute. The boy reached Ryoma and he hugged Ryoma's leg. Ryoma picked him up and placed him on his lap. As for Kikumaru, he was walking towards where Fuji was standing.

"Fujiko-chan!" Kikumaru said as he latched his hand around the tensai's shoulder.

"Eiji…So, how was your encounter with the little ochibi?" Fuji asked.

"Mou…He kicked real hard. There will probably be a big blue black bruise tomorrow, nya", whined Kikumaru.

"Saa…That's what you get for 'kidnapping' him", Fuji said.

"Mou…Fujiko-chan~", whined Kikumaru.

"Maa maa…" said Fuji as he patted Kikumaru's head as if he was a cat. Kikumaru purred, acting as if he really was a cat.

"Ne Fujiko-chan, what are you holding?" Kikumaru asked as his 'ears' perked up.

"Hmm…clothes for Echizen", Fuji said as he showed Kikumaru the clothing he was holding.

"Nya~ Kirie (beautiful)!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

It was a three quarter sleeves and at the hem of the sleeves, there were a few of frills. It was sky blue with some green shades at the hems and it was at knee length. The patterns were on the front of the clothes were sakura petals making it look really elegant and with the combination of the silky material used to make the clothes, it was totally beautiful and stylish.

"Saa…The colour would surely fit Echizen", Fuji said.

"Yup, yup! The blue and green shades will bring out his hair and golden eyes' colour. Let's show it to them nya~", Kikumaru said as he bounced towards the group that was standing at the kids' section which was just located just beside the maternity section. Fuji smiled at the acrobatic player's antics before following him. He was still holding the maternity clothes he had chosen for Ryoma.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru said as he glomped the said person. "What are you talking about?"

Oishi looked at his partner with a slight uncomfortable gaze. "We…"

"They were talking about Shunsuke-sempai and Shinju-chan", Fuji said from Momoshiro's back.

"Fuji-sempai!" exclaimed Momoshiro.

"Fuji, don't do that. It's not good for the heart!" Oishi said.

"Maa, maa…" Fuji said with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Ne, Oishi, Fujiko-chan found something nice for Ochibi, nya!" Kikumaru said.

"What is it?" Oishi asked as he smiled at the cat boy.

"This!" Kikumaru said as he point to the clothes Fuji was holding. Everyone followed Kikumaru's pointing and saw the maternity clothes.

"Nice one Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro said.

"Fssshhh…a really good one, Fuji-sempai", Kaidoh said.

"Hmm…98.1 percent that Echizen will definitely looked good in this. 76.5 percent that Echizen will refuse to wear it and 100 percent that Tezuka would like Echizen to wear it", Inui said with a small twitch on his mouth when he saw Tezuka's expression. Everyone looked up at Tezuka the moment Inui said the last sentence.

Meanwhile, the stoic buchou was trying to control the blush from coming up to his face. He imagined Ryoma wearing the maternity clothes and he looked so beautiful and gorgeous in his imagination.

"Look! Look! Tezuka really wants Ochibi to wear this NYA!" Kikumaru said cheerily when he noticed Tezuka's flush since he had the sharpest eyes among all of them.

"Saa…Why don't you buy it for Echizen, Tezuka?" suggested Fuji.

"…"

"Eh, Echizen-kun?" said Kawamura. Everyone turned around to where Ryoma was sitting. They saw a group of guys around the area where Ryoma was sitting.

"Saa…Looks like Echizen was mistaken as a girl again", Fuji said while smiling towards Tezuka.

After Fuji said that, the ex-regulars took a few steps away from Tezuka because the stoic buchou was emitting such a killing aura that it could rival Rinko's. The only one who didn't step away was Fuji whom was still standing beside him, smiling away.

"Fu-Fujiko-ch-chan…" Kikumaru said when he saw the smile on Fuji's face. It really scared him out of his wits.

"Nani?" Fuji asked innocently as he turned around to face Kikumaru.

"Eep! Nan-nandemonai", Kikumaru said as he gripped Oishi's hand a bit harder than he used too. The smile on Fuji's face was really eerie.

"Ne, T-Tezuka, s-stop…" stammered Oishi. Tezuka ignored Oishi and walked towards Ryoma followed by the others with a distance of course.

Meanwhile, Ryoma and Shun were ignoring the group of boys that were hitting on him.

"Ne, nee-chan, are you alone?" said boy no.1. Ryoma ignored him and continued to play with Shun.

"Why don't you join us?" said boy no. 2.

"Yea…Why don't you join us? You can bring your brother along as well", added boy no. 3.

Ryoma keep on ignoring the three guys that were obviously hitting on him. As time pass, Ryoma's ignorance was frustrating them. They grabbed Shun's hand and tried to take him away from Ryoma.

Ryoma hugged Shun possessively while giving the group of guys a death glare. They ignored Ryoma's glare and continued to take away Shun. After some time, Ryoma lost his temper and stood up, hissing, "Let go of him!"

"We will let go of him if you follow us, nee-chan~" boy no. 2 said.

Ryoma looked at him with disgust before standing up carrying Shun with his right hand. He raised his left hand to slap the boy but was stopped by boy no. 1 who was standing beside boy no. 2.

"No, no", mocked boy no. 1. He tugged Ryoma's left hand and tried to kiss him. However, he got sent flying a few feet from where his friends were. Boy no. 2 and boy no. 3 looked at the attacker with wide eyes.

Ryoma looked up at the attacker and realised that it was Tezuka. "Otou-san" Shun said as he opened his hands wide and leaned towards where Tezuka was standing.

Tezuka carried Shun and looked into Ryoma's eyes. "Did they do anything to you?" Ryoma shook his head.

"Saa…Echizen, looks like you got mistaken as a girl again", Fuji said as he stood beside Tezuka with his an amused smile plastered on his face.

'Mistaken as a girl?" boy no. 2 said absent-mindedly.

"89.2 percent that they had no idea Echizen is a male and 67.9 percent that they tried to cheat him so that they could sell him", Inui said from behind those two. The two guys yelped in surprise and scurried away as far as possible from Inui.

"Ho-how did you kn-know?" boy no 3 asked.

"He is a data master after all", said the person behind them. Once again they yelped in surprise and ran towards their other comrade. They stiffened slightly when they saw the dark aura emitted by Tezuka.

"G-GOMEN!" the three of them said simultaneously before running away. Meanwhile, Ryoma had his left hand around Tezuka's right arm to restrain him from killing those three in public. The crowd dispersed after the three guys ran away with their tails in between their leg.

"Renji!" Inui said as he instantly stood beside his partner. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm…I was walking around with Seiichi and Genichirou when we saw a group of people gathering here. Then I heard your voice and we decided to see what the commotion is about", Yanagi said as he stepped aside to reveal the other two people.

Yukimura Seiichi was holding Sanada Genichirou's left hand with a smile on his face. "Oh…the Seigakurians are all here", Yukimura said.

"I wondered who it was. It's only Yukimura", Fuji said with his sadistic smile.

"Fuji", acknowledged Yukimura with an equally sadistic smile. The rest of the Seigakurians except Tezuka and also Sanada shuddered. As for Shun, he was clinging on Tezuka's long overcoat with slightly shaking hands.

Tezuka could feel that Shun was really scared of those two. "En-"

"Fujiko-chan, Sei-chan, stop it nya~. Both of you are scaring Shu-chan", Kikumaru said bravely.

Inwardly, he was really afraid of both of them since they were comrades during high school. They were famous for playing pranks together to get even with those that dared to call them girly and weak. Besides that, the victims would have nightmares for months and whenever they saw either one of them, they would surely wet their pants in fear.

Everyone shivered slightly when the reminisced about their high school's days. They still remembered the pranks both of them pulled on them when they were having tennis camp in Hokkaido. After the camp, they had learnt their lesson. If you hurt Fuji, Yukimura would surely take action and if Yukimura's hurt, Fuji would take action instead of Sanada. They were like twin brothers.

Yukimura and Fuji walked towards Tezuka together and said, "Gomen ne, Shun-kun". Shun looked up at the two ojii-sans and smiled at them. Before Yukimura managed to break the eye contact, Shun took hold of a lock of his hair and pulled it towards him. Yukimura tried to get away and before he knew it, he was forced to get nearer to Shun and taking the opportunity, Shun gave him a pecked on his cheek.

"Iie data…Genichirou's eyes have widened 3 mm", muttered Yanagi.

"Yukimura lost his smile and was replaced by an 'O'", muttered Inui.

"Tezuka and Echizen seem to have no reaction. Seems like they are used to it", Yanagi said as he wrote them down. "And the rest are in shock".

After he had kissed Yukimura, Shun grabbed Fuji's collar to bring him nearer to his lips so that he could kiss him on the cheek but Fuji stumbled slightly and his lips connected with the boy's lip. Seeing that Shun's first kiss had been stolen by Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka's eyes went wide in shock. The rest of them gaped at that. Meanwhile, the little boy's cheeks were as red as tomato.

"NYA! Shu-chan's first kiss was stolen by Fujiko!" exclaimed Kikumaru. As for Fuji, he had regained his composure and was now smiling his true smile at Eiji's exclamation.

"We saw that Kikumaru-sempai", Momoshiro said. This caused him to be glomped by the cat boy. Momoshiro managed to pry out of Kikumaru's bear hug since he was bigger in terms of size compared to the cat boy.

"Fssshhh…" Kaidoh hissed with a slight flush cheek.

"Oi Mamushi, you want to be kissed too?" taunted Momoshiro.

"What did you say?! Who wants to be kissed by a 3 year old kid?! Baka!" Kaidoh said, as his flushed cheeks got more noticeable.

"What'd you say Mamushi!" said Momoshiro as he grabbed Kaidoh's front.

"Stop it, you two", ordered Tezuka.

"H-hai Buchou!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro said simultaneously. Momoshiro let go of Kaidoh's collar and both of them distanced themselves. Shun giggled when he saw his other two ojii-sans antics.

"Looks like Tezuka will always be Buchou to us", Oishi said as he gave Buchou a smile.

"True. Old habits die hard", Kawamura said as both of them stood at the side watching the 'shows'.

"Shu-chan kawaii!" exclaimed Eiji as he walked towards the boy in Tezuka's arm. Shun leaned towards the cat boy and from his body language, Tezuka knew that he wanted to be carried by Kikumaru. Tezuka passed Shun to Kikumaru and the cat boy was so happy that he threw the boy up high and caught him with his hands.

The boy giggled and that caused some of them to chuckle and others were laughing including the stiff Emperor. "His laughter is really contagious", Yukimura said as he chuckled. He was standing beside Sanada and had his right arm wrapped around Sanada's left arm. His head was resting on the Emperor's shoulder and his eyes were focused on Kikumaru and Shun.

He was enjoying the moment when he spotted the clothes Fuji was holding. "Syuu-chan, what are you holding?"

Everyone turned around to see Yukimura staring at the clothes Fuji was holding. "This?" Fuji asked as he brought up the attire to show Yukimura.

"Aa. Isn't that a maternity dress", Yukimura said and immediately everyone's eyes were focused on Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma asked as his eyes snapped opened. Apparently, Tezuka had his left arm wrapped around Ryoma's midsection and his hand was on top of Ryoma's stomach. Ryoma was resting his head on Tezuka's chest with his slightly closed eyes.

"Saa…Echizen, this is for you", Fuji said as he gave Ryoma the attire. Ryoma took it and realised that it was a maternity dress.

_To be continued…_

A/N: The shopping scene will be continued in Part 2 of this chapter which will be up soon but I cannot say when since I'm not even done with it yet. So, please bear with my slowness. XD Hopefully all of you are entertained by Shun's cuteness and also Tezuka's possessiveness plus with his protectiveness. There will be some more in the next part. Here is something for you all to look forward too. The next part will be the meeting of the Echizens and Tezukas. That's all, ja!

-Yuujirou-


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**A/N:** I am so so so sorry for this super late chapter. I was facing exam and after exam, I lost my mood to type. That's why this second part is so late. Hopefully all of you are not mad at me. There is some confusion on Eiji's occupation. What I meant was nursery so I'll be changing the childcare to nursery. I'm so sorry for the confusion. I didn't know there was a difference between a nursery, childcare and children centre. I apologised again for my blunder. The voting is officially close.

_Mini Drama:_

Yuujirou: Nanako is officially on with…

(drum roll)

Atobe: Ore-sama! Be awed by my beauty! (flick his hair)

Yuujirou: Eiji will be working as…

(drum roll)

Yuujirou: I think everybody knew the answer isn't? If you are still not sure, read on then. xD

**Review Reply:**

**Speadee**…It was quite hard actually to make Shun interact with the rest but luckily I managed to pull it off. The scene of the 3 troublemakers popped up suddenly and I decided this will be the time for Tezuka to protect his pregnant spouse xD I love that scene too. I can't believe I could think of this.

**To those that I didn't mention, thanks a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write and this is the result of it. **

_To the story then…_

Chapter 8.2

"Ochibi, try it on!" Kikumaru said enthusiastically.

"Yea…you should Echizen!" Momoshiro said, urging the tennis prodigy.

"Yadda!" Ryoma said as he gave the clothes back to Fuji.

"100 percent that Tezuka wants Echizen-kun to wear it", Yanagi said as he scribble in his notebook. Ryoma ears perk up immediately when he heard Yanagi said that. Ryoma looked into his husband's eyes and saw Tezuka trying to avoid his gaze by looking at Shun.

"So Echizen, what are you going to do?" Yukimura said with his sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Yadda!" refused Ryoma as he stepped away from Tezuka and stared at his husband.

Tezuka swore inwardly. He knew that Ryoma was angry with him and he blamed the Data Pair for causing it. He really wishes to see Ryoma in that clothes but pacifying his spouse was more important than that. Ryoma's wrath was really scary. "Fuji put that clothes back".

"Saa…are you sure, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he tilted his head to the side. He smiled knowingly at Tezuka.

"Yes. Put it back", Tezuka said.

"Aww…zannen na. I want to see Ochibi in that", whined Kikumaru.

"No way am I going to wear that!" Ryoma said while glaring at Kikumaru.

"Why? You would look good in that", Yukimura said.

"Saa…maybe it will hurt his pride to wear that?" added Fuji.

"Maybe. Since he has been mistaken as a girl too many times to his liking and would like to let people know that he, in fact is a man?" Yukimura said, adding further 'seasoning'.

"Hmm…but I think his pride has been threatened when he got knocked up by Tezuka", Fuji said as he looked at Ryoma with his 'innocent' smile.

"76.9 percent that Seiichi and Fuji-" whispered Yanagi as he scribbled into his notebook before got cut in.

"Are trying to made Echizen to wear that no matter what", continues Inui with his hand scribbling madly along the page of his notebook.

"For blackmailing purpose", added Yanagi lastly.

"Fine. I'll wear it. Give it to me", Ryoma said as Fuji handed him the clothes. Ryoma snatched it and walked towards the changing room. Tezuka, coming out of his temporary shock from Ryoma's agreement, followed after Ryoma to look after him.

"Tezuka's eyes widened 1mm", observed Inui, as his gaze followed the back of Tezuka.

"So did Genichirou's", stated Yanagi, as he followed the group that were heading towards the changing room to wait for Ryoma.

"Yukimura and Fuji's smile has widened 1 cm", stated Inui.

"Are? That's unexpected for Echizen-kun to give up so fast without a big fight", Kawamura said.

"That's true…I wonder if something is wrong", Oishi said worriedly.

"Oishi nya, don't be a worry wart na…nothing is wrong with Ochibi", Kikumaru said as he continue to play with Shun.

"Maybe he was afraid of Yukimura-sempai and Fuji-sempai?"

"Fssshhh….Only you, baka is afraid of them", said Kaidoh.

"What you say, mamushi? I wonder who got prank by Yukimura-sempai and Fuji-sempai until he didn't dare to approach them for a week", said Momoshiro.

Kaidoh popped a vein before yelling at Momoshiro, "You pot calling the kettle black. You didn't dare to approach them too when you accidentally saw them torturing the third year who called them girly".

"Oi mamushi, you want to fight!?" asked Momoshiro with his raised voice.

"Come on then you coward!" Kaidoh said as he grabbed Momoshiro's front with his right hand and his left hand ready to punch Momoshiro.

"You-" Momoshiro said before he felt Tezuka's glare. Both of them separated immediately. Oishi walked and stood in between them so that they would not start another fight. Kikumaru bounced towards Oishi with Shun still in his arms.

"Me hungry…" Shun whined after a while.

"Hang on okay, Shu-chan", Kikumaru said as he pacified the little boy. Shun looked at him with slight teary eyes. "Don't cry yet, Shu-chan. Let see whether I has any spare candies".

Kikumaru rummaged his pockets for some sweets but he can't find any. "Oishi nya, do you have sweets?" pleaded Kikumaru.

"Why?" Oishi said as he saw Kikumaru talking to Shun. Oishi caught a few words like 'wait' and 'sweets'. Oishi slipped his hand into his front pocket and fished out a sweet. "Eiji, here you go".

"Oishi nya, you are a life-saver!" Kikumaru said as he gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek before opening the sweet's wrapper. "Aa~", Kikumaru said. Shun opened his mouth and Eiji popped the sweet into the boy's mouth.

Shun closed his mouth and leaned towards Kikumaru's cheek. He gave the cat boy a pecked on the cheek and started to suck on the sweet happily.

"Kawaii nya~", Kikumaru said as he gave the little boy his bear hug. Shun giggled.

"The little boy is definitely cute, isn't it, Gen?" Yukimura said as he saw the whole scene.

"Aa", replied Sanada with a very light blush on his cheek. Apparently, his eyes have been trained on the little boy since he saw him giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Yukimura smiled at him. He knew that Sanada is quite fond of children even with his poker face. Yukimura touched Sanada's hand lightly and leaned on his shoulder. Sanada's hand snaked around Yukimura's shoulder and pulled him closer. Yukimura gave a satisfied smile for this intimate contact.

Meanwhile, inside the changing room, Ryoma was standing in front of the mirror available in the room half-naked. He was about to put on the clothes when he felt stomach cramped up. He placed his left hand on the small bump and rubbed it. He sucked his breath as he felt the cramp working on again. He had been feeling the cramp since the group of boys targeted him and Ryoma blamed the boys for this pain.

He put on the clothes and saw his image. 'Damn that Fuji-sempai. Thanks to his pick, I'm looking even more feminine', cursed Ryoma inwardly.

He was planning on how to get back to Fuji and Yukimura when he heard one of his sempai said, "Do you think anything happened inside? He has been inside for so long". Ryoma recognised that voice. It belonged to the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Saa…He really has been in there quite long already. Maybe something _did_ happen?" Fuji said as he observed Tezuka's reaction. Fuji chuckled slightly when he saw how Tezuka knitted his eyebrows and a few more lines appeared on his forehead.

"98.9 percent that Tezuka would like to barge into the changing room and 100 percent that-", Inui said but stopped when the door to the changing room opened.

Ryoma stepped out of the room and saw each and every one of them staring at him with lustful eyes except for Yukimura and Fuji. Apparently, Sanada was also captured by Ryoma's beauty. Yukimura saw Sanada's lustful gaze at Ryoma. He gripped Sanada's hand tightly until his fingernails dug into the Emperor's hand. Sanada winced slightly. Looks could be really deceiving sometimes. Sanada tore his gaze from Ryoma and looked into Yukimura's eyes. "You are the only one for me", whispered Sanada softly so that only Yukimura could hear. Yukimura loosen his hold on Sanada's hand and goes back to holding Sanada's hand instead of gripping it.

"Ochibi! You are so beautiful!" exclaimed Kikumaru. Ryoma glared at him but since Kikumaru was so used to it; he dismissed the glare and hugged the prodigy with his free hand. Oishi walked towards Ryoma to help him but stopped as Tezuka was there beside him in a flash.

Kikumaru immediately let go of him. The boy in his arms was staring at Ryoma before exclaiming, "Ryo-tou-san, kirie!" Ryoma sighed inwardly. His adopted son just has to rub salt on his wound.

Ryoma looked up at his husband face and saw the same expression as the rest of his friends behind his mask. Ryoma immediately turned around and head towards the changing room but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Ryoma turned around sharply and saw the tensai.

"Echizen, you don't need to change already", Fuji said with his usual expression.

"Huh?"

"I've paid for it and your clothes are in here", Fuji said as he handed Ryoma the paper bag he was holding. Ryoma took the bag and opened it. He saw his clothes plus the overcoat inside the bag.

"I'm changing", said Ryoma.

When he was about to walked away, Inui said, "50.2 percent that Tezuka wants Ryoma to wear the clothes for the whole day and 49.8 percent that he supports Ryoma changing into his original clothes".

"Ehh! The difference is really close na…." Kikumaru said as he looked at Tezuka.

"Hmm….does that means Tezuka's desire overpowered his conscience?" Yukimura said slyly.

"Saa…looks like your desire won, Tezuka", Fuji said as he flashed Tezuka his sadistic smile.

Ryoma was looking at Tezuka with a get-ready-for-tonight expression. Tezuka shivered inwardly.

"Maa, maa. Echizen you should change back since Shun-kun has been hungry a long time ago. It's not good to leave a hungry child too long", said Kawamura, always peacemaker.

"You should, Echizen", added Oishi. Ryoma walked back to the changing room and changed his clothes. His mind was already spinning on how to punish Tezuka and also pay Fuji and Yukimura back. When he had finished changing, he almost cursed out loud when he remembered that Fuji had bought the clothes for him.

He stuffed the clothes into the bag and walked out of the changing room. He walked towards Fuji and dumped the bag on his hand before walking off.

"Why are you giving it to me Echizen? I'm not the one who is pregnant. Surely I don't need the clothes right?" Fuji asked innocently.

"I don't need the clothes. You can either donate it or throw it away or give it back to the shop. Let's go, Shun", Ryoma said over his shoulder as he take Shun from Kikumaru.

Kikumaru gave up Shun willingly to avoid being the victim of an already angry Ryoma. Ryoma walked off with Shun in his hands and Tezuka right beside him. The rest of the group followed after him.

When they reach the escalator to go to the food court on the 2nd floor, Ryoma stumbled slightly. Tezuka hands were there to support him immediately as he knew that Ryoma was tired even though they didn't walk much.

"Daijoubu?" "Ryo-otou-san?"

"A-aa", replied Ryoma but Tezuka could see clearly that his grip on the rail was tighter than usual. Tezuka took Shun away and said to the boy, "Shun, you go to Kikumaru-jii-chan, okay?"

"Hai", Shun replied as Tezuka handed Shun to Kikumaru who was standing behind them.

"Take care of him", ordered Tezuka as he goes back to tending his spouse.

"Yippie! Shu-chan kawaii!" exclaimed Kikumaru as he started to play with the little Ochibi. Meanwhile, Tezuka has his right arm around Ryoma's midsection to support him. Ryoma didn't protest since he really needed Tezuka's help.

Tezuka and Ryoma were walking behind the group. "Ryoma, what do you think if Shun goes to Kikumaru's nursery?" Tezuka asked.

"It's not that bad I guess since Shun seemed to like Kikumaru-sempai rather a lot", Ryoma said as he looked at Shun's smiling face.

"I want you to go too. To help Kikumaru", Tezuka said slowly.

"Why?"

"So that there is somebody to look out for you", explained Tezuka.

"Ya-fine", Ryoma changed in mid-sentence when he remembered what Tezuka had said yesterday about his worry when he was alone. Tezuka smiled at him when he heard his answer.

"I'll let Kikumaru know", Tezuka said. Ryoma just nodded. Both of them turned into the food court and followed the group to the empty table they found.

Everyone was enjoying their food while discussing about their jobs and also current life to catch up to each other. Mostly the questions were shot towards the Rikkai pair since they seldom met up compared to the Seigakurians after high school.

"Ne Tezuka, are you going to take some break from the hospital again?" asked Yukimura.

"What you mean?"

"You can't expect him to take care of a child alone when he is pregnant right?" Yukimura said matter-of-factly. "I'm his doctor and my patient's health is the most important to me".

"He won't be taking care of Shun alone".

"Souka", Yukimura said before sipping some of his lemon tea. Tezuka turned his attention to the cat boy sitting right across him.

"Kikumaru, I will be sending Shun to your children centre. Is it okay?" asked Tezuka politely.

"Really?! Yippie! Shu-chan is coming!" exclaimed Kikumaru enthusiastically. Oishi has to restrain him from jumping up and down while the rest of the group smile at the acrobatic player's antic.

"There is one more thing", added Tezuka.

"What is it?" Kikumaru asked, with an equal seriousness with Tezuka.

"I would like Ryoma to work with you since I believe that there is a job vacancy in your nursery?"

"Ok! Ochibi can work in my place", accepted Kikumaru with a big smile. "But can I request about something?"

"What is it?" asked Ryoma.

"Please don't use your name", Kikumaru said while smiling sheepishly at Ryoma and Tezuka.

"…"

"Quite a few of the children's parents were your fans".

"Ok. I'll be using Ryoma Tezuka then", Ryoma said before taking a bite at his grilled fish.

"That's quite a surprise isn't it, Sadaharu, for Echizen to agree to work in a nursery".

"Aa. Looks like it got to do with Tezuka", said Inui.

"Oh well, love does have its way to change a person, don't you think so Gen?" said Yukimura.

"Aa", agreed Sanada.

"One good example will be you, isn't it, Sanada-san?" Fuji asked with his eyes revealed and also a smile on his face. Sanada blushed lightly. Yukimura just chuckled at Sanada's reaction.

"Fujiko was correct", Kawamura said as he looked at Sanada. "You were less scary and your expression can be read more easily compared to the time in high school".

"As for Tezuka, he started to have more expressions when Ochibi came to Seigaku but he just didn't realise about it", said Kikumaru as he smiled at the Tezuka couple. Tezuka took a sip of tea as Ryoma continued to eat his lunch.

"Saa…looks like they were shy", Fuji said. Momoshiro snickered while Kaidoh hissed.

"Gochishousama", called out Ryoma.

"Shall we go?" Tezuka asked Ryoma.

"Aa", answered Ryoma as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Oishi asked.

"87.5 percent that they were planning to continue shopping for Shun since they haven't bought anything", said Inui.

"Ryo-otou-san!" Shun said as his arms were wide open. Ryoma carried the little boy.

"Excuse us", Tezuka said as he walked away with Ryoma beside him.

"Shall we follow them?" Kikumaru asked. "I want to play with Shu-chan some more".

"No Eiji. Let them have some family time alone", said Oishi.

"Mou…"

"You will get to play with him very soon when he went to the children centre".

"Yay!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Then, we shall excuse ourselves", Oishi said.

"Bai bai, minna!" wished Kikumaru as he latched his arms around Oishi's shoulder.

"We should go too", Yukimura said as he stood up and walked away with Sanada.

"Renji?"

"Aa. Ja!"

"Oh shoot! I'm late for my date. Ja Fuji-sempai, Kawamura-sempai", Momoshiro said as he ran away in a hurry.

"Ja, Kawamura-sempai, Fuji-sempai", Kaidoh said as he too walked away.

"Saa…looks like it's only the two of us. Do you want a lift, Taka-san?" Fuji asked.

"If its not bothering you", said Kawamura. Fuji just flashed the man a smile before standing up. Kawamura understood the smile as he stood up and followed after Fuji.

--

"I think we have enough clothes for Shun", Ryoma said as he look at the amount of bags Tezuka was carrying.

"Aa. Shall we head back?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Shun who was already sleeping. Ryoma nodded before walking out of the shopping mall. When they were on the way back, they passed a shop where they sell kimonos.

Tezuka saw Ryoma staring at the shop and asked, "Kimono for Shun?"

"Aa. Since we are going to your parents' place tomorrow wearing kimono, it's not that nice when Shun is not wearing one", stated Ryoma matter-of-factly.

Tezuka nodded in agreement before walking into the shop. "Irrashaimase", called out the owner. "How can I help you?"

"Kimono for this boy", Tezuka said.

"Hai, please follow me". Tezuka and Ryoma followed the owner and saw a few selections of children kimonos.

"This will look nice on the little boy", the owner said as she took out a sky-blue kimono. There were very little pattern and the green shades can be seen on the sleeves and also the hem of the kimono.

"We will take that", Ryoma said as he saw Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your patronage!" the owner said as she sent out the customers.

By the time they reach home, it was already almost dinner. Tezuka opened the door and both of them walked up to their bedroom. Ryoma placed Shun on the bed and covered him with the blanket. As for Tezuka, he placed the bags beside the bed and changed his clothes.

Ryoma stood up and headed towards the door but was stop by Tezuka. "I'll cook. You should rest".

"Aa", agreed Ryoma as he turned around and sat on the bed. When Tezuka was out of the room, Ryoma thought, 'I should go and bathe'.

Ryoma gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a long bath. By the time he was out, Tezuka had already finished cooking and was currently waking up Shun. Ryoma walked towards his husband while drying his hair.

Ryoma sat down on the bed beside Shun. "Shun, wake up", Ryoma said as he nudge the boy.

"Nggnnn…" the boy's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few time before staring at Tezuka then at Ryoma before turning back to Tezuka.

"Come on Shun. Time to eat", Tezuka said before standing up. Shun was immediately wide-awake as he sat up and jump down the bed. Ryoma placed his towel on the chair before following Shun and Tezuka down to the dining room.

When they finished eating, Ryoma said, "Go and bathe. I'll clean this up".

"Aa. Ikkou Shun", Tezuka said as he climbed up the stairs with Shun walking right behind him. Ryoma smiled slightly when he saw Shun trying to imitate the way Tezuka walked. 'Cheeky brat', thought Ryoma before going back to work.

When Ryoma placed the last plate of the drying rack, he heard a loud thump. He quickly switched off the lights and ran up the stairs. What greeted him was a total mess of his and Tezuka's bedroom. Shun's clothes were strewn all over the floor and also Tezuka's patients' files that he brought home yesterday. Besides that, the bed sheet was wrinkled and the comforter was on the floor.

'Err…just what happened in here?" Ryoma asked his husband who was sitting on bed while holding Shun's wrists. Tezuka's was half-naked with his hair dripping wet where as Shun was still naked but his hair was dry. Ryoma scanned Tezuka's half-naked body with lustful eyes before looking at the struggling Shun.

"Ryo-otou-san!" Shun called out as struggled under Tezuka's grasp. Ryoma walked towards Tezuka before squatting down so that he was eye-level with the boy.

"He refused to dress", Tezuka said. Ryoma chuckled at the statement.

"I'll dress him", Ryoma said.

"Hn", grunted Tezuka He let go of Shun's wrists before walking towards his wardrobe to pull out a long-sleeved top.

The little boy immediately ran towards the table and reached up for the stack of used papers laid at the side of the table. Shun fling the stack of paper up causing the papers to fly everywhere.

Tezuka just stand at his wardrobe's door and looked at how Ryoma handled the situation. Impressively, Ryoma was sitting on the bed patiently while staring at the little boy with his golden eyes. The boy reached up for another stack of papers which Tezuka had sorted the day before yesterday.

Tezuka was about to walked towards the little devil and spanked him but stopped in the middle when the little devil put back the stack of papers and walked towards Ryoma with his head hung down. Shun reached for his clothes beside Ryoma and started to put on his pyjamas.

Tezuka was shocked and curious as to how Ryoma managed to make the little devil dress. After that, the little boy started to straighten up the room back by picking up the papers he had thrown.

After seeing how the boy struggled to put everything back into places, Tezuka forgave the boy and helped the boy to pick up the papers while sorting out his patients' files. Ryoma joined in not too long after. The straightening out took almost 2 hours to finished and by the time they were done, they were already spent.

Shun had already fallen asleep not too long after they had finished cleaning up the mess. Ryoma walked tiredly to the bathroom to the rituals before lying down beside Tezuka. Ryoma scanned Tezuka's face and his eyes fell on the small cut on Tezuka's forehead.

"Since when…" Ryoma trailed off as he gazed at the cut worriedly.

"Just now. Don't worry, I'm fine", Tezuka said.

"Souka…wait! You mean…"

"…"

"Tell me", urged Ryoma. Tezuka just ignored his spouse by turning to the other side but it never stopped Ryoma from persistently urging him.

In the end, Tezuka gave up and said, "I tripped", said Tezuka barely audible hoping that Ryoma would not be able to hear it. However, luck was not on his side as he heard Ryoma snort. Tezuka turned around and saw Ryoma's eyes filled with laughter.

"Go-gomen. H-how?" asked Ryoma as he tried to contain his laughter.

Tezuka was contemplating whether to tell Ryoma or not but in the end, he gave in when Ryoma begged him with puppy eyes. "…I finished bathing him first before sending him out of the bathroom so that I could bathe. When I came out, the clothes were already strewn all over the floor. In the meantime, he was reaching for the patients' file. The moment I stepped into the room, he threw the files. I tried to catch him but he dodged quite fast. I didn't realise that he was leading me to the comforter lying on the floor. When I was about to catch him, I tripped on the comforter but I managed to bring him down".

Ryoma tried to look at Tezuka sympathetically but failed as a snicker escaped when he imagine the stoic ex-buchou tripped and hit his head. Ryoma took a deep breath to stop his laughing before sitting up. He reached over the bedside drawers and took out the safety kit.

"Come on. I'll clean the wound".

"It's okay", Tezuka said. Ryoma looked into Tezuka eyes and now Tezuka knew why Shun obediently stopped his mischief even though Ryoma was just staring. Ryoma's gaze can really make a person feel guilty and also make them obey him.

Tezuka sat up and Ryoma cleaned the cut before putting a band-aid. "How do you learn to stare like that?"

"Kaa-san. She used to use that kind of stare on me when I refused to do my chore".

"Souka", Tezuka said. Inwardly, he thanked Rinko for it. If not for that stare, Shun will be quite hard to control.

"Come, let's sleep", Ryoma said before lying down.

"Aa". Tezuka covered Ryoma then himself. Both of them went to sleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Rinko and Nanjiroh came over to help the Tezuka couple to prepare. Ryoma was inside the toilet when his parents came over. His morning sickness is just as worse as before.

Nanjiroh was sitting downstairs reading the newspaper while waiting for them. At least, he was wearing proper attire and not his monk robe nor his Hawaiian shirt. He was also clean-shaven and his hair was properly comb.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was helping Shun to wear his kimono in the 2nd bedroom where as Rinko was in their bedroom helping Ryoma. Tezuka and Shun were ready and they went downstairs to wait for Ryoma and Rinko.

Shun were playing with Tezuka when Ryoma and Rinko walked down the stairs. Tezuka looked up and made eye contact with Ryoma. Tezuka could see that Ryoma seemed to be angry at something. When he looked carefully, Tezuka saw some light make-up on Ryoma's face. Tezuka was really amazed at how Rinko could make his stubborn spouse to wear make-up. Tezuka carried Shun and walked towards Ryoma.

"Shall we go?" asked Rinko.

"Aa", answered Tezuka as he passed Shun to Rinko.

--

By the time Tezuka parked his car outside his parents' house, it was already 11 a.m. Tezuka knocked on the door and they were greeted by Ayana who opened the door.

"Okaa-sama / Okaa-san, Otou-sama / Otou-san", greeted Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Obaa-sama! Ojii-sama!" greeted Shun from Rinko's arms. Ayana looked at the happy face of the little boy. She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. He then leaned over to Kuniharu and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tezuka saw his father smile slightly and was surprised. Ever since he was small, it was really seldom to see his father smile in front of anybody except for his mother. Shun really has a way in making the most stiff and stoic person to smile.

"Come on in", Ayana said. Everyone followed her and Kuniharu into the house.

"Excuse my intrusion", said the Echizens. Ayana turned to the left to where the living room was located.

"Ojii-sama / Ojii-san" greeted Tezuka and Ryoma politely while bowing.

"Hn", grunted Kunikazu before looking up and scrutinized Ryoma from head to toe. When he had finished, he remarked, "Hmm…You does looked beautiful but you looked like a transvestite".

Nanjiroh walked forward with his hand balled and tried to hit the older man but was stopped by Rinko holding back his left hand. Rinko looked into her husband's eyes that ordered him to cool down. Meanwhile, Ryoma all the while has been holding Tezuka's hand. He gave Tezuka a light squeeze to calm him down.

Kunikazu looked at their joined hands in distaste. 'How dare they displayed their affection right in front of me', thought Kunikazu.

When Nanjiroh had calmed down, Ryoma's parents greeted Kunikazu and the older man just turned away from them without giving any replies. Right at the moment, Ayana came in with a tray of tea with Kuniharu right behind her.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Ayana knew that his father-in-law had said something bad. She placed the tray of tea on the table and invited them to sit down. Rinko passed Shun to Ayana as she settled down opposite of Kunikazu. Nanjiroh sat on her left and Ryoma on the right. Tezuka obviously settled down beside Ryoma.

Ayana and Kuniharu settled down beside Kunikazu. Shun keep on staring at the oldest man with his big blue eyes. Kunikazu stared back at the boy.

"Shun called Ojii-san sōsofu", said Ryoma.

Shun continued to stare at the older man before opening his mouth to called out Kunikazu. "Sōsofu! (great-grandfather)" said Shun with a big smile on his face. He put out his arms asking Kunikazu to carry him. Kunikazu looked away from Shun and the boy's smile faltered.

"Sōsofu…?"

"Kunikazu ignored Shun and said, "I assumed this brat does not belong to you, Kunimitsu?"

"Hai, Ojii-sama", Tezuka said. "It-"

"I heard that Echizen-kun had the ability to get pregnant".

"Hai but-"

"So this Shun boy is an illegitimate child", concluded Kunikazu while looking at Ryoma as if he is a whore.

"Ojii-sa-"

"Judging by the boy's age, I guess he is around 3 years old", Kunikazu said. Tezuka opened his mouth to interrupt but Kunikazu stopped him by continuing what he wanted to say as he looked at Ryoma. "If I remember correctly, 3 years ago, you were overseas. Does that mean you were having affair when Kunimitsu was in Japan doing his internship?"

Nanjiroh made a move to stand up but was once again held back by Rinko.

"Ojii-sama, please stop", seethed Tezuka.

"Kunikazu-san, I don't mind you insulting us, however please refrain from insulting Ryoma and making him sounds like a whore", Rinko said politely.

All the time Kunikazu was insulting the Echizens, Tezuka and Ryoma were holding their hands together under the table. Tezuka squeezed Ryoma's hand lightly to apologise to Ryoma. Ryoma squeezed back. Tezukal steal a look at Ryoma and realised that his face looked paler than usual.

Tezuka excused himself and Ryoma before standing up and walking out of the room. Kunikazu glared at Ryoma's back with pure hatred before Tezuka closed the shogi.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's pale face before dragging him to the nearest toilet. When they reached the toilet, Ryoma immediately emptied his breakfast. He felt another wave of nausea hit him. He heaved but coughed piteously since there was nothing inside his stomach already. Tezuka rubbed his back trying his best to soothed Ryoma.

When Ryoma had vomitted whatever that was in his stomach, he leaned on Tezuka to gain back his energy. After a few minutes of silence, Tezuka heard a knock on the door before the door opened to admit Ayana in.

"Okaa-sama, what is it?"

"How was Ryoma-kun?" Ayana asked. Ryoma looked up at Ayana and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine already, Okaa-san", Ryoma said as he stood up and steadied himself.

"Okay. Otou-sama said we will be going out in 10 minutes time", Ayana said as she walked away.

Tezuka nodded before looking at Ryoma. "Ryoma, are you really okay?"

"Aa", Ryoma said as he treaded towards the sink. He rinsed his mouth to wash away the acidic taste.

Both of them walked out of the bathroom and rejoined their family in the living room. The moment they entered the room, they can feel the heavy atmosphere. Ryoma and Tezuka saw the livid expression on Nanjiroh and Rinko trying to pacify him. Kunikazu was missing from the room and Shun was carried by Kuniharu. Shun's eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were tear stained.

Ryoma walked towards Shun. Shun saw Ryoma and immediately had his arms out asking Ryoma to carry him. Ryoma took over Kuniharu and carried the boy. Shun buried his face on Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma rubbed the boy's back.

Tezuka walked towards his father and asked, "What happened?" Kuniharu just shook his head.

Tezuka repeated his question a few times before his father caved in. "Otou-sama kept on insulting Nanjiroh-san and Rinko-san indirectly. Meanwhile, Shun-kun tried to get Otou-sama's attention by grabbing his kimono. We were not sure what happened but I think Otou-sama turned around and hit Shun-kun".

"What!?" Tezuka balled his hand into a fist and he almost drew blood from it. Ryoma heard the whole thing. He talked softly to Shun and before long Shun was back to himself again. The people presents in the room were surprised on how Ryoma could cheer Shun up so fast.

The atmosphere in the room lifted up when Shun giggled when Ryoma tickled him on the stomach. However, the atmosphere became tensed again when Kunikazu walked in.

Tezuka advanced towards his grandfather but Ryoma held back Tezuka. Tezuka looked at Ryoma and he saw Ryoma shook his head slightly. Tezuka calmed down but Ryoma didn't let go of Tezuka's arm. Meanwhile Shun turned away from Kunikazu and hide his face on Ryoma's shoulder.

Kunikazu just ignored the occupants and walked towards the table located at the corner of the room. Kuniharu placed his hand on Tezuka's shoulder and said, "Let's go".

"Aa", Tezuka replied before walking out of room with Ryoma following after him. Rinko and Nanjiroh stood up and also walked towards the door. Everyone walked out of the house leaving Kunikazu behind.

Before long, they were out of the gate and were standing on the walkway. Kunikazu walked in the front to lead them away from the house and away from where Tezuka had parked his car.

They had walked for quite a distance when Tezuka slowed down so that he could talk to his parents. Tezuka asked his father, "Where are we going?"

Kuniharu shrugged as Ayana said, "We don't know either".

"Souka", Tezuka said as he rejoined his spouse. A few minutes passed and yet they haven't reached their destination. All of them were baffled as to where Kunikazu was leading them. Tezuka saw Ryoma's walking getting more and more unsteady.

Unknown to them, Kunikazu was always looking at Ryoma and every time he saw Ryoma getting unsteady, he smiled a sinister smile before looking in front.

"I'll carry Shun", Tezuka said as he carried the boy. Ryoma didn't protest and neither did Shun. As they walked further, Ryoma was getting really tired, as he didn't recover much from his morning sickness.

Tezuka glanced back at Rinko who was nearest to him. Rinko walked up and took Shun away from Tezuka. Tezuka quickly walked towards Ryoma and supported his spouse when Ryoma almost tripped on the pebble.

Ryoma smile tiredly at Tezuka. Registering Ryoma's condition, Tezuka wrapped his hand around Ryoma's waist to provide support to the emerald-haired man.

Kunikazu saw the whole thing and he glanced at Ryoma with distaste. He walked faster slightly and that caused the pack to try to catch up with him.

Ryoma was having a hard time to keep up with the pace thanks to his tiredness and also the ache he felt at his stomach. His hand wandered to his stomach and he rubbed it lightly hoping that it will soothe the pain. Tezuka saw Ryoma rubbing his stomach and he got more worried of Ryoma's condition.

"Ojii-sa-" Tezuka called out but was cut off by Kunikazu calling him forward. Tezuka was hesitant to leave Ryoma alone.

"Go. I'll be fine", Ryoma said. Tezuka glanced at his parents before letting go of Ryoma. Ayana and Kuniharu walked forwards and walked beside Ryoma as Tezuka caught up with his grandfather.

"What do you want to talk about, Ojii-sama?" asked Tezuka. Kunikazu didn't say anything as he came to a halt.

"We've reached", announced Kunikazu.

Tezuka looked up and saw Tezuka's main house looming in front of him. The building was no different from the traditional Japanese house. The door opened and a man and a woman came out to greet them.

"Okaeri nasai", greeted the woman politely while the man just nodded at Kunikazu then at Tezuka before acknowledging the group behind the two of them.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Actually, this part will be longer but I stopped here because my beta asked me not to torture you people. The actual plan for this part is actually very long. It's not even half of the planned happenings. xD Will try to update soon but it might be slower than the usual 2 weeks since I accidentally deleted the file for the next chapter. Review! Ja!

-Yuujirou-


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura, Yanagi X Inui, Kawamura X Sakuno, Oishi X Eiji

**Warning: **Mildly AU, Gender Switch, MPREG, OOCness for Ryoma

**A/N:** At long last! I'm done with this long chapter! Yippie! Oh yea, just to let you all know, I'm planning to extend my update week to three weeks just in case. =P

**Review Reply:**

**tezuKunimitsu**…I love the part where Tezuka tried to dress Shun! Kyaa~ the little cutie could be a little devil too :D

**buchouslvr**…(give you a brownie) you guessed right.

**FallenAngel Sayu**…(build fortress) You are so going to kill me in this chapter. xD

**shadowhawk**…I don't mind but just make sure that he will still be alive in the end.

**12nothing**…Everybody is hating him. I pity him…xD

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy**…how's the spoilers I gave you? I've put it up. Now is your turn :P

**To those that I didn't mention, thank you a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write and this is the result of it. **

_To the story then…_

Chapter 9

"Tadaima", replied Kunikazu. The man (Minoru) and the woman (Aki) made way for Kunikazu as Kunikazu stepped through the gate. Tezuka went to Ryoma's side and both of them entered together followed by the Echizen couple then Tezuka's parents.

The moment they entered the gate, they could see that the Tezuka main house was really big. The compound alone could house hundred of people. There were trees on the left and right side. Ryoma could spot a few types of garden in such a big compound.

As they walked in further, they could see tens of Sakura trees mixed with plum trees on the right. While on left was where the traditional Japanese garden located. They have a miniature _Tsukiyama_ garden (hill garden), _Karesansui_ Garden (dry garden) and _Chaniwa _garden (tea garden).

When they reached the house, Minoru and Aki slide open the _fusuma _(sliding paper door). Standing in front of them were a pair twins. Kunikazu took off his _zori _(Japanese sandal worn together with kimono or _yukata_) and entered the house. Tezuka and the rest followed suit while Rinko helped to take off Shun's zori.

The moment Kunikazu entered the house; he was given a brotherly hug by the twins. At the way they interact, it could be deduced that their brotherly relationship are rather close. Both of them have the same facial features as Kunikazu. The same shape of face and also their eyes. The differences between them brothers were their lips and also their nose.

After they had separated, the twin looked at Tezuka then at his parents which were standing beside him. The three of them bowed at them before they heard one of the twins' exclamations. "Haru, Ayana and Mitsu!" Before they knew it, each one of them was given a hug. When the man reached Tezuka, Ryoma let go of Tezuka's hand before stepping away. Ryoma almost laugh out loud when he saw Tezuka's expression behind his mask.

Tezuka was stiff as a board when his great-uncle hugged him. Behind his mask, Ryoma could read that Tezuka didn't expect being hug by his great-uncle as it displayed shock. The next thing he knew, he was once again given a hug by his another great-uncle. The Echizens and Tezuka's parents' lips curved up when they saw how he acted.

After the second great-uncle had released Tezuka, both of them gave the Echizens their attention. "Konnichiwa", greeted the first twin with a smile. "My name is Tezuka Kuniyori. Yoroshiku".

"The second twin walked up and introduced himself. "Tezuka Kuniyosu, Yoroshiku. We are the heads of the Tezuka".

"Yoroshiku", greeted Rinko as she bowed followed by Ryoma and also his husband. "My name is Echizen Rinko and this is my husband, Echizen Nanjiroh. As for this little kid, his name is Shun Takeshi".

"I am Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku", greeted Ryoma as Tezuka walked to Ryoma's side and hold his hand. Kuniyori's and Kuniyosu's eyes widen slightly before going back to normal when they saw Tezuka's gaze soften slightly when he made an eye-contact with Ryoma.

"Please make yourself at home", said Kuniyosu before he sat down on the long kotatsu present in the room. After they had settled down, teas were served.

Kuniyosu looked at the Ryoma and asked, "May I know what is the relationship between you and Mitsu as this was the first time I saw him smile since he was small thanks to the way our otouto brought him up".

"True true. Mitsu used to laugh a lot when he was small but after they leave the main house, the next thing I know, our Kazu brought up a wooden block", added Kuniyori.

"Yosu! Yori!" exclaimed Kunikazu.

"I a-", said Ryoma but he was cut off by Tezuka.

"I'll explain Ryoma", said Tezuka before he looked at the twins. "Ryoma is my spouse and we met each other when we were schooling in Seigaku. We were officially married when last year".

"You are really amazing, Ryo-chan since you could change back a wooden block to human back", said Kuniyori with a smile.

"Furthermore, you are really pretty. No wonder Mitsu could fall in love with you", said Kuniyosu dreamily.

Meanwhile, the Echizens were really shocked by the difference in characteristic between Kunikazu and the twins. The twins could joke and tease people where as Kunikazu was so stiff and strict that it was so hard to breathe when a person was with him.

"How do you meet? How do you meet?" asked Kuniyosu excitedly and this reminded them of a certain redheaded man.

"We first met each other when Ryoma transferred to Seigaku and he signed into the boys' tennis club", explained Tezuka.

"Err…boys?"

"Aa. Ryoma is a guy, Yosu-jii-sama", said Kuniharu. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu's eyes went wide when they just realised that they had mistaken Ryoma as a girl all the time since he was so pretty.

"I-I see. Gomenasai", apologised the twin.

"It's okay", said Ryoma.

"Don't worry, Kuniyosu-san, Kuniyori-san", Rinko said with a smile. "He was mistaken quite a lot of time since he was small as he is not fully male".

"Kaa-san!" hissed Ryoma softly.

"Huh?"

"Our Seishounen was born with two sex", explained Nanjiroh. "People like him are usually called hermaphrodite".

"Souka", said Kuniyosu slowly as he takes his time to digest the information.

"So, does that mean that you have the female and male genital?" asked Kuniyori.

"Hai", said Ryoma. The room went silent for a while as the twins think about it.

"Ojii-sama taichi, if both of you were wondering about the Tezuka line, then you don't have to worry as currently, Ryoma-kun is pregnant", said Ayana.

"EHHHH!!!!" exclaimed both of them loudly. The Echizens together with Tezuka and his parents leaned back thanks to the loudness of their exclamation.

"Gomenasai! We were just shocked since we assumed that Ryoma-kun was predominantly male seeing his body shape", explained Kuniyori as Nanjiroh snickered. The rest of the smile at the comment as Tezuka looked at his great-uncles with a puzzled expression. "Both of us used to do research on this before when we were in college".

"Sou-souka", said Tezuka, as he was shocked that his great-uncles could read past his mask.

"I wonder if the child in his stomach was really my Kunimitsu's since his parents brought him up so leniently", muttered Kunikazu softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Nanjiroh's face turned red in anger as he tried to hold back his urge to grab the old man and punched him. Ryoma squeezed Tezuka's hand lightly when he felt his husband shook in anger.

"Kazu! Don't say like that", chided Kuniyori.

"Hmph!"

"Gomen", apologised Kuniyori.

"It's okay", said Rinko.

"So I supposed that Ryoma-kun was categorized as true hermaphrodite?" asked Kuniyosu. Ryoma nodded and Tezuka realised that Ryoma seemed to be rather uncomfortable. Tezuka understood, as Ryoma don't really like people talking about his gender.

"So you really are pregnant?"

"Aa".

"How many months?"

"Going to four", said Tezuka. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu smiled at the information. Even though Tezuka had married a man but there will be a continuation in the Tezuka line and that's more than enough.

"Umm…may I ask about something?" asked Kuniyosu suddenly at Ryoma.

"What is it?" said Ryoma.

"Since you are a male, why are you wearing a women's kimono instead of men's kimono?" Everyone glanced at Kunikazu as they didn't dare to say anything.

"Kazu made you wear it?" asked Kuniyori.

"…" Kuniyori sighed at his little brother's attitude. Inwardly, Kuniyori knew that his brother tried to humiliate Ryoma and make him leave Kunimitsu. But instead, it has the opposite effect considering Ryoma's condition.

Meanwhile, Kunikazu's facial expression was of an angry one when he realised that the twins does not seemed to be on his side but on the Echizens' side.

"Otou-san!" called out Shun suddenly as he hides his face in Rinko's chest. Shun sensed the hatred and anger Kunikazu was emitting and that really scare him.

Ryoma took over his mother as he carried Shun and let him settled on his lap. After the boy had settled on Ryoma's lap comfortably, he hides his face on Ryoma's chest.

"What is it Shun?" asked Ryoma as he run through the little boy's hair. Shun just answered Ryoma's question by shaking his head. Tezuka was looking at Shun too and he knew slightly what was causing the little boy to be extremely afraid as he too, saw his grandfather's expression before he put back his expressionless mask.

"Who is this little cute boy?" asked Kuniyosu.

"He is my sempai's son", explained Tezuka. Tezuka saw Kuniyosu's questioning expression before he continued, "They were the victims of the crash two days ago and right know we are his godparents".

"Souka…"

"Shun, looked up", said Ryoma softly. After a while, the little boy looked at Ryoma then he peeked at the twins. The twins looked at him with a soft expression and this managed to make Shun to look at them properly without hiding his face.

"Come here", said Kuniyori.

Shun looked at Ryoma with his big eyes. "Go", said Ryoma as he smiled slightly. Shun immediately stood up and walked to his great-great uncles. When he reached then, Shun gave them a hug before giving them a peck on the cheek. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu smiled at the greetings. Kuniyori shifted a bit to his left and let the boy settled in between him and his twin brother.

"What's your name?" asked Kuniyori.

"Shun!"

"How old are you then?" asked Kuniyosu.

"San! (means 'three' in Japanese)" Shun said as he showed three fingers to Kuniyosu.

"He's cute", said Kuniyori to the Echizens and also the Tezukas (minus Kunikazu who was left alone)

"Aa", said Tezuka as his mouth twitch upward slightly. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu continued to play with Shun when they heard the doorbell rang. A few minutes after the doorbell rang; a knock was heard on the _fusuma_.

"Come in", said Kuniyori. The _fusuma_ opened and admitted Aki. "Kuniyori-san, a guest has come".

"Who is it?" asked Kuniyosu. Before Aki managed to answer Kuniyosu's question, Kunikazu spoke up first.

"Ahhh! It must be her. Bring her in, Aki".

"Hai, Kunikazu-san", Aki said as she exited the room.

"Who is it Kunikazu?" asked Kuniyori.

"You'll see, Yori-nii-sama", said Kunikazu. Silence reined the room as they wait for the guest. Before long, a knock was heard on the _fusuma_ again. The _fusuma_ opened and it revealed Aki with a very beautiful woman with silky black hair and her smile was rather dazzling. Her eyes were black in colour and her face was smooth without even a scar on her face.

At seeing her, Kunikazu immediately went on his feet and walked towards her. "Makito! I'm glad that you could make it today", said Kunikazu when he was already at her side.

"I'm honoured that you has invited me, Kunikazu-sama", said Makito. Her voice was really melodious and Ryoma saw his father drooling at the sight at her. Ryoma saw his mother's hand pinched his father's palm causing his father to wince.

'Makito? Why was her name sounded so familiar?' thought all the Tezukas except for Kunikazu.

'It couldn't be _her_ right?' thought Kuniharu as he remembered his disinherited aunt's granddaughter that had the same name as her. 'As long as I remember, Kuniakio-baa-sama was disinherited because she married a man who was once the Tezuka's company important person. After the economy crisis, that man backstabbed Kuniyori-jii-sama and Kuniyosu-jii-sama and caused the company on verge of bankruptcy. From what I heard, he was part of a loan shark family'.

"Kuniyori-sama, Kuniyosu-sama", said Makito as she bowed to each of them when she addressed them. After she has done that, he turned to Kuniharu and Ayana. "Kuniharu-jii-sama, Ayana-baa-sama and Kunimitsu-kun, long time no see". Tezuka nodded at her stiffly when he realised that she was her cousin.

"Kunikazu, what is happening?" asked Kuniyori as he glared at Makito.

"I invited her as she is the most suitable candidate for Kunimitsu instead of _him_", said Kunikazu as he looked at Ryoma in disgust.

"Kunikazu, you…," said Kuniyosu.

"You know who _she_ is, don't you, Kunikazu?" asked Kuniyori as his hands shook in anger.

"Aa".

"If you knew who _she_ is, then you surely knew who her _grandmother_ is", said Kuniyosu with dislike in his voice.

"Aa".

"Then, why is she here?" Kuniyori said as he placed a hand on Kuniyosu's shoulder to calm him down.

"I knew she is _her_ granddaughter. But she saved me when I was away for holidays. If not for her, I'll be dead by now. I've told both of you before about some woman saving me from the drunk driver. She was the one and right now, I would like her to take the tests to be the _most_ suitable candidate as Kunimitsu's wife". Seeing his brothers' expression, Kunikazu added, "I'm only asking both of you to Makito and not _her_".

Tezuka was immediately on his feet. Ryoma stood up too to restrain Tezuka from killing his grandfather, as he knew that Tezuka was really angry right now. "Ojii-sama, I already have Ryoma and I will not marry another one", seethed Tezuka.

"Echizen-kun will never be your legal _wife_ as long as he didn't pass the tests given by the heads of Tezuka family", said Kunikazu happily. Tezuka looked at his parents and saw his parents nodded their head reluctantly.

"It's true Kunimitsu. When Kuniharu wanted to marry me, I have to go through tests drawn out by Kuniyori-jii-sama and Kuniyosu-jii-sama before I'm officially accepted into the Tezuka family", said Ayana.

"That's why, when we heard that Mitsu was married, we had to force Kunikazu to bring you all here", said Kuniyori sadly.

"We didn't expect him to…," said Kuniyosu as he bowed his head before saying, "Gomenasai".

"It's okay Kuniyosu-san, Kuniyori-san", said Rinko.

"Shall we start the test?" asked Kunikazu with a happy expression. The twins got no choice but to start the tests.

"Okay".

"The first test we will be testing both of you would be on cooking since it's almost lunch time", said Kuniyori before every one of them heard a growl.

They looked at each other and saw the smile on Shun's face. "Haha! Looks like this little angel is hungry", said Kuniyori as he tickled the little boy.

The little boy giggled and chuckled. "St-sto-stop…ahahaha…"

"Why don't I bring both of you to the kitchen?" said Kuniyosu as he looked at both of them before standing up.

Ryoma nodded his head as he too stood up and followed Kuniyosu out of the living room to the kitchen. Kuniyori stopped his action and gave Shun a chanced to gain back his breath. Meanwhile, Kunikazu had disappeared and Kuniyosu had some idea on where he has headed.

'Most probably he went to the prayer room', thought Kuniyori and Kuniyosu together. The rest of the occupants didn't realise that Kunikazu was missing as the continued to look at the interaction between Shun and Kuniyosu.

After the boy had calmed down, Shun said, "I'm hungry~" He tugged Kuniyori's sleeve as he whined continuously to his great-great uncle.

"Shun…don't act like that", chided Tezuka. Shun stared at Tezuka with big eyes and tears are hanging by the corner of his eyes. Before they knew it, Shun started crying. Tezuka looked at his parents don't know what to do.

At the same time, Kuniyosu called out, "Minoru!" Minoru came not later after Shun started crying.

"What is it, Master Yosu?"

"Get some sweets", said Kuniyosu as he started to coaxed Shun so that he could stop crying. Kuniyosu rubbed the little boy's back as the boy hide his face using Kuniyosu's kimono sleeves. Minoru quickly walked out of the room and came back with a plate of sweets.

Kuniyosu took a sweet from the plate and opened the wrapper. All the while, Tezuka saw that Shun was peeking slightly. "Here Shun", said Kuniyosu as he brought sweet near Shun.

Shun unhidden his face and quickly ate the sweet. The Tezukas and Echizens realised that Shun's eyes were dry and there were no tears at all. Apparently, Shun had his way by pretending to cry.

"Brat!" said Nanjiroh. Rinko, Ayana, Kuniharu and Kuniyosu just smiled. As for Tezuka, he was somewhat angry at the little devil. Yesterday was enough. Today too, the little boy played him.

"Ehehe~" laughed Shun as he sucked on the sweet happily.

--

_In the kitchen_

"Ryoma-kun will be preparing my meal while Makito-chan will be preparing mine. As for the others, it will be prepared by Aki and Minoru. You both will be preparing the same thing as what the dishes will be Aki, will let you know. That's all", instructed Kuniyori.

Ryoma and Makito bowed before Kunyori exited the kitchen. Ryoma looked at the woman beside him and realised she was really beautiful and elegant but she gave a dangerous vibe if she was treated badly.

Besides that, he could feel that she was up to no good. You could call it his tennis instinct or whatsoever but he knew that something was up between her and Kunikazu but he had no idea what was it.

Makito looked at him and said politely, "I think I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Makito Oeda. Yoroshiku onegaishimase". The woman bowed slightly before looking up and gazed Ryoma intently.

Ryoma almost shivered under her staring but he replied politely, "Ryo-" Ryoma was about to uttered his female name but was cut off by Makito.

"Ryoma Echizen right?" asked Makito.

"How do you know?"

"You looked like him", replied Makito simply.

"I-I see. Could you please keep this a secret? I don't want to trouble Kunimitsu and the Tezukas".

"Okay", said Makito as she winked at him. 'What a naïve person for protecting them. He doesn't even know that his husband's grandfather was plotting something against him. Your grandfather-in-law had already sold you out'.

"Domo", said Ryoma. Ryoma really had a bad feeling on how Makito was smiling and winking at him. It really gives him chills and Echizen Ryoma doesn't get chills.

"Dou itashimashite (welcome)", said Makito. "Shall we?"

"Huh?"

"Cook", said Makito as she chuckled slightly. Ryoma nodded before getting to work together with Makito.

--

_In the living room_

Kuniyori walked into the living room and the first expression he saw was Tezuka. After that he saw his brother's expression and then the rest. He saw the mirth in his brother's eyes and it was such a long time since he saw it. "What happened?"

Kuniyosu chuckled slightly as he explained to Kuniyori about how Shun messed the room yesterday and also about what had happened just now. At the end of the story, Kuniyori was laughing out as he ruffled Shun's hair.

"No wonder Mitsu was wearing such an expression. I'm surprised that Ryoma-kun could handle this little devil who looked like an angel", said Kuniyori as he looked down on Shun who was wearing a proud expression.

"I'm surprised too", said Kuniyosu. "Mitsu, tell us how Ryoma-kun managed to control this little boy?"

"He just stared", said Tezuka monotonously.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at Tezuka as if he had sprouted horns.

"He said he learnt it from Okaa-san", added Tezuka.

"Rinko? What do yo- You mean that brat learnt that stare!?" exclaimed Nanjiroh looking extremely afraid at his wife.

"What?" Rinko said as she stared at Nanjiroh.

"No-nothing", said Nanjiroh as he inched away slightly. Tezuka and his parents now knew how Rinko managed to control his husband besides pulling his ear. Her stare was really…

The stare wasn't scary. It's just that you could feel yourselves submitting to the stare without any fight immediately. The moment you ignore that stare, surely punishment worse than hell awaits your fate.

"Sc-scary", mumbled Kuniyosu.

"Aa. I pity Ryoma-kun…" agreed Kuniyosu softly so that only his twin brother could hear. Even the head of Tezukas were mildly afraid of the woman in the Echizen household.

The Tezukas and Echizens chatted for almost half-an-hour before lunchtime was announced. The twins stood up as Kuniyori carried Shun. Kuniyosu leaded all of them to the dining room which was situated on the left hand side of the living room.

All of them settled down as the food was served before Ryoma and Makito walked in. Tezuka immediately stood up and walked towards Ryoma. Shun also stood up and followed after Tezuka. Ryoma gave Tezuka a smile and seeing Shun; he squatted down and carried the boy to his face.

Everyone smiled at what they saw this except for Kunikazu. Ryoma settled down beside his mother. Shun was seated beside him as for Tezuka, he was seated in between Shun and his mother.

Every one of them picked up their chopsticks and clamped them with their thumb and second finger before calling out, "Itadakimasu". Ryoma cut Shun's food into pieces while Tezuka picked the cut up dishes and placed on Shun's rice bowl.

The little boy ate his food happily and willingly. Looks like he was really hungry as the boy didn't play much with his food like yesterday's dinner. Inwardly, Tezuka was really happy that the same thing doesn't replay again.

"Do you realised about it?" asked Kuniyosu softly at his brother, Kuniyori.

"Aa. It's unexpected though", said Kuniyori as he gaze at Ryoma then at Tezuka before his gaze fell on the little boy in between them.

Tezuka looked up when he felt his great-uncles staring at them. His great-uncles must have once again read through his mask when Kuniyori said, "Didn't you realised about it?"

"Realised bout what, great-uncle Kuniyori?" asked Tezuka, puzzled. **(1)**

"The hand which the three of you were holding your chopstick", said Kuniyosu.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Ryoma.

"Now that you mentioned about it, Kuniyosu-jii-sama, they really are…," said Ayana.

"Aa", said Kuniharu.

"What about it, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?" Tezuka asked. He still had no idea what his parents and his great-uncles were talking about.

"All three of you are left-hander", said Nanjiroh matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" said Ryoma before he saw Shun holding his chopsticks with his left hand. Tezuka too and of course he too was holding his chopstick with his left hand. "Oh".

"By the way they were asking us, looked like they didn't realised about it", said Kuniyori while smiling.

"Aa", agreed Kuniyosu before he continued eating. After that, lunch was a quiet affair.

When they were talking, they didn't realise about how Kunikazu was throwing glances at Makito and from his eyes, people could see that it was up to no good.

After the tables were cleared, only then, Kuniyori and Kuniyosu started talking. Shun had long ago migrated to his great-great uncles side since they had finished eating.

'Looks like he had grown attached to them', thought Ryoma and Tezuka together when they saw how Shun was talking to them so intently.

The rest of them shifted to the living room after Aki and Minoru had cleared the table. At the living room, conversation continued with Kuniyori and Kuniyosu bombarding questions at Ryoma and Makito on random stuff and also about their lives.

There were knocks on the _fusuma_ before revealing Aki. "Master Yori, it's ready".

"Okay", said Kuniyori as Aki exited the room. "Since both of you passed the cooking test, we will now proceed to another test. So, all of you please follow me".

All of them stood up and followed Kuniyori out of the living room to the _Chaniwa _garden. Before they entered the _chashitsu_ (main teahouse), every one of them purified themselves using the water in the _tsukubai_ (stone water basins).

After they had purified themselves, Kuniyori leaded them to the stepping-stones that will eventually lead them to the _chashitsu_.

"Dozo", said Kuniyosu when the reached the _chashitsu_. "We will start the test with _chanoyu _(Japanese tea ceremony)". The twins and Kunikazu entered the _chashitsu_ through the host's entrance while the rest entered through the guest's entrance.

Aki and Minoru walked towards the host mat and set down all the equipments needed for the ceremony in front of Kuniyori and Kuniyosu. Both of them sat down and started to arrange all the equipments on the _tatami_ floor.

Minoru took the things out of the tray as Aki arranged the equipments in the correct place. The equipments that they brought were all basic equipments for the Japanese tea ceremony.

There were _chakin_ (white linen), _chawan_ (tea bowl), _chaire_ (tea candies), _chashaku_ (tea scoop) and _chasen_ (tea whisk). After Minoru had passed all the equipment to Aki, he stood up and walked towards the_ mizuya _(resembling a modern kitchen) before bringing in a kettle of water.

He settled to kettle on the hearth which was located in front of the host before standing up again and walked away with Aki following him from behind.

"Ryoma-kun, dozo", said Kuniyosu as Ryoma stood up and walked towards the host mat. Ryoma started the ceremony by washing the equipments with précised order and using prescribed motions.

The utensils then are placed in an exact arrangement. Next, Ryoma place a measured amount of green tea powder in the _chawan_ before adding the appropriate amount of hot water.

After that, he used the _chasen_ and whisked the tea using set movements. After Ryoma deemed that the whisking was enough, he took out the whisk before placing the _chawan_ full of tea in out.

Aki then took up the bowl of tea and passed it to Kuniyori to taste first. Ryoma exchanged bows with Kuniyori. Kuniyori then exchanged bow with his twin brother before raising the _chawan_ in a gesture of respect to Ryoma.

Kuniyori rotated the _chawan _to avoid drinking from its front. He took a sip before murmuring the prescribed phrase. He took a two the three more sips before wiping the rim and rotating the _chawan_ to its original position. He then passed the _chawan_ to Kuniyosu with a bow.

Kuniyosu did the same and the process goes on until the _chawan _was returned to Ryoma. During all the whole tea ceremony, Tezuka was really wondering where does his spouse learnt all these when he knew that during his school days and after his school days, the things that would always occupied his mind would tennis.

He then saw Ryoma gave his mother a glanced with a smile and instantly it clicked. It must have been his mother that taught him all this when they were giving him etiquette lessons. After Ryoma, it was Makito's turn and the same process repeated again.

After the ceremony ended, they exited the _chashitsu_ and walked out of the _Chaniwa_ garden. Tezuka walked beside Ryoma while holding his hand to support him. Tezuka could see that Ryoma was tired. Shun was taken care by the twins which were walking right at the front followed by Tezuka's parents. Behind Tezuka and Ryoma were Ryoma's parents and lastly were Makito and Kunikazu.

Both of them were walking slowly while whispering to each other. Both of them had no idea that Nanjiroh was eavesdropping on their conversation. Nanjiroh accidentally squeezed Rinko's hand too hard when he heard of their plan after this.

Rinko knowing that his husband also heard their conversation tried to restrained him from killing the man and also the woman.

"Calmed down", hissed Rinko as he squeezed the samurai's hand.

"How can I stay calm Rinko!" hissed Nanjiroh softly so that Ryoma and Tezuka couldn't hear them. "They…they are-"

"I'm not calm Nanjiroh. But it's best that we don't say anything. We could make the situation worse", said Rinko rationally. Nanjiroh knew that Rinko was telling the truth when he could feel Rinko's hand trembling slightly.

"Then?!"

"We had to watch out for their moves from now on. We will not let their plans succeed", said Rinko with finality in her tone.

After they had once again settled down in the living room, Kuniyori said, "Both of you passed the cooking test and also the tea ceremony. Both of your cooking were delicious and from the manners both of displayed during lunch and also normal conversation was good".

"It was the first time that we couldn't spot any mistakes that could deduct your marks", said Kuniyosu.

"Both of you passed and this left us in a pinch. Therefore, we decided to let Mitsu to choose as this concerned his happiness", said Kuniyori.

Inwardly, Tezuka thanked his great-uncle. He knew what his great-uncle was implying. "And so, Mitsu which one would like to choose?" asked Kuniyosu.

"R-" said Tezuka before he was cut off by his grandfather.

"Wait! I've got something to say", said Kunikazu. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu looked at their little brother and from his eyes; they knew that Kunikazu wasn't planning to back down at all. In fact, he was up to something.

"What is it, Kazu?" asked Kuniyori a bit hesitant. He knew that the thing that was going to come out from otouto's (little brother) mouth was not going to be so nice.

"I've got a suggestion on how to decide who will be the bride for Kunimitsu", said Kunikazu.

"What is it?" asked Kuniyosu this time. The twins will have no choice but to listen to their brother as this partially concern about his grandson's happiness.

"Let both of them compete in kendo since it was a tradition in our family that must have at least some basic on the martial art", said Kunikazu. Tezuka stood up abruptly and glared at his grandfather.

"What are trying to do, Kazu?!" asked Kuniyori patiently.

You knew that Ryoma-kun is carrying a child inside him and yet…" said Kuniyosu.

"Are you trying to kill your grandson's child?" asked Kuniyori.

"I do not acknowledged that this _freak_ is carrying my great-grandson", said Kunikazu

This was it. Tezuka can't stand it anymore. "Ojii-sama! Omae (you)…Why do you hate Ryoma so much?! He didn't do anything to you!" shouted Tezuka as he tried to control his volume to avoid scaring Shun.

At the hearing of the word 'omae', Kunikazu stood up abruptly. "Omae?! You…!" Kunikazu said, enraged at the rudeness of his grandson which doesn't even dare to defy before he met Ryoma. He glared at Ryoma and added, "It's your entire fault. If you do not exist, Kunimitsu will not become so rude and defied me!" **(2)**

"Otou-sama, please calm down. Kunimitsu, apologised", said Kuniharu as he stood up too.

"I would _not_ apologise until _he_ apologised to Ryoma for calling him a _freak_!" said Tezuka with his toned down voice, looking at his father.

"How dare you! _He _is a _freak_! Who in the world could get pregnant when the person is all the while a _he_?! Nobody!"

Kuniyori and Kuniyosu were about to said something when Nanjiroh stood up. "What's wrong with being different?! Why can't your mind be more open minded like the rest of your family?! Why do you have to be so narrow minded?!"

"This has nothing to do with you, you outsider!"

"Oh it has", mocked Nanjiroh. "For your info, you are talking about my son. Calling my son _freak_ again and I swear you will not see tomorrow!" said Nanjiroh. Kunikazu was about to open his mouth to retort back when Kuniyori asked them to stop.

All the time when they were arguing, Ryoma was getting a shade paler. His left hand was resting on his abdomen. Every one of them was concentrated on the argument, as they didn't realise about it. They wanted to stop the argument but nothing came in their mind that could stop it. Shun saw his foster father getting paler.

"Ryo-otou-san!" said Shun in distress. The boy walked towards Ryoma unnoticed by the other occupants of the room and placed his hand on top of Ryoma's left hand. Ryoma looked up and saw Shun's smiling face.

"Shun…" said Ryoma softly before sucking his breathe when he felt his abdominal pain intensified.

"Ryo-otou-san! Ryo-otou-san!" the little boy called out slightly louder as the argument not including Nanjiroh. Kuniyori heard the distress call of Shun. He looked to his side and saw the boy missing. Immediately he searched the boy around and saw the little boy kneeling beside Ryoma with his right hand on top of Ryoma's.

"That's enough! All of you!" said Kuniyori shutting up Kunikazu. Kunikazu glared at his brother but Kuniyori just ignored him by giving Ryoma his attention. "Are you okay Ryoma-kun?"

Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma nodded. Halfway through his nodding, Tezuka saw Ryoma winced slightly. In fact everyone saw it. This caused Shun to call out to Ryoma's even more. Tezuka immediately kneeled down on one knee as his left hand was place on Ryoma's shoulder.

Rinko acted immediately by carrying away Shun so that Tezuka could look at Ryoma. This caused Shun to start crying. "Shhh…" Rinko shushed Shun as she tried to calm the boy down. After a few rocking and a few comforting words, Shun was reduced to hiccups and small sobs in between.

"Carry him to my room", said Kuniyosu as he stood up. Tezuka carried Ryoma bridal style and followed after Kuniyosu. Kuniyosu rolled out his futon as Tezuka placed Ryoma down on it.

After that, Tezuka moved to remove the _obi_ but was stopped by Ryoma's hand. "I'm okay and you don't have to remove the _obi._ It's not the _obi_'s fault". Tezuka shook his head as he insisted on removing the _obi_. Seeing that his husband was determined, Ryoma added, "Its abdominal cramp and I've been having it since yesterday. So, it's not caused by the obi. I just need to rest for a while". **(3)**

"But…"

"What Ryoma-kun said is true, Mitsu. I think his cramp got worse because of all the yelling just now which caused him to stress even more", said Kuniyosu as he patted the brunette's shoulder. This caused Tezuka to feel even guiltier than anything. Ryoma almost chuckled seeing his great-uncle making his great-nephew feeling guilty for causing havoc although he was not wrong. "I'll leave both of you alone. Oh yea, Ryoma-kun, tell your husband what's in your mind fast. If not…my house is going to suffer". Ryoma nodded as a small smile graced his face.

After that, Kuniyosu turned around and walked towards the entrance. Kuniyosu winked at Ryoma before closing the _fusuma_ leaving the two of them alone. "Talk to me about what?" asked Tezuka after he was sure that Kuniyosu was out of hearing distance.

Ryoma sat up as his left hand rested on his abdomen. Ryoma doesn't know since when that his hand will automatically land on his abdomen. Tezuka settled behind Ryoma and Ryoma leaned on him.

"Let me fight with her in kendo", said Ryoma suddenly after a short silence. Ryoma could feel Tezuka tensed up.

"No", replied Tezuka immediately.

"Why?" asked Ryoma.

"How can you ask me why?" said Tezuka as he played with Ryoma's hair which was tied in a ponytail style.

"Why?" Ryoma asked Tezuka again.

"You're pregnant", answered Tezuka matter-of-factly.

"Then do you think I'm weak?"

"…"

Silence. "Then do you not trust me who was your apprentice?"

"…"

Silent again. Ryoma smiled slightly. Almost. "Then do you not trust my ability to defeat her?"

"…"

"Then do you thin-"

"Fine. You can fight with her", said Tezuka before trailing off. Ryoma looked up and smirked at him. "But".

"What is it?" asked Ryoma.

"When you feel like you can keep up with her speed, give up", said Tezuka.

"Yadda", said Ryoma.

Tezuka sighed slightly. He knew his spouse was going to refuse the term flatly. "Ryoma…You are carrying a child inside you. Our child. I don't want either one of you to be in danger", said Tezuka.

"I'm pregnant. Not sick", said Ryoma. "And no matter what happen, this child will see the world".

'Ugh…I should have remembered that I can't win in arguing when the opponent is Ryoma. If he does not give, I'll never win', thought Tezuka. "Ok but if I see you being pushed back; I am going to intercept the match".

"Kuni- Okay. You got a 'deal'", said Ryoma. He was about to protest again but he saw the worried expression of Tezuka and that caused him to give up. Tezuka relaxed slightly as his lips twitch upward slightly. His plan was successful after all. 'Put on a worried face and surely Ryoma would agree to anything I said'.

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were sitting on their place in the living room. "So what is your decision?" asked Kuniyosu to Ryoma and Tezuka. "Makito-chan agreed to the match".

"I agreed", said Ryoma without much hesitancy. His parents and in-laws eyes went wide.

"Ryoma-kun-" said Ayana but she stopped when her son placed his hand on her shoulder. Ayana looked up and saw into Tezuka's eyes that say, 'Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll be there to help him'.

"Okay. Since both of you agreed to this match then I'll ask Minoru to prepare hakama for both of you and also to prepare the dojo", said Kuniyori before calling out to Minoru. A few minutes later, the _fusuma_ opened to reveal the said man.

"What is it, Kuniyori-sama?" asked Minoru.

"Prepare the dojo and bring out a suitable _hakama_ size for both of them. As for the _bogu_, prepare only the _kote_ (long, thickly padded fabric gauntlets), _do_(wooden breastplate), and _tare_ (vertical fabric faulds). Oh yea, the jacket and the _keikogi_ too", said Kuniyori as he pointed to Makito and Ryoma.

"Ask Aki to prepare _kōcha_", said Kuniyosu.

"Hai", replied Minoru before leaving the room to carry out the instruction.

Inwardly, Kunikazu was extremely happy, as Ryoma had fallen into his trap. He made an eye contact with Makito and making sure that she would do according to their plan. Makito nodded unnoticed by the rest of the occupants except for a certain someone.

"Shall we go to the dojo?" asked Kuniyori as he clapped his hands.

"Aa", agreed Kuniharu. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu stood up and walked to the_ fusuma_. Shun skipped towards the twins and Kuniyori picked him up.

The rest of them followed the twins to the _dojo_. As they walked towards the dojo located on the west side of the house, Ayana walked beside Tezuka and Ryoma as Kuniharu was talking to Kuniyosu. Meanwhile Kuniyori was walking while playing with Shun who was in his arms.

Nanjiroh and Rinko were once again walking in front of Kunikazu and Makito. Both of them heard Kunikazu and Makito's whispering. Unknown to both the whisperer, Nanjiroh and Rinko were eavesdropping on them.

"Kunimitsu…" said Ayana.

"What is it Okaa-sama?" asked Tezuka.

"Do you think its okay to let Ryoma-kun to fight? He is pregnant after all and his body will surely protest against it", said Ayana.

"It'll be fine Okaa-sama", said Tezuka.

"I trust you in protecting Ryoma-kun but the way Otou-sama was staring and glaring at Ryoma-kun was giving a very bad feeling", said Ayana as she voiced out her worry. "I'm afraid that he is plotting something that will separate both of you".

"I noticed that too, Okaa-sama and I think I'm not the only one. Otou-san and Okaa-san also have been putting up their guard even more since the tea ceremony".

"I realised that too. You father also had been rather tense since Otou-sama suggested the kendo match".

"We will have to watch out for both of them. I think the only oblivious person will be Shun", said Tezuka as he tried to lighten his mother's mood.

"Aa. True also", said Ayana as she smiled slightly. Meanwhile, Ryoma was listening to their conversation all the while since he was just walking beside Tezuka. Both of them were holding each other's hand. Ryoma could feel that Tezuka had been rather tense since they walked out of the living room heading to the _dojo_.

He gave Tezuka's hand a squeeze to reassure him. This seemed to work as Ryoma could feel Tezuka relaxed a bit. After a few turns here and there, the pack reached the _dojo_. It was quite a rather big one. On the right hand side of the _dojo_, there was a raised level which contained tables and also cushions along the hall so that visitors could watch the match. **(4)**

Both of you could change into the _hakama_, jacket and _keikogi_ in that room", said Kuniyori as he pointed to the two doors located at the end of dojo.

Monoru walked towards Ryoma as Aki walked towards Makito with their hands full of the required attire. "I'll help him", said Tezuka as he took the clothes from Minoru. As for Aki, she helped Makito.

"Hai Kunimitsu-sama", said Minoru before bowing and walked away. Both of them walked towards the changing room and inside the room, Tezuka helped Ryoma to take off his _obi_. When the _obi _was untied and took out, Ryoma let out a sigh of relieved.

Tezuka chuckled slightly at his partner's antic. Ryoma then removed all his clothes leaving him naked in the room with Tezuka. Tezuka could feel his face flush slightly seeing Ryoma naked. (5)

Tezuka's desire and his conscience were fighting inside his mind. He wanted to caressed Ryoma's body but his conscience was telling him rationally not too as this was not the correct time.

"…mitsu…ha…"

"Kuni…kama…"

"Kunimitsu, the _keikogi_", said Ryoma slightly louder. That managed to snap Tezuka out of his reverie.

"A-aa. Here", said Tezuka as he passed the clothes to Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu, that's the _hakama_", said Ryoma.

"A-ah, here", said Tezuka as he took another one and passed it to Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu, that's the jacket", corrected Ryoma. Ryoma the looked at his husband's face and realised that his husband's eyes were concentrated on his bare shoulder then to his chest. Ryoma now knew why his husband was so out of it. "Stop your lewd gaze, Kunimitsu", added Ryoma before poking the brunette's forehead.

"Itai!" exclaimed Tezuka as he rubbed his forehead.

"That's for staring at with such expression", said Ryoma as he took the _keikogi_ from Tezuka and started wearing it. Tezuka then passed the _hakama_ to Ryoma and helped Ryoma to tie it for him.

Starting from the front, Tezuka brought the front ties were brought around the waist and crossed over the top of the knot of the _obi_ before these ties were brought to the front. He then crossed them below the waist and then tied at the back which was under the knot of the _obi._

Next, he tucked the _hakama_-dome behind the _obi_, the _koshi-ate_ was adjusted before the rear ties are brought to the front and tied them in a knot that resembled two bow ties in cross shape. After that, Ryoma worn the jacket and tied it himself. Tezuka helped Ryoma to wear the protective gears.

When they were done, both of them walked out of the changing room. Before long, Makito came out with Aki right behind him. Tezuka went and saw beside his father as Ryoma and Makito stood in front of Kuniyori and Kuniyosu.

"This fight will determine who the winner", said Kuniyori.

Kuniyosu was about to continued his twin brother's word but was cut off by Kunikazu. "Whoever that wins this will be Kunimitsu's partner for life. The loser is not permitted to see him or to go near him in the future. If you lose, both of you are going to get divorce immediately", Kunikazu said the last sentence specifically to Ryoma.

Tezuka was about to retorted his grandfather but he quieten down when he saw Ryoma making eye contact with him.

"However, if Ryoma-kun wins, he will be accepted to the Tezuka family and Kunikazu, you are going to welcome him with open arms", said Kuniyosu.

"Hmmph! Let's see whether he could win or not", said Kunikazu.

"Kunikazu!" said Kuniyori.

"Fine. I'll welcome him with open arms", said Kunikazu reluctantly as he glanced at Makito. Tezuka saw this and caused him to put up his guard even more.

"The rules are you are forbidden to hit the head and also the legs. If you are hit more that 5 times, then you lose", said Kuniyori.

"Okay, are both of you ready?" asked Kuniyosu.

"Yes".

"Then let's start", said Kuniyori as he stood up and took the two_ shinai_ (bamboo sword) at his side. He gave one to Ryoma then the other one to Makito. Both of them get read in a ready stance, as Kuniyori became the judge.

"Start!" said Kuniyori as he moved away as Makito and Ryoma started the fight. Ryoma keep on blocking her attacks no matter where she hits. Both of them didn't budge from their places for quite a few minutes and this caused Makito to get careless as she got impatient.

Taking the chances, Ryoma started moving forward step by step and Makito got pushed back. Ryoma keep on attacking her and his _shinai_ connected with her arms twice. Ryoma dodged one of her swings and taking the opportunity; Ryoma used his _shinai_ and hit her on the side.

'Third hit', counted Ryoma in his mind. Using his speed, Ryoma dodged another hit to his side and seeing that Makito left herself defenceless, he caught her on the shoulder.

'Fourth hit'.

When she got hit the fourth time, Makito glared at Kunikazu. 'You damn old man. You've been giving the wrong information. You doesn't even know that he is so good at _kendo_', thought Makito. Kunikazu knew that Makito was pissed and this caused him to get even more restless. 'I'm a fool for listening to you'.

Ryoma wanted to finish the match as fast as possible as he could the junior inside him was protesting. He had been feeling twinges of pain now and then.

Makito realised that Ryoma seemed eager to finish of the match and then, it clicked. 'So you are trying to finish the match as fast as possible. Oh well, I'll just have to dragged the match then', thought Makito as she laughed evilly in her mind.

'Kuso! She realised about it', said Ryoma as he felt Makito started to drag the fight. Ryoma purposely went into defence and Makito had no choice but to attack. Ryoma knew that Makito was not good in attacking from the way she was fighting.

An opportunity strike as Ryoma got her on the wrist. At the same time, junior decided to protest even more. Ryoma sucked his breathe as his hands let go of the _shinai_ and went to his abdomen.

Makito was so enraged that she had lost. In the split second that Ryoma dropped his _shinai_, Makito lowered her _shinai_ and swung it from left targeting Ryoma's abdomen. She has to complete her job. If not, the deal with Kunikazu is off.

Tezuka saw Ryoma dropping his _shinai_ as Makito lowered her's. He stood up and quickly ran towards Ryoma. Tezuka got in between Ryoma and hugged him. Makito _shinai_ connected with Tezuka's side as he felt an excruciating pain.

Makito had used her full strength on hitting the last hit and that caused Ryoma and Tezuka to be thrown towards the wall. In the split second before hitting the wall, Tezuka managed to turn around so that he could act as a cushion for Ryoma.

Tezuka's back knocked on the table Kuniyori and Kuniyosu occupied before he landed leaning on the wall on the sitting position. He had his wind knocked out temporarily when his back connected with the wall.

Kuniyori managed to turned around and shield Shun from the shattered teacup when Tezuka knocked on the table. Kunikazu and Ayana were immediately on their feet to check on Tezuka and Ryoma. Rinko too joined them but Nanjiroh stood up and walked towards Kunikazu. He grabbed a handful of Kunikazu's kimono's front and punched his on his cheek before goes to his son.

"Kunimitsu!" called out Ayana as he shook the brunette. Tezuka opened his eyes and saw all of them crowded around him. He looked down on Ryoma and saw a pool of something red in between Ryoma's opened legs.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:**

**(1)** Do you think it sounded weird that Tezuka called Kuniyori and Kuniyosu, great-uncle Kuniyori / Kuniyosu? Please let me know through your review. I'm trying to find in the net on how the Japanese called their great-uncles in Japanese but I can't find it. So, whoever that know how, please let me know.

**(2)** 'Omae' mean you. But it is counted as very rude if you used it against the elders. If among friends, it's okay though.

**(3)** Baka Echizen. Tezuka wants to undress you so just let him do it! xD

**(4)** I'm not sure whether you had seen before the dojo in Rurouni Kenshin a.k.a Samurai X. The dojo I imagined is something like the one in the anime / manga.

**(5)** Hahaha! I can't stop laughing. I can't believe that I testing Tezuka's self control. =P

Does anybody feel like chopping Kunikazu to pieces and feed him to the carnivores? Let me know in the reviews so I can plan the intensity of his torture in the latter chapters.

I would like to thank this entire list of websites for providing me with information required for this chapter.

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Keikogi

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Hakama

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Kendo

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Japanese(underscore)tea(underscore)ceremony

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Chashitsu

www(dot)japan-guide(dot)com(slash)e(slash)e638(dot)html

en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org(slash)wiki(slash)Mizuya

www(dot)oniko(dot)de(slash)misc(slash)bin(slash)hakama(hyphen)tying(dot)gif

(Built bomb-proof shelter) Reviews!

-Yuujirou-


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Sanada X Yukimura,

**Warning:** OOCness for Tezuka (or maybe not xD)

**A/N:** I'm very happy with the reviews I received so please keep it coming kay? Next update will be real slow already because I'm only free on 23 of December.

**Review Reply:**

**Gwynhafra, 12nothing**…I love both of your reactions. So nice…

**Dark and bittersweet**…lol. You just gave me an idea for Shun :P

**Bunnywishes**…You will find out in this chapter.

**OcGoodness**…You _almost_ got it on the guessing but missed it slightly. It got to do with teacup.

**Shadowhawk**…Disowning Kazu. Hmm…maybe not. I'm just going to make him REAL guilty for trying to kill his own flesh and blood great-grandson / great-granddaughter.

**Kat-Sakura**…Thanks for telling me. I've corrected it already.

**Lala-tan**…That is usual if the person is a yakuza. I took it from Gokusen though. So, I think it should be logicial, I guess. Even the name 'Oeda' is from Gokusen.

**OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee**…sc-scary…Will _try_ to torture Kazu as much as I could. As for Makito, it's not her fault actually.

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr**…Shun is 3 years old. I think I mentioned it somewhere. You might have missed it. The hardest time to handle kids XP

**Lapis**…A person achieved Grand Slam when they won the British Open, Australian Open, French Open and U.S Open. If I'm not mistaken they have to be the winner (1st) in all of the matches before they were known as Grand Slam holder.

**To those that I didn't mention, thank you a lot as your reviews really motivates me to write and this is the result of it. **

_To the story then…_

Chapter 10

The force of Nanjiroh's punch caused Kunikazu to lose his balance. He had stood up when he saw Tezuka ran towards Ryoma to protect him. He saw Makito flashing a glare with such intensity that caused him to cower slightly and the next moment, Tezuka was flung towards where Kuniyori was seated.

Kunikazu balanced himself and strode towards Makito with an angry face. "I told you to hurt that freak, not my Kunimitsu", hissed Kunikazu when he reached where Makito was standing.

"I don't recall you telling me not to hurt your grandson", sneered Makito. Kunikazu glared at her with a livid expression. "Oh and by the way, you are already hurting your grandson when you planned this".

"You…!" Kunikazu said as he pointed his index finger at her. His whole body was shaking slightly with anger.

"I've completed my job so _pay_", said Makito as she hold out her hand.

"N-No you did not", refused Kunikazu bravely. Inwardly, he was kind of intimidated by the way Makito was staring at him.

"What?!" exclaimed Makito as she raised her hand ready to punch Kunikazu. Kunikazu managed to stop her balled up fist.

"Bastard!" said Makito as she raised her hand and swung her fist.

--

'No…no…it can't be…Ryoma!'

"_No matter what happen, this child will see the world"._

The sentence kept on replaying in Tezuka's mind the moment he saw the red liquid in between Ryoma's legs. His eyes were wide opened and shocked were written all over his face.

Tezuka's gaze travelled upward slightly and saw how Ryoma's left hand clutched his abdomen. His gaze travelled upward a bit more and saw Ryoma's eyes were tightly close, hiding his golden eyes.

"Ry-ryoma…" croaked Tezuka when he realised that he was once again unable to protect the person he love the most. Distantly, Tezuka heard someone sobbing and calling Ryoma's name. He turned to the voice and saw Shun wetting Kuniyori's kimono with his tears.

"Kunimitsu…come on. We need to lay Ryoma-kun properly", said Ayana.

"N-no", croaked Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu-kun, we need to lay Ryoma down properly. If not, we can't check his injuries, if he got any", said Rinko. Nanjiroh helped Rinko to carry Ryoma away from Tezuka but their hands were slapped away by Tezuka.

"No!" said Tezuka as he hugged Ryoma possessively. "Don't move him!"

"Kunimitsu, what are you doing?!" asked Kuniharu.

"If you move him, the miscarriage will be for sure!" shouted Tezuka.

:"Miscarriage?" asked Ayana confusedly.

"Oi, Kunimitsu-kun, don't say such an unlucky thing!" said Nanjiroh as he removed Tezuka's hands around Ryoma's waist. Tezuka fight against Nanjiroh and this caused Kuniharu to step in to help Nanjiroh.

Both of them managed to restrain Tezuka as Ayana and Rinko took Ryoma away from an emotionally unstable Tezuka. "Don't move him!" said Tezuka desperately. "Don't take him away!"

"Kunimitsu! Wake up!" shouted Kuniharu. Tezuka used all of his strength and managed to release one of his hands. Kuniharu was thrown away a few feet away. He then took hold of Nanjiroh's hands and removed it forcefully from his left hand.

He crawled towards where Rinko and Ayana were. He pushed his mother aside and took hold of Ryoma's hand. "Ryoma…" cried out Tezuka as he closed his eyes. A tear dripped and fell on Ryoma's right hand.

Unknown to Tezuka, Ryoma's eyes opened revealing a pair of golden orbs. He groaned softly. He felt something wet on his right hand and turned around to see Tezuka with his eyes shut tightly. Ryoma looked at him confusedly before looking at his mother with a questioning gaze.

Rinko shrugged her shoulder indicating that she also had no idea what was wrong hit Tezuka. "Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka immediately looked up and stared into a pair of golden orbs. "Ry-Ryoma...?" Ryoma tried to sit up but was forced down by Tezuka's pair of hands.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Ryoma when his head hit the floorboard when he was pushed down. "Kunimitsu!"

"Don't move around yet", said Tezuka.

"Uh…er…Why?" asked Ryoma with a blank stare. He really doesn't get the situation at all.

"You're hurt", Tezuka said. Tezuka could feel his heart clenched when he realised that Ryoma doesn't realised about the blood between his legs which could only indicated one thing which was the possibility of Ryoma losing the baby.

"No I don't", said Ryoma. Ryoma then saw how sad Tezuka looked and that made him even more confused. "Kunimitsu?"

"…"

"Kunimitsu, what's wrong?" asked Ryoma as he tried to sit up but once again was pushed down by Tezuka. Ryoma rubbed the back of his head when he once again hit his head on the floorboard.

"…lost the baby", said Tezuka softly hoping that Ryoma didn't caught it.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Kunimitsu? The baby is fine", Ryoma said as his hand goes to his abdomen. He could feel the small bump below his _keikogi_. Looked like Ayana and Rinko had removed all the protective gears that he had wore during the kendo match.

"No it's not!" Tezuka burst out.

"Kunimitsu…are you sure you are okay?" asked Ryoma as he placed his hand on Tezuka's forehead.

Tezuka slapped away Ryoma's hand angrily. "How can you be so calm Ryoma?! You were bleeding!"

"No I'm not", said Ryoma. "I'm fine. The baby is fine! What's wrong with you Kunimitsu?!" Ryoma's patience was wearing thin because Tezuka was acting real weird.

"There's nothing wrong with me! How can you all be so calm when Ryoma is bleeding?!"

"Kunimitsu-kun, Ryoma is not bleeding", said Rinko.

"Then what's this!" said Tezuka as he pointed to a pool of red liquid behind him. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the pool of red liquid. Their eyes went wide and before knowing it, Nanjiroh burst out laughing. Ayana and Rinko chuckled lightly. Kuniharu went to Tezuka and patted his shoulder while trying to hold back his laughing.

"Pfft!" laughed Ryoma as he flicked Tezuka's forehead.

"Itai!" said Tezuka as he once again rubbed his forehead.

"That's not blood, Mitsu", said Kuniyosu. He too had a smile on his face. He had joined then in the instant when Tezuka and Ryoma got thrown towards his twin brother's direction.

"Then?" asked Tezuka with a puzzled expression. To him, it looked like blood and furthermore, it was in between Ryoma's legs. So, he concluded that it must have been from Ryoma.

"That's our _kōcha_ (red tea)", said Kuniyosu. **(1)**

"Eh?" said Tezuka. When the words had registered inside his head, his face turned crimson red. "Oh".

Everyone started laughing again, even Ryoma. "Baka!" chided Ryoma.

"I-I thought it was blood", said Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, if you look properly, you would realise that it's not as viscous compared to blood", said Ayana.

"…"

"You know what Kunimtsu-kun?" asked Rinko as she tried to arrange her face into a serious one but she for sure failed doing so.

"You expressions and actions were rather nice". At this statement, Tezuka blushed even more.

"So, does that mean I meant a lot to you?" asked Ryoma innocently.

"…"

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"…"

"He's not a wooden block after all if he could displayed such emotions", added Kuniyori after he had done consoling Shun who was shocked by Tezuka and Ryoma getting thrown.

"And I think we would have to thank Ryoma-kun for it", said Kuniyosu. All of then burst into laughter. Shun crawled from Kuniyori to Ryoma's side. Ryoma noticed that Shun's eyes were rather red and he was trembling slightly.

Ryoma sat up and gave the boy a hug. Ryoma could feel Shun relaxed under his embrace and the trembling stopped. Ryoma rubbed his back in a circle.

"Ryo-otou-san!" the little boy called out as he tightened his hug around Ryoma's neck. Ryoma whispered to the boy comforting words and could feel the boy's shoulders relaxed. Ryoma looked at Tezuka and from his eyes, Tezuka managed to decipher Ryoma's apology. Tezuka shook his head slightly before running his fingers through Shun's hair.

The three of them stayed in that position for a few minutes before Ryoma could feel Shun slumped against him. "Looks like he feel asleep", said Tezuka when he saw Shun's eyes were close.

"Looks like it", said Ryoma as he lay Shun down properly.

"He should be pretty tired since he woke up so early", added Tezuka.

"He's cute when he is asleep", said Rinko as she brushed away Shun's fringes. Kuniharu and Ayana nodded in agreement. Both of the snapped their attention away when they heard Makito's exclamation.

Kuniyori and Kuniyosu eyes were wide opened when they saw Kunikazu caught Makito fist the first time. The second time, Kunikazu didn't managed to catch it and he was almost hit if not for Kuniharu who caught her fist.

Apparently, Kuniharu had gone to his father's side in the split second when he was aware that Makito was going to punch his father using her dominant hand and punched produced from the dominant hand was always stronger compared to the more passive hand.

Makito struggled against the grip of Kuniharu and Kunikazu. She managed to free herself and started to fight against Kuniharu who was protecting his father. "Stop this fight in an instant!" two voice boomed together. Makito stopped and so was Kuniharu.

"Minoru!" called out Kuniyosu and immediately Minoru came into the dojo.

"Yes!"

"Please escort Makito-chan out of the house".

"Hai!" Minoru said as he walked towards the woman. "Please follow me, Makito-san".

"Hmmph! What grandmother said was true after all about the Tezukas being a coward!" said Makito as she turned around and walked towards the _dojo_'s exit. Minoru followed after her.

Kuniyori walked towards his little brother and glared at the man. Kunikazu could feel his brother emitting anger from every pore present in his body. "Tezuka Kunikazu! Explain!" commanded Kuniyori.

"I-", started Kunikazu but he was stopped by a cry coming from Ryoma's direction. Kuniyori turned around and saw Shun crying again. Shun was woken up by Kuniyori's stern and commanding voice and this evoke fear in the little boy. Then, the boy saw his great-granduncle angry expression and caused the boy to starts crying. Ryoma tried his best to comfort the little boy but failed.

Kuniyori walked towards Ryoma and reached out for the boy. The boy flinched at Kuniyori's touch. "Gomen ne, Shun…" said Kuniyori softly to the boy.

"Yosu-great-granduncle scary…" said the boy between his sobs and everyone present in the room could hear the fear in the little boy's voice.

"Shh…Shun…" said Ryoma as he rubbed the boy's back again.

Tezuka looked at his great-uncle with an apologetic expression. Kuniyori shook his head slightly and said, "Don't apologised, Mitsu. It's my fault for scaring Shun".

Kuniyori could feel a hand on his shoulder and realised that it was his twin brother. "Could you all go back first?" asked Kuniyosu as he looked at Ryoma and the rest. Ryoma and the rest nodded.

"But I'll need to change first", said Ryoma.

"Of course", said Kuniyori. Ryoma passed Shun to Tezuka as he got up walked to the dressing room. Rinko followed after him. Both of them came out not long after as Ryoma walked towards his standing husband. Tezuka passed Shun to Ryoma and he could see Tezuka winced slightly as he raised his arms.

"Kunimitsu?"

"It's nothing", said Tezuka. Ryoma looked at him worriedly. Ryoma didn't know that Tezuka was hit by Makito's _shinai_ because he had already passed out when Tezuka reached him and supported him. Ryoma swayed slightly when he bent down slightly to take Shun as he could feel the floor moved.

"Ryoma!" called out Tezuka as he managed to catch Ryoma. Ryoma hold on to Tezuka's arm with his left hand as his right hand goes to his head. The moment Ryoma caught on Tezuka's arm, he hissed.

"Kunimitsu!" called out Tezuka's parents when they heard Tezuka's hiss. They knew that Tezuka was hiding his pain from Ryoma.

Ryoma stabilised himself and looked up at Tezuka's face. Ryoma saw that Tezuka was in intense pain. The same expression he hid behind his mask when he fought against Atobe during junior high.

"Mitsu, I think you had better go to hospital to check on the injuries", said Kuniyori.

"What injuries?" Ryoma asked. "What happened when I fainted?" Nobody answered him. "Tell me?!"

"Calm down Ryoma. I'm fine", said Tezuka as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Kunimitsu! I can see past your mask and voice. You are definitely in pain and you are not telling me!" Ryoma flicked Tezuka's hand away from his shoulder and grabbed Shun away before walking out of the _dojo_ angrily.

"Kunimitsu-kun, its best that you don't hide your pain from Ryoma. He is really sensitive when his loved ones lied to him. I supposed you knew that?" Rinko said the last sentence with a questioning tone. She bowed to Kuniyori and Kuniyosu before following after her son.

Nanjiroh did the same thing before following after his wife. However, he stopped half way and said, "Oh yea, I forgot!" Nanjiroh walked back before taking out a brown envelope. He then passed it to Kuniyosu.

"What's this?" asked Kuniyosu.

"Something for you little brother", Nanjiroh said.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Ja! You and your twin are much better than your little brother". He then walked out of the dojo. Kuniyosu opened the envelope and saw a file containing Ryoma's name. He opened the file and saw an ultrasound photo and then he saw the reports on Ryoma's sex.

He flipped the next page and started reading. All of it explaining about Ryoma's pregnancy and the test he had done. He flipped to the next page and saw a DNA fingerprint. The top chart had Tezuka's name while the bottom one was the baby's DNA. Kuniyosu compared the fingerprint and saw how similar they are.

--

"Mitsu, don't hide stuff from Ryoma-kun. Just today, I could see that that boy is really sensitive when it comes to emotions regarding his loved ones. You got yourself a really good wi-husband", said Kuniyori. "Chase after him, Mitsu".

"Thanks for telling me, gre-" said Tezuka before he was cut off by Kuniyori

"Stop the formalities. Go", said Kuniyori. Tezuka immediately followed the path Ryoma took.

"The boy still tried to hide everything inside him…," said Kuniyori to nobody.

"Aa", answered Kuniharu. "But he started opened up more when he met Ryoma-kun. So I guess Ryoma-kun is good for him even though he is a man". Kuniharu smiled slightly.

"He smiled more too. As the years goes by, I think he has loosen up quite a lot but his annoying habit of covering up the pain he is feeling is still there", said Ayana. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu shook their heads.

"We should go", said Kuniharu.

"Aa. Thank you for your hospitality, Kuniyori and Kuniyosu-jii-sama", said Ayana as she bowed to each of them.

"Both of you should stop this stupid formalities. It's rather annoying", said Kuniyori. Kuniharu and Ayana smiled at him.

"Hai,. Then we will go first", said Ayana. Kuniyori and Kuniyosu nodded before walking away. When both of them were out of the dojo, the twin turns their attention to Kunikazu who was standing watching everything.

Kuniyori walked towards him with a very angry expression and Kunikazu immediately knew that he is in deep shit. He had only seen this expression on his brother face when they disowned Kuniaiko.

"Now, tell me everything!" commanded Kuniyori. Kuniyosu was standing beside Kuniyori with the same expression. **(2)**

--

"Ryoma!" called out Tezuka as he followed after the emerald haired man. Ryoma ignored him and walked faster. He turned to the right using the road that they used to come to the main house. "Ryoma, wait!" Tezuka ran and managed to catch up with Ryoma. "The way back is the other way".

Nanjiroh and Rinko turned around and saw Tezuka pointing to the opposite way as Ryoma halted his steps.

"Huh?" exclaimed Nanjiroh.

"But we came from this way", said Rinko.

"The old man used the long way where as the trip will only take five minutes", said a man's voice and all of them recognised it. It belonged to Kuniharu. Tezuka's eyes went wide when he heard his father calling his grandfather 'old man'.

"Don't look so shocked, Kunimitsu", said Ayana as he patted the brunette's shoulder. Tezuka winced slightly. His mother just had to pat his left shoulder that took the impact when he knocked on Kuniyori's table. Ayana turned his attention to the Echizen couple before adding, "Actually the main house is just beside our house but the entrance is on different side. This way is just five minutes walk while the other way is four times the distance".

"What?!" exclaimed the couple. Both of them were rooted to the spot. Ryoma turned around and walked past his parents then Tezuka. He didn't say anything as he passed his husband.

Tezuka made a grab on Ryoma's shoulder but Ryoma avoided it before walking past Tezuka and his parents. Tezuka chased after Ryoma and walked besides Ryoma. Tezuka once again tried to stop Ryoma but Ryoma avoided his hand again.

Tezuka and Ryoma's parents just shook their head when they saw how their sons were interacting. "Ryoma-kun is being bratty again huh?" said Ayana.

"That's for sure thanks to Kunimitsu-kun hiding his pain", said Rinko. Both the mothers shook their heads. The four of them followed behind Tezuka and Ryoma quite a distance away as they watch how Tezuka tried to get the emerald haired man to stop being angry with him.

"Ryoma…" called out Tezuka again as he felt the man was walking faster and faster in each step the man took. "Ryoma, please slow down! Don't walk so fast. It's not good for you and the baby". Tezuka's doctor mind had started to giving him the dos' and don'ts' of a pregnant person.

Ryoma ignored Tezuka and walked even faster. Tezuka got desperate as he wrapped his right arm around Ryoma's mid-section. He got his nose collided with Ryoma's head. Luckily Shun was sleeping in Ryoma's arms. If not, Ryoma could have escaped a long time ago. "Let go of me!" said Ryoma as he struggled against Tezuka's hug.

"No!" I will not let go of you until you listen to me", said Tezuka.

"What is there to listen when you hid things regarding your wellbeing from me", said Ryoma. Tezuka could feel a stab right in his heart.

"Ryoma…I'm sorry", apologised Tezuka. Ryoma once again ignored Tezuka. "I'm sorry for hiding the pain. I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm injured. I'm sorry-"

"Enough with your 'sorry' tale", said Ryoma. "It's annoying!"

"I'm sorry fo-"

"Enough! You're forgiven and please stopped saying the 'sorry' word!"

"Aa", said Tezuka. 'Mission accomplished', thought Tezuka inwardly.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" asked Ryoma as he leaned towards Tezuka's with his back of the head resting on Tezuka's chest.

"Aa", said Tezuka before he started telling Ryoma how he got in between Makito and got hit by Makito's _shinai_ at waist level. Both of them got thrown towards Kuniyori's table and he managed to turn around before his shoulder connected with the corner of the table.

"Gomen…" said Ryoma guiltily. "I should have heeded your advice and not take part in the kendo test. Thanks to my ego, I almost lost the baby and you got hurt". Tezuka's right hand rubbed the small bump available on Ryoma's abdomen.

"My injuries are nothing. At least you and the baby were saved", said Tezuka as he rested his chin on Ryoma's shoulder and brought Ryoma closer to him. Ryoma turned his face to the side and was just a few cm away from Tezuka's face. Tezuka leaned towards Ryoma as Ryoma leaned towards Tezuka. Both of them were about to kiss when they heard someone cleared his or her throat. **(3)**

Both of them separated immediately from each other as they heard chuckles. They turned around and saw their parents and immediately their face turned red in embarrassment.

"Nggn…Ryo-otou-san…" Ryoma looked down and saw Shun rubbing his eyes. The boy then blinked a few times before saying, "Ryo-otou-san so red".

Ryoma heard his father sniggered before glaring at him. Nanjiroh ignored his son's glare by walking past him whistling. Rinko walked towards Ryoma and said, "I'll carry Shun".

"It's okay kaa-san. I'll carry him", said Ryoma.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma nodded before following his father with Rinko right beside him.

"Looks like you made up with Ryoma-kun", said Ayana at his son. Tezuka just nodded in respond.

'Why does he always act so stiff when he is in front of his parents?' thought Kuniharu. He really has no idea how to make his son to be more open in front of him and Ayana. Kuniharu shook his head slightly before walking following the Echizens. "Let's go".

"Aa", said Tezuka as he followed his father with his mother by his side. The six of them stopped in front of a silver coloured Suzuki XL7 SUV as Tezuka dug out his car keys. **(4)**

Tezuka walked towards the driver's door but was blocked by Ryoma. Tezuka looked up at him with a puzzled face. "I'll drive".

"No", said Tezuka as he sidestepped Ryoma before opening the car door.

"You are in any condition to drive Kunimitsu. You can't even raised your arm", said Ryoma as he made a move to snatch the keys from Tezuka's hand. However, Ryoma stopped midway when the car keys was already not in Tezuka's hand. Ryoma looked up and saw his father tossing the keys up before catching it.

"Neither one of you are in any condition to drive", said Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji! I'm fine!"

"Ryoma, you are so not fine. I can see from the way you are walking and you Kunimitsu-kun, you barely could use your left arm and you want to drive? Both of you will be sitting in the passenger seats", said Nanjiroh. He then step into the driver's seat and started the engine. Nanjiroh had called Ryoma using his name and Ryoma knew his father was serious. Ryoma opened the door to the passenger seat and place Shun inside the car.

"Ayana, Kuniharu get in", said Rinko.

"Huh? Our house is just there", said Ayana.

"Both of you will be staying with us for a while", said Nanjiroh.

"Eh? Why?" asked Ayana. Rinko and Nanjiroh's invitation came as a shock for her and Kuniharu. Therefore, she just blurted out what was in her mind.

"I know both of you are still pissed off by _him_ and there won't be peace in your house when you met up with him. So I think its best that you come with us until both of your anger have subside", explained Rinko.

"How d-", Kuniharu asked but was cut off.

"How do we know? Oh well, we were used to reading the expressions you hide behind the Tezuka family masks", said Nanjiroh with a smirk.

Ayana opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Rinko. "I forgot. You need your clothes. Why don't we go into your house and packed some of your clothes then you can follow us to our house. Hmm?"

"Thank you", said Ayana. Rinko flashed her smile before walking into the house together with Ayana beside her.

"Otou-san…"

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

"Sorry. My parents could be a bit forceful", said Ryoma.

"Oi brat!"

Kunikazu shook his head before saying, "Ayana and me are rather thankful that we had such considerate in-law".

"See that you brat! How could you say Rinko and I are forceful? I'm going to complained to Rinko and let her punish you", said Nanjiroh as he stuck out his tongue at Ryoma.

"You complain to kaa-san then I'll tell her about all your_ secrets_". Both father and son started bickering while Shun was inside the car 'bullying' Nanjiroh by pulling his hair. Tezuka and his father's mouth twitch upward slightly at the scene.

"Their relationship are good", said Kuniharu.

"Aa. There will be hardly any peace and quiet if Otou-san is in the house", said Tezuka.

"Aa but it's good. Better than our household where we doesn't even have any right to talk back", said Kuniharu.

"Aa. Things are different in their household. Whatever that is not to their liking, they will say it out loud or protest".

"That's because this brat are totally fearless", said Nanjiroh. Ryoma and he had long stopped their bickering. Ryoma smirked at his father. Kuniharu chuckled slightly as Ryoma walked towards Tezuka's side. The four of them turned their attention to the women walking out of the Tezuka house.

Rinko was carrying a duffel bag while Ayana locked the door. Both the women approached the men and passed the bag to Tezuka. Tezuka took the duffel bag from his mother-in-law and placed it in the boot. Ryoma climbed into the car followed by Tezuka then his parents. Rinko went to the front passenger door which was opened by Nanjiroh before climbing in.

When Rinko was safely inside the car, she said, "So, what had we missed?" Nanjiroh opened his mouth and started to launch into a long list of complain about Ryoma. Meanwhile, Ryoma just ignore his father as he relaxed himself by leaning on Tezuka's right shoulder while playing with Shun.

Nanjiroh took the right turn and Tezuka realised that his father-in-law had turned into a wrong direction. "Otou-san, you took the wrong turn".

"No I did not", said Nanjiroh. "We are going to the hospital to get both of you check-up".

"There's nothing wrong with me! Why must I be check up too?!"

"Ryoma…you need to find out whether the impact affect the baby or not and you have been walking rather unsteadily too", said Rinko.

"But…"

"no 'buts' Ryoma", said Rinko with a final tone that doesn't allow any argument.

"Hai…"

--

Ryoma and Tezuka were in the sitting down waiting to be called. Ryoma had changed out of his kimono and were wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt which were too big for him. Ryoma had insisted on changing out of his kimono and luckily Tezuka had a spare change in the car. They were in the orthopaedic section waiting for Tezuka's name to be called. Ryoma was getting rather impatient since they have been waiting for almost 1 hour.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu", called out the nurse.

"At long last", said Ryoma as he stood up. Tezuka just shook his head. Both of them walked into the room and were greeted with a room full of books and at one side of the room were filled with skeletons of the human.

Ryoma looked at the person sitting behind the table. He was rather familiar but Ryoma couldn't think of his name. He has white hair and grey eye colour. "Saeki".

The man looked up from an opened file and said, "Tezuka and Echizen, please sit down". Tezuka and Ryoma nodded before sitting down on the empty chair available. Right at the moment, a knock was heard and a nurse walked in. "Thank you". The nurse bowed before walking out of the room.

Saeki opened the envelope and took out a piece of black and white film. He placed it on the screen and switched on the light. "Hmm…From the x-ray, there's nothing wrong with your shoulder". He took down the black film before replacing it with another one. "You bone looks fine to me. So, it's not the bone's problem. Could you please follow me", asked Saeki before standing up and walking towards the examination room.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's expression. "Don't worry", said Tezuka before standing up and followed after Tezuka.

_In the examination room_

"Please undress". Tezuka untie his _obi_ before taking out his kimono and his _nagajuban_. Tezuka then walked towards the examination table and sat there. "Okay, please raise your left arm as far as you can".

Tezuka raised his arm and could only raise it slightly before dropping his arm. "Okay, once again". Tezuka raised it and this time, Saeki took his wrist and prevented him from dropping his hand. Saeki prodded his shoulder lightly and caused Tezuka to suck his breath.

He lot go of his wrist and Tezuka dropped his arm. "Your shoulder is sprained and you will have to be in sling for at least two weeks", said Saeki as he wrapped Tezuka's shoulder and put on a sling for Tezuka. When he was done, he said, "You can wear back your clothes". Tezuka nodded as Saeki leaved the room. He walked towards Ryoma and said, "He might need your help".

Ryoma immediately on his legs and rushed into the room. Tezuka already had his _kimono_ on when Ryoma walked in and he was reaching for his _obi_. Ryoma immediately took the obi from Tezuka and tied it around Tezuka's waist. "Ryoma…"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" asked Ryoma.

"Sprained it".

"How long your arm should be in sling?"

"Two weeks". Ryoma finished tying before looking up.

"Gomen…"

"Don't worry", said Tezuka. Ryoma nodded before both of them walking out of the examination room to where Saeki was waiting. Both of them sat down back on the same place.

"The sprain was not that bad but please refrained from putting pressure on it. You need adequate rest so that it could heal faster", said Saeki. "And I advice you that you take leaves for until your shoulder is fully healed".

"Aa".

"And here is a bottle of painkiller, just in case".

"Thanks", said Tezuka as he stood up. Ryoma followed after him.

"I'll see you in two weeks time then Tezuka".

"Aa". Both of them exited the room and walked towards where their parents and Shun were waiting.

Shun jumped down from Rinko lap when he saw his godparents. Ryoma kneeled down and picked up the boy. Ayana and the rest stood up and walked towards those two. "How was it?" asked Kuniharu.

"Sprained shoulder", said Tezuka. Ayana sighed in relieved.

"Then how long will you be in sling?" asked Rinko.

"Two weeks", answered Ryoma.

"That's good", said Kuniharu. Tezuka and Ryoma nodded.

"Okay, next destination is the Ob & Gyn department", said Rinko as she clapped her hands.

"Can I don't want to go?" said Ryoma.

"No", answered all of them simultaneously except for Shun and Nanjiroh who was sniggering behind Rinko.

--

Yukimura looked up from his desk when he heard someone knocked the door. "Come in". The door opened and it admitted Tezuka then Ryoma. Tezuka and Echizen?"

"Could you check Ryoma now?" asked Tezuka.

"O-okay. I might as well do a full check-up. Suzumi!"

A young nurse opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Please take his blood sample", said Yukimura as he point at Ryoma.

"Hai. Please follow me", said Suzumi. Ryoma followed the woman to the room attached to Yukimura's room. Not long after, Ryoma walked out of the room and sat beside Tezuka.

"So, may I know what happened that required you to be check upon?" asked Yukimura.

Tezuka started to tell Yukimura everything. When Tezuka finished the story, Yukimura was staring at Ryoma. Ryoma could see slight anger in his eyes but it was not enough to intimidate Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma, you should think more about the baby inside you. Do you know that just one little mistake could cost the baby inside you to be dead?!" said Yukimura. "And you Tezuka, you should know since you are a doctor!" Both men had their face hidden. "Ugh! Please restrained from being so reckless again".

There was a knock on the door before the door opened. "Seii-", said the person but he stopped when he realised that Yukimura had patient.

"Gen. Don't worry, just come in". Sanada walked into the room and realised who his boyfriend's patient is.

"Tezuka and Echizen", said Sanada.

"Sanada". Ryoma just nodded.

There was another knocked and walked in the nurse, Suzumi. "I had the result sensei".

"Thanks Suzumi", thanked Yukimura as he gave the girl a smile.

"You're welcome. Oh! Sanada-san, fetching sensei?" asked the girl.

"Aa".

"You're lucky sensei. Is there anything you need from me?" asked Suzumi at Yukimura.

"No Suzumi-chan. If you want, you can go back now".

"Okay. Mata ashita, sensei", greeted Suzumi.

"Mata ashita", said Yukimura before he read the blood test report. "Echizen, please lie down on the bed".

Ryoma stood up and did the order obediently. Tezuka followed after him. Yukimura placed stood up and went to the bed. "Lift up your shirt". Yukimura took out the gel on rubbed it on Ryoma's abdomen.

"Cold!" exclaimed Ryoma. Yukimura switched on the ultrasound before running the transducer around Ryoma's abdomen.

"Good. You baby is unharmed. In fact, it's growing healthily", said Yukimura. 'But something is strange. His uterus is larger than normal. Don't tell me…' Ryoma and Tezuka let out the breath they didn't realise they've been holding. Yukimura wiped away the gel after switching off the ultrasound.

He then treaded towards his table. Tezuka and Ryoma walked back to their place and sat down. "From your blood test, I can see that your hormone level is rather high but I guess that is to be expected when it is fighting against your male hormone".

"Wait! You mean…" Ryoma trailed off when the truth hit him.

"Yes. Your male hormone and female hormone are at war and this caused you to have a more severe morning sickness. So I could deduce that your morning sickness will not let up so soon even though today is the last or your first trimester". Ryoma groaned. "Oh yea, there is one more thing. Do you feel dizzy or light-headed this few days? I mean, badly".

"Aa", answered Ryoma truthfully. "How do you know?"

"Your blood count is a bit lower than usual. So it could be said that you are slightly anaemic".

"Is that bad?"

Yukimura shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't harm the baby. Please get him an iron supplement Tezuka", said Yukimura.

"Aa. I will".

"I think that's all. If there's something wrong, please let me know immediately".

"Aa. We will", said Tezuka as both he and Ryoma stood up and exited the room.

"You're hiding something from aren't you, Seiichi?" asked Sanada after he was sure that Ryoma and Tezuka were out of hearing zone. Yukimura just smiled at him. Sanada shook his head.

"That's their punishment for delaying my dinner with you", said Yukimura. Sanada's mouth twitched upward slightly.

"Shall we go?"

"Aa", said Yukimura as he took out his doctor coat and hanged it beside his chair before walking out of the room hand-in-hand with Sanada.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:**

**(1)** Bwahaha~ I was wondering whether anybody realised about the only new word that was left untranslated. Apparently, nobody realised about it. Do you all felt being tricked? I can't wait for you people's reactions. I'm evil! If you were wondering, _kō_ means red in Japanese and _cha_ means tea. Oh yea, red tea is also known as black tea. The color of the tea is red in the beginning but after some oxidation process, it turned black.

**(2)** Kunikazu is getting what he deserves! I'm not telling you all yet about the punishment.

**(3)** Erm…Sorry if it's too mushy. I can't resist. :P But at least I got Tezuka's protectiveness out. Haha! Just a little bit and they were about to kiss.

**(4)** This car is cool! Should go and look at it. It totally suit Tezuka. autoreview(dot)belproject(dot)com(slash)item(slash)254 God! I want this car!

I need you readers help to tell me whether would you like to read a side story regarding Sanada and Yukimura's wedding party? It was mentioned in Chapter 5.

Tell me what you think about all this in your reviews and hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. See you all next time.

-Yuujirou-


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OC.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen, Nanjiroh X Rinko, Kuniharu X Ayana, Sanada X Yukimura

**Warning:** OOCness for Ryoma

**A/N:** Heyya! I'm back! This will be the last chapter for this year so I hope to see back you guys next year. It seems like quite a few people would like to read SanaYuki's wedding party. So, whomever that wants to read it, the story could be found in my profile page under Wheels of Life: Side stories. For now, it's not out yet, but checks it out constantly. Hope to get reviews from you all.

**Review Reply:**

**Bunnykim89, JESSICA…**You will know at the end. –wink-

**Gwynhafra…**What's the name of the tea? I saw the picture of the red tea in Yahoo and thought that it looked similar to blood.

**shadowhawk…**I'm evil! I just don't want them to kiss. :p

**FallenAngel Sayu…**Because it's a good place to end the chapter. :p

**Seikyu…**What do you want to read about Fuji then? I really have no idea what to write on him.

**Lala-tan…**He won't but he will get a really good kicking on the arse. xD

_To the story then…_

Chapter 11

Tezuka's eyes flutter opened as he took in his surrounding. The room's ceiling was painted in a very light blue colour. The position of the bed was totally in the wrong direction and the room was slightly smaller.

This was not his and Ryoma's room and they are definitely not in their own house. As Tezuka tried to figure out where he was, he could feel someone stirred beside him. He looked to the side and saw Ryoma snuggled even closer to him. His hands were holding onto Tezuka's pyjamas tightly as his golden orbs were obscured behind his eyelids.

'Where am I?' thought Tezuka as he looked around him taking in the room's arrangement. The room seemed rather familiar. He vaguely remembered that he had stayed in this room before. As the time tick on, Tezuka started to recall what had happened yesterday after he and Ryoma had walked out of Yukimura's examination room.

_Ryoma walked out of the room with Tezuka following right behind him. Both of them turned into the waiting room and saw their parents waiting. Shun was sleeping on Kuniharu's lap. It was a rare sight for Tezuka and Ryoma as Shun was not really close to Kuniharu. It seemed that they were wrong. _

_Rinko stood up and walked towards Ryoma and Tezuka with Ayana following her. Nanjiroh was nowhere to be seen in the room. "Is the child okay?" asked Rinko. _

"_Aa", replied Tezuka. _

"_Ryoma-kun?" asked Ayana when she realised that Ryoma looked slightly pale. _

"_Aa", replied Ryoma. "I'm fine, Okaa-san". _

"_Yea right", said someone from behind Tezuka and Ryoma sarcastically._

_Tezuka and Ryoma turned around and saw Nanjiroh looking at Ryoma disapprovingly. "What?" Ryoma asked his father. _

"_You can't even stand properly and you are saying that you are okay. Don't lie brat", said Nanjiroh as he looked at his son with his samurai gaze. Tezuka shivered inwardly when he saw the gaze._

"_Ryoma…" said Rinko as she too, stared at her son. _

"_I'm fine. Really", said Ryoma as he avoided his mother's scrutinising gaze that seemed to read inside him. _

"_You're still going to lie to us huh, brat", said Nanjiroh. "We know how you act when you were lying. So you has better stop with your pathetic act". _

_Ryoma opened his mouth to answer his parents but no words come out. "He is just slightly anaemic, Okaa-san, Otou-san", said Tezuka as he looked into his in-laws eyes. He winced inwardly when he could feel Ryoma tighten his gripped on Tezuka's arm. _

_Meanwhile, Ayana was studying Ryoma's expression all the while. She found out that the emerald-haired man meant good when he lied since she could see the expression Rinko was wearing on her face. Worry and fear. _

_Ayana placed her hand on Rinko's shoulder before giving her a light squeeze. She didn't know what caused the woman to have such an expression on her face but she knew that it got to do with the time when Ryoma collapse when he was schooling. Under her touch, she could feel Rinko relaxed slightly. _

"_You are coming back to stay with us", said Nanjiroh._

"_Yadda!" refused Ryoma flatly. _

"_But Ryoma, you are in no condition in taking care of yourselves", said Rinko. "You are slightly anaemic right now. Anything could happen when you are feeling dizzy". _

"_Kunimitsu is here", said Ryoma. _

"_Correct. Kunimitsu-kun is with you but don't forget that Kunimitsu-kun is hurt". _

"_Kunimitsu will be in sling for two weeks and we know how hard it will be for Kunimitsu to work around only with one hand available. Besides that, Shun is still small and he needs fulltime attention from people so that nothing will happen to him", said Ayana. _

_Ryoma wanted to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Tezuka. "Ryoma, Okaa-sama and Okaa-san are correct"._

"_Fine", said Ryoma dejectedly. "But we have to stop by our house to pack some clothes for Shun". _

"_That is fine with us", said Rinko with a smile gracing her face._

"_I'll be back. I need to get you the iron supplement", said Tezuka when he remembered what Yukimura had told him. Ryoma nodded before walking towards where Kuniharu was sitting. Ryoma sat beside his father-in-law and run through Shun's hair. _

"_He's really tired and worried", said Kuniharu. Ryoma nodded in reply. There was an awkward silence between the two men. _

"_I'm sorry Ryoma-kun", apologised Kuniharu. Ryoma looked up at his father-in-law with shocked and questioning expression mingled together. "Because of-"_

"_It's okay Otou-san", said Ryoma when he get the reason why Kuniharu was apologising to him. "It's not your fault. It never was so please don't apologised". Kuniharu nodded. He really doesn't know what to say to Ryoma. _

_Meanwhile, Ayana had heard the whole conversation. Inwardly, she gave a sigh of relieved and thanked Ryoma for his words. She knew that her husband blamed himself for the insults his father had thrown to Ryoma. Now his husband won't blame himself anymore and he won't feel guilty for the way his father acted. _

_The door to the waiting room opened not long after as Tezuka walked into the room holding a bottle of medicine. Ryoma and the rest stood up except for Kuniharu as his legs were still being used as a pillow by Shun. _

_Ayana walked towards her husband and carried the boy up without waking him. Kuniharu stood up and the rest of them walked out of the room then the hospital before heading to the direction where the car was parked._

_Nanjiroh drove them back to Tezuka and Ryoma's house as both of them exited the car to pack Shun's clothes. Both of them also pack some of Tezuka's clothes, as he doesn't really have many clothes back in Nanjiroh's house. After they were done packing, Ryoma made sure that the windows were closed and the gas was turned off before walking out of the house together with Tezuka right behind him. _

_Tezuka locked the door before walking towards the car. Ryoma was already in the car before Tezuka stepped in. Nanjiroh drove off heading towards Ryoma's parents' house. _

_By the time they reached their house, it's almost dinnertime. Everyone stepped out of the car with Nanjiroh being the first person to get out of the car. Nanjiroh walked towards the house and unlocked the door before walking into the house. _

_Rinko stepped out with two duffle bags in her hands. Ayana placed Shun down on the floor. The boy was already awake when Nanjiroh had pulled over Tezuka and Ryoma's house. The moment the boy's feet touch the floor, the boy had ran towards the door. Took out his shoes and ran into the house with Ryoma after his tail. _

"_The boy is really hyperactive", commented Kuniharu with a laugh at the end._

"_Aa", agreed Tezuka as he leaded his father into the house and to the living room. Both father and son sat down on the sofa and before long, Rinko walked into the living room carrying two cups on tea. "Arigatou Okaa-san"._

"_Arigatou Rinko-chan", said Kuniharu. _

"_Both of you please stop being so polite", chided Rinko as she walked out of the living room. After Rinko walked out of the room, Nanjiroh entered. He was back to usual monk robe._

_Meanwhile, Ryoma was walking around the house searching for the little devil that had ran away. He had finished searching the ground floor and inwardly he wished that the boy didn't run to the backyard where the tennis court. He was already tired out since this morning's ordeal and right now he had to walk around the house to search for the boy. He blamed the junior inside him for getting him tired so easily. _

_Ryoma walked up the stairs and searched every room. He had searched all the room except for one. Now he wished that the boy had run to the backyard and not inside that room. He opened the door and his eyes widen slightly. Shun had really done a big favour for him for being in that room. _

_From downstairs, Tezuka heard a 'thump' and he immediately rushed up to the room with Nanjiroh and Kuniharu following after him. They met up with Rinko and Ayana looking at them with a puzzled expression. Tezuka reached the top of the stairs in a flash. What met his eyes was Ryoma crouching in front of one the rooms with his hands clutching his side. _

"_Ryoma!" called out Tezuka as he immediately goes to his side. Ryoma looked up and Tezuka saw the tears in the corner of his eyes. "Are you…okay?" asked Tezuka hesitantly when he saw Ryoma was smiling and his eyes were filled with mirth. _

"_A-aa", answered Ryoma before looking into the room and started laughing again. Tezuka and the rest of them looked into the room and before they knew it, Rinko also started to laugh. As for Kuniharu and Ayana, they were clueless what had just happened. Tezuka didn't know whether he should laugh like his spouse or pity Nanjiroh. Apparently, Shun had used Nanjiroh's precious stash as origami papers and also confetti. _

"_My precious stash!" exclaimed Nanjiroh the moment he saw his treasure being torn apart into small little pieces. Nanjiroh walked into the room angrily and tried to catch the boy but failed as Shun sidestepped him and ran towards Tezuka. He then hid behind his otou-san._

_Nanjiroh advanced towards Tezuka with his eyes fixed on where the little brat was hiding. Shun take a peek from behind Tezuka's leg before sticking out his tongue at Nanjiroh and flee from his hiding place. _

_Nanjiroh chased after Shun around the house as Rinko and Ryoma stopped their laughing but a smile still grace their face. _

"_Let's go down, Ayana-chan, Kuniharu-kun", said Rinko as she walked down the stairs with Kuniharu and Ayana following right behind her. _

_Meanwhile, Ryoma walked to his husband's side and said, "Oyaji is going to lose to Shun"._

"_Aa", said Tezuka as he walked down the stairs. "That kid is really a devil". Ryoma laughed at that statement. _

"_Shunsuke-sempai said that before that Shun will be quite hard to handle. But he really got guts in destroying Oyaji's stash". Tezuka's mouth twitched upward slowly. Both of them walked down the stairs in silence before turning to the direction of the kitchen._

_They knew their parents would be there because they heard three sets of voice emitting from there. The two of them entered the kitchen and saw Ayana and Kuniharu were smiling away. Rinko must have told them what Shun had destroyed. _

"_Ryoma, I think you had better go and rescue your father", said Rinko without looking at his son._

"_Yadda!" said Ryoma as he remained seated on his place. _

_Rinko was about to say something when Tezuka said, "I'll go"._

"_Thank you Kunimitsu-kun", said Rinko as she continued to stir the miso soup. Tezuka walked out of the kitchen and looked around the house and also the backyard. He stopped outside the toilet and heard Shun's giggles. _

_Tezuka opened the door and what greeted him was so funny. Tezuka almost laughed out loud if not for his self-control. Nanjiroh was in the furo and his whole head was covered in powder. His normal black shining hair was now in white. As for Shun, he was unscathed. _

_He looked perfectly dry and free of powder. Shun turned around and saw Tezuka. The boy ran towards Tezuka and had his arms wide open asking to be carried. The boy halted when he saw Tezuka staring at him disapprovingly. The boy flashed Tezuka a smile with puppy eyes but the brunette remain unaffected. Seeing that the trick doesn't work on Tezuka, Shun tried to ran out of the bathroom but Tezuka blocked his only escape. _

_The boy looked up at his otou-san and slowly looked down and turned around to face Nanjiroh. "Gomenasai ojii-san", said the boy. _

_Nanjiroh pinned the boy with his cat-like eyes and said, "Fine. Apology accepted. Kunimitsu-kun, could you please take the boy out and make sure that he is always by your side? I need to clean myself". _

"_Wakarimashita Otou-san", said Tezuka as he picked the boy up. He caught something like 'little devil' and 'brat' and something about his stash before the bathroom's door closed with a slam. Tezuka just shook his head slightly before walking towards the kitchen where his spouse was in. _

_The moment he stepped into the kitchen, Shun called out, "Ryo-otou-san". He had his arms wide open again asking to be carried. Ryoma stood up and walked towards Tezuka before taking over in carrying the boy. _

_Ryoma settled back on his chair as Tezuka sat beside his spouse. The table was filled with delicious food and right at the moment, he heard a loud growl. Everyone's eyes were trained on the source and they could see Shun's face has become so red. _

_The corner of Tezuka's mouth twitched upward slightly as Ayana, Rinko and Kuniharu chuckled lightly. As for Ryoma, he rubbed the boy's stomach causing the boy to laugh. Tezuka just looked at Ryoma's expression. It was so different. _

_Tezuka knew that Ryoma used to dislike kids and when they found out they will be having their own kid, Ryoma doesn't really smile that much but since Shun came into their lives, Ryoma's way of acting in front of kids seemed different._

Tezuka was snapped out of his memories when he felt Ryoma stirred again. Tezuka looked down and saw Ryoma's eyelids moved before revealing his sleepy golden eyes. Ryoma blinked back a few times to get use to the brightness before looking up at Tezuka.

"Ohaiyo", wished Tezuka as he gave the man a kiss on his head. Tezuka took in the citrus scent of Ryoma's hair before looking down at his spouse again.

"Ohaiyo", said Ryoma as he yawned lightly before rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand. "What time is it?"

"9.30", replied Tezuka as retrieved his hand which was used as a pillow for Ryoma. He flexed his hand slightly and he saw a smirk on Ryoma's face. Ryoma took his hand and started to massage it before stopping suddenly.

Before even Tezuka managed to utter 'what's wrong', Ryoma was already in the bathroom emptying his dinner from the yesterday. Tezuka got up from the bed and walked towards his spouse who was once again hit by the morning sickness.

"Come in", called out Tezuka when he heard someone knocking on the door. Tezuka stood up and walked out of the bathroom, almost knocking his mother down. "Okaa-sama?"

"His morning sickness still haven't let up yet?" asked Ayana as she took a look inside the toilet. Ryoma was currently coughing piteously into the toilet bowl.

"Iie", said Tezuka as he goes back to his spouse.

"Okay. When the both of you are done, come down and eat. Breakfast is ready", said Ayana.

"Hai", replied Tezuka as Ayana walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently Ryoma and Shun were outside of the house playing tennis or more like Ryoma teaching the boy how to grip the racket. As for the rest, they were inside talking about Shunsuke and Shinju's funeral. Ryoma had taken out Shun so that he won't hear about his parents.

"Everything is done", reported Ayana to the Echizens and also Tezuka.

"Arigatou Okaa-sama for arranging the funeral", said Tezuka.

Ayana just shook her head before saying, "It's the least we could do".

"I check the calendar and found out that the day after tomorrow will be quite a good day to have the funeral", said Kuniharu. "Do you think the time is enough to inform their friends?"

"That should be alright", said Tezuka. "We could just post it in the paper since we are not sure who to invite". Rinko and Kuniharu nodded in agreement.

"But wouldn't that alert Shinju-chan's parents?" asked Ayana.

"True. If they found out, wouldn't that cause her parents to take away Shun if they knew that they has a grandson?" asked Rinko.

"Even though they want to claim Shun, I don't think they could do anything if we have the legal paper and their will. If they are bringing it to the court, I have confidence that I could win it without saying anything", said Ryoma from the door. Everyone looked at Ryoma and saw him carrying the little boy. Apparently the boy had fallen asleep.

Tezuka stood up and treaded towards Ryoma. Ryoma passed Shun to him before taking a seat. Tezuka walked up to Ryoma's room and tucked in the boy before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

He walked to the kitchen and got a cup of water for Ryoma before walking towards the living room. He settled down beside Ryoma and passed him the cup of water.

"Is what Ryoma-kun said true, Kunimitsu?" asked Kuniharu.

"Aa. It's stated in their will and we do have the legal paper to take care of Shun", said Tezuka.

"Then I think it will be okay to inform them then. After all, Shinju-chan is their daughter after all".

"Hopefully they won't cause trouble", said Ryoma darkly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I had better ask Oshitari ad Yanagi to bring the papers on that day just in case", said Tezuka before adding, "Yudan sezu ni ikou".

"Where do you want to hold the funeral?" asked Ayana at Tezuka and Ryoma.

Before both of them could answer, Nanjiroh said from behind the newspaper he was reading, "The backyard". Everyone had his or her eyes trained on him. "The backyard is big enough and furthermore, there's a shrine which makes it easier".

"Okay. What's next?" asked Rinko. However they were interrupted when they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"Shun!" said Ryoma before leaping up from his seat and rushing up the stairs with the rest of the family following right behind him. Ryoma opened the door and saw the boy sitting on the bed crying.

Shun looked up when he heard the door slammed open and he immediately got down from the bed and ran as fast as his little legs could to Ryoma. Ryoma hugged the boy before carrying him back to the bed. The boy was crying his eyes out and Ryoma could feel his shirt getting wet.

"We will finish it up", said Rinko as she patted Tezuka's shoulder before walking towards the staircase.

"Arigatou Okaa-san", said Tezuka as he walked into the room and closed the door. He sat beside Ryoma and started to whisper comforting words to Shun as Ryoma patted the boy's back. Now his crying was left to small sobs and also hiccups.

Not long after, Shun quieten down as he had fallen asleep back. Ryoma placed the boy down before he yawned slightly.

"You should sleep too", said Tezuka as he pushed Ryoma down to the bed lightly before tucking both of them.

"Join me?" said Ryoma as he grabbed on Tezuka's wrist. Tezuka caved in as he too got on the bed and covered himself with the comforter. Tezuka turned around so that he was facing Ryoma and he realised that Ryoma had already fallen asleep. Tezuka stared at Ryoma for a while before closing his eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day before the funeral and Shun was seated on Ryoma's lap playing with a tennis ball. They were in Ryoma's bedroom. It was the only toy available in Nanjiroh's house, as Ryoma didn't pack any of Shun's toys.

"Shun", said Tezuka.

"Yes Otou-san?" said the boy as he turned his attention to Tezuka who was seating right beside him.

"Tomorrow is…is…" said Tezuka but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Shun stared at Tezuka with his deep black eyes.

"Otou-san, what is it?" asked the boy again.

"Tomorrow we will be having a funeral ceremony for you parents Shun", said Ryoma. Shun turned around and face Ryoma before starting to cry.

"Shun?" Tezuka said. Shun wrapped his hands around Ryoma and buried his face in Ryoma's clothes. Tezuka looked at Ryoma as Ryoma patted the boy at the back.

"Shh…Shun….look at Otou-san…," whispered Ryoma softly to the boy but the boy continued to cry.

"Shun…come on. Look at Otou-san", said Tezuka as he tried to separate the boy from Ryoma. The boy hugged around Ryoma's midsection even tighter causing Tezuka to give up and Ryoma wincing slightly.

"Shun…shh…tell Ryo-otou-san what's wrong". The boy continued to cry leaving both men lost on what to do. Ryoma just hugged the boy and whispered to him, "When you are okay with it, tell us what's wrong okay?" Ryoma then gently rocked him as Tezuka run his fingers through Shun's hair to calm the boy down.

After an hour or so, Ryoma could feel the boy stopped shaking and sobbing. Ryoma looked at Tezuka before looking down at the boy who was now staring up at Ryoma.

The boy's eyes were so red and swollen from all the crying. Ryoma and Tezuka gave Shun a small smile and the boy lightened up slightly before saying, "Shun sorry…"

"It's okay…," said Ryoma as he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.

"Papa bring Shun back…hic…Shun on Mama's lap…Shun feel sick…Papa side…Shun okay…back car…b-big truck fast…hic…towards us….then…then…" said Shun but he couldn't get the next word out as he broke down again.

"Shh…Its okay Shun…Its okay", said Ryoma softly. The boy stopped crying after a while.

"...Papa saw…Papa ask Mama go out…no time…Mama throw Shun out…window…big truck hit car…hic…Papa, Mama inside…Shun not sick…Papa and Mama…won't die," said Shun before burying his face in Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma just hugged the boy tightly. He doesn't know what to say to the boy. The boy witnessed his own parents being hit and he blamed himself for it.

Ryoma rocked the boy slowly and before long, the boy fell asleep. "Looks like he feel asleep", said Ryoma when he felt Shun's hold on his midsection slacken.

"Aa. At least tonight maybe he could sleep peacefully without waking up crying for Shunsuke-sempai or Shinju-chan", said Tezuka as carried Shun and placed him on the bed. Tezuka then walked to the closet and pull out the boy's pyjamas.

"Aa", said Ryoma before standing up and walked to the bathroom. He wet Shun's face towel before walking towards the boy and wiped his teary face. Tezuka helped Ryoma to strip the boy as Ryoma wiped his body. Both of them then change Shun into his pyjamas before tucking the boy in.

For the rest of night, neither Tezuka nor Ryoma awaken by Shun's cry for his Papa or Mama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day was the wake. The ceremony started with the arrival of the guests. Ryoma and Tezuka were shocked by the amount of people coming to pay their last respect to Shunsuke and Shinju. In the end, Shinju's parents were not here. Only Shunsuke's parents were here.

When the guests have all arrived, the priest started to chant a section from a sutra as Shunsuke's parents and Shun (carried by Ryoma as Shun refused to leave Ryoma) would each in turn offered incense three times to the incense urn placed in front of the deceased.

The wake ceremony took the whole morning. The next day was the funeral. The same thing occurred as incense was offered while a priest will chants a sutra. Shinju and Shunsuke were given a new _kaimyō_ (Buddhist name).

At the end of the funeral ceremony, flowers were placed inside the casket. Shun was the last person to place the flower inside the casket. Shun had request for pink carnation and also dark pink rose yesterday and Ryoma had ordered both type of flowers on the day itself.

Ryoma was wondering why Shun wanted the flowers and had asked the boy about it but the boy didn't answer him. He just remained quiet.

Shun took a stalk of pink carnation and dark pink rose from the bouquet of flowers Ryoma ordered, he then placed them inside of Shinju's casket. Then he once again took a stalk of each type of flowers and placed them in Shunsuke's casket.

After Shun had placed the flowers inside his parents' casket, they nailed the casket shut causing the boy to have silent tears sliding down his cheeks, as the boy knew it would be the last time the boy got to see his parents.

After the casket was nailed shut, they will be transported to the crematorium. Only Shunsuke's parents and Tezuka's parents (representative for Shinju) went there. Tezuka and Ryoma don't want Shun to go and the other adults agreed on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Echizens and Tezukas were in the living room together with Yanagi, Oshitari, Fuji, Kikumaru and Niou. They were discussing about the legal paper, Shunsuke and Shinju's will and also Shun's education when they heard the doorbell rang. Nanjiroh stood up to open the door. It was a couple and two men-in-black.

All of them stared at the visitors. Tezuka could see how his parents' face expression turned from a tired one to a livid one. "What do you want?" asked Kuniharu when he realised who they were. It was Shinju's parents.

Kuniharu also recognised the two men as the Takara family's lawyers and bodyguards. Tezuka stepped in front of Ryoma shielding him and Shun from both of them.

(A/N: Shinju's parents will have no name because I'm lazy to think of names for them already. They will be known as Mr. Takara and Mrs. Takara)

"It's none of your business. I'm here to talk to Kunimitsu-kun", said Shinju's father as he face Tezuka.

"How can I help you Takara-san?" asked Tezuka. Ryoma could hear venom in Tezuka's voice. Yanagi, Oshitari, Kikumaru, Fuji and Niou winced slightly went they heard Tezuka's voice. They had only heard that voice twice in their lifetime. The first time was during high school and this was the second time.

"Can I see my grandson?" asked Mr. Takara as he looked into Tezuka's eyes.

"N-", said Tezuka but he stopped when he felt Ryoma's hand on his elbow. Tezuka looked behind and saw Ryoma shaking his head. Tezuka let out a small sigh before stepping aside revealing Ryoma and Shun. "This is your grandson, Shun", stated Tezuka as he ruffled the boy's hair. Shun smile at Tezuka.

The rest of the occupants could hear Mrs. Takara gasped. She walked towards Ryoma wanting to carry the boy but Ryoma brought the boy closer to his body signalling that he won't let her carry Shun.

Meanwhile, Shun was having a scared expression on his face when he realised that the unknown woman was advancing towards him. Mrs. Takara stopped on her track when she saw Shun's expression and Ryoma's body language.

"What do you want?" asked Ryoma as Shun clung to him even tighter.

"We want our grandson back", said Mr. Takara straightforward.

"That will be impossible, Takara-kun", said Ayana.

"He is our grandson, why is that impossible? The guardianship should be on us and not Kunimitsu-kun who doesn't even have any blood relationship with my grandson".

"We may not have any blood relationship with him but we do have the legal guardianship", said Ryoma as he glared at the guests.

"I don't care whether you have the legal document or not, he is my daughter's son and it is our right to take him back".

"Shun is not a thing Mr. Takara", seethed Tezuka.

"Oh and by the way, you had disinherited Shinju-chan, therefore, Shun is not your grandson anymore", added Ryoma with a smirk.

"You…you…" said Mr. Takara, his face turning red in anger.

Shun whimpered slightly. Ryoma heard the boy's whimpering and he quickly took the boy to the side to comfort him. Ryoma didn't move far, just a few steps away from Tezuka. Eiji and Niou helped in calming down the boy too and before long, Shun was laughing happily. Tezuka pinned the old man with his buchou's gaze and Fuji with his cold cerulean blue eyes.

However, the man didn't back down. In fact he took a step forward. "Please leave Mr. Takara. Your presence is not welcome anymore", said Tezuka.

"I will not leave until I can get my hands on my grandson", said Mr. Takara as he advance even more.

"I will advice you to leave this house Mr. Takara", said Oshitari as he walked to Tezuka's side. Niou and Eiji too joined Tezuka's side leaving Ryoma to Shun. Both of them were about to say something when Mr. Takara spoke up first.

"Who do you think you are to order me around?!"

"A lawyer", said Oshitari in his lawyer mode.

"You can sue me as much as you want. I'm not afraid of you!" said Mr. Takara.

"Ohh…so you are that confident that you will win if this matter were brought to the court then?" said Oshitari as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes. Nothing will be able to stop me from getting what I want".

"Don't look down on me, Mr. Takara".

Mr. Takara opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Nanjiroh. "If you are done boasting about your mightiness and wealth, then do you mind leaving my house", said Nanjiroh lazily from where he was sitting.

"You lowly man! How dare you talk to me when all you own was this old house", said Mr. Takara.

"Takara! You had better leave now before I do something to you!" said Kuniharu with a dangerous tone.

"Chill Kuniharu-kun", said Nanjiroh as he stood up lazily. "I think my wealth is more than his even thought it has been years since I retired".

"Why not include mine too Oyaji?" said Ryoma with a smirk before walking to his father's side with Shun in his arms.

"You bastards!" said Mr. Takara as lurched towards Ryoma. Ryoma managed to avoid Mr. Takara but because of the sudden movement, it brought back his dizziness making him losing his balance. Ryoma could feel himself falling backward with Shun in his arms.

"Ryoma!" "Echizen!" "Ochibi!" "Ryoma-kun!"

Nanjiroh balled up his hand preparing himself to punch Mr. Takara but was stopped by Oshitari. "Nanjiroh-san, please leave it to me", said Oshitari with his glasses glinting.

Seeing the glint in his glasses, Nanjiroh's mouth curved up in a smirk. "I'll leave it to you, tensai boy".

"Mr. Takara, be prepared to get an official court letter from me. You will be charge for attacking E-", said Oshitari but he was stopped when he felt someone breathing on his neck.

"Tezuka Ryona", whispered Yanagi to Oshitari.

"Sorry. You will be charge for attacking Tezuka Ryona alias Ryoma who happens to be carrying a child inside hi-her", said Oshitari. "You will also be charge for disturbing the peace in the Echizen household and having the motive of kidnapping Kiyoshi Shun. If you don't leave now, I could charge you more. For example, insulting the legendary Samurai Nanjiroh and-".

"Let's go", said Mr. Takara. Oshitari pushed up his glasses in triumph.

--

"…ma…"

"Ryo...a"

"O…bi"

"Ry…ma…k…"

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma's eyes flutter opened. He blink a few time and saw Tezuka and Shun's face looming over him. "Ryo-otou-san!" said Shun before he threw himself on Ryoma.

"Oof!" Ryoma saw his parents, in-laws, Yanagi, Oshitari, Niou, Kikumaru and Yukimura. Sanada was there too except that he was standing right at the corner of the room.

"Are you feeling okay Ryoma?" asked Tezuka. Ryoma nodded his reply before sitting up with Shun hanging on his neck.

"Err…What happened? I don't remember", said Ryoma.

"100 percent that Echizen hit his head on the chair when he fell", said Yanagi before scribbling on his notebook.

"You fell down Ochibi, nya".

"Then you hit your head, puri".

"Shun landed on your abdomen, nya".

"You black out, puri".

"Tezuka freaked out, nya".

"He then called buchou, puri".

"Yukimura reached nya".

"Tezuka screamed at buchou, puri".

"Sanada stomped on Tezuka's foot, nya".

"He quieten down, puri".

"Tezuka leaded Yukimura here, nya".

"He kept on pestering Buchou, puri".

"Yukimura sent him out, nya".

"He paced back and forth outside the room, puri".

"We saw a tear slide down his cheek, nya".

"Buchou came out, puri".

"He grabbed Yukimura's shirt, nya".

"He shook buchou till we could hear his bones rattle, puri".

"Sanada backhanded him, nya".

"Buchou said you are okay, puri".

"He cried freely like waterfall, nya".

"The whole place was flooded, puri".

"We had to clean it up, nya".

"He then rushed inside here, puri".

"He started calling for you, nya".

"All the while, he was holding your hand, puri".

"Then you woke up, nya".

The whole room exploded into laughter. Ryoma looked at his husband's face and he too exploded into laughter. He knew that 99 percent of the story was made up by the trickster and the cat boy but he just can't help laughing. It was so funny!

Tezuka turned to face the duo. "200 laps!"

"Tsk tsk! You are not our Buchou, puri". Tezuka's face turned as red as tomato. Ryoma hold in his laughter but to no avail. First time he saw his husband's face turned so red.

"Saa…That's really cute Tezuka", said Fuji.

"Do you have a camera, Syuu-chan?" asked Yukimura.

"Oh yes", said Fuji as he fished out his camera from his pocket and snapped a few photos of Tezuka's face.

"Fuji…delete those photos", said Tezuka dangerously.

"No, no. It's not a digital camera Tezuka. So I can't delete those photos".

"Aww…zannen ne, Tezuka", said Yukimura. Tezuka was about to give out another order when Ryoma touched his fingers with his owns.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and saw him shaking his head while smiling. Just this small action caused Tezuka to calm down and his face colour turning to normal.

"Aww…so lovey dovey", teased Niou and Kikumaru together. Shun let go of Ryoma and went down the bed. The boy sneaked quietly to Niou and Kikumaru. Without them knowing, the little boy stomped both of their legs causing the trickster and cat boy to jump on one foot.

Right now, Nanjiroh was howling in laughter. Rinko was trying her hardest not to laugh out laugh. As for Kuniharu and Ayana, they were slightly shocked when they saw how close knitted they were. Both of them never knew how Tezuka socialised with his friends since Kunikazu was always there to supervise them.

"Good boy!" praised Ryoma as he ruffled the boy's hair. The boy was on the way back to Ryoma's side when Niou and Kikumaru grabbed him and started to tickle the boy. The boy was laughing out so laugh and it was so contagious that it caused some of the occupants of the room to laugh, chuckle and the stoic ones to smile.

After a while, Yukimura patted his hands on the trickster and cat boy's shoulder before saying, "Enough Niou and Kikumaru. Let the boy to regain his breathe". Niou and Kikumaru stopped their tickling and saw the boy panting. Niou ruffled his hair as Eiji carried the boy up.

Shun leaned towards Niou and pull his hair before sticking his tongue out. Niou pay him back by making faces at him and the boy started to laugh again.

"Why don't all of you stay back for dinner? It's almost dinner time", said Rinko with a smile.

"We will be accepting your invitation then Rinko-san", said Yanagi.

"Sorry for imposing", said Oshitari.

"Yay! I get to eat Rinko-san's delicious food!" exclaimed Eiji as he threw Shun up in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We plan to go back tomorrow", said Ayana after they finished their dinner. Rinko was washing the dishes with Tezuka helping him. He graduated from the sling a week ago. Ryoma and he have been going back and forth between their house and Echizen household for the past week for dinner as Tezuka need to work and Ryoma had to send Shun to the day care / kindergarten managed by Kikumaru.

"Are you sure Ayana-chan?" asked Rinko as she stopped her cleaning and looked at the Tezuka couple.

"Aa. We have been imposing both of you for almost a month already".

"We don't mind".

"It's okay. Besides that, I think it's time to confront Otou-sama", said Kuniharu as he smiled slightly. He had been smiling more since he came here. The Echizen household was so different with theirs'. Everyday was noisy and merry unlike in the Tezuka household.

"Souka. Then we wish you luck then", said Rinko as she went back to washing.

"Arigatou Rinko-chan, Nanjiroh-kun", said Ayana.

"Hn", said Nanjiroh behind his newspaper again.

"Oyaji!" said Ryoma as he kicked his father's foot under the table.

"Wha- OW!" Nanjiroh dropped the newspaper and brought up his leg to nurse his toes.

"Waa!" exclaimed Shun before he pointed to the pile of newspapers. He then covered his eyes with his two little hands. Ryoma looked at where Shun was pointing and saw Nanjiroh's book. Rinko and Tezuka turned around and saw the pile too. As for Kuniharu and Ayana, they quickly turned aside from the pile.

"Oyaji…" said Ryoma before standing up but he sat down back again. Nowadays, he can't move suddenly as it will cause him to get either a pounding headache or dizziness. All this thanks to the junior living inside him and his hormones.

"Nanjiroh!" said Rinko as she wiped her hands dry before walking towards her husband with a glare. She then twist Nanjiroh's ear causing him to yelp in pain. "Ryoma, burn that book".

"Hai kaa-san. I'll do it with pleasure", said Ryoma as he stood up slowly and picked up the book with a smirk on his face. He treaded to the drawer and took out a lighter before heading to the garden. He stood at a place where his father will get a full view of him burning his precious.

He could hear his father's pleading, "No…no…don't burn my precious…I'll listen to you Rinko….don't burn my book…I'll never bring it to the dining table again…please Rinko…"

Ryoma ignited the lighter and brought the lighter near the book slowly. When the fire was about to touch the book, he felt someone stopping him. Ryoma turned around and saw Tezuka stopping him.

"Enough of it Ryoma", said Tezuka.

"Ch! You just spoil the fun Kunimitsu", said Ryoma as he turned off the lighter.

"Come on. Let's go in. I don't want you to catch cold", said Tezuka as he snaked his hand around Ryoma's mid-section. Both of them walked towards Nanjiroh as Ryoma gave back his father the book.

"Kunimitsu-kun, how do you know we are just playing?" asked Rinko as she sat opposite of Ryoma and Tezuka.

"Both of you were signalling each other", said Ayana.

"Ayana-chan found out too. Mou…" said Rinko. Kuniharu chuckled as Tezuka just smiled.

"What time do you plan to go back tomorrow?" asked Nanjiroh at the couple.

"Most probably after breakfast", said Kuniharu.

"Souka. If that's the case, then Ryoma and I will be staying overnight here then", said Tezuka.

"Okay", said Rinko. "Oh yeah, tomorrow is your check-up right, Ryoma?"

"Aa".

"Okay. Then we will be following you to the hospital then", said Nanjiroh.

"What!" Ryoma exclaimed. "Oh no…you are forbidden to come Oyaji!"

Nanjiroh stuck out his tongue at Ryoma before saying, "I want to see my granddaughter and you won't be stopping me".

"Granddaughter?! It's not even out yet and you claimed it a girl. If you want a granddaughter that much, I'll…" At this Nanjiroh turned a hopeful expression at his son. "…give birth to a boy!" and that crushed Nanjiroh's hope and a triumph expression on Ryoma's face.

"Rinko~ Ryoma's is being rebellious again…He's not giving me a granddaughter", whined Nanjiroh at his wife. Rinko patted Nanjiroh's head in pity.

"Aa…I was hoping for a granddaughter too", said Rinko sadly.

"Kaa-san, not you too!" said Ryoma when she sided with his father.

"Hmm…I don't mind a granddaughter since it's rare in the Tezuka family", said Ayana. Ryoma groaned. His mother-in-law also wished for a granddaughter. Ryoma looked up at his husband and saw the unreadable expression on his face.

'Kunimitsu? Don't tell me you are hoping for a daughter too…"

Tezuka gave Ryoma a light squeeze on the shoulder before saying, "I don't mind either one". Ryoma's face lighted up. "…but I do prefer a girl". When Ryoma heard the last sentence, he sulked.

"Then what if it's a boy? Will you love him as much as you will love if the he is a she?" asked Ryoma. His mother instinct kicked in.

"Aa". At that Ryoma cried and that shocked everyone in the room.

"Ryoma?!"

"Ugh…stupid hormones", said Ryoma as he wiped his tears off.

"Wow brat! You do look ugly when you cry", said Nanjiroh and CRASH!

Everyone cringed. Ryoma had stood up the next moment and pulled at the chair Nanjiroh was sitting. The next moment, Nanjiroh had fallen down from the chair and his head connected with floor.

Nanjiroh was about to retort when he saw Ryoma's expression and that caused him to shut up. Tezuka looked at his spouse face and he thanked god that he was not at the receiving end of that anger. Tezuka saw Ryoma's expression changed from an angry one to a normal one when his eyes landed on the chair beside him.

"I'll go up first. Need to tuck him in", said Ryoma as he pointed to Shun who was already nodding off. Ryoma walked to the boy and said, "Shun, wake up. Go wish grandpa and grandma goodnight".

"Nggn…" answered the boy as he treaded towards Kuniharu and Ayana. Kuniharu bent down and picked up the boy before kissing him on the forehead. Ayana leaned over to her husband and also gave the boy a kiss on his forehead.

"Oyasumi", wished Shun as he hoped down from the chair he was standing. He then walked towards Nanjiroh and Rinko and both of them did the same thing to him. Shun wished them before Ryoma carried the boy.

"Oyasumi", wished Ryoma to his parents and in-laws.

"Oyasumi". Ryoma walked up the stairs and headed to his room. Ryoma changed the sleepy boy's clothes and tucked the boy in. Within minutes, the boy had already fallen asleep.

Before long, the door to his room opened again and admitted Tezuka with a glass of water and Ryoma supplements. He walked towards the man and gave Ryoma. "You forgot to take this", said Tezuka as he gave Ryoma his supplements. Ryoma took it unwillingly before swallowing his supplements.

Ryoma gave his husband a smile before passing the glass of the water back. Tezuka placed the glass of water on the table before walking to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. By the time he came out, he realised that Ryoma was already sleeping soundly.

'Fast. Must be tired', thought Tezuka before he too joined his spouse. Before closing his eyes, Tezuka had made sure that Ryoma's sleeping position would not gave him any body ache the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Tezuka walked out of the bathroom and saw Ryoma ransacking the closet even though he had a turtleneck on already. Shun had already went downstairs with his grandparents and from up here, Tezuka could heard the boy's babbles.

"What are you doing Ryoma?" asked Tezuka as he walked to his spouse's side.

"Looking for clothes", said Ryoma.

"You already have one on Ryoma", Tezuka said, stating the obvious.

"I know…"

"Then?" asked Tezuka. Ryoma turned around and pointed to his stomach. He had chosen his favourite turtleneck this morning and when he wore it, he found out that the turtleneck had practically mapped out the bulge on his stomach making it even more prominent.

"This is what make me looking for clothes. Bigger clothes", said Ryoma before he goes back to ransacking Tezuka's closet. Tezuka smile before he took hold of Ryoma's elbow and turned him around so that he was facing him. "I see that you find it amusing".

"You've started to show more", said Tezuka as a wider smile graced his face. Ryoma pouted at Tezuka's comment before turning around to ransack for a smaller shirt in Tezuka's closet but was stopped by Tezuka's hold on his elbow.

"Don't change", said Tezuka.

"Yadda! If I don't, Oyaji will start another bout of teasing again", said Ryoma.

"Please?"

"Yadda!" said Ryoma before he turned around and managed to find a long-sleeves shirt which was slightly body hugging for Tezuka but bigger for him. Ryoma quickly stripped in front of Tezuka causing Ryoma to have a hard time to control himself.

Ryoma slipped the shirt on and he sighed in contentment when the bulging disappeared behind the baggy long-sleeves shirt. "Aah…That feels better", said Ryoma before he turned around. He saw Tezuka's expression that caused him to laugh lightly.

Ryoma treaded to his husband and stood on tiptoe before giving Tezuka a chaste kiss on the lips. "Ryoma…you purposely stripped in front of me".

Ryoma's lips turned into a smirk before it goes down to the sweet smile that was reserved for Tezuka. "Let's go".

"Aa", said Tezuka as he turned around and opened the door before walking out of the room with Ryoma right behind him. Both of them walked down stairs. Before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Shun came running up the stairs.

"Hurry up Ryo-otou-san, Otou-san", said Shun.

"Hai, hai", said Ryoma as he picked the boy up. Both of them headed to the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo", wished Ryoma and Tezuka together.

"Ohaiyo". Ryoma and Tezuka settled down on their seats as Ryoma placed Shun on his lap. Shun placed his left hand behind his waist and rubbed Ryoma's stomach. Ryoma could feel the child's rubbing but he just leave him be.

For the past few days, the boy had taken a liking on rubbing Ryoma's stomach whenever he can get his hand on it. It happened two days ago when Ryoma was topless since he was changing. Shun had barged in and saw the bulge on Ryoma's stomach.

Shun had shoot Ryoma so many questions about the bump on Ryoma's stomach and poor Ryoma had to answer it carefully while racking his brain for an answer. He never cared about those because as long as he remembered, he never bothered to keep in touch with his female side.

Tezuka saw the boy rubbing Ryoma's stomach and that caused his mouth to twitch up slightly. Nanjiroh caught the twitched and asked, "That's rare for you Kunimitsu-kun".

"What's rare?" asked Ryoma. Kuniharu and Ayana looked at Tezuka. They managed to catch Tezuka's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

"Him smiling", stated Nanjiroh. "There it is", said Nanjiroh as he pointed to Tezuka's mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Rinko.

"It's wrong because he don't smile unless something nice happened", stated Nanjiroh matter-of-factly.

"Now that you mention it…So what make you smile Kunimitsu-kun?" asked Rinko.

"It's nothing Okaa-san, Otou-san", said Tezuka as he goes back to eating his breakfast.

"Tell us Kunimitsu-kun", said Rinko. Tezuka glanced at Ryoma and saw Ryoma shaking his head slightly.

"It's really nothing", said Tezuka as he took in a mouthful of rice.

"Shun know!" said the boy as he lifted up his hand.

"What is it Shun?" asked Ayana.

"Shun don't know", said the little boy with his big innocent eyes.

"What?! You little brat", said Nanjiroh as he took Shun away from Ryoma's lap and started to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Ah! Help me obaa-san!" said the Shun as he leaned towards Rinko.

"Obaa-san won't help you until you tell us what is it", said Rinko as she pinched Shun's nose.

"Shun don't know". Rinko purposely ignored the boy causing Shun to turn his gaze to his other grandparents. Kuniharu just shook his head while Ayana gave the boy a smile before pulling out a sweet out of her pocket.

"Aww…I was about to give Shun this since he had been so good lately…but…" said Ayana as he purposely waved the candy in Shun's direction.

"Shun tell! Shun tell!" said the boy as Ryoma turned to the boy with a shocked expression.

"Shun…" said Ryoma as he looked at Shun with a horrid expression. 'Oh god! The boy is so easily bribed!' Ayana opened the sweet wrapper and brought it near Shun's mouth.

"Sorry Ryo-otou-san!" said the boy as he gave Ryoma a smile before taking in the sweet.

"Okay, now tell us why your otou-san was smiling just now?" asked Kuniharu, as he too was eager to know what make his son smile.

"Eto…Shun rubbe-eep!" said Shun when he saw the glare Ryoma was giving him. Shun then started to shake his head vigorously. "Shun won't tell! Shun won't tell!"

Ryoma then goes back to eating his food. Ryoma was chewing his food when he heard his father sniggered. "Ohh…the brat had started to show already".

That does it as Ryoma choked on his food. Ryoma looked up and saw his parents and in-laws have a smile on their face. Ryoma then death glared at Shun and saw the boy ignoring Ryoma. In fact, the boy was sucking happily at the sweet with a contented expression.

"We should go. It's time for Ryoma's appointment", said Tezuka, trying to distract Nanjiroh.

"Oh yay! I get to see my granddaughter!" said Nanjiroh as he leaped on his feet and threw Shun up in the air.

"Watch out Nanjiroh! Shun is eating sweet", said Rinko as she stood up. Tezuka walked up to the room and took his, Ryoma and Shun's coat before going downstairs. The whole family walked out of the house and get into Tezuka's car.

Tezuka got into the driver's seat as Ryoma got into the front passenger seat. Shun was seating in his child seat that Tezuka had gotten him which was placed on the third row together with Ryoma's parents. Tezuka's parents sat on the second row.

--

"Echizen Ryoma", called out Yukimura from his office door. As usual, he was wearing a smile enhancing his beauty. His nurse was absent for the day. Ryoma stood up with Tezuka and walked towards the office. Both of them didn't realise that Nanjiroh was right behind them in the front with the others.

"Oyaji! What are you doing here! Out!" said Ryoma when he realised that his father had just followed him into the room. Ryoma was death glaring at the man but Nanjiroh just ignore it.

"Yadda! I want to see my granddaughter!" said Nanjiroh with a pout.

"You are not going to see her-wait the baby! Out!"

"Yadda!"

"Out!" and that started a war between the father and son. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at Tezuka.

"I'll explain later", mouthed Tezuka as he massaged his temple. He could feel a headache coming soon.

"Please have a seat", said Yukimura to Ryoma's parents and in-laws. Ryoma death glared at Yukimura as Nanjiroh happily walked into the room while whistling. Ryoma took the seat beside Tezuka with a grumpy face. As for Shun, the boy was walking towards Yukimura before tugging on his doctor coat sleeve. Yukimura looked down and saw the boy.

"Sei-jii-chan!" said the boy with a smile.

"Hello Shun", said Yukimura as he pinched the boy's nose playfully. Yukimura picked the boy up and placed him on the lap. After that, he turned his attention to Ryoma and Tezuka. "I've looked through your blood test report and found out that your blood count had gone back to normal".

At that, Yukimura could see Rinko let out a relieved sigh. "Everything is normal except for your hormones. They are still at 'war'". Ryoma groaned out loud. "So it means that your morning sickness still have a long way to go. Please make sure that he had plenty of liquids Tezuka".

"Aa. I will".

"Next, you know what to do Echizen", said Yukimura. Ryoma nodded before standing up and walked to the examination bed. Tezuka stood up and followed after Ryoma. In fact, their parents followed them too. They were curious and eager to see their grandchild.

Yukimura stood up with Shun on his arms and walked to where the examination bed. He put Shun down before walking to the ultrasound machine which was placed beside the bed.

Yukimura could see how Ryoma was glaring at his father and he chuckled inwardly. Ryoma lifted up his shirt and Yukimura could see a slightly bigger bump compared to the last visit.

"Hmm…Looks like the baby is growing bigger", said Yukimura as he rubbed salt on Ryoma's already wounded pride. At that comment, Nanjiroh sniggered.

He rubbed the gel on the emerald haired man's abdomen and could feel him inched away from the touch. 'He still can't get use to people touching him', thought Yukimura as he switched on the ultrasound and ran the transducer on the bump.

Everyone stared at the screen. For the women, they could see the head of the baby but for the men, they were absolutely clueless. ""I see nothing, Rinko~" whined Nanjiroh.

"As you can see, this is the head", said Yukimura as he pointed to the round thing. "This and this are the hands and legs". Yukimura moved the transducer to the opposite side and said, "And this is another head".

"Wait! Another head?" asked Tezuka. His eyes were wide open.

"Aa", answered Yukimura as he went back to pointing the legs and arms.

"Wait Yukimura! You mean Ryoma is carrying two instead of one?" asked Tezuka. He could feel his heart thumping.

"Yup! Echizen is carrying a twin", said Yukimura as he looked at the whole family. THUMP!

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Can I know who was laughing like crazy during Niou and Kikumaru's teasing? I want to know. I also would like to know what all of you were thinking about that scene. Please let me know through your review since that's my first time trying on Niou and jokes.

Can anyone guess who made the sound? Whomever that managed to guess it, I'll let you in the sex of the babies.

Pink Carnation: I will never forget you

Dark Pink rose: Thank you

Happy New Year! May the year bring luck and happiness to you all!

-Yuu-


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen

**A/N:** I'm back~ I can't believe I went for a one year hiatus…GOMEN!!!! (bows) I finished my A level exam in December but I totally lost my mood to type anything at that time since I was so happy that the exam was done. There's also another factor that cause my muse to fly away and that is I got addicted to Ragnarok Online. (blame Gwynie)

As you can see, my writing style might differ slightly because of the long break so please bear with it. There will also bounds to be more (and I mean REAL A LOT) grammar mistakes. As for the sex of the babies, some of you manage to guess it partially correct. As to who guess it correctly, I'm not going to say it. XP

**Review Reply:**

**Gwynhafra...**You are definitely cranky. I want TOL~ When are you going to update?

**Turn…**Is this enough? XD

**Kat-Sakura…**Thanks for spotting the mistake and the review.

**shadowhawk…**That is quite a good and rational deduction. I do want to see Tezuka faint but it will be too OOC if I make him faint but you just gave me an idea on how to torture Tezuka. XD

**lilgurlanima…**You are the only one that didn't say Tezuka fainted and you guess 50 percent correctly. There's another person making that sound. XD

**seikyu…**I like him too. He is too much of a devil isn't he? :P As for Fuji's love life, looks like I have to crack my head on that. I'll let you know when I manage to think of one and let you know when I've posted it but most probably it'll be in the WOL: side stories.

**Letyourmindsoar…**Your reaction is the best among the entire one I've received. XD Poor you… (pat)

**crystal yuy…**Hmm…Karupin. Good question. XD I need to find some way to slot him in. XD

P.S: Hmm…I wonder if I should drop the bomb here or let you guys read it. Should I? Should I not? I'll give you guys a hint. Nobody FAINT. Have fun reading~

_To the story then…_

Chapter 12

Tezuka and Ryoma were in their living room watching a tennis match when Tezuka felt something drop on his shoulder. Tezuka look to the side and saw Ryoma's eyes closed and noted that there were very light snores coming out from the emerald haired man.

'He must have been very tired', thought Tezuka before switching off the television as he already knew who is going to win since the person competing was Kevin Smith the runner-up of Grand Slam.

Tezuka then slowly and carefully brought Ryoma's head down to his lap so that Ryoma could sleep more comfortable. After making sure that Ryoma was comfortable enough, Tezuka fingers were running through Ryoma's soft and citrus scented hair.

Tezuka eyes wandered from Ryoma's sleeping features to the slightly bulging stomach that has become more prominent as the days passed on. Unconsciously, Tezuka's right hand wandered to the small bulge and rested there.

Touching Ryoma's stomach made Tezuka remembered about this morning's check up. Tezuka was absolutely happy when Yukimura announced that Ryoma is carrying a twin inside him.

_Everyone was startled out of their reverie and whipped their head to the source of noise which was towards Tezuka's direction. Their eyes widen when they found out that Tezuka was no longer standing there anymore. The brunette seems to have disappeared into thin air. _

_A 'thud' was heard this time and Ryoma could feel the bed shook slightly. He looked over his bed and saw Shun lying on top of Tezuka with a marker pen in his hand. The marker pen was uncapped. _

_Ryoma stifled his laughter as he sat up to help Tezuka but was pushed down by Yukimura. Ryoma glared at the man but the man just smile at him before lifting up Ryoma's shirt to wipe off the gel that he had applied earlier on. Ryoma waited patiently for Yukimura to finish wiping the gel off before getting off the bed to help Tezuka._

_Apparently the little devil has taken the marker pen from Yukimura's table earlier on and wanted a test subject. The little boy has sneakily climbed up the chair beside Tezuka so that he can be off the same level as Tezuka. While Tezuka was distracted by the news Yukimura has told them, the little boy has uncapped the marker and decided to draw spiral on Tezuka's cheek. _

_Right at the moment, Tezuka realised about Shun's action and tried to avoid it without making Shun falling from the chair. However, Tezuka lost his footing slightly and down he goes. At the same time, Shun lost his balance and fell on top of Tezuka. The marker the boy was holding managed to draw on Tezuka's face. One straight line across his cheek making it looks like he has a whisker. _

_Yukimura looked over the bed to see what had happened but his line of vision was blocked by Ryoma. However, he managed to catch a glimpse of the position Tezuka was in and the line on his cheek before Kuniharu and Ayana blocked him out completely. He chuckled lightly seeing that Tezuka got defeated by a little boy before settling down on his chair behind the table to wait for the whole family to recover._

_Rinko still maintain at her place with her hand gripping Nanjiroh's hand to prevent Nanjiroh from going there. Rinko could somehow or rather guess what his husband will do if he saw what had happened and to spare Tezuka from the humiliation, she had gripped Nanjiroh's hand. Nanjiroh stood quietly as he was really afraid of Rinko's wrath and also her strong grip on his hand._

_As for Kuniharu and Ayana, they had immediately rushed to their son's side when they found that he has fallen down for some unknown reason. Ayana chuckled slightly at the scene of Shun sitting on top of Tezuka's abdomen with a marker pen uncapped and of course the 'whisker' on Tezuka's cheek._

_The whole family (with Tezuka covering his left cheek to cover up the mark) proceed to where Yukimura was seated. When they were all settled down, Yukimura said, "Here. Use this. It should be able to remove the mark". _

"_Arigatou", said Tezuka as he took the cloth from Yukimura before adding, "I'll be right back". Tezuka stood up and walked to the bathroom to wipe of the mark. Before long, he was back with his face clean of marker ink. _

"_Thanks for the cloth", said Tezuka as he returned the cloth to Yukimura before settling down once again beside Ryoma. Yukimura just smile at him before taking the cloth and put it in the basket beside him._

"_Ne, is it true that the brat is carrying a twin?" asked Nanjiroh happily. _

"_Hai Nanjiroh-san", answered Yukimura. _

"_Yay! There will be two granddaughter instead of one", exclaimed Nanjiroh childishly as Kuniharu, Ayana and Rinko smile at the news. _

_Tezuka look at Ryoma when he found out that his spouse seemed rather quiet and Tezuka could somehow guess what was bothering his spouse. Tezuka took Ryoma's hand into his before giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ryoma looked up and made eye contact with Tezuka before mouthing the word 'Thanks'._

"_Baka Oyaji! The sex of the baby-", said Ryoma but was cut off by Tezuka. _

"_Babies", said Tezuka with a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. Ryoma just stared at his spouse before nodding after registering what Tezuka has just said. _

"_The sex of the babies are yet to be known and you are already claming them to be females", said Ryoma. _

"_I don't care! You are going to give birth to two granddaughters for me!" said Nanjiroh. _

_Ryoma opened his mouth to argue but was stopped when he felt someone touching his shoulder. "Otou-san, please stop agitating Ryoma", said Tezuka. _

_Nanjiroh wanted to retort back but was stopped when he felt his wife's stare. Nanjiroh immediately settle down quietly. _

"_Sorry about that Yukimura-kun", apologised Rinko. _

"_It's okay Rinko-san", said Yukimura before he placed a few bottles of medication in from of Ryoma. "I think you know what this is Echizen?" _

"_Aa", said Ryoma without looking at the bottles of medication or rather supplements. He hates anything that look like medicine and the supplements were already in his most hated list of 'food'._

_Yukimura saw Ryoma's expression as his mouth curved up into a smile. "I know you hate it Echizen but you still need to take it so that the babies inside you will be healthy. Please make sure he takes it regularly Tezuka", said Yukimura. _

"_I will and thank you", replied Tezuka as he received a glare from the emerald-haired man. Tezuka took the supplements before standing up and made the move to walk out of the room. _

"_By the way, please be more aware of your surrounding Echizen. I hope what happen two days ago will not occur again", stated Yukimura._

_Tezuka looks at Yukimura before looking down on his spouse expression. That was when Tezuka found out that Ryoma is hiding something from him. _

"_I will…," answered Ryoma as he walks out of the room. However, he turn around midway when he realised that only 2 people knew about the incident and Yukimura is definitely not in the list. That's when Ryoma asked, "Who told you?"_

_Yukimura just smiled and said, "Niou"._

"_Thanks". As Ryoma walks out of the room, his mind starts to plot on how to get back on that trickster._

_--_

_In a certain restaurant, a silver haired man could feel a shiver ran down his spine. _

"_Are you okay Niou?" asked the bespectacled man that was seating right opposite the silver-haired man. _**(1)**

"_Aa". _

'_Troublesome. Looks like Buchou told him. Oh well...' thought Niou as he pushed the thought aside. _

_--_

_All the while, Tezuka was looking at Ryoma, puzzled by Yukimura's warning and also Ryoma's expression. Ryoma felt Tezuka's stare and knew that Tezuka will force it out of him later on. _

_Tezuka had no idea what had happened two days ago at the nursery since Ryoma didn't tell him. He also forbids Kikumaru-sempai and Niou-sempai from saying anything to anyone at all but apparently there's one blabbermouth had told his buchou who happened to be Ryoma's doctor. _

_He didn't want Tezuka to know because he knew that Tezuka would decide that Ryoma should just stay at home and not work at the nursery. If Ryoma was to stay at home alone, Ryoma knew that his spouse would ask Rinko to be with him. This will cause Ryoma to have high blood pressure because he knew his father would be there to annoy him to no end and he will be so bored. _

_Being bored will cause him to sleep even more than he use too and thanks to the babies inside him, he has turned into a sloth, as he got tired easily. And Echizen Ryoma hated that feeling. _

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts about this morning when he felt Ryoma shifted and a tug on Tezuka's sleeve. Tezuka look down and saw that Ryoma is still sounding asleep before giving his attention to Shun.

"Otou-san…Shun hungry…," whined the boy. Tezuka look up at the clock and realised that it's already past their lunchtime.

"Ok. Watch Ryo-otou-san for Otou-san 'kay?"

"Hai! Shun will watch Ryo-otou-san", said the boy eagerly. Tezuka raised up Ryoma's head slowly and carefully before standing up. He then slipped a pillow under Ryoma's head so that his head was supported.

After making sure that Ryoma was comfortable, Tezuka walked towards the kitchen to prepare lunch. He looked back and saw Shun supporting his own head with his palm and was looking at Ryoma attentively.

Tezuka's mouth twitched upward slightly as he walked into the kitchen and started to cook and before long the food was ready. He settled the dishes on the table and right at the moment, Tezuka saw Shun trotted into the kitchen and headed towards the drawer to take out the cutlery before arranging them on the table.

Tezuka looked up and saw Ryoma standing on the kitchen doorway. "You're awake".

Ryoma nodded before stifling a yawn. He then walked towards the dining table and sat at his usual place as Tezuka sat besides him.

"Itadakimasu".

--

_Tezuka's residence_

"Tadaima", announced Kuniharu and Ayana together as they step into their house but only silence greeted them.

"Otou-san?" called out Kuniharu as he opened the shoji to go into the living room but the room is empty. In fact, it looked like there was nobody occupying the house for the past two weeks. The whole place is dusty and the flowers that his father has arrange two weeks ago has wilted. "Otou-san didn't come back at all", said Kuniharu to Ayana.

"Maybe he's at the main house?" said Ayana as she stands behind Kuniharu.

"Maybe. I shall call the main house and ask them. It could be that he is staying there".

"Okay. While you are at it, I shall clean the house. They really need some cleaning", said Ayana as she went to the storeroom and took out the equipments needed.

While Ayana was cleaning the house, Kuniharu called the main house.

"**Moshi moshi, Tezuka residence", **answered Minoru.

"Minoru, it's me, Kuniharu".

"**Ah…Kuniharu-sama. Is there anything that I can help you with?"**

"Ah…yes. Is Otou-sama staying over there?"

"**Iie (No) Kuniharu-sama".**

"Souka…"

"**Is there something wrong Kuniharu-sama?"**

"...ah, it's…nothing Minoru. Arigatou Minoru".

"**It's no problem, Kuniharu-sama".**

"Oh yea, please let me know when Otou-sama is back".

"**I will, Kuniharu-sama".**

"Please send my regards to Ojii-sama-tachi. Ja".

"Hai Kuniharu-sama. Ja ne", said Minoru as he put down the phone. Kuniharu put down the phone before going to help Ayana to clean the house.

"Is Otou-sama there?" asked Ayana when she saw her husband.

"Iie…" answered Kuniharu as he help Ayana to wipe away the dust collected on the cabinets.

"Souka…Maybe he's staying over at Sanada jii-chan's house since both of them are good friends".

"That could be a possibility but I remember hearing that Sanada jii-chan's is on a vacation".

"If that's the case, then where is he?"

"I don't know Ayana…"

"Maybe we should let Kunimitsu know…"

"Don't. He has enough things to worry about. Furthermore, with Ryoma-kun carrying a twin, it'll be hard on both of them. We should find Otou-san ourselves. If we still don't know his whereabouts, we'll let Kunimitsu know."

"Aa…"

--

Ryoma, Tezuka and Shun were in the bedroom with Shun lying in between the 2 adults. The 3 of them were in the bedroom to watch movie after their dinner. Shun has his hand on Ryoma's abdomen and was rubbing the small little bulge. Meanwhile his other hand was playing with Tezuka's ring, twisting it around.

Ryoma chuckled slightly when the little boy's finger stray to his side causing him to feel ticklish. Ryoma looked down and saw that the boy is nodding off. After awhile, the rubbing stopped and both the adults realised that the little boy has fallen asleep.

Tezuka smiled slightly before getting up to carry the boy to his room. When he came back, Ryoma walked out of the bathroom wearing his usual pyjamas. He padded towards the bed and goes under the cover.

Tezuka walked to his side of bed and goes under the cover too. He placed his arm around Ryoma and brought the emerald-haired man closer to him. In his mind, he was contemplating to ask his spouse the incident that's been bugging his mind ever since lunch.

In the end, he decided to ask his partner, "Ryoma…"

"Hmm…?" answered the man while his eyes were concentrating on the movie.

"…What happened two days ago?" asked Tezuka as he studied Ryoma's expression. Tezuka could feel Ryoma stiffened slightly as his expression changed from a relaxed one to tense.

Tezuka waited for the cat-eyes man to answer but the man didn't say anything. "Ryoma?"

"…It was nothing…," started Ryoma.

"Ryoma…"

"I just…nearly fell down the stairs in the nursery".

"What?!" exclaimed Tezuka as he sat upright while staring at his spouse. Ryoma cringed slightly at the loudness of Tezuka's exclamation.

"Ch! I knew you will react this way…," said Ryoma as he sighed.

"What had happened Ryoma?" questioned the brunette.

_It was the first day Ryoma started working for Kikumaru Eiji and Niou Masaharu. The first day he started his job, he was immediately glomped by the hyperactive redheaded man and poor Ryoma almost choked to death if not because of the kick Shun gave the man._

"_Let go of Ryo-otou-san!" said the boy as he kicked Kikumaru's leg._

"_OW!" Kikumaru looked down and saw Shun in the uniform. "Nyaa! Shun-chan kawaii (cute)!" exclaimed the man before he let go of Ryoma and immediately hug the little boy because he was so cute in the mini blue sailor uniform._

_Ryoma immediately rescued the little boy from Kikumaru and the redheaded man could feel someone glaring at him so hard causing him to shivers. He looked up slowly and saw the person in the distance that was death glaring at him. He didn't realise that Tezuka was there all the while. _

_The redheaded man step back a few steps with his hands raised up showing that he won't do it again as Tezuka walked towards Ryoma. After seeing that Ryoma was not hurt anywhere, Tezuka bided them goodbye before going to work. Kikumaru heaved a sigh of relief after Tezuka left. _

"_Nya…"_

"_Puri", said Niou as he walked up behind Kikumaru before resting his arm on Kikumaru's shoulder._

"_Niou-chan, you are here"._

"_Puri. Ah…Ech- ouch!" Apparently Kikumaru has nudged him on his stomach with his elbow to stop Niou from calling out Ryoma's surname. "Tezuka Ryoma and Shun"._

_The little boy giggled slightly as Ryoma placed the boy down on the floor. Nowadays, he barely has enough strength to carry the boy for too long. He gets tired easily too._

"_Ochibi! Come follow me!" said Kikumaru as he dragged the emerald-haired man into the building while Niou handle Shun._

"_Ch! Stop dragging me Kikumaru-sempai. I can walk by myself!"_

"_Don't want too, nya~," said Kikumaru as he continue to drag the man into the building and into a room which happens to be a hall. A small one that's big enough to fit every child in there. "Niou-chan and Miki-chan, please gather everyone in here. We are going to have an assembly right now"._

"_Hai Kikumaru-san", said Miki-chan._

"_Ah…That's Miki-chan. She's in charge of children aged 3," said Kikumaru to Ryoma. As for Ryoma, he just nodded. "Niou-chan is in charge of children aged 4 and you, ochibi will be taking care of children aged 5"._

"_Souka (I see)"._

_After a few minutes, all the kids assemble in the hall according to their age. Ryoma could spot Shun among the 3 years old kids. Apparently, the boy has already made friends with the children of the same age. _

"_Is everyone here?" asked Kikumaru to the crowds._

"_Hai sensei!" replied the kids enthusiastically._

"_Okay nya~ Today, we have a new sensei." At that announcement, Ryoma could see that all the eyes on are him. "Hi-Her name is Tezuka Ryona and she will be helping me for awhile to take care of you cute little kids!"_

"_Yoroshiku", said Ryoma. _

"_She's so beautiful na…" said one dreamy child. Ryoma twitched at that statement._

"_Eh! The sensei has the same surname as Shun-kun!" exclaimed one boy who happened to be Shun's new made friend._

"_Ah! That's because Shun-chan is Ochibi's son!"_

"_Ochibi?" "Dare (Who)?" "Ryona-sensei?" _

"_Ah…Gomen gomen (Sorry). Ochibi is Ryona-sensei"._

"_Oh…" exclaimed the whole crowd._

"_Then we shall call him ochibi-sensei then~," said one of the 5 year old kid. _

"_Uh hu!" "Yea!"_

_All the while, Ryoma was holding himself up so that he didn't chase after the redhead all around the hall. He can't believe that he will be called 'Ochibi' by all this kids which were for sure smaller and shorter than he was. As for Kikumaru, he was laughing so hard that he was clutching his side. After he has manage to control himself, Kikumaru said, "That's all for now nya~ everyone dismiss!"_

"_Hai!" said all of the simultaneously before going out of the hall in order to go to their respective classroom. When the kids has their back turned on them, Ryoma immediately stomped on Kikumaru's foot causing him to yelp out in pain. _

_All the kids turn around and saw Kikumaru hopping on one foot while his hands were nursing his injured toe. Meanwhile, Ryoma pretended like nothing happen. _

"_Come on kids. Go to your classes", said Miki as he ushered them out of the hall leaving Ryoma and Kikumaru alone in the hall._

"_Mou…Ochibi is such a meanie!" said Kikumaru as he sat on the floor nursing his precious toe._

"_Ch!" said Ryoma as he walked out of the hall to go to his class. The moment he stepped into the class, he sense something dropping from the door and thanks to his tennis reflex, he managed to avoid it immediately and catch it with his bare hand. _

"_Sugoi!" said one of the students._

"_Mada mada dane", said Ryoma as he threw the blackboard duster to the basket allocated. That sent the whole class in awe. However, the prank didn't just end there. When he walked towards the table, Ryoma saw the thread that was tied to it on the legs of the table._

_He purposely pulled the string and he saw something that looks like chalk came pelting at him. Ryoma avoided it before hitting it back to the original place using the register book he was holding. At the same time, the kids took out their water gun and start shooting Ryoma with it. _

_Thanks to his years of tennis skills, Ryoma managed to avoid it until they were out of water. Seeing that they have finished their 'ammunition', Ryoma smirked at them before using his ultimate stare. _

_The whole class could feel that they were going to face hell for playing the pranks on their new sensei. They immediately behave themselves and the class went smoothly afterwards._

_Break came not long after. "Okay. That's all for now and you guys stay here as I go and fetch your food", said Ryoma and that was responded with a cheer. Ryoma just walked out of the door and goes to the kitchen to get food for the kids._

_One the way back, Ryoma was heading to his classroom holding a box of bento for each of the students when he saw two kids running towards him so fast that cause him to lost his balance slightly as he tried to avoid them. Ryoma didn't realise that he was so near to the stairs and he could feel himself falling down in slow motion._

"_Ochibi!" Ryoma heard Kikumaru's yell and before he could register what had happened he felt someone catching him and pull him away from the stairs. "Nya…"_

"…_Kikumaru-sempai…" said Ryoma as he let go of the box of bento to hold on to something when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Thanks to Kikumaru's fast reflex, he caught the food and placed it on the floor. _

"_Ochibi, are you okay?" Ryoma nodded before leaning on the wall to wait for the dizziness to pass._

"_Thank god…If you really fall down the stairs…," The redheaded shiver slightly. _

"_Kikumaru, Ec-Tezuka, are you both okay?" asked Niou as he approached them. The trickster had seen the whole incident from the beginning and managed to catch the two kids. Both of them nodded. _

_Thanks to Kikumaru's yelled, most of the kids have came out of their classroom and witnessed the whole incident where Kikumaru pulled him away from those dangerous stairs. All the kids came to their side, concerned._

"_Daijoubu ka (Are you okay), Ochibi-sensei, Kikumaru-sensei?" asked one girl who happened to be the class rep. for Ryoma's class._

"_Nya…," said Kikumaru as Ryoma just nod as his wave of dizziness passed on._

"_Arigatou Kikumaru-sempai", said Ryoma as he picked up the box of lunch from the floor. _

"_Ochibi, I'll carry that", said Kikumaru as he quickly snatched the box away from Ryoma. "You are not supposed to carry any heavy things especially with you having a mini ochibi inside you"._

"_Mini-ochibi?" "Eh?" murmured the kids._

"_Uh hu~ Ochibi-sensei is pregnant. So you kids have better behave 'kay?" _

"_Hai!" chorused the kids._

"That is pretty much what happened that day", said Ryoma as he looked into Tezuka's eyes. Ryoma could see how worried the man was and how tensed he has become. Ryoma sat up and hugged Tezuka. "Gomen…I promise I'll be aware of surrounding."

Tezuka snapped out of it and immediately hug his spouse so hard that Ryoma was having a slight difficulty in breathing. "Kunimitsu…hard to breathe…"

Tezuka immediately let go of Ryoma and said, "Gomen…" Ryoma just shook his head and lay down on the bed together with Tezuka. After a moment of silence, "I should thank Kikumaru for catching you…"

"…Aa…," said Ryoma before he gave a yawn.

Seeing how tired Ryoma was, Tezuka said, "Let's sleep". Ryoma nodded before closing his eyes. A few second later, Ryoma had fallen asleep. As for Tezuka, he was staring and taking in Ryoma's sleeping features. He brought the sleeping emerald-haired man closer to him and hugged him preciously. Not too long later, he also fell asleep.

It has been a week since Kuniharu and Ayana came back to their home. It that one week, his father didn't come back and there were no news of him at all. He was really worried of him.

In his heart, he still can't agree to what Kunikazu had done to Ryoma but no matter what, the man is still his father. Part of him has already forgiven the old man and he wished that his father will come back home soon.

"Haru…" said Ayana as she saw the expression her husband wore. She knew that he was worried about his father. She does too but it's just that she didn't know what to do to help. They had already asked Sanada-jii-chan about Kunikazu's whereabouts since they were best friend. They even called a few of Kunikazu's friends and none of them knew where he currently is. They even reported it to the police hoping that they could find their father.

Things are looking rather bleak. "Haru…maybe we should ask help from Ryoma-kun and Kunimitsu. It's already been a week".

"…"

"Haru…let's call them. Maybe they can't help", said Ayana softly. At long last, Kuniharu nodded. Ayana immediately walk to the phone stand and when she was about to call their son, the phone rang, shocking her.

Ayana picked up the phone and said, "Moshi moshi, Tezuka residence".

The voice that answered was no other than Makito, their cousin. **"Hello Ayana-chan. I want to talk to Kuniharu-nii-chan".**

"What do you want Makito-san?" said Ayana, ignoring Makito's request. The moment Kuniharu heard that name; he had snatched the phone from Ayana

"What do you want Makito?" said Kuniharu.

"**I just want to let you know that Kunikazu-jii-chan is with me".**

"Father?! Let me talk to him!"

"**Tut tut~ I won't let you talk to him".**

"Let me talk to him!"

Makito sighed melodramatically before saying, **"He won't talk to you. More like I won't let him talk to you until you cleared his debt".**

"…What debt?"

"**His gambling debt that pile up to ****¥500million (approximately 5.6million USD)".**

"Nani?!" exclaimed Kuniharu loudly. "There's no way that Otou-sama will owe so much and he doesn't even gamble!"

"**Tsk tsk tsk. Kunikazu-jii-chan has been gambling ever since I rescue him from his holiday two months ago. Prepare that amount of money in a week. If not…,"** said Makito as she laughed evilly before cutting off the line. Kuniharu was so shocked that he let go of the phone.

"Haru!" called out Ayana as she picked up the phone and placed it back on its original place.

"She wants ¥500million in a week before we can get Otou-sama back".

"Nani! We don't have that much of money and why does she wants the money?!"

"She said that Otou-sama was gambling and the debt he piled up sum up to that amount…"

"It can't be…Otou-sama hate to gamble!"

"I know that too but…"

"But what Haru?"

"…I found out last week when I was cleaning Otou-sama's room that his saving has…"

"Has what Haru?"

"It's no longer there! I even saw a few pieces of receipts from the pawn shop".

"…It…It can't be…"

"…I think what Makito said might be…true…"

"Oh god…what should we do…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Yay~ At long last! It's done! I know it's shorter but I just can't help it… XD I want to go back to the original length that I started with last year. I am trying to control myself so that I don't produce another monster again. See you people next time~ maybe in 2-3 weeks time. ^^

**(1)** Anybody could guess who is it? I think I made it very obvious isn't it?

P.S: If there are any mistakes, please let me know.

-Yuu


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei except for the OCs.

**Pairings**: Tezuka X Echizen

**A/N:** *evils laugh* I'm back~ or not... Thanks for those that review the story even though I've went into 2 years of hiatus. Seeing those reviews makes me feel like typing the ficcie again. So here am I after 2 years and hopefully, I can go on a regular update this time. I shall keep my A/N short since I know some of you are eager to read the story, so here it is.

_To the story then…_

Chapter 13

Kuniyori and Kuniyosu had a shocked when their nephew came to the main house during the noon and requested to see both of them. When they had settled down, Kuniaru told them about the phone call they received from Mikoto regarding Kunikazu. They didn't expect that their little brother will be that stupid as to get addicted to gambling and now he is in debt. Currently, they are seated in the living room across from Ayana and Kuniharu and wondering what they should do about the debt. Even if they were to combine their saving together with Kuniharu's and Ayana's, it didn't even total up to ¥200million. They are seriously out of idea on how to clear the debt Kunikazu has accumulated. The only way they could think of is to borrow the money from the bank but the four of them are retirees. To get the money from the bank is not impossible but to be approved in a week is definitely impossible seeing as there are so many requirements and procedures to be done.

"...Maybe we should talk to Kunimitsu regarding this matter..," said Ayana hesitantly. She knew that his son is a busy person since he's a doctor and combined with Ryoma's pregnancy, he's been rather busy these days but this matter is really out of their control as they are unable to collect ¥500million in a week's time. The amount is just way too much.

"I guess we should. There's no way we can collect that amount in a week. The company is already no more since _that man_ betrayed us and lead it to bankruptcy. The only way is to consult Kunimitsu and hopefully with his help, we might be able to collect that amount," added Kuniyori with a sigh.

"If that's the case, then we'll talk to Kunimitsu about it tomorrow," Kuniharu said reluctantly after letting out a frustrated sigh. Inwardly, he's rather reluctant to let his son know about this seeing as how Kunikazu had treated Ryoma. Although he knew his son is not the kind of person as to not help his own family members when they are in a pinch. "We should leave. It's already late..."

"Aa...," agreed Ayana before both of them got up and left the house.

The next day came to fast to their liking. After the both of them had their breakfast, Kuniharu dialled his son's handphone number. After the third ring, his son picked up the phone.

"Kunimitsu."

"**Otou-sama**."

"...Are you free tonight?" Kuniharu asked hesitantly.

"**Aa. There's nothing much today in the hospital. So, I'll be back at home around afternoon,**" replied Tezuka.

"I see..."

"**Otou-sama, did something happen? You sounded...tired**."

"...Aa. We need to tell you something. Is it okay for us to come over to your place?"

"**Of course, Otou-sama. I'll be home approximately 4pm. I'll let Ryoma know that you'll be coming today. Staying for dinner Otou-sama?**"

"Aa. If that's the case, then we'll see you around 5pm."

"**Hai. I'll see you later then, Otou-sama**."

"Hnn," Kuniharu replied before putting down the phone.

"How is it?" asked Ayana who has stayed beside Kuniharu all the while.

"We'll be going over to Kunimitsu's place around 5pm."

"I see..."

'Wonder what happen. Otou-sama sounded tensed and worried...,' thought Tezuka as he dialled Ryoma's phone number.

"Ryoma."

"**Kunimitsu. That's rare for you to call me at this hour. Did something happen?**" asked Ryoma worriedly as he look over the children eating their lunch happily.

"Nothing happen Ryoma. Just letting you know that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama will be dropping at our place for dinner tonight. Otou-sama said he has something to tell me. He sounded tensed and worried though...," Tezuka trailed off as he remembered the conversation he had few minutes ago with his father.

"**Souka... What time will they be dropping by?**"

"Around 5pm. I'll be back around 4pm. Do you need anything on the way?"

"**Iie. If that's the case, then I'll see you later then. Don't worry too much and stop frowning**."

"Aa," replied Tezuka but the next moment he said, "...wait. How do you know I'm frowning?" Over the phone, Tezuka can hear his spouse chuckled lightly before replying his question.

"**How many years do you think I've been together with you**," said Ryoma in a slight teasing voice.

"..."

"'**Kay then. Got to go. The kids are starting to get rowdy...**"

"Hnn. I'll see you later then. Be careful," warned Tezuka.

"**Hai hai, you worry wart**," replied Ryoma before he cut off the line.

"Tadaima," Tezuka called out as he reached home and he was greeted with the sight of Ryoma wearing his clothes again. Nowadays, Ryoma has been ransacking his wardrobe and wearing his clothes to hide the bump that is getting rather prominent.

"Okaerinasai, Kunimitsu," replied Ryoma before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Shun?" asked Kunimitsu when he didn't see the little devil.

"Sleeping. You should go and have a bath," said Ryoma as he took the overcoat that Tezuka has shed the moment he took off his shoes.

"Aa. I'll do that", said Tezuka before adding, "Want to join me?"

"Yadda. I'm going to prepare for dinner," replied Ryoma before handing back the overcoat to the owner. Then, he walked to the direction of the kitchen. Before Tezuka manage to ascend the stairs, he heard Ryoma said, "Wake Shun when you are done. He's been sleeping since we came back from the nursery..."

Tezuka grunted loud enough for Ryoma to hear before going up the stairs to head to their bedroom. When he entered, he saw the little kid sleeping so peacefully while hugging Ryoma's pillow. Tezuka treaded lightly to the closet to get his clothes but was shocked slightly when he sees how little clothes he has left. He chuckled lightly and thought, 'I'll be out of clothes to wear soon at this rate since Ryoma started wearing my clothes instead of his own...Oh well...'

Tezuka quickly choose the clothes he wanted to wear before heading to the bathroom quietly so as not to wake up the little devil. 15 minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with his hair dried and fully clothed. He headed towards his bed and sat on it before waking up Shun.

"Shun, wake up." said Tezuka as he shook him lightly. The little boy turned away from Tezuka and continued sleeping, ignoring Tezuka's call. 'From the look of it, this will take long...' thought Tezuka as continues to wake Shun up but the kid decided to continue ignoring his otou-san's call.

Meanwhile, at downstairs, Ryoma had already finished preparing for dinner. Now, he only needs to wait for Tezuka's parents to reach before he starts cooking for dinner. Seeing as he still has time, he decided to go to their bedroom and see whether Tezuka manage to wake Shun up. He knew it will be a challenge since he's the one that usually woke the kid from his afternoon nap. When he reached their bedroom, he heard Tezuka letting out a sigh and his hand ran through his dried hair.

"Having trouble?" asked Ryoma as he walked towards his husband.

"Aa...How long do you usually take to wake this brat up?" asked Tezuka as he continues to shake the boy up from his slumber.

"Hmm...5 minutes, maybe." Tezuka stare at Ryoma incredulously. Ryoma smirked at his spouse before sitting down right in front of Tezuka on the bed. Then he place his hands on Shun's side and starts tickling the kid. The next thing they know, the whole room is filled with laughter.

"Ah..hahahahaha... st-stop it Ryo-otou-san! Hahaha..Hahahahaha! Shun awake! Hahahaha!" Ryoma did stopped when he sees that Shun is already wide awake.

"Good. Now go and wash your face," said Ryoma as he sees the little boy gets off the bed and ran to the bathroom to wash his face. Ryoma then turn around and lean on Tezuka as Tezuka snaked his arm around Ryoma's middle. Both of their eyes follow the kid's movement in the toilet while enjoying each others' presence.

"Interesting way to wake him up," said Tezuka. Few minutes later, Shun came out of the bathroom and ran to where Ryoma and Tezuka are seated. The kid practically collided with Ryoma's leg and hugged him. Then he looks up at Ryoma and gave him a toothy smile as Tezuka ruffle the kid's hair. Ryoma just flashed a smile at the kid. The next thing he knows, both his husband and the little kid are rubbing his bump which has become their habit whenever they are close to Ryoma. As for Ryoma, he just let them be. After all, the feeling is quite good although he will never admit it out loud. Their moments were disturbed when they heard the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it," said Tezuka as he got up and walk towards the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Let's go Shun," said Ryoma as he too, gets up and follows after Tezuka.

"Hai!" exclaimed Shun as he hopped after Ryoma and took hold of Ryoma's hand. Both of them walked down the stairs hand in hand and when they are at the foot of the stairs, Shun let go of his hand and ran to the living room to meet his foster grandparents.

"Obaa-san! Ojii-san!"

"Hello Shun. How are you?" Ayana asked the boy as she picked him up and let him sit on his lap.

"Good!"

"Otou-san. Okaa-san," Ryoma said as he walked towards where Tezuka is seated.

"Ryoma-kun," Kuniharu said as he sees the man walked towards his beloved. Kuniharu spotted that the man is actually wearing his son's clothes instead of his own. As he sat down, he saw his son place an arm around his spouse's middle. Nowadays, his son has been rather open in showing his affection towards his spouse and inwardly, he's glad.

"Ryo-otou-san... Me hungry...," whined Shun. Seeing the antics of Shun, Ryoma just shook his head lightly before getting up and excuse himself to go to the kitchen to cook.

"I'll help," said Tezuka as he made a move to get up.

"It's okay. I'll manage," Ryoma said before giving Tezuka small smile and walked to the kitchen direction.

Currently, Tezuka is lying down on the bed waiting for Ryoma to come out of the bathroom. Shun has already went to sleep in his own room which they have prepared after they came back from Ryoma's parents' place. After they had finished their dinner, they went back to the living room when his father said that he has something to tell him.

"_Kunimitsu, there's something that we need to tell you and ask for your help," said Kuniharu. _

"_What is it, Otou-sama?" _

"_Two days ago, Makito called us up regarding Otou-sama," said Ayana._

"_Ojii-sama? What's wrong with him?" asked Tezuka with a slight hint of worried tone. Even though he is still somewhat angry at his grandfather, he knew that he can never be angry at him for long. No matter what, Kunikazu Tezuka is still his grandfather._

"_Apparently, Ojii-sama has started gambling and right now he's in debt..."Ayana trailed off. She really doesn't know how to break the news to her son._

"_...That can't be true. I know Ojii-sama hates gambling."_

"_That's what we thought too but just 4 days ago, when I was cleaning Otou-sama's room, I saw a few receipts that are from the pawn shop," Kuniharu added. Tezuka was left speechless when he heard what his father has uttered. _

"_How... much was his debt?" Tezuka asked hesitantly. _

"_...¥500million."_

"_That's...a lot."_

"_Aa. That's why we wanted to ask your help regarding this matter. We've consult Kuniyori-jii-sama and Kuniyosu-jii-sama. With our savings, it didn't even total up to ¥200million."_

"_I-," Tezuka said but was cut off._

"_I'll pay." Tezuka whipped his head towards where the voice came from and saw Ryoma walking towards where he is seated._

"_No," Tezuka replied him immediately._

"_Why not?" asked Ryoma as he settles down beside Tezuka._

_Before Tezuka manage to reply his spouse, Ayana said, "We can't have you pay for it Ryoma-kun. After all, this is our family matter."_

"_Am I not your family member?" asked Ryoma frankly as he looks directly at his father and mother-in-law. That question renders the three of them speechless. Ryoma just smiled at their respond before saying, "So... ¥500million right Otou-san?" _

"_Aa..."_

"_Okay then. I'll call Sam up tomorrow and asked him to deal with the bank."_ **(1)**

"_...Ryoma-kun..."_

"_Hai, Okaa-san?"_

"_...Arigatou."Ryoma just gave her a small smile._

"_We should get going. It's really late," said Kuniharu as he makes a move to get up. _

"_Aa," agreed Ayana as she also stood up and the couple head to the door._

"_Thanks again Ryoma-kun," said Ayana before they say their goodbye. _

Tezuka was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Ryoma walking out of the bathroom with his own pyjamas, the only type of clothes that he won't ransack Tezuka's closet.

"What are you thinking about Kunimitsu?" asked Ryoma as he goes under the cover and snuggle closer to Tezuka.

"Ryoma."

"Hmm?"

"...Are you sure about-," Tezuka started but was cut off immediately by Ryoma.

"Yes," said Ryoma as he more or less knew what he is trying to ask.

"But-."

"No 'buts'. I'm sure and after all, am I not your husband? If I am, then what's wrong with helping you, who is my _wife_?"

"Aa...wait! Aren't you the _wife_ seeing as currently, you are the one that carrying the little juniors," replied Tezuka jokingly as his left hand went to Ryoma's middle and starts rubbing it. Ryoma practically glared at Tezuka for making that statement.

"Hmph! Am sleeping!" uttered Ryoma as he can't really think of a comeback. He slid under the cover and turn to his right which is away from Tezuka. Tezuka just chuckled lightly before hugging Ryoma and brought him closer but the emerald haired man just shrugged off Tezuka's hug and scuttle further away from the brunette.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka said but he didn't get any reply from him. Tezuka leaned over Ryoma and saw that his _wife_ has fallen asleep. Tezuka laughed inwardly and thought, 'That's fast!'

Tezuka hugged Ryoma and brought him closer to him so that he is further away from the edge of the bed. Then, he gave him a small kiss on the nape before saying, "Oyasuminasai Ryoma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was preparing breakfast when he heard someone running upstairs and the retching sound coming from the bathroom. 'Looks like Ryoma's awake,' thought Tezuka as he goes up and see how his pregnant spouse is doing. Apparently, even though Ryoma has already entered the 2nd trimester, his morning sickness still remains as bad as ever. On his way up, he saw Shun's door open and came out the little boy wearing his pyjamas.

"Ryo-otou-san alright?" asked the little boy worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Shun. Go and change. Otou-san will look after him."

"Hai," said the boy as he headed towards the bathroom. Tezuka entered the bedroom and see Ryoma bending over the toilet bowl and empty whatever that's available inside his stomach. Along the way, Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's face towel and head to where the man is.

"Still that bad?" asked Tezuka as he bend over and pat the emerald haired man's back while wiping the sweat away from Ryoma's forehead. Ryoma just nodded before coughing piteously into the toilet bowl. When he's done, Ryoma looked up at his husband and said tiredly, "It's your entire fault..."

"Hai hai..." said the brunette as he pat Ryoma's back. He knew Ryoma was just joking and doesn't mean it seriously. After awhile, Tezuka asked, "Has it stopped?"

"...Think so..." With that answer, Tezuka helped Ryoma up and let the smaller man rinsed his mouth and brush his teeth. All the while, Tezuka stood beside him and helped him with it.

When Ryoma is done, Tezuka helped him to the bed before tucking him. "Go back to sleep. I'll bring your breakfast up when it's done." Ryoma just nodded before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep. After all, today is a public holiday and neither he nor Tezuka needs to go to the nursery and hospital respectively.

They had just finished lunch when the phone rang. "I'll get it", Tezuka said as he walk to where the phone is situated.

"Aa. I'll clean up then," Ryoma said as he clear the table.

"Shun help!" said the boy as he eagerly collects the cutleries and place it inside the side.

"Arigatou (Thank you) Shun," Ryoma said as he brings the plates to the sink and starts washing. When they are done, Ryoma went to the living room and settle down with Shun following him. Both of them were watching television when he felt Tezuka sitting by his left side as his left hand circled Ryoma's middle.

"Who is it?"

"Otou-sama."

"Souka (I see)."

"Aa. Otou-sama said the time and place has been set."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow noon...and I need to go too."

Ryoma immediately whipped around and stare at his husband before asking, "Why?"

"..."

"Why?"

Tezuka sighed before saying, "Otou-sama said Makito's grandmother wanted to see me."

"Why?"

"We don't know either... Even I've never seen her before. I've only heard the story from Otou-sama that Makito's grandmother betrayed the family causing the company to fall into bankruptcy."

"Can't you ask Otou-san to lie to her saying that you have to go to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Otou-sama thought of that and told her but somehow, she knew that I'm off tomorrow too..." sai Tezuka. "Don't worry. We'll just hand over the money and get Ojii-sama back, that's all," he added as he sees the worried expression on Ryoma's face. 'I hope...'

"Hopefully..." Ryoma said before he felt something dropped on his lap. He looked down and saw Shun sleeping on his lap. "Heh. Looks like Shun fell asleep. He must be quite tired seeing as it's still before his sleeping time."

"Aa. He's been playing with you for the whole day after all. You should rest too..." said Tezuka as he got up and carried Shun while Ryoma switched off the television.

"Usu." Ryoma made a move to stand up but he sat back down when he was hit with sudden dizziness.

"Ryoma?"

"I'm fine... Just stood up too fast."

"Stay here. I'll be back after I place Shun in his room," ordered Tezuka.

"Yadda. I'm fine!" protested Ryoma as he stood up much slower this time and he was not hit by any dizzy spell. "Let's go."

"Ryo-."

"I'm fine," said Ryoma as he cut in and push Tezuka towards the stairs. "Stop being a worry wart! You are getting more like Oishi-sempai!"

"Ryo-." This time, he was silenced by Ryoma's glare.

"If you don't stop worrying, you are sleeping on the couch tonight," threaten Ryoma. In the end, Tezuka gave up and both of them head to the stairs and Shun's room. When they reached the boy's room, Tezuka placed Shun on the bed while Ryoma went to the closet to get the pyjamas. After changing the kid's clothes, both of them went to their own bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryoma-kun, you need to relax a bit. It's not good for the babies..." said Ayana. She is sitting beside Ryoma with Shun on her lap.

Currently, Ayana is staying together with Ryoma and Shun. Tezuka has gone to the meeting place together with Kuniharu, Kuniyori and Kuniyosu while she stayed behind to help to take care of Shun and Ryoma. Tezuka knew that Ryoma was worried about this meeting, so he specifically asked his mother to stay behind since Rinko and Nanjiroh went back to America to visit someone. **(2)**

"U-usu," said Ryoma as his hand goes to his bump and start rubbing it. He's starting to feel the cramp that usually intensified when he's stressed out or worried about something. He's been feeling twinges now and then but it's usually not that bad.

"...Ryo-otou-san..." Shun called out to Ryoma. Ryoma look over to the kid and saw his worried expression.

Ryoma ruffled the kid's hair before saying, "Come here Shun." Shun immediately crawled over to his otou-san and encircled his arms around Ryoma's neck before burying his head on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Gomen ne (Sorry) Shun for worrying you..." said Ryoma as he pated the boy's back.

Ryoma was startled when he heard his phone rang. He knew who the caller is since that ringtone is specifically on for him. Ayana took his phone on the coffee table and pass it to him. "Arigatou."

"**Ryoma."**

"Kunimitsu. Are you guys done?"

"**...No."**

"Then..?"

"**They..."**

"Please don't tell me you have to stay overnight." Over the phone, Ryoma could hear Tezuka chuckled light.

"**Don't worry. It's nothing like that. I just need to ask for your help."**

Ryoma let out the breath that he didn't realise that he has been holding. "What is it?"

"**They don't want cheque."**

"Then...?"

"**They demand for direct money transfer instead." **

"I see. What's the account number?"

"**A-110-1223-145." **

"Give me few minutes."

"**Aa," **said Tezuka as he cut off the line.

"Shun, can you go over to obaa-san for awhile? Ryo-otou-san needs to do something."

"Hai," said the boy as he crawled over to his grandmother. Ryoma then stood up and walked towards where Tezuka's laptop was placed. He then goes into the bank's website and transfer the money over to the account number. It was done in 10 minutes time. When he's done, he called up Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu, I'm done. You can ask her to check her account."

"**Aa. Thanks Ryoma. Will be back soon."**

"Then I'll get ready for dinner then."

"**Okay. I'll see you later."**

"Usu," replied Ryoma as the line went dead.

"How is it Ryoma-kun?"

"It's done Okaa-san," said Ryoma with a smile. Now he can relax seeing as there doesn't seem to be any hidden plot when that woman asked Kunimitsu to go.

"I see... That's good. Shall we prepare dinner?" said Ayana before getting up. Now she too can relax.

"Usu. Come Shun." Shun immediately ran to his Ryo-otou-san's side and the three of them walk towards the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: **Hopefully, you guys are not that disappointed with this chapter. I added lots of skinship. Sorry... can't really help it. Hehe~ will update quite regularly right now, I think, since this part is over and done with! Hope that you guys will look forward to the next chapter!

**(1)** If you guys don't remember, Sam used to be Ryoma's manager but he also has other responsibility. Since he's the manager, somehow he took the responsibility to actually take care of the little thingy here and there for Ryoma as Ryoma is just plain... lazy (?) or ignorant about this kind of stuff before he married Tezuka. So, after so long, it still goes back to Sam being somewhat of a caretaker for Ryoma. :P

**(2)** Wanna take a guess who that _someone_ is?

Reviews! Thanks once again and sorry for the superbly long hiatus!

P.S: Please forgive me for the jumbled up of tenses. It's been a long long time since I actually type a story. The only thing that I've been typing a lot is laboratory reports.

-Yuu


End file.
